New moon aftermath
by sd2905
Summary: Edward and Bella are back together and now it's time to build their relationship again. It covers the time after the vote and till the end of the book. Be in Edward's mimd and see how things go with him and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**This are the missing moments of the Twilight series when Edward comes back to Bella after a long time and how they both build their relationship and the trust again. It will mainly be from Edward's point of view, and a few part from Bella's point of view.**

 **This is all my imagination and I hope you like what I think might have happened in the Twilight world.**

"Forever" I vowed.

"That's all I'm asking for." She assured and stood on her toes to kiss me. I was more than willing to kiss her. I met her halfway, and our lips worked lightly in synchronized manner against each other. She tried to deepen the kiss by snuggling closer to me, but as usual, I had to stop her.

It was more difficult than I imagined to remove her soft pink lips from my hard lips, but eventually I separated them. I gently removed her mouth from mine and kissed her forehead. She pouted, giving full emphasis on her lower lip. I just had to kiss that! I kissed her bottom lip once and pulled back.

"Hurry back." I whispered. Even this small separation was killing me. I knew it was stupid to act like this – _she was just a wall away from me for God's sake!_ – but it was like she was taking my heart with her. After the worst seven months of my life, a small ten feet distance seemed like a ten miles.

She nodded and went in the bathroom.

I sat on the rocking chair, waiting for her. Charlie was furious downstairs. Even with his distinct thoughts, I knew he was mentally shouting on me. _How can she threaten... know better... left her once... leave her again..._ He remembered once again the sight of Bella – lost, never talking, always lost in her thoughts. The distant look in her eyes, the sadness there, all of these were my doings. Even if I grovel on my knees for a century, it would be nothing in front of those sadness.

But even Charlie was comparing the lost Bella, and the Bella now. There was no sadness there. The colour, which I loved most, was back in her cheeks. Her eyes were showing how happy she was. Though Charlie may never say it loud, he was considering letting me back in here, in Bella's life, if he wanted to see her happy.

I wanted to confront myself that Bella was real, she was no longer that lost Bella. My hands were dying to caress Bella's cheek, to stroke her face, to make her cheeks burn with her blush. I could hear the sound of water landing on the floor, the water which was now caressing Bella. The sound of her shifting from one foot to another. The soft click of shampoo bottle, the sound of fingers scraping her skull, washing her hair.

 _Ugh! Think of something else._ I ordered myself. _I am a gentleman, and the thoughts I am having now are not of any gentleman._

I looked over her room once again to distract myself.

Her usually unmade bed was made nicely, just the blanket was a little tangled. Her whole room was too clean, no proof of any life was present in the place where my love spent her last seven months. Her wardrobe seemed to be lacking clothes, as if it had been a severe shortage. There was a black bag full of clothes in the last section of her wardrobe, which I think, was full of my reminders. Along with the bag were some broken CD's, books, and a small black box – which again I think I know. I stood from the chair and went towards her wardrobe. It felt wrong to intrude in her wardrobe argued my gentleman side, but the teenager side won – who was assuring me that I had hidden in this wardrobe a dozen times in the last twenty – four hours, so it was not a big deal.

I lifted the box and regretted it the instant I touched it. There, near the bag, was the stereo which Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had given her on her birthday. It was looking as if someone had murdered it. There were many wires which were forcefully plucked out of the system, hanging in every direction. There were also some nail scraps along with a few dry drops of blood of Bella on the system. She must have harmed herself whilst removing it.

My hands shook minutely while I was holding the black box. It felt as if I was holding a broken Bella in my palm. I heard Bella's heartbeat which was beating at a slow rhythm, the sound which made my hand lose its grasp on the black box.

After putting the stereo back in its former place, I looked in the black bag. Inside it there were all the clothes Alice had gifted her, and all her blue shirts. She was so depressed that she hid all her reminders from her. There were no clothes dropped on the floor or on her desk. Her desk had no papers, no books, only her computer. There were no books in her room, no CD's, no magazines, nothing, not even dust. Just like no one lived here.

She was so desperate to remove my every memory that she was ready to hurt herself. A new level of self-disgust filled inside me. Which man harms her beloved beyond repair that she accepts death happily than accepting the gift of life?

I again felt bad, no matter how many time I look in this room. The only thing comes to my mind is that Bella was so lost that she threw her CD's, her books were in her wardrobe, her clothes were in a black bag tied up so that she doesn't sees that, and her room looked like no one lived here – too clean – not even one particle of dust was lingering here.

My eyes fell on the floorboard, where I had hide some of my reminders here. I decided to take those things out, but Charlie would hear the cracking sound of floorboards. I thought about doing it when Charlie would not be in the house.

I settle back on the rocking chair as I waited for the love of my existence to come back to me.

I could hear Bella, her heart was now beating at a fast pace, and I could hear her breathing grow more uneven as she started coming upwards. I knew why was this! She was still scared I may not be waiting for her in her bedroom, that I may leave her again, that she was still dreaming.

 _I have to work hard to make her believe that I would not leave her. I would do that. I would do anything to make her feel secured again._ I pledged.

The door of her bedroom slowly creaked open, and Bella peaked in the room.

She was wearing a royal blue sweatshirt with her jeans.

 _She knows how I love her in blue!_

She was still standing at the door, closing it loudly for Charlie to hear. Even these few feet between us felt miles until she was in my arms. I stood from the rocking chair and reached her in vampire speed. She was startled at my enthusiasm, but she embraced me back and sighed quietly, leaning her cheek against my chest. I inhaled her flowery mouth-watering scent and kissed her hair.

"You took forever to come." I murmured. I got no reply, but I smelled the scent of tears. I lifted her chin with my fingers, and gazed in her chocolate eyes. They were filled with tears, which were asking permission to flow down her eyes. I knew where did this came from. I took her delicate face in my palms and looked unblinking in her brown eyes to make her see how much I meant what I was saying. "Bella, I am not going to leave you, never ever. Don't worry love." I reassured her. She responded by hiding her face once again in my chest, and I pulled her as close to me as possible.

"I know." She sighed happily and kissed me just above my heart. Just this small gesture, and all my sorrow once again melted.

.

.

.

Charlie was getting more agitated as Bella was taking more time. He was guessing that I have climbed in her room behind his back, which was on in fact the truth. "You should go down now, love. Charlie is waiting for you." I informed her by sighing loudly showing my disappointment of her leaving me.

"Yeah. We don't want Charlie to come up and see you in the room." She teased by poking me at my chest with her finger.

"Yeah, you are right." I agreed and kissed her finger. "I don't want to in front of his wrath or his gun's in that matter." I winked at she settled with a smile.

She started to pull away, and I didn't stop her, though my hands were eager to pull her back to me and never let her go. "Stay." She ordered.

I laughed. "Yes ma'am." I kissed her nose. She blushed a deep pink and kissed me on my cheek before heading out of the room.

I settled again on the rocking chair.

Through Charlie's eyes I saw Bella bouncing off the stairs with gracious steps – for once, she was not stumbling, her face flushed with beautiful pink, which Charlie had seen just a few hours ago in the previous seven months. There was a constant smile in her eyes, though she was still worried about her father.

Bella reached on the table, where Charlie was eating his breakfast and waiting for her. "Hey dad!" Bella greeted too nonchalantly, as if nothing happened early or in the past seven months.

I growled inaudibly at her stalling.

Charlie growled too. "Bella, we have to talk." He told her directly, not accepting Bella's stalling. Through his eyes, I saw Bella sigh quietly, her lower lip was being bitten continuously by her teeth, She was sitting in her chair with her hands in her lap fumbling with the hem of her sweatshirt, with her hair, preparing and straightening herself.

Even I straightened myself, knowing what was about to come.

"Bella, you know I am not happy about this whole Edward thing." Charlie said the obvious. She nodded, still looking down. "He left you once, honey, he could do it again." He offered in a gentle tone. He was trying his best to make Bella understand. In fact, he was hoping that Bella would herself throw me out of her life, which he knew would never happen.

Bella looked up – her face chagrined – and was about to interrupt him, but was stopped by Charlie. "I know. You will say that he would not do it again, but how can I believe you honey. Because of him, you were in depression for so long, living like a dead, you started jumping off cliffs, and then above all these, you went LA to save him from something." His voice grew more harsh as his words started falling from his mouth. _What was she thinking...going to LA... with Alice... cliffs... talk with Jacob... if she... my baby..._

How could I tell Charlie that the last three days disaster happened just because of his daughter's foolish act.

"I'm sorry dad for that." Bella apologized sincerely.

"Do you realize what have you done?" _She should know... what have he done... always sad... catatonic... suicidal... gun..._ He remembered one day when Bella was staring at his loaded gun. It was like applying salt on a fresh wound. I flinched back and shut my eyes to keep those images from me. Another memory of Bella staring at the knife while chopping the things. Another image of Bella coming home after a few hours covered in leaves, her clothes torn from some places, and some thorns on her dress – the day when she met Laurent.

Charlie continued in a small voice. "To me? to Jacob? He was so worried for you, honey. He called me every hour to know if you are back, or if I got any news about you. He even called me at night, just for you, and you left with a small note which said that, that... boy was in trouble so you have to go. Jacob is your best friend Bells. How could you do that to him?" I growled at the name of best friend. Some werewolf best friend!

Her best friend allowed her to risk her life by helping her ride bikes and jumping off cliffs, but still he is a nice guy, and when I try to protect her by leaving her, I am a bad guy.

 _Only if Charlie knew the whole truth!_

"Or do you even realise what I went through these three days. You were happy and that boy suddenly left you. For what – only he knows! No contact, no letter, no phone call, not even a memory he left for you. He disappeared like a dream – no, like a nightmare. He left you alone, and that too in woods, and still you go to save that bas – boy!" He took a deep breath. "You were recovering – though slowly, but you were coming back to your usual form, thanks to Jake – but again that boy came and everything changed as if nothing happened in the last seven months. Hallelujah!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He again took a deep breath to not shout at Bella. "Isabella Swan, give me one good reason why you want him back in your life."

"Because I love him."

"Just one second Isabella Marie Swan! How could you still love him?" He nearly shouted. Bella cringed from her father's hostility. Charlie never shouted at her, but thanks to me, it was happening. He also saw that and lowered his voice as he took her one hand and held it between his both. "Honey, how can you trust him? What is the guarantee that he will never do that again? What if he finds another girl and leaves you for her, or if Carlisle gets another job and he again leaves you, just like he did."

I will have to work much hard to build his trust in me again.

"He won't leave me." Bella said as a confirmation to Charlie. At that I was happy that Bella believed me.

"Not that again!" He snarled and punched his fist on the table in anger. For one second he was thinking about calling Renee, but then thought better of it. "This is not safe, Bella. He is not safe for you." He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Honey, he is not worthy of your love." How can he get more correct? Some fatherly instincts.

"Then who do you think is, dad?" Bella asked, her tone full of conviction. "Because I don't feel like this for anyone other than Edward."

 _Come on Charlie... Think something... Protect her... not healthy... Maybe Renee... maybe Jake.. yes!_ "You can give a chance to Jacob." I growled. I can leave Bella for anyone if she wants, but not for that dog. Even Bella had some same thoughts, as she hissed at his name as a option. "I am sure that boy needs the medicine of his own taste." _This should work... Only a doubt..._

"Jacob is my best friend dad, and he will always be, but I don't see him like that. Never I have, nor I will." She stated.

"Maybe because you have never tried it."

"Dad, please! Not this! You can ask me anything and I'll do that for you. As I promised earlier, I will do the laundry, dishes, cleaning, and I am even ready to get grounded, but you can not stop me from going to him or let Edward come to me."

Charlie huffed. "I can." He declared.

"But you won't, unless you want me to take any step." She challenged and smiled in victory. Blood pooled over Charlie's face and his face turned red, then green, then purple. Bella's smile faltered as soon as she saw Charlie's face and grasped his hand in hers. "Dad, I'm sorry, but please don't make me choose. I love you."

"Fine." Charlie growled and crossed his arms showing how furious he was. Bella's hand fell on the table at Charlie's sudden movement. "Now that you are here, let's discuss your retribution." Bella nodded silently agreeing to whatever Charlie announced, without having a fight or any argument. Why did she thought she deserved this punishment? She deserves far too better but here she is sitting, waiting for her father to announce some restricting rules on her, just because of me.

Can't I do anything better for the girl I love?!

"I would decide what I would do by this evening, but until that you are not allowed to step out of this house. Do you get it?"

"Yes dad."

"And you can rest at home today. I'll sort out things for you at school, and you will be resuming your school from tomorrow."

"Okay." She sighed. "Thank you dad."

"And one more thing. I don't want even Alice to come here today until I think about it. And I am very serious about it." I knew what he meant by 'even Alice'.

 _I was not allowed through her door yet._

Bella sighed, but nodded anyway – because she knew that she was going to meet me in no time, restrictions or not. "But we will talk about it after you come home today dad." She affirmed.

"We will see about it." _If I have a say... never allow... nor in this home... for his whole life... it would be him... my gun... shooting him... all the things... my daughter._

He quickly remembered more images of Bella lost in the woods – looking as if someone had killed her; sitting by the same table; not concentrating on what she is eating; heading to the school in her dazed face as if there was no life. I groaned and again shut my eyes, trying to shut those images from entering my mind, but with fruitless try. Another image – Bella hugging her arms on her chest to hold herself; Bella not able to breathe properly; Bella throwing her belongings all over in her room; Bella crying her heart out in Charlie's arms.

I shuddered even more as I pulled my knees to my chest in a hope that he will shut down images from his mind. I just couldn't see them.

As if Bella sensed my distress, she bit her lip. "Dad, you should go now. You have more important things to think." Bella said anxiously, as if she was the one mind-reader here. She knew what he was thinking, and was trying to save me from this anguish.

Once again she was trying to save me from my misdoings.

"Yeah Bells. But promise me you wouldn't do anything reckless today."

"I would be doing laundry today, if you consider it reckless." Bella suggested and Charlie laughed freely. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. _My baby..._

I remembered the same topic being discussed in the starting of our relationship and smiled.

 _It's so good... laugh again... never see her laugh... glad I was wrong... Bella has recovered... allow him again... no... I won't... mistake... hurt my baby... beyond imagination... phoenix... that day... how... could have died... No... won't allow him... near my daughter... but in school... principal... strict orders..._ Charlie went outside the house, still thinking ways to separate us, and drove away in his cruiser.

Listening to Charlie's thoughts was like reading a picture book. Though his thoughts were always fogged for me to read, everything he remembered about Bella was crystal clear, like he had took a photo of it and saved it, especially for me.

The moment Charlie was out of the driveway, I had Bella in my arms again. I wanted to feel her body against mine, to feel her warmth and comfort myself that the memories I saw were all past. I sat in the other chair, and pulled Bella in my lap. She nuzzled her head in my neck, and kissed my jaw. I pulled Bella more closer to me, but her stomach protested.

We both laughed at her stomach's objection.

She patted her stomach. "Guess my stomach needs more attention." She stood up from my lap, to get her breakfast. I moved along with her, not letting any more distance than two inches between us. She fumbled in the kitchen, looking radiant, exquisite, and unimaginably glorious while she was choosing some pop tarts for breakfast.

 _I cannot allow her to eat that! She has already lost more weight than she could, but now no more. I will take care of her._

She was about to touch the toaster, but I stopped her. There was no way she would be eating this. She needed proper nutrition. "What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You need to eat proper breakfast. There is no way I am letting you eat just this pop tarts." I told her factually. She was about to protest but there was a knock on the back door.

 _Need my help?_

Alice came in the room through the back door, with a package in her hands. I didn't hear Alice arriving. I guess I was distracted.

"Hii Alice." Bella greeted her. I raised an eyebrow towards her asking what is she doing here. I was still angry with her for promising Bella to change her, but I was more grateful to her for bringing my Bella to me.

She rolled her eyes. _Just stop it Edward. There is no danger. Esme wanted Bella to have proper breakfast, so she made her this._ "Hey Bella, this is for you." Alice danced her way to Bella and handed her a package.

"What is it?" Bella asked as she took the parcel.

"Esme wanted you to have a proper breakfast, so she made you this." Alice replied, a matter-of-fact, like it was to be expected. "And Bella, I would be bringing some clothes for you, as you are not allowed to go shopping with me for a quiet good time." Both the girls sighed dramatically. Alice with feigning horror, while Bella with showing her reluctance in this topic. "Seriously, we were gone and you lost all the fashion tips I taught you. I hoped some better from you Bella!" Alice made a face of dissatisfaction.

"But –" Bella's face was coloured with chagrin.

"No buts, Bella. There is no point in discussing this as I am going to win." _Don't panic and overreact. There is nothing to worry._ "Now, Edward is going to leave you for –"

But before she could say any other word, Bella's face left all the colour. Her hands started trembling and her heartbeat increased along with her breathing. She was looking as pale as me. Even my face felt more colder. Bella gripped the sleeve of my shirt in a death grip.

I shook my head. "I am not going anywhere Alice. Any other time."

Alice sighed. _She is overreacting, and so are you._ "I am not asking you Edward. I am telling you." Alice stated in her high pitched voice. "Carlisle have talked with Mr Greene and he is expecting us there in nearly thirty five minutes from now. I have already seen the meeting will last for fifty minutes and then you can come back." _Bella will be doing laundry for the whole hour. Jasper will be looking after her – don't worry, he will keep a distance from her. He is also worried about her, and sorry too for his lack of control. Emmett wanted to come too, but Rose needs him now more. She still feels guilty. Esme would accompany Jazz in a short time. She has missed Bella as much as she missed you._

I was still trying to tell through my eyes that I will not go, but the sound OK f Bella interrupted us. "You should go." Bella said in a small whisper, confident but laced with anxiety. Her voice was steady, but her hands were still shaking a little. Her heart has not found his steady rhythm yet. "I will be okay. I have laundry to do and some cleaning too. I will be busy anyways, you should go and use your time there." She tried to assure me as well as herself.

Alice also tried to assure me by adding mentally _She will be okay Edward, I swear._

I ran a hand through my hair. "Bella, are you sure?" I asked her cautiously. "If you do not want me to go, then I will not. I'll make an excuse." I had already started thinking of any excuse that may work.

Bella didn't answer me. She looked at my sister. "Alice, Edward will come. I will take care of that. You can go now." Bella declared, leaving no trace of disapproval. She was trying to smile at Alice, but it came as a grimace. Alice nodded and left after kissing Bella on her cheeks and promising to be here in thirty minutes.

"I don't want to leave you." I mused.

She shook her head as she looked down at the kitchen counter. "You are not leaving Edward. You are just going for a few minutes." She declared. "It's not like you will not be coming back." Bella winced at her own words and so did I.

I pulled her more closer to me in an action to comfort her. "I will never ever leave you again." At the exact moment, her stomach growled again. We both laughed and I kissed her head before getting up to place all the food Esme sent for Bella in a plate to make it more presentable.

I made her sit on the table while I worked in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Bella asked curiously.

I answered as I opened the tiffin Esme has sent. "Making sure you eat well."

"Was Alice serious about the whole clothes thing?" Bella asked me with a deep brow.

I rolled my eyes. "Love, have you ever seen Alice being less than serious when it comes to fashion." At this both of us chuckled.

Esme had packed whole wheat toasts which had egg spread all over it, caramel apple milkshake, one cereal bar, and some nuts. The whole feast was enough for two person. There was also a rose along with the food, and a note too. I read the note. It read – _'Bella, I know we had made a big mistake seven months ago, but please let me make amends by this. Love, Esme.'_

Bella moaned. "I thought if I were grounded, I would be spared from Alice's shopping torture, but I guess I was wrong." She frowned. "Can't I ground her from coming in this house whenever she wants to do shopping for me?" She asked in pleading tone.

I laughed loudly at her request. "I am so sorry ,love. I can do anything for you, but not this."

Bella also laughed. This was her first real laughter since we were together again. It was pure music to me. I couldn't stop but laughing along with her.

I went on the table and placed the plate in front of her. "Here's your breakfast."

I had placed the toasts in the plate along with the nuts and bar, and emptied the milkshake in a glass. The rose – now without thorns, as I had removed all – was placed in the plate above Esme's note. Bella took the rose and twirled it in her fingers with a constant smile. She read Esme's note next and smiled. "She shouldn't have done all this." She murmured in an astonished tone.

"It's Esme's style for correcting the mistake she thinks she made. Let her do what she wants to. Please." I requested. Bella rolled her eyes, but was indebted. I watched as she shook her head and smiled, eating nearly all of it. She hadn't had proper food in the last three days, and maybe even before that.

For the whole time while she ate her food, I just saw her, scrutinised her every movement, her every bite, eyed her every action. I had missed everything about her, even her eating habits.

She finished her breakfast in no time. "I guess Esme is upto spoiling me." Bella said after she cleaned the table. I wanted to help her, but she just told me to sit and watch her. "I mean, if she will always prepare food like this for me, I'm sure I will become fat in no time."

"You will still look beautiful." I said sincerely.

"Yeah." She mocked.

"It makes Esme happy." That was true. "Esme likes to work for us, but as we all were immortal, she never found any opportunity to actually look after us. But with you, she is able to show her true mother nature by taking care of you."

Bella shook her head while she was cleaning the dishes. I stood by her side, to help her in drying the dishes. "You are making me take a guilt trip by saying this."

"How?"

"You are actually making me feel like I am a small kid who needs to be taken care of by your mother." I laughed and her face turned into a beautiful shade of pink.

There were still five minutes left for the tiny pixie to come and whisk me away from the place I want to be.

"What do you want to do? " I asked her as soon as she was seated in my lap after cleaning the kitchen.

She looked at the watch and her smile turned down. She glowered. Then suddenly she smiled and looked me through her lashes. There was some mischievous in her eyes.

 _What is she thinking now?_ The once familiar question again entered my mind. I asked her. "What are you thinking?"

The sudden change in her mood was a good thing because she was smiling again, but it was also a bad thing as she had something in her mind which I wouldn't find appropriate.

She laced her hands behind my neck."I want to do this." She kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose, every part of my face except my lips, my neck, throat, and every part she was reachable and had access to. Her hand started moving upwards in my hair, and finally she fisted my hair in her delicate fingers.

She brought her lips near mine. When they were almost touching, she whispered "And this." And then she was kissing me like she had never done before – the way I kissed her early in the night – reckless and demanding. I complied, but kept my ground – keeping her safety in my mind. Her lips were shaping themselves around my hard ones, and it was becoming more difficult to not respond to her eagerness. I slipped my lips to her neck and she was gasping for breath.

Luckily, I was saved by my sister. She came the exact time it was becoming dangerous for me and definitely for Bella – who was still not so perceptive in this matter. With my thirst not so intact, it was not in my best interest to kiss her like this. Her blood doesn't appeals me the way it once did, that doesn't means I am not thirsty.

"You have to go now." Bella declared, but she was not ready to leave me, and so was I.

"I'll be back before you get a chance to miss me." I promised.

"We'll see."

"You do the laundry, love. I'll be back in half hour. And then we can watch a movie." I offered. She turned her face to the watch and sighed. She again looked conscious as she looked down and bit her lip. "Is everything all right?" I inquired. She was again guarded – the way she becomes when there is something which would upset me.

"I am fine." She said automatically, still guarded. She forced a smile. "We can watch a movie only if you go and come back soon."

"Are you sure."

"Yup. I am. Just go now, and come as soon as possible."

"I will. You just don't fall over or hurt yourself."

"I'll try my best to do the laundry and that too unscathed." She teased.

"You better do!" I was all serious now. All teasing tone gone. The memory of her birthday party was still alive, and it still gave me goose bumps. I leaned my head against hers. "I cannot loose you again, not now, not ever."

I felt her warm hands stroking my cheek. "You will never loose me Edward." She was trying to affirm me.

I kissed her. There were some words which can only be expressed, and I wanted to tell Bella the same words. So I kissed her hard, trying to say all the wordless words and promises.

I kissed her forehead, and her eyes, then her cheeks, reluctant to leave her. At last I again kissed her.

Our kiss lasted for just three seconds but they were still amazing and torturous.

Amazing because I was able to kiss her again.

Torture because it was becoming more difficult for me to stop kissing her.

 _Only if she could understand!_

Outside Alice was becoming impatient. _How much longer do I have to wait for? Come fast!_ She was blowing my Volvo's horn so loudly that for half of a second I thought somebody may come to see what was all this noise was for.

 _Come now Romeo. You will have plenty of time for this when you come back._

I reluctantly left Bella's side and went towards the door, still holding her hand. Even she was not able to leave my hand. When I was finally out of the door, I kissed her hand and every finger as she untangled her every finger one by one from my hand.

 _You two are going to be as bad as Rose and Emmett._ She again blew the horn loudly.

"I'll be back in no time."

"Yeah. I know." She was near crying now with her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Just hurry back to me as soon as you can." She whispered. I nodded and kissed her forehead with a "I will."

 _Edward, you should go now._ It was Jasper's voice which was now penetrating in my head. He was sitting on the tree branch from where he can see Bella properly, but she could not. _I can feel it. If you don't move this second, she will stop you._ Though I didn't want to, but still, considering that Jasper was right, which he was, I left her and walked to my Volvo. Alice was now seated in the passenger seat, leaving the driver's seat for me.

"Be careful Jazz." I warned my brother. _Don't worry Edward. There will never be a repeat of my actions in her party. I will be careful. You go, and look after my wife while I look after your girlfriend._

I smiled and was seated in my place in an instant, the car speeding on the road in another second. "Can you please scan Bella's schedule for me while I will be there?" I asked, anxious to check if she will be any trouble while I am away.

She rolled her side. "So anxious." _Okay. Lemme see._ She said after shaking her her vision I saw her doing laundry and talking to Renee. _See, she is safe. There is no need to worry._

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Give him some credit Edward!" She chided. "I know you don't feel any temptation for Bella's blood now, but your leaving had also changed his prospective in many things too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I defended myself. It was just an unconscious question that slipped out of my mind, but not an unintentional. I was still worried about Bella's closeness with Jasper. I trusted him but not his control.

We were now entering the parking lot of Forks High School. The Cullens' old parking place was still empty. I parked my car there and looked for any thoughts to see if someone had seen us. Apparently no one seen us, as all students were in their respective classes.

"I know." Alice sighed. "I know, if it would have been any other person or myself, even I would have acted so out of practiced."

"I know that..." but was interrupted by watching Charlie's cruise, parked in the first spot near the office. here in the school. "What is Charlie's cruiser doing here." I asked, perplexed and nervous.

"Um, I was trying to hide you from this." She apologized. "Charlie is imposing some security rules for Bella, such as you are not allowed to pick up or drop her from school until he gives the clear symbol." I was shocked to hear this – but not that shocked. I had been expecting this.

 _Don't be hard on yourself Edward. Give him some time. He will come around._ Alice tried to assure me. I nodded.

I tried to hear the principal. He was sitting with Charlie – who was discussing Bella's sudden action with him.

Obviously, I eavesdropped upon them.

"I know Mr. Greene, I am acting a little strange, but please try to understand."

"I can understand Chief Swan. If any of this would have happened with my daughter, I would have thrown him out of the town."

"Trust me, Greene, I want to do much worse, but it is just the thought of Bella which is stopping me from doing any such thing." And then he mumbled quietly which even I had the problem to hear it properly. "I cannot see Bella anymore like that!" He buried his face in his hands, his body visibly tensed.

I was assaulted by more images of Bella – walking lifeless, never talking, always lost – by both Mr. Greene and Charlie.

Mr. Greene was now feeling more sorry for Charlie. _Poor Charlie. He has seen so much. Who wants to see his daughter living a lifeless life – never laughing, never taking always lost. If it was my daughter... no, never, I would have killed him._ He put a comforting hand on Charlie's arm. "It will all be okay, Charlie. If you think she is better just by meeting Edward Cullen, then you should allow him to meet her." He advised. Charlie's head jerked up at this and I could see through Mr. Greene's mind how furious Charlie was by that opinion. "I mean," He tried to defend himself. "I know what he did was wrong, much wrong, but you can give him a chance – for the sake of Bella."

"I don't want him within five miles radius of Bella." He nearly yelled – there was no tone of police authority there, just the voice of a father who was desperately trying to keep his daughter away from the man he loathed – with his fist on the table and images of a loaded gun in her mind. "I will kill him if he even tries to call her." _He deserves it..._

We were now entering the reception of the school. Alice had already seen that our conversation with the principal will go well. She was now looking for Jasper. Her vision stopped me in my track.

Alice saw Bella peeking through the window of her room. "Emmett, Jasper, Esme, whoever is there outside, please come in." Jasper heard this and was debating weather he should go or not. He thought of sitting on the tree outside her window. Bella saw Jasper seated there and asked him to come in. Jasper tried to deny, but Bella convinced him. Jasper came inside his room, and apologized. Bella, as her usual self, forgave him and they were now talking about Jasper's time apart.

"Alice." I hissed. "What if Bella gets another paper cut or makes herself bleed."

"Edward, calm down. Nothing like that will happen. No such sharp thing is present in her room to make her bleed, and secondly, Esme is on her way now – she is heading towards Bella." _Keep yourself in check – Charlie will be out in two minutes, and Ms. Cope will attend us in twenty seconds._

I nodded, my mind still on Bella, and pulled myself together, though I was a mess internally. We went to the reception, and sat in the waiting area. Just as Alice said, Ms. Cope came to attend us in a few seconds. She saw us sitting here, waiting and looked twice to confirm. Her thoughts suddenly became jumbled.

 _Oh God! Is this Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen?_

"Hello Ms. Cope." Alice and I greeted in unison.

 _Oh my... They are really here. They are back. The rumours were true... How can I forget how he looks like... He looks bad, almost as bad as Ms. Swan. Maybe I can give him some medical help. But his father is a doctor too... He looks so young. If I was also young. Control Shelly, control. He is as young as your son._

"Um, hello Edward, Alice." She smiled more politely than necessary. "How can I help you?"

"We had a meeting with Mr. Greene." Alice replied cheerfully.

"Okay, I see. You both wait here." She instructed and went in the other room to talk with the principal. Alice had busied herself in a fashion magazine whereas I was still worried about Bella.

"Alice, can you look for Bella?"

"Ugh! You are going to be as bad as Jasper." She growled but looked for her. Bella was now talking with Renee in her vision, whereas Jasper and Esme were discussing about the upcoming hunt they were planning this weekend. Carlisle was also going to join us for the hunt, while Alice will be having a night – over at Bella. _See, everything is well. You are becoming anxious without a valid reason._

"Not without a reason." I frowned, "you don't know how it feels to be apart from a person you have just reunited with after a long seven months."

 _I guess you're right._

"I always am." I shrugged. I smiled as she huphed and crossed her arms.

"Not always." She corrected loudly. I knew what she meant and my smile turned down.

Charlie came out from the principal's office and was about to pass us acting as if he did not noticed us. Through his mind I could say that he saw us, but was very furious with both of us that he decided to ignore us.

But it seems Alice had other plans.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice called enthusiastically, which made Charlie stop in his tracks.

"Oh! Hey Alice." He looked a bit uncomfortable. He glared at me, rumbled, and ignored me as if I was not here listening to him. "How come are you here?"

"We are enrolling in the school again." Alice answered nonchalantly, as if it was expected.

 _Knew it..._ "Oh!"

"Alice, can I talk to you? It's important."

"Of course, Charlie."

"Alone?" He suggested.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I offered and went out of their way. Charlie didn't acknowledge me. He grunted and started talking animatedly with Alice for a minute.

He sighed. "Can you answer me for your action of flying away with Bella for three days?" He asked after a minute.

 _I'll handle it. Don't worry and don't act too nonchalant or too stressed._ "It was an emergency Charlie. The best I can sum up is that Edward got the news of Bella doing cliff diving and took it in the wrong way, as he called you but Jacob Black answered, saying you are at funeral. Edward thought he was talking about Bella's funeral, and he ran away." Alice suddenly shuddered and looked at me. "If it was not for Bella, I would have lost my brother for ever, Charlie."

 _If... not your brother... Bella would be happy..._

If it was possible for me to dig a hole and go inside right here, I would have done it. To hear your girlfriend's dad have issues with you was normal, but to be the cause that a person doesn't even says my name, and even if he does, he says like the biggest curse is the worst treatment you can ever get from a girl's father.

"I know I did wrong Charlie for me to swipe away with Bella, but trust me, if I had any other option, I wouldn't have done it." _He will be leaving in one minute. As soon as he makes a movement to leave, you come here._

"I trust you, Alice, honey. It's just that I have already seen so much in these months, I don't know if I could handle any more." He shuddered, then he sighed wistfully trying to control his emotions. I closed my eyes as he said this words.

Alice hugged Charlie by his waist and was near crying. "I am really sorry Charlie. More than I can say." Alice begged for forgiveness. Charlie was important to her – he treated Alice like his own daughter and thus she was more attached to Charlie than any other human, except Bella. With him, she could imagine how her human father should have been as she never remembered her human life.

 _Oh dear!... Alice... forgive her... not her fault... that bastard... all his fault..._ Charlie smiled and patted her shoulder, a little awkwardly, due to his habit of not showing off his emotions. He could never remain angry with Alice. Just like Bella, Alice had wrapped him around her little finger.

Charlie was never the one for emotional climates. Alice also saw his hesitation and removed her body

"It's okay honey. Just promise me one thing. Nothing like this will never happen again."

She put a hand on her heart. "I swear on my heart and hope to die, Chief Swan." _There will no need for this to happen again. Everything will be fine with Bella changed._ The smile which was on my face, seeing Alice like this with Charlie, disappeared listening to her thoughts.

"I should leave now. Mr. Greene is waiting for you." He made a movement to leave. I also made a movement and was now standing with Alice. Charlie again ignored me.

"Chief Swan." I started. He snorted. _How dare he... leave from here..._ "I'm sorry for..."

Charlie didn't even stayed for a second to hear me out. "Bye Alice. See you tomorrow." With that he went out.

While he went, he shouted all the bad words at me that he would never day aloud in his mind. "It will take more time than I thought." I. muttered.

Alice looked in the direction by which Charlie just went. "But it will eventually be fine in the end." She promised, for once saying by her instinct, and not any of her vision.

Ms. Cope came towards us and told us to go to the office where Mr. Greene was waiting for us. We both went in the principal's office after thanking her.

Inside the office, Mr. Greene was reading a book. "Come in." He called. We went in and sat on the chair when he asked us to sit. "So I see that you both have decided to continue your studies here." He commented. We smiled. _Good for this high school to get it's two of the best students back._

"Well, Esme didn't find LA amusing and we all missed Forks." Alice said casually.

"Okay. I see." _This is the official story. Should I ask if there is more. I am not their parent or guardian, they can tell me right?_ He watched our documents which Alice had forged for this meeting while he battled in his mind about whether asking us or not. "Your grades are all well Ms. Cullen, but your grades have gone a little down Mr. Cullen." He pointed. _Well it seems Ms. Swan and he were at the same page._

There were no low grades. Alice had wrote high B's on my sheets to show that I was not able to concentrate on studies while I was away.

"Yeah. I was a little distracted."

 _I guess he was. Everyone can see this. He looks as bad as Bella Swan._ "Okay. You both can join here from tomorrow. I have already talked with Dr Cullen. You can resume your original schedule. Now, if you don't mind Ms. Cullen, can I ask you something?" She nodded. He took a deep breath. _You can do it. Remember Chief Swan had asked you to do it. You can do it for him._

"Out of curiosity, can I ask you what was your part in Ms. Swan's sudden departure, Ms. Cullen?"

"When I learned that Edward has wrong information about Bella and ran away, I took her with me to convince him. There was no other way he could be convinced." Alice answered with a slight frown. _After all he is a complete psycho when it comes to her._ She accused me. I rolled my eyes at her with a slight grin cum grimace on my face.

Mr. Greene considered it and turned towards me. _Now comes the big part._ "And you Mr. Cullen?"

"It was just a misunderstanding sir. Rosalie got a wrong information, _a very wrong information,_ about Bella being in trouble, _about dying in cliff diving,_ I tried to contact Bella but was not able to, _thanks to that dog._ Considering Rosalie was right, I ran out of the town, _for a suicide mission._ Alice learned this and dragged Bella with her – as she was here for spring break – to LA to find me out." _And my love really came, without thinking twice about her own life._ "That's all." _And yes, we were nearly massacred by the worst monsters ever._

"Okay Mr. Cullen." _This is the public story, I guess. Only if I could crack the actual story from them for Charlie._ "You can go Ms. Cullen. Ms. Cope will give you some documents which you have to fill." Alice nodded.

 _I'll be right outside. He wants to talk with you alone regarding the rules he will be implanting on you as per Charlie's request._ I shook my eyes up and down to tell Alice that I got the point. Alice thanked Mr. Greene and left us alone.

I just wanted to be with Bella – why are they taking so much time?!

 _Hope he doesn't gets angry and complains to Dr Cullen. I don't want to be in bad grace in front of him. This is all for Charlie._ "Mr. Cullen, there are some rules I hope you follow." He said with authority.

I nodded and straightened myself. "The only reason you are allowed to resume your previous schedule is because Dr Cullen requested me to, else Chief Swan asked me to remove you from all the classes of Bella Swan – I hope you understand why." He asked. _He better gets it._ I nodded.

"So here are some rules for you – If you are seen outside of your class with Bella, without the consent of any teacher, you will be forced to change your whole schedule." I nodded keeping my eyes down. I deserved much more. "Secondly, you are not allowed to pick up or drop Ms. Swan until I get a thumbs up from Chief Swan." I nodded with a wince. This I knew was going to happen, but still it was hard to listen the same. After all, Charlie was furious with me – it was an understatement. "The same doesn't applies for Ms. Alice. She can come and go with Bella Swan, but only her." I nodded still looking down. "Ms. Swan had missed her one calculus test, which Mr. Varner had agreed to take another test for us on request of Chief Swan. If she doesn't gets good marks in this, or her marks get any lower, your schedule will be changed. Do you get it?" _Poor kid. He is looking so guilty. I should stop tormenting him now._ I again nodded while looking down. Just because of me, she is on the verge of failing in her high school. "That's all for now, I guess." _Chief Swan may never know I let him off the hook for some of his other rules._ I nodded. "You can go now. Shelly will give you some documents which you have to fill."

I stood up. "Thank you sir."

"You are welcome Mr. Cullen. You should go now, and take care of yourself." I nodded again and went outside the cabin. Alice had already filled the forms for herself, and now my form was left to be filled.

After I filled the form as fast as possible, considering that Ms. Cope was busy watching me fill the form, I finally exhaled. Bella will be waiting for me, just like I wanted to be with her.

 _We should go now. Bella is waiting for you._ Though I was sad for getting all the restrictions, a big smile occurred on my face hearing this. _There, now you look better. Come on. Let's go._

With that we left the school premises to get back to my love who was waiting for me.

.

.

.

 **Facts :-**

 **1\. Charlie ground Bella.**

 **2\. Esme asked Bella food because she is worried about her health and also because she blames herself too and tried to remedy her mistake by small gestures.**

 **3\. Edward and Alice need to register in the school again.**

 **4\. Charlie worries because he knows he cannot keep Bella and Edward away in school and thus tries his best to keep them away.**

 **5\. Jasper feels it is his fault and this he apologizes to Bella.**

 **More chapters on the way. Stay tuned.**

 **Do read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice hid the Volvo in the forest behind Swan residence. I was out of the car before the car even stopped and ran in my full speed.

"Bella." I called as soon as I was in her kitchen. She too jumped from her place – from the chair she was seated in with Jasper and Esme – and was in my arms in the next second. "I missed you." I murmured. I was back home...

"Me too." She whispered in my chest. "You took too long to come." She added. I laughed as she used my words from before.

"Sorry love." I thought about telling the reason for being late. My one lie had made so many difference, now no more secrets between us should remain. Keeping that in mind, I told her the reason. "We accidentally crossed our path with Charlie."

She gasped and looked in my eyes with horror – for me.

 _She was scared for me._

"There is nothing that you have to worry about, love. I will take care of everything." I told her as I cupped her face in my hands, wishing she gets the message and stops worrying.

She swallowed once. "I know you will." She answered sceptically.

"You two stop now." Alice interrupted. I had all but forget that we had a little company here with us. "You will have time to do all this after we leave." Esme and Jasper laughed at my expense.

 _I am sure you are eager to have your undivided time with her._ Jasper _._

 _I am so happy for you two._ Esme _. She looks so radiant, and you look so happy, so complete. Though I missed you terribly, take your time and come back when Bella is fine._ I had almost forgot that my mother would be waiting for me. I hadn't even greeted her since I came back. I nodded at her minutely and she smiled. _I'll be waiting for you._

 _There are some CD's I brought for you two. They are on her desk. Charlie will be back today by six thirty. Have a good time._

With that, all of them left after telling their goodbyes to us.

Now, I had my alone time with Bella. I brought Bella more closer to be by pulling her towards me. She framed her warm body according to my cold one and sank further in my embrace. I hid my face in her chestnut waves and filled my lungs with her flowery scent. "You have no idea how much I love you, Bella." I said as a matter of factly.

"I know how much you love me." She pecked my cheeks. Her cheeks turned more heated as she hid her face against my neck. I gently picked her up in my arms and headed for the loveseat in the living room. She gasped, but smiled. Her one hand was around my neck, and one over my chest all the time. I walked in a slower pace, savouring her warmth, and sat on the couch in the living room, placing Bella on my lap. She again curled against me. I stroked her hair, and leaned my head in her hair, breathing the strawberry scent of her hair.

"How did it went with Renee?"

"Much easier than I thought it would." She told me with a small smile. "Though she was angry with me, she forgave me quickly. She was happy for me, and also much more accepting about you." I knew she was referring to Charlie, but I didn't want to argue with her now.

"Shall we watch a movie?" I asked her after a while. I may never get tired of watching her, but she needed some other thing.

She bit her lip, as if she didn't want to watch a movie.

There was again the guarded look. "I don't have any movie here." She blurted after looking down. I closed my eyes, and once again the truth of those words tore my heart away. I had hurt Bella so deeply that she opted to throw all the CD's, even the movies out, not only from her room but also from her house.

"I'm sorry."

 _Why was she apologizing? She had done nothing wrong. She hadn't told anyone lie that she don't love him; she hadn't broke the promises she ever made; she hadn't broke anyone's heart._

"You have nothing to apologize for, love." I told her truthfully and tried to smile, not letting her see how much it pained me to see how agonised she was, all because of me.

But I hadn't fooled her. She touched my cheeks with her warm hands, stroking them. "Please, don't torment yourself, Edward. You are here now, and that what's matter the most." She reasoned. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers. "Please open your eyes."I opened my eyes and fell into the deep chocolate pools of her eyes. There was compassion for me saying she understands why I left her. There was forgiveness in her eyes. There was love in her eyes shining for me. But never anger which I deserved to see there.

How could she love a monster who had just hurt her, not just once but again and again, was beyond my imagination.

But here she was, sitting beside me, happy to be with me rather than staying angry. I will always be grateful to all those stars which gave my Bella back to me, which gave her love back to me. I kissed her forehead, and her eyes. A lone tear fell down her eye, which was caught by my lips, catching it there, not letting it flow more down. _I would not see any other tear in her eyes. I would die rather than see any doubt, and sadness in her eyes._ I pledged. _I would do whatever it takes to correct my mistake, to make her believe in me, in my love once again, even it takes all my existence for it._ With that resolve I gently kissed her tear and then her lips. I kept my fingers on her neck just below her artery, to feel the life beneath my fingers, the precious life upon which my whole existence depended.

Though I was thirsty like never before, and her blood was pulsing just beneath my fingers, the only thing I could feel was hunger for her just like the hunger a man has for a woman, and not that usual thirst. She first kissed me gently, but then her kiss became more passionate, more demanding. I wanted to give up, to let her take control, but that was not the best thing to do. I can not risk her life, at any cost. I gently parted our lips. She pouted. I laughed and pulled her against my kiss lasted for just a moment, but it was enough for her to calm down and excite my body. I craved more, but her soft body always reminded me why I can't.

It was again a line on the edge on a knife I have to walk.

"You sit here, I'll bring the movie CD's."

"But..."

"Alice had brought some movies for us and placed it on your desk." I explained her as if this was expected as I stood up and kissed her head. I was back in one second with the CD's collection. I sat on the recliner and she snuggled beside me. I gave her the whole lot of CD's. There were all types of movies – romantics, classic, musical, comedy, horror.

"Here, choose anyone."

Bella looked at the whole lot and scoffed. "Alice always outdoes it."

 _Yes, she does_.

Alice had made a pile of about hundred CD's for Bella. "Has she really given me these many movies to choose from?"

"Yeah. Don't forget this is Alice we are talking about." I teased with a shrug. After all, my sister was best at all this stuff, and nobody could win from her in this. "Now, which movie do you want to see?"

"Okay. Lemme see." She busied herself in selecting a movie.

While she was busy fumbling with the movies, I brought her water, some chips and dark chocolate for the movie. Then I went upstairs and brought a blanket and cushion for her to be more comfortable and to protect her from my chilly body.

She picked up the movie _'A Walk To Remember'_ – one of her favourite movies. I put it in the CD player, cocooned her in the blanket, and sat on the recliner pulling her next to me. She curled up against me, and put her head on my shoulder. I played the movie, and made us node comfortable in the small confined seat.

After the credits, I laid in the underside of the loveseat and Bella laid beside me, resting her head on my bicep with her back to my front, just like two spoons pressed together. She kept her hands and mouth busy. Her left hand was busy holding my right hand in her, not letting it go even for a second, whereas her right hand was busy with the snacks. She kept her mouth full all the time, saying something slurred while she commented, bit I understood it without any problem.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie at all – my Bella was more interesting than any movie. The whole time I played with her hair or stroked her arms, or kissed her head, or traced her neck or jaw with my nose or kissed there or imagined my mother's ring on her left hand. She sometimes slapped my hand away telling that I was not letting her concentrate, but other than that she was letting me have my fun.

Bella was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't realize her chips were finished and so was chocolate before the interval. I went in the kitchen to bring her some more and was back in two seconds. As soon as I was back she interlaced her fingers with mine and made some space for me on the old couch so that we X poo UK's lie back in our former position.

She was reluctant to leave me for even a second, and the feeling and longing and reluctance was mutual.

We laid down in our former position on the couch and resumed our movie.

Near the ending, when Jamie died and Landon was left alone, standing in his balcony, Bella was all tears. I wiped them away with my fingers but she kept crying. "What is with you and the romantic classics?" I asked curiously. "You love to watch them again and again, but still cry every time you see it."

"I guess you vowed today that you will never criticize 'Romeo and Juliet' which applies for all the classics too." She countered by turning in my arms and looking in my eyes.

"But still?"

"How can it be a classic if you are not crying in the end?" She argued.

"Um," I stuttered. How can I answer to this one? – I had no clue. So I changed the question instead. "You do realize that it was never a true classic?"

"Yeah, I do. Actually, it's the thought of Landon living alone with the thoughts of Jamie..." and more tears flew down – but this were not for the movie. She was remembering my close encounter with the Volturi.

If she was late for one second..."I am so sorry love. I didn't mean this."

"I know." She assured me. "But, I could have been late. The thought of you not existing..." She shuddered and cried in my chest with her arms around my neck, as if holding me there with her whole strength.

I tried my best to sooth her by rubbing her back or stroking her hair, but to no vail.

"Shh Bella. I am here. I am not going anywhere." I tried my best to make herself control. I have never seen her going into pieces other than in Volterra. I was again getting scared.

"That day," Bella started, her voice still muffled by my shirt. "when you said me bye," she sniffed and I winced. _One of the worst day of my life._ "I knew I could live, because somewhere on earth, I knew, you would be living. But the thought of you never existing... of never seeing you again..." She again shuddered and more fresh tears came out from her eyes and made their way to my shirt soaking it wet.

"It's all right Bella. I'm here with you, don't panic love. Everything is all right." I kept murmuring in a gentle tone.

"I-if I-I wa-was t-too la-late, i-if th-they wo-would have ki-killed y-you on yo-your fi-first re-request." She shuddered more if that was even possible. The tears were still flowing freely. I again started panicking. What should I do? I had no idea.

After ten minutes, she gained control again, and her tears stopped.

If she was opening her guard a little, I can take a chance. There was one important question I wanted a answer to. I decided to ask the question – what would the worst be? She would either tell that Alice was right or wrong or cry more. "Bella?"

"Hmm." Her voice was now better, not too muffled.

"If I ask you something will you answer me honestly?" I asked her cautiously. I wanted to know was she considering giving her mere existence. Alice was sure that Bella was trying to give up. She hesitated but nodded. "When you jumped off that cliff –" I took an unnecessary breath. It was more difficult to form the words than to imagine it. "– did you gave up fighting from the waves that Jacob had to come and save you." I whispered.

Her heart started beating frantically. She buried her face further in my chest, and tried to take some breathes. "Edward, do we have to talk about this." She asked me in a whisper after a minute. I could tell that she was trying to blink away her tears.

"Please Bella, this is important for me."

"Edward," she whispered, her voice muffled as she was still whispering against my chest, and her tears once again flowed down her eyes, which were soaked by my shirt. Her voice now became almost inaudible that I could hear it just because of my supernatural hearing. "I don't know what, but when I was in water –" she gulped, "–the only thing I could see was you. I couldn't even feel the water. There was only you, and when I saw you, nothing else mattered. I thought if by giving up I could see you, be near you, then I should – would." She sniffed. I closed my eyes as her confession. To imagine it was worse, but to hear that your suspicions were correct was the worst. "I am sorry, really sorry. I was not planning for that, but at that time it was the best thing I could see, the only thing I could... The best option I had, so..." she was not even able to finish the sentence.

Thank God she didn't say anything else, because I knew I cannot hear anything more without hurting myself. I pulled her against my chest as much closer as possible, and buried my face in her hair. I could feel my eyes burning with the tears which would never be formed. She was so sad, so distraught that giving her life was a better option for her than living. She was ready to die so that she could just see my face properly in her memories. She wanted to die so she blocked get rid if the pain I had inflicted on her. I was even worse for a vampire.

"I am so sorry Bella." I murmured. Even the word _'sorry'_ seemed useless in front of her pain. She said nothing, but held me by all her strength. "I will never forgive myself for making things worse, for thinking I am doing the right thing."

She removed her head from my chest and looked directly in my eyes. Her eyes were red and strained with tears, but her smile was heart melting. "Sick, masochist lion." She smiled sweetly and kissed my nose.

I smiled. "Sweet, innocent, trusting, forgiving, adorable lamb." I said looking into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and started beating at anew speed, and her eyes became glassy. She was dazzled. I kissed her lips and she complied eagerly. We again laid together and said nothing, just embraced each other. After a few minutes, I heard Bella's heart rate has started to come down – clear signal she was near sleeping. I sang her lullaby, but she was already unconscious to hear it.

I never thought I would be singing her lullaby again. She may not be able to hear now, but I am sure she will like it when she is awake enough to hear it. She deserves a good sleep after what all happened in the past seven months. She hadn't slept peacefully for any long time. She has owned a good healthy sleep. After all, the last night was big for her. She took me back, she had a vote for her mortality, she decided to become a vampire, this time with the support of my family, a proposal – though it was not a proposal but a demand – from me, an angry father to handle, and she was most definitely grounded. She had earned some peaceful sleep.

She may not feel, but I am sure my hard rock body may not be the perfect cushion for her. So I decided to make her sleep on her bed.

I moved a little to end the movie, but as soon as I moved, she whimpered in her sleep. "Don't." She exclaimed, nearly choking in her sleep, and tightened het hold on my neck. I kissed her head, hoping this may make her believe that I was not going anywhere. "Edward." She sighed happily and snuggled more closer to me. I gently scooped her in my arms and carried her to her room. Once she was settled on her bed and was sleeping peacefully, I went downstairs to clear the food and blanket. After cleaning the mess and switching off the movie, I went upstairs to join her in the bed. I laid beside her, and put an arm around her sleeping form. Even in her sleep she cuddled to me, putting her head on my chest, and her arms around my neck, leaving her legs tangled with mine.

"Edward... I love you."

"I love you too, my love. More than I can ever say."

"Hmm." She sighed happily.

She slept soundly for another hour. And then her next dream started. "Dad, I'm sorry... Jacob... Sorry."

I hung my head. She was dreaming about that mutt!

There was a time when she used to dream only about me, but now I had to share even her dreams with that dog. "Edward." She sighed and twisted more, burying herself more in my embrace. I may have to share her dreams, but I know her heart still held me. I buried my face in her hair and breathed her intoxicating fragrance."Edward... I love you... so much."

This was heaven.

"Sorry Jacob."

Right in the middle of hell.

After fifteen minutes, she stopped talking. She was now sleeping peacefully in my arms. Bella started stirring in her sleep after another half hour. She was having a nightmare, I guessed, as she had a torn out expression on her face. "No Alice... no clothes... I hate you..." I laughed and my whole body shook with my laughter. To have Bella a nightmare due to Alice was a thing I cannot hold my laughter to. I wish Alice was here to hear her out!

It was nearly five in the evening when Bella's heartbeat pattern changed, indicating she was waking up from her restful slumber. She brought herself more closer to me and opened her eyes, watching me warily. I knew she was trying to convince herself that I am really here and she is not hallucinating. I kissed her softly on her head, and all her insecurities evaporated, a brilliant smile forming on alluring face. "Sorry, I slept."

"I'm more than happy that you slept." I was happy that I could again hold my love in my arms. But she was still afraid in her unconscious mind. I have seen it today – a small glimpse of her nightmare, which Alice summarized for me after taking with Charlie. Whenever I tried to move myself — even if to close the curtains — she whimpered in her sleep.

She stroked my cheek with her hand, and I leaned in her touch. "Please, don't be sad." She requested.

I smiled and kissed her hand. She knew me better than anyone. She saw past me and directly in my heart. "Why would I be sad? I have my love in my arms. There is no space for any sadness." I said with a wink. She smiled and rested her head on my chest.

"Human minute." She muttered before going out of the bed. I waited patiently for her, thinking that how much I had missed her human moments too.

When she came back, she settled in her former position. Her hair was like a haystack, as usual, and she was looking as charming as always.

I really liked it when we both were on a same page – thinking about the same thing – as she also touched her hair, but instead of finding it alluring, she groaned. "Ugh! My hair is a mess."

"I like it this way." I murmured, telling her the truth – she looks more beautiful with her tangled hair when she wakes up – and also trying to make her at ease.

But, when had Bella taken me seriously?! She laughed. "You are biased, you know."

"No, I'm not. You don't know how dazzling you look with your morning look." Bella seemed shocked at my appraisal and honest answer, and scoffed loudly. She touched the tips of her hair and shook her head.

"But really, my hair is all messed up." She grumbled.

"Really Bella, it's all fine. There is no wrong with your hair. They still smell nice, just like you." She flushed and started playing with her hair.

"What did Mr. Greene told you in your meeting with him?" She asked me.

"Um, he welcomed us with open arms, thinking the school got it's two bright students back." That was true enough, and I really hoped she settles here.

But again, why do I forgot who I am dealing with?!

"And Charlie?"

"He talked to Alice, and it seems he has already forgiven her."

She laughed. "I guess he did." Bella agreed. She knew it better that it is impossible for a person to stay angry with Alice for a long time.

"Yup."

"And you?" She asked with a little hope.

"Actually," I again thought about lying to Bella that her dad was trying to be easy upon me and also he talked, but then recalled that all these tragedy was due to one lie, and quickly recoiled from that thought. I just hope she doesn't gets hurt or sad listening how Charlie ignored me. It's not that I don't deserve it – I deserve far more from it. "He ignored me." I continued.

"What?" Bella asked, outraged. "He did what?" Bella was sitting now with her hands in fists. "I'll talk to him! He should be nice with you!" There was some fire in her eyes, which was always there whenever she noticed injustice.

Did she not realised that Charlie has every right to behave like this with me? – after all he has earned that right, he had seen his daughter in the worst situation ever. I sighed. "Bella, let him treat me the way he wants to." I pleaded. She was denying. According to her, it was an injustice with me as Charlie was not even talking to me.

After a while, her face cooled down and then she asked me in a small whisper with hope. "Edward, is Charlie thinking about being easy on you?" She was still worried about me.

"Let me handle all that part, and you don't have to concentrate on this, love." I offered. She was trying to deny, so I interrupted her. "Please Bella, I know you feel there was nothing to forgive, but please let him treat me as he wants. Don't intercede." I used my most pervasive tone, and she nodded weakly. I held our my arms as an invitation to lie her down with me again.

"Okay." I sighed and pulled Bella in my arms again. She complied eagerly. We still had one hour to our self before we were interrupted by Charlie.

"It's time to make dinner for Charlie." Bella suggested after learning that Charlie would be home in half hour. I released her and went downstairs with her where she was preparing lasagne for dinner. Though the smell of the food was foul, I watched Bella work.

I wriggled my nose when she took the ingredients and started chopping them. She saw the disgust on my face. "What?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge. She knew I was going to comment on the food.

I made a face. "How do you tolerate it? This smell is so revolting."

"No. It is not." She retorted. "Not by human standards."

"Oh, for you." I scoffed. "To me it smells like a rotten rat."

"Then you should pluck your nose and run to the toilet before you spoil my floor."

"That's mean."

"That is for comparing these to rotten rats." She snapped. "Seriously Edward, you could have used some other analogy other than that. Yuck." She made a disgusting face which made me laugh aloud. She joined me shortly and we both laughed like two idiots. After that I moved with her just like a dog, but neither I was ashamed in that, nor she minded. She was looking happy that I want to be near her, no matter what. She was looking more ecstatic. She was constantly singing a tuneless tune. I asked her many times about that but she said she heard it once but where she forgot. At nearly six forty five, she put the dinner on table and sat. I pulled her hand in mine. I couldn't let any distance come between us. She smiled watching our hands in her lap.

She then looked in my eyes and gently stroked my dark circles under my eyes with her free hand and swallowed once. "You need to hunt." She reminded me. Though she tried to tell it with as much conviction she could, I could look past her brave poker face and directly in her soul. She was trying to be brave for me, like always, but I knew this was much more difficult for her then she was showing.

"I am fine. I think I would be okay with a few more days." I told her truthfully.

"We both know that you're hurting yourself. I don't want you to ignore your health after me."

"Now that I have you back," I liftes our entwined hands and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Her blush returned warming my cold fingers. I leaned closer and whispered against her burning cheeks. "I am far from hurting myself. I haven't felt such happiness in a long time." Her heart skipped a beat and started beating faster, and her eyes lost their focus. I gently brushed my lips across her cheeks.

Our moment was interrupted as I heard Charlie's cruiser turning towards the driveway. I frowned. "Charlie would be coming here within two minute." I informed her.

"What are you going to do when Charlie is here?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'll wait for you upstairs." _What else would I do?_

"Edward, you were away even from your family. You should spend some time with them too." She said sternly, with authority.

"But I don't want to leave your side." I argued.

"But you cannot stay here with Charlie seeing you, and I don't want you to stay anymore minute away from your family." She ordered. "And you will be here tonight?" She stated but it came more like a question.

"Where would I be other than be with you." I asked her and kissed top of her head.

"Please, for me, spend some time with your family too, please." I sighed and nodded. She can make me do anything! She smiled and kissed me once more before I broke the kiss and stood up.

"Hurry back to me. I'll be waiting for you." She nodded against my chest, and slowly released her fingers from my shirt one by one. I kissed her every finger before kissing her once again. This time her fingers didn't made their way to my hair, instead were at her side in fists. I knew what she was thinking –if she buried her hands there, she may not be able to leave my side. Charlie reached the Swan residence and was going to be on the gate in ten seconds. I kissed her harder for two seconds and released her. She smiled tentatively and stood up from my lap.

"I love you." I mouthed and went upstairs. She smiled.

I had some work to do before I go to my home. I went in her room and moved towards the floorboard where all her things were still hidden. I gently removed the floorboard. Inside were the things – our photos, the tickets for Florida, the CD which I gave her – just like I placed them when I left. I removed the things from there and placed it on the bed. After sealing the floorboard again, I removed dust from her things and arranged them on her bed.

After I was pleased with my work, I took off for my home. Every step away from Bella was like the hole in my chest was coming again, but I knew I would see her soon. I just hope she knows that too and doesn't gets worried.

As soon as I was near my home, the thoughts of my parents came in my head. Alice had already informed them I was coming home, and they left before I came here so that I get some time with my parents.

 _I wish I could spend time with him. I have missed him so much._ (Esme)

 _I want to talk with him. I know he is upset with me for promising Bella._ (Carlisle)

I knew I wanted to be with them, they have already suffered a lot due to my silly decisions. As soon as I was in front of our home, Esme opened the door and wrapped me in her motherly arms. _I missed you so much._ I buried my face in her neck, and let her hold me like a small child.

 _Look at yourself! How happy you are looking!_ "How was your day with Bella?" She asked after I removed myself from her embrace and held her at arms length. She sat down with me on a loveseat, and put her confronting hand on mine. I buried my face in her lap and let her treat me like a child.

"It was perfect. She was happy." Esme wanted me to be happy. Nothing else mattered if I was happy.

"But..."

"She still worries that I may leave her again. Even Charlie was so furious with her, due to me, that she had some tears in her eyes. Charlie never yelled at Bella, but because of me she was experiencing Charlie's wrath."

"Shh Edward." She was combing my hair with her hands in a gesture to calm me. "She had been struggling for months, give her some time. Just make her see that you will never ever leave her again." She suggested. "And about Charlie, I guess he also needs some time. It's hard to forgive someone who has hurt your child. Charlie will come around. You just think about Bella." Esme reassured me, still stroking my hair. _She is a strong girl Edward, she just needs some time. Please don't be sad. I hate seeing you like this. I want my old Edward back._

One more hand joined Esme's hand on my back, and I didn't have to hear his thoughts to know that he was Carlisle. I straightened myself and Carlisle enveloped me in his embrace. _Do you even know what did you put us through for these many days?! And Italy? You owe us better than that!_ "I swear Edward, if you even think about leaving us ever, you will be grounded in this house." He said in a strict tone, for the first time looking like the three hundred sixty years old Carlisle rather than a twenty three year old man, and definitely looking like my father, not my companion.

"I'd rather die than even think about making any such decision again, dad." I told him sincerely, meaning my every word.

Both of my parents held me between them just like a small child– my one arm was draped over Esme and she had her head on my shoulder, whereas Carlisle was sitting next to me and looking at both me and Esme – not even asking what I did in my isolate months. I was happy to have my family back, but all I wanted was to go to Bella.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked silently. She was nowhere to be seen, and I was sure that she was not with my other siblings either. Tracking was not her stuff

"Um, Rosalie is at Bella's," Esme answered. I frowned. "looking after her so that nothing happens to her."

I snorted. I cannot believe this. "You should have told her to go with others and not stay there." I said with disgust.

"Edward." Carlisle scolded. "Rosalie went there on her own wish. No one asked her to do that." He informed me. This shocked me. _She is more sorrier than we can say. Please forgive her son._

"I know she did wrong –wrong word doesn't even define it properly – but she was trying to solve things in her own way Edward." Esme defended her daughter, "Her heart was in the right place. Don't be harsh on your sister. She is really feeling guilty. She never wanted you to take any such step." _Please forgive her Edward._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. It was difficult to feel angry towards Rosalie when they both looked at me like this. "Esme, I know you are worried about her, but what she had done is unforgettable. I know her heart was at right place, but I need some time." I said sternly. I may not forget her soon, but she is my sister. Though her motive was not wrong, but her way was worse.

"As you prefer son." Carlisle said. _But remember, the act was unforgettable but not unforgivable. And don't forget that she is your sister. She is really sorry about everything son. Take your time but don't be harsh on her._

"You should go and hunt." Esme broke the silence. "I've never seen your eyes like this. When was the last time you hunted? And what?" I shrugged, not knowing the actual answer myself.

I shrugged. "I really don't remember." Truth to be told, I knew the last thing I hunted was rats, and the last proper hunt I had was when I lost the trail of Victoria in Rio.

 _This is much worse than we thought._ "You are going with Emmett and Jasper, Carlisle will also accompany you." _Edward, you should go. You don't want to hurt Bella again._

"I'm not leaving Bella anytime soon. She is my first priority."

Are you sure

"As you prefer." I nodded my thanks at her and turned to my father. "Carlisle, I wanted to talk with you, about something important." Carlisle nodded, asking me to continue. "I am sure you would have seen how does Bella looks like. I want you to check her. Charlie would not throw you out of your house –" I said sarcastically, as I knew he reserved his that behaviour just for me, "– and I know you yourself wanted to talk with Charlie. You can go there, talk with him, and also check on her."

Carlisle thought about it with his finger on his chin. He thought for a second. _That's a nice idea Edward. This way I could also make Charlie some less troublesome for you, not that I say he is wrong._ I struggled to make my calm facade. Carlisle was right. I deserve much worse than what Charlie is doing to me. If I would have a daughter and if anyone would have done anything like that to her, I would have killed him. I would have thrown him out of the whole town.

 _All I am saying is that if Esme and I go and talk with him, I am sure he would be less hard towards you._

"That would be nice." I replied. "Do you mind if you go there today."

 _You know I won't mind it. Actually, even I was thinking the same. I want to have a talk with Charlie and her._ He suddenly started remembering the book he was reading before I came. _Now, Edward, I wanted to tell you something._ I knew what was coming. Carlisle was thinking about it the whole time. He spoke aloud this time to let Esme know what he was saying. "I know you are unhappy with how the things turned up early morning, during the vote, but I want you to know that I am not going to back off. If you have decided not to live without her, and if Bella is ready to accept this life, I don't have any aversion in not giving her what she wants." He declared. Esme nodded, her thoughts synchronized with Carlisle's.

"You have once tried to take matter in your hands Edward." Esme tried to explain me in her motherly strict tone, which she used only a few times – whenever things got out of the way. "Now it's time you respect her choices, and also support her. She needs you the most, son. Let her make the decision. You just have to support her in whatever decision she makes, we would be there for both of you." I nodded and sighed.

Here comes the difficult part!

"I wanted to talk you about this too, Carlisle, Esme. I don't think it would be necessary to put this burden on your shoulder, Carlisle."

"What are you saying Edward? I have promised Bella to change her, and if she still wants that, I will keep my words."

"And I'll make sure you are not forcing her." Esme urged.

"I know Carlisle. It's just that, yesterday, after vote," I hesitated. How to tell your parents that your son had proposed a girl, and she had rejected it. "Um, I made a deal, with Bella... that I would change her myself... on the condition that... –" I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair, "– if she marries me first."

Esme and Carlisle gasped.

 _Congratulations son. I am so happy for you. You don't have to worry about her change. I will be with you and I won't let anything happen to her._

 _Oh my! This is the biggest news._ "Congratulations Edward." Esme again wrapped her hands around my neck. "I am so happy for you. I knew this was going to happen. Finally my first son would be starting his life properly with his mate."

"Esme, Bella has not yet accepted my proposal," I muttered with a frown and a frustrated sigh. That girl of mine is ready to spend a eternity with me, but not willing to marry me. _What will I ever do of her?!_ "but I hope she does. She said that marriage was not on her list for now."

 _Well, this was expected. After all Bella is a practical girl._ Carlisle.

 _What?! Why did Bella did this. Is she not ready for a marriage. Or if she said that because he put it as a demand..._ Esme.

Esme held my face in her hands, and looked in my eyes. "Edward, Bella would come eventually. This is the best moment for anyone's life, and I am sure if you had done it in the proper way, she would have said yes. But try to see from her point of view too. Until tomorrow night, she was under the impression that you don't want her, and just after all her wrong impressions melted, you propose her, and that too as a part of negotiation. That is not the best way. Also, she is coming from a time where marriage is someone not considers until they are thirty, and she has seen the failure of her parents marriage. Again I will say the same, give her time."

I nodded and with that I went upstairs for a bath and change of clothes.

It felt extremely pleasant to enter the warm water and cleaning myself after a long time in my house. While I was washing my hair, I wished Bella was here to wash them. Her warm fingers feel amazing on my cold scalp. So calming. I remembered Bella showering. What would it be like to have her with me for the shower. Will I be able to claim her as my wife ever? She is so sure of me, but at the same time she does not want to be my wife. Marriage is the next step for any relationship, and so it has to be the same for us, right?

But Esme was right. In this century, love and lust doesn't go together. Bella is from a time period where marriage is not considered before thirty. She had also seen the failure of her parents marriage. And not to forget Renee, who have taught her that marriage should not be considered at the age of eighteen. And above all that, it has been just twenty four hours, just one day, when Bella has taken me back. She is still not sure of me in her unconscious mind. When I successfully remove all her fears from her mind, then only I should ask her. I want her to be fully sure of me, that not even her so called best friend can pry her away from me.

I changed in my new clothes and came out of the bathroom.

But what it would have been if I had asked her in the traditional way. The way a man asks her woman, on a knee, in a special moment, in a special place decorated with flowers and candles and gifts.

But Bella is a simple girl. She wouldn't like all that.

No, I would propose her without any gestures, just with a ring and a bended knee, in the traditional style.

Would she have said yes to me then?

Deep inside my heart, I know she would have said yes. Her fears are at one end, but she is not like her mother. Yes, I thought. I should have asked her in the proper way, with a bended knee and a ring.

I went towards my wardrobe and took the small satin box out of it. I slowly opened the box with trembling hands, and looked inside.

Inside it was the ring of my mother, which my father had placed in her hand. She gave it to Carlisle to give it to me in her last moments. The ring had a small thin gold band, above which was an long oval face design sparkling with the tiny diamonds, surrounded by a small gold band holding the gems in place. The diamonds threw light on my hard rock skin, which sparkled in the artificial light of the room. I gently traced the ring with my fingers, and imagined it in Bella's ring finger. With the image of Bella wearing it, I placed it again in the box and kept it in my wardrobe and raced towards Bella.

 _Edward_. Esme thought. _I think you may need this. Alice had ordered it for you._ Esme handed me a small silver phone with my old number in it.

"Thank you Esme." I kissed her on cheek.

 _You are very much welcome._

"You may go Edward. We will be arriving there in nearly twenty minutes." Carlisle said from the love seat where he was reading a book.

"Okay. See you there." With that I ran towards my love.

 _Missed her?_ Rosalie asked silently from the tree where she was sitting. I was still a few meters away from the house so I was not able to see her.

"You can go now Rosalie. I will handle it from here."

 _Fine._ She muttered with a apology in her voice, and not the usual disgust I was used to.

My parents were right. She was much more sorrier for her act than I could ever think. I sighed loudly. Rosalie was waiting for my response, to see whether I forgive her or not. "I'll meet you later, Rosalie." I told her as bye. She scoffed lightly as she ran away, her head filled with the images of hunting, but I could see that she was hurt that I did not forgave her yet.

I have to make up with her, but not now, as for now, Bella needed me more. Even from a distance I could hear her heart was beating loudly, in an uneven rhythm. _What?_ I asked myself. _Why is so afraid. Has she seen Rosalie? Has someone came here? Had she thought I would not came back? Did she fell?_ I ran as fast as possible, and climbed in her room. I reached the exact time as Charlie was going to tell about what he has decided.

"Bella, you know you're grounded." Charlie started. Once again Bella was suffering due to my doings. She had saved me from killing myself, and in return of that she was being grounded by her father in her own house.

"I know dad."

"You are allowed to go to your work, and school, and to shop groceries, but nowhere else. Not even LaPush." This was a relief. She would be maintaining distance from those beasts.

"But..." she interrupted. _I know that... hard for her... Poor kid... That bastard... All his fault... My child... Alice..._

"Alice can come and go whenever she wants, she can even stay here for nights, but only her or your any other girlfriends."

 _Translation :_ _Edward is not yet allowed in this house._

"But dad..."

"Bella, we are not having this argument again." Charlie said in a strict tone. _I cannot allow him... Not ever... over my dead body..._

"Okay." She resigned. I could see from Charlie's eyes as Bella's shoulders were slumped forward it defeat, but Charlie knew there was no sadness in her eyes, as if last months never happened.

Charlie sighed loudly at her so-forgiving nature. "And for your school, I have told principal about the circumstances and sorted things out for you. All teachers except Mr. Varner have given you an exemption in the test you missed. You will have to work harder in the test this Friday."

"Thank you dad."

"Bella, honey," Charlie murmured in a gentle tone and bent down in front of Bella holding her hand in his. "I cannot afford loosing you. Promise me you will never do any such thing again. I have already lost you many times –" I winced as Charlie remembered the phoenix incident, where once again Bella suffered due to me and the time when Bella never talked to him "– and I don't want to lose you, ever." Bella nodded, but I could see that her throat was thick. She knew it well that she would be breaking this promise if she wants to be changed.

 _Edward, we are here._ Esme thought.

 _I will bring Bella upstairs after talking with Charlie._ Carlisle told me. _Esme would try to talk with Charlie about easing up with you._

Downstairs, Charlie was finishing his dinner whereas Bella was cleaning the kitchen in silence. I saw that there was no CD or photos on her bed. Bella must have came upstairs and placed them properly. After two minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Bella shouted, and walked towards the door. She stumbled three times in that small distance, and it took all of my will to stay in the chair and not go to her to help her. When she opened the door, I saw through Carlisle's eyes as Bella's face lit up and she smiled brilliantly.

"Hello Bella! It's so nice to see you again after a long time." Esme smiled, and laughed silently. _She looks better. Not good, but better than she looked earlier today._ Esme observed. _I hope she gets enough sleep._

"Esme, Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise." Bella said a little bit overdoing it and Esme held her in her arms. "Come in." She urged.

 _She was always a terrible actress._ My parents smiled and came inside.

"Dr Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Charlie greeted cautiously. It was clear in his tone that he was blaming them too for all these.

"Hello Charlie. Please call us Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle said and offered his hand and so did Esme. Charlie shook their hands reluctantly.

There was a small uncomfortable silence till they made their way in the living room. "I didn't expect you here." Charlie told a little coldly.

"We know. Actually we were here to see Bella." Esme told him after she sat in the loveseat with Carlisle while Charlie and Bella sat on the chairs.

"And I know we don't deserve your forgiveness, but I would like to see Bella, as her personal doctor, before I go to hospital. So here we are." Carlisle added, and there was no way one could not hear the sorrow, the sadness in his voice.

They talked about random things for a few minutes. Charlie was talking with Carlisle animatedly, but he was having a close observation on Bella, who was taking with Esme. Charlie could see how happy Bella is. Esme and Carlisle also saw him looking at Bella constantly.

 _Poor Charlie._ Esme thought as she talked with Charlie. Her thoughts were kind and full of sympathy for Charlie.

 _I can see that Bella's nightmares have affected Charlie too, and that to a great extent. He hadn't slept too well on these months, I can say that. He had also lost some weight, minor, but he did lose._

For the first time since my comeback, I noticed Charlie clearly through Carlisle. He had big dark circles around his eyes, and wrinkles on his face. He was looking too old for his age.

I felt more sorry for him. He had suffered a lot these past months. In trying to save Bella, I not only wounded her, but also hurt Charlie beyond imagination.

Carlisle cleared his throat and turned towards Bella. "Bella, can I talk to you?"

Before Bella could say anything, Charlie said. "Carlisle, before you see Bella, I would like to talk with both of you, if you don't mind." He asked.

"We would love to." Esme replied sweetly. Bella took this as her cue to come back to the room.

"I'll be in my room. Carlisle. After you talk, you can come upstairs to look after me." Bella suggested as she made her way towards the stairs.

As soon as Bella was in the room, I took her in my arms, and breathed in her intoxicating scent. She greeted me in the same way. I kissed her head and rested my chin on her head

"Hey."

"Hey to you too." I pulled her towards the rocking chair, and she sat on my lap.

"How was it with Charlie?" I asked as I started rocking us both.

"You tell, I know you were here when he was telling me all my new rules of being grounded." She frowned. I know she was teasing me, but I could not help but feel responsible being her held as a prisoner in her own house.

"I am so sorry Bella. You were trying to save me from my stupid mistake, and look what you got in return. You are being held in your own house. I am so sorry love. I know –" She suddenly pressed her lips against mine and thus stopping my apology in mid.

I reflexively tried to kiss her back but she pulled back immediately and looked in my eyes. "Edward, you are right. Look what I got in return for saving you." She smiled and cupped my face in both her hands. "I got you back, and if for that I have to be grounded for the rest of my life, I am more than willing to take that trade." This time she kissed me and pulled back again. "Edward, you are what I want, what I need, and being grounded means we get to spend more time in my room. Isn't this a good thing." She asked with a brilliant smile.

I was more than numb.

Here I was telling her how guilty I am to make her suffer, and on the other hand, she is seeing the good even in this situation. Even though she knows I am a monster, and I am no good for her, she was willing to be grounded to be with me.

She was amazing. There was no other word to describe my love.

"How did I ever got lucky to get you." I asked as I cupped her face, and brought my lips to hers. Her reaction was as usual the same. Her heart skipped a beat and then picked up pace, her breathing grew faster, and her pupils got diluted. I breathed on her face when my lips were just half inch away from here and kissed her. She pulled herself more closer to me, and tried to pull my head more closer to hers by pulling my hair.

I gently broke the kiss – as always. She pouted – as always.

Day by day, it was becoming more difficult to resist her. Her blood was nowhere in my mind, but her body was another story. Here she was sitting on my lap, her head against my neck, her one hand draped on my neck, while her other hand tracing the veins of my elbow, her warm breath over my neck, it was too much. I needed to divert my attention. I listened to the talk between our parents as a diversion.

"I hope you're right Esme. I don't want to lose her." _I didn't even... proper time with her... just a child... always away... now grownup..._

I wish I could convince Bella to give me more time.

I wish I could tell Charlie that he had a little time left with his only daughter, if she continued with her graduation plan.

.

.

 **More chapters on the way. Stay tuned.**

 **Do read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sensed the tension in my body and so she planted several kisses on my neck and jaw to distract me, which was working to a great extent. I almost forgot that Carlisle will be coming upstairs anytime. Bella kissed me on my lips and I would have even forgot that Charlie was just down.

The door of her room opened and someone entered in and closed the door. I knew it was Carlisle and I should stop, but I was angry with him as he entered in a wrong moment.

 _Edward, I am here._ I listened but I was not able to stop myself from reacting to Bella's desperate and beautiful torture. Bella was still oblivious that Carlisle was in the room with us. She tried to bring me closer and this time by knotting her hands in my hair and I went with the flow. "Ahem!" Carlisle coughed.

Bella's whole body paused and she gasped, breaking our connection and turned her face to look at my father, who was standing at the door with an amused smile. Her whole body flushed and she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable in my arms, trying to free herself from my lap. Carlisle and I laughed silently. _Doesn't she knows we are used to all of this._ I shook my head a little, and kissed Bella on her head.

"Hello Bella!"

"Hello Carlisle." Bella greeted him, still a little uncomfortable.

"Bella, it's fine. Make yourself comfortable there." Carlisle told her genuinely. I tightened my hold a little, and Bella sank in my chest, as if she was trying to get buried here. Carlisle also sat on her bed and put his chin in his hands, which were rested on his knees. "Now, how are you feeling Bella?"

"Much better." She kissed my cheek. "I have got _everything_ I wanted." She emphasized on everything looking towards Carlisle.

I knew exactly what she meant, and so did Carlisle.

I frowned while Carlisle smiled and nodded affirming Bella's silent question. _She is ready for this life, Edward. Don't try to take decisions for her. She is mature and knows what is best for her._

I nodded minutely, still not ready to accept that Bella is full determined to turn into a vampire, and Carlisle was agreeing to it.

Carlisle knew I was not ready to accept it yet, so he chose to ignore it and came in his doctor mode, observing Bella closely.

 _She needs some serious sleep, and also some proper nutritious food. She was already so thin, but now she had lost some weight which she couldn't afford to lose. She is looking so fragile, so skinny. Though she looks better, she needs proper rest. Her hair has also lost their shine. I should give her some calcium pills. She had almost lost all the basic nutrients from her basic dies. We have to take care of that. Carbohydrates, proteins, vitamins, haemoglobin, and fats. We have too after all that. The better option is to increase her nutrients through her food. I know you had already observed all this, but still you have to take care of her, and especially her diet._

I was listening to all the things he was silently saying to me. I would take every care of her, no matter what.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You would be eating food properly, and if not, then I'll make you a chart, and Esme would be making food for you. Do you get it?" Carlisle asked her in a strict doctor tone. Bella glared at him childishly for almost blackmailing her but nodded her assent when she examined my father and understood that he was really serious. Carlisle knew which point to press. Bella would not like if she thought Esme was working due to her. "Also, you would take all of these for the next two weeks." He handed her a few medicines with a prescription. _They are for protein, vitamins, carbohydrates and calcium, she needs them._ "They would help you put on some weight again, bring the shine in your hair, and also help you with essential nutrients."

"Okay Carlisle. Anything else?" Bella asked, now grateful and irritated.

"Now, would you care to explain me how did you got all these stitches on your body." This explains his sudden urge to remember the book he was reading. He knew I would not react in a good way listening this, which was right.

"Um..." She looked down and whispered hurriedly. "I was practicing riding motorcycle." She stammered. Carlisle's looked towards me with confusion. _Motorcycle! I can feel son – this is not normal. We need to talk._ I nodded towards him and gave him a silent thank you. _She was challenging fate Edward. I wish I would have stopped you._ "I'm sorry. I was not thinking rationally." Bella added as an apology.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was suddenly looking an old man with the wrinkles which were now formed on his face. "Sorry!" He barked. "You should be extremely sorry Bella." He opened his eyes – for once his eyes were looking cold with anger – and glared at Bella. "Do you know riding motorcycle and that too in Washington is the worst choice ever!? You could have fallen or slipped injuring yourself beyond repair. You didn't even thought of Charlie, did you? What would happen to him if something happened to you?" She shuddered at the name of Charlie and what would have happened to him.

I have never heard Carlisle saying all these in a strict tone and that too nearly shouting. He was remembering all the horrifying cases of accidents. Even I shuddered seeing those accidents in his memories.

My poor Bella! She could have died even by riding a bike.

Carlisle softened his voice. "It's equal to suicide in Washington, Bella. I hope you are understanding what it actually means. What could have been the consequences if you lost your focus even for one second." He looked at Bella for a few moments. "But I guess you have been with some of the small consequences by yourself." His tone was sarcastic with dark humour.

"I'm sorry Carlisle!"

"I don't want any such accident's more Bella!" Carlisle ordered in a fatherly tone – full of authority. Neither did I for that matter.

Bella nodded. "I am really sorry Carlisle. I promise it would never happen again." She kept a hand on her heart and swore.

Carlisle hesitated but smiled at her act. "I hope you keep your words Bella." She nodded in confirmation. His cold eyes suddenly looked warm again as his anger disappeared. He walked towards us from the bed. "I know you have heard it before, but thank you Bella. For saving my son. If it weren't for you, I would have lost my son. You have saved my family. I cannot say how grateful I am to you." Bella blushed and sank further in my embrace. Carlisle also saw her hesitancy and decided to take a leave. "And one more thing. Take care of yourself. No one of us want to lose you." He patted her shoulder. She blushed and hid her face in my shoulder. _I know you already know this, but I am more than elated to see both of you back together. And trust me, you hurt her once, you will have to face me._ I smiled and brought Bella more close to me. He kissed both our heads and went downstairs.

"Good night Charlie." With that both my parents left the house. Charlie thought of coming upstairs and seeing Bella, but thought better of it, and went in front of the television.

"What did they said to Charlie?" Bella inquired.

"Nothing. They were just trying to tell Charlie how guilty they were that all these happened due to their fault, and how they convinced me to break up with you. They told about all the events and how they were unable to stop me from running away, that you had to come and save me." Though I tried to remain calm, and said the whole thing as if I was telling the summary of a boring movie.

I saw Bella wincing. "That was all past love. It will never happen again." I tried my best to convince her. She nodded.

"Bella."

"Hmm."

"I agree with Carlisle. Even I don't want you to ride that monstrous bike again."

"Okay. Agreed." She accepted. She rested her head again on my shoulder and I kissed her head.

I could feel some tension in her shoulders.

"What happen? Why are you so tensed?"

"I tried to call Jake." Now it was my turn to tense up. I knew Bella would try to contact with him, but to hear it from her, it took every ounce of my control to not show disgust on my face.

"Billy said he was sleeping." She continued. She had not felt the tension in my body yet. "But I could hear Jacob talking with his friends from the phone. I mean, I know he is angry with me, but still he could have talked with me. At least asked me how was I." She looked so sad. I had to do something. I cannot see Bella sad. And definitely not sad for that mutt. I owe him my life – he saved Bella so many times – but that does not mean I will allow him in her life. If I get a say, I would like to close his chapter forever in her life.

"He needs some time Bella." I repeated Esme's words. "He feels betrayed. He will come around, just give him some time." I murmured trying to calm her. I tried my best to keep disgust away from my face, but my jaw was still tight.

There was a constant worry on her face. I brushed my fingers over her brow in hope to calm her. "What are you thinking now ?"

She smiled and kissed me. "This." I laughed.

This Jacob topic was closed – for now.

We both sat in a confronting silence, embracing each other in each others arms. No words were required. We both knew how to communicate without words. Her heart was beating for me, and that was all I needed to hear – the beautiful melody of her heart – which beats for me. I gently stroked her hair, while she played with the collar of my shirt, praying silently that I could find a way to not let her heart stop beating.

Charlie was waiting downstairs for Bella. _Call her... so much time... is he upstairs... no way... check on her... maybe asleep..._

"Charlie is waiting for you downstairs love." I told her after a few moments. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, but if she was going with her graduation plan, there was a little left for her with father.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised, and climbed off my lap to greet her father. I saw Bella going downstairs, and I knew that she was just a floor down, but I was not able to hold myself apart. I was counting her heartbeats to steady myself. I knew this was foolish to act like this, but after what all happened in the past two days, I wanted her back safe in my arms.

I knew it was ludicrous, to be safe in the arms of a vampire, but she trusts me so deeply, I would do anything to keep my only love safe. But there are few things which I have to work on.

Firstly, Bella's fears. I have to make her see that I am not going to leave her again. But I know her fears have made a home in her heart in the past seven months. I was trying to keep her safe, but in all that process, I had almost fractured her heart. It will take time to make her feel secured again.

Then secondly, there is Victoria, who is trying to steal Bella from me, to avenge her mate. I will never allow that. Victoria will die, and I want to be the one who ends her life. James was dead, but before dying he almost crashed Bella, but thankfully Bella was fine. I was not able to end James' life, but Victoria will have to suffer. After all, she not only wants to kill Bella, but she also helped James find my love. She have to endure the consequences of her mistake then and of her mistake now.

Thirdly, and most importantly, there is the problem of wolves, and more specifically about one wolf.

I thought that after Ephraim Black, we all would never cross our line with wolves ever again, but we were wrong. Not only the wolves are back, but one of them is Bella's best friend, and is also in love with her. And I know Bella. She would be willing to see her wolf friend – who she considers her best friend. She would want to make him happy. And if I am right, then he would fight for her. I cannot lose Bella, never again. I cannot live without her. She is the only thing in my world which matters the most, and without her, I would be lost again.

But would I be able to leave her?

I told her that I would leave her only if she wishes me to leave. Will she ask me? No, I should trust Bella. She loves me, and that what matters.

I quickly drew my attention towards the other thing I need to consider.

And fourthly, I have to face Charlie. His slight acceptance is the only ally I have, to make him see me again as the right choice for her, but it would take more time – I have already got a hint of that in the morning in school. He may not he the biggest fan of me now, I am absolutely sure of that, but he knows this that by welcoming me again in her life, Bella had already started her recovery, and also she was out of her zombie state, as Charlie had put it.

I remembered Charlie's thoughts properly yesterday morning when I came back with Bella. The whole day he was remembering Bella, and even he was calling her in a zombie state – never talking, never laughing, walking like a dead all the time. I flinched even by seeing his thoughts – what he has suffered is more than any father should see. To see her daughter lifeless, walking like a corpse, it is not worth for any father, and I have hurt Charlie equally in trying to save Bella. He has every right to shoot me.

If I would have been a father...

 _But I can never be one!_

By devoting herself to me, Bella is also leaving her joy of motherhood. She would never be able to parent a child.

I wish I could father her child. To see Bella carrying my child in her womb, watch her growing belly – indicating the small life she would give birth to. To hold a girl, my daughter, a perfect mixture of us, her brown eyes, her brown hair, her small hand holding my long fingers. I want to give Bella so much, but I cannot give her. I cannot even hold her, or kiss her the way she should be held.

I never knew I want to be a father, until now.

"Caught you." I jumped a little at the sound of my brother and sister coming from the window.

What is wrong with me today, I thought, Everybody I know is able to surprise me today.

What is wrong with you today? Have you lost your abilities or forgot how to use them? Alice teased. I smiled knowing that Alice and I were at the same page.

"Emmett, Alice." I greeted by getting to the window. They both were sitting on the tree. It was amazing to see the bulky figure of Emmett and the small frame of my sister on a same branch. I gestured them to come in and sat on the bed. Alice joined me on the bed and Emmett made himself comfortable on the rocking chair.

I asked my question silently to Alice by my eyes. She understood my questioning eyes and answered through her thoughts.

 _I, Jazz and Em followed her trail till the west, but we had to stop there, as the trail moved further in LaPush._ Alice showed me all the details of the woods. It seemed like Victoria mostly travelled by jumping off trees. _We followed another trail which went in the ocean – it was almost six days old, which if I guess it correctly, was the same time when Bella was in water after her stupid act._

My breath caught in my throat, and if I had a heartbeat, it would have stopped. Jasper was never wrong in all this, it was his area of expertise and he was never wrong in the only thing he thought he was best at. If he believes it, then it was true. So it means, if the dog was not there to save Bella from drowning, she would have died... either way. By drowning or by Victoria. I shuddered by the thought. I just wanted to go downstairs and bring her as close to me as possible. She could have died... I owe Jacob much more than I ever thought.

 _I have no immediate vision of Victoria, which means she is still undecided. Bella is safe for now, but Jazz thought that it would be prudent if any one of us was always here for Bella. But I know you are not leaving her side anytime soon, so this conversation is moot point unless you want to discuss hunting._ I hissed at her sudden suggestion.

"What are you both discussing." Emmett asked harshly. He was still angry with me for destroying his toy. And we were filling his anger more by our silent conversation – he never liked it when we did that.

"Nothing, just thinking about Bella." I replied with a shrug. Alice nodded.

"Grow up Eddie." Emmett snapped. "I know you both have just got together again, but that doesn't means you will be holding her every minute of the day."

"Easy to say than done." I muttered. If I had my day I would hold her every second of the day, and never let her go of my arms ever. But she had some other priorities. Bella was right, I may not be the centre of universe, but she was the core of my existence, the very centre of my universe around which my whole life revolves.

"Shut up you too." Alice, who was sitting silently – well, verbally silent – on the bed till now, interceded. "Emmett, we are here for a purpose."

"Yeah." Emmett said at the same time I asked "What purpose? What happened?"

 _Emmett was right. Grow up._ "Stop being a jerk." Alice ordered. "I know Bella is your first priority, but you have other things to look at." She said aloud for Emmett's benefit.

"And they are?" I was not liking that Alice was hiding her thoughts from me. It meant she would ask me something which I was not considering. I knew one possibility – asking for hunting – which was not going to happen.

"You need to hunt." I growled. "Emmett and Jazz are planning a hunting trip to the Goats Forest, Carlisle will also join them, and you are going with them. It's the carnivorous season, and I can say you badly need them." She explained as she looked at my eyes. _Look at your eyes. I've never seen them this black._

I shook my head. I will not leave Bella, not even for hunting. She had already suffered more than any person should, and I know if she knows what my siblings are thinking, she would push me out if the door and try to sound happy, to make me feel better. Bella was an angel, and no angel should suffer.

I tried to argue, but Emmett held his hand stopping me. "And we all have to be alert. Victoria is still roaming freely –" my lips curled showing my teeth which were desperate to detach every part of her body. To kill her! "– trying a way to get to Bella, and we cannot let her succeed. Today we all went to take a look for her any trace, but the trail we found was almost a week ago. Jasper believes that she ran away as Alice came back." I nodded, indicating that Jasper was right about that. "According to him, Victoria thought that we all are back, so she ran away as she was alone now. With Laurent not with her, thanks to the wolves, she was one in front of seven, so she evaded. And even if she came back, the wolves might have scared her to hell to make her run away. Apparently Bella is safe for now, but none of us want to take any chance."

"But we need to be sure." Alice added. "Charlie would not allow you near Bella anytime soon, that means you would be spending the rest of the evenings with Em and Jazz looking for any trace of her, while I would stay with Bella every evening to entertain her, as well as to keep an eye on her."

Her expression softened, and I chuckled listening to her thoughts which she was going to say aloud. "I haven't got any time to spend with her since many months." she exclaimed with horror. "We have so much to do! Manicure, pedicure, her hair, nails, sleepovers, and many things. She needs a girl time badly. Have you seen her? I mean have you seen how badly trimmed her nail are or how her hair is now just a big messed up nest. She also have a shortage of clothes. I have to do shopping for her. What do you think she would like? Should I prefer asking her or surprising her? She already has her ugly and old sweatshirts. Summer is approaching soon! We should buy her skirts and tops. Oh, there are many things to do! I can't wait to see her tomorrow. She would have to wear her ugly clothes for tomorrow, but I would buy her..." Emmett and I exchanged glances and laughed softly. "This is serious, and you both are laughing!" She hissed.

"We have a bigger problem like wolves and Victoria, and here you are concerned about Bella's clothes." Emmett laughed. "Grow up little sister." Emmett threw the book from behind the rocking chair to Alice. Being the psychic, she already knew what was going go happen, and easily dodged it. _Cheater._ Emmett thought towards us and huphed. Even in such a tense mood, it was nice to be more myself.

I realised now how much I missed my brothers and sisters.

"Okay, other things apart, but I am not going to leave Bella soon." I informed them as I took the book from Alice which she was going to throw back at Emmett. "She is not even able to handle distance from me for a minute, and here you are discussing leaving her for a night to go and hunt." I asked in horror. I know it was not their fault that Bella was behaving like this, but she had already suffered a lot given my mistakes. I would not let her suffer more.

"But Eddie." Emmett started. I groaned. He knows I don't like it when he calls me by that name, but still he calls me by this name. Just for fun! Some big brother! "Okay, Edward." He corrected. "You need to hunt. Look at your eyes. I have never seen them such black. Do you even remember the last time you've hunted? You know you can accidentally hurt her by your growing thirst." I shook my head.

"Emmett is right Edward." Alice said as a matter of fact. "You need to hunt. I know you won't hurt Bella, but don't forget you have to attend the school tomorrow. And also you should remember that you are out of practice of being in such a huge crowd with this thirst."

"I am in control Alice. But if you insist, we can go hunting after Saturday, but only near by, and by that I mean in Washington. I am not going to leave her for any longer time." Emmett started shaking his head. _Boy, he is going crazy. Is he being arrogant, or being a fool. First he destroys my pretty television, then he doesn't even apologizes and now he is neglecting his thirst. Edward, I know you are listening, so please come with us. You need a big game, bro. The way your eyes are, I am sure a few deers' would not be enough for you. We all want Bella safe, and for that you have to keep your thirst intact._

 _Edward, please go. I will take care of Bella._ I promise. Alice thought.

Why were they not listening to me? "I said I'll go, but not anytime soon. If you want to come with me then you can come and if not, then it's fine. But it is decided. I am not going today." I replied to them sternly and crossed my hands against my chest. They cannot even drag me from here if they want to.

"Fine." Emmett growled. "If you want it in your way, then you are getting me a new pair of the latest model of plasma television. Deal?"

"I owe you nothing for your stupid toy as you ignored me and sided with Bella when I needed you the most."

"I only sided by the one who was right," Emmett all but snapped. "and trust me, you were being just stubborn about clinging to her humanity. We all knew she was going to join our family in every possible way, then why to fight it." Emmett rarely acted so mature, and whenever he did, he made all of us feel dumb for a second, just like now. "Now, if you don't deal with me about my precious plasma, I'll tell Bella about your treatment towards such an expensive item." I quickly recoiled from my dumb posture and made a face before agreeing to his deal.

"Fine, have your way. Why are you so arrogant and ignorant?" Alice growled. I know what she was referring to. She had warned me that I was doing a mistake seven months ago, and that time I didn't listen her, and I am not listening her now too. Why are girls always right? Why do their intuitions have to be always right? Bella, Esme, Alice. They were always right, and I was always wrong. Whoever told was right, always listen to girls' intuitions. There intuitions are never wrong.

"Good night dad." Bella called and feigned yawn. We all chuckled at her bad acting skills.

 _Bella was always a bad actress. It would be fun to see her again._ Emmett.

 _I think she would like surprise. And why does it even matter? She won't even say yes in either case._ Alice.

"Good night Bells." Charlie called. We all heard Bella's anxious footsteps, which she was trying to sound heavy for Charlie.

As soon as Bella was in the room and the door was closed, Emmett jumped to his feet. "Bella." He said with more enthusiasm than necessary, and a little too loudly. Bella jumped a little at the uninvited voice and her heart started beating faster, her cheeks lost their colour, and her breathing became shallow. We all stopped to listen if Charlie heard any noise, but apparently he appeared to be enveloped in the game. We all resumed breathing and looked incredulously at my brother.

"Emmett. You scared me." Bella hissed.

"I am happy to see you back Bella." He mused. "Well I should say I never expected you would have guts to actually go in Volterra and go for a vote. I am astonished little human." She flushed beautifully which made Emmett laugh, but he tried to stifle it for the sake of Charlie.

 _Don't you even think of getting angry in front of her ever again. You broke my baby, now you endure the circumstances. You know what? This is just the starting. I am not going to stop unless I get my plasma. Both plasma._

Great! This is what I needed. Emmett had already planned how to make me angry by talking about tomorrow's vote. Why does he act likes a child sometimes is beyond my imagination.

To my great relief, Bella ended this topic here. "Even I am so happy you are here. I missed you so much." She mused.

"I also missed my favourite human." Emmett said grinning. Bella looked down at her feet, and her skin flushed a more pink. _I forgot how easy it is to make her blush._ Emmett held her against his chest and started twirling in circles.

"Put her down Emmett." I hissed. But Emmett was not listening. He was enjoying teasing Bella. It was really good to see my brother in his usual joyous mood back. The small room looked more full with we four here at the same time.

"Can't breathe." Bella finally choked.

"Emmett." I and Alice hissed at the same time. Emmett put her down and Bella tried to make her breathing proper. After she was better, she sat on my lap and kissed me.

"Hey! No PDA are allowed. You have an audience here." Emmett joked and Alice laughed. Bella removed her mouth from mine, but didn't move from her place. She stuck her tongue out and Emmett laughed which made her a little angry. She threw her pillow on Emmett's face with as much force she could muster, but Emmett escaped her throw and smiled an evil smile. _It's so nice to see her like herself again._ "You are going to undergo your own pranks." Emmett warned with a mischievous tone and tried to come towards her.

"Hey, hey! This was just a joke." Bella defended herself but Emmett didn't listen. I knew from his thought what he was going to do so I relaxed and concentrated on Bella. I wanted to watch her reaction on Emmett's prank.

Emmett came towards her with his evil smile, bent down, creating a tense environment for Bella. Then he gently kissed her head. "It's good to have you back Bella. I missed you like hell." He patted her shoulder lightly and again sat on the chair.

At first Bella was confused that what happened but then she sighed with relief. "That stupid brother of yours scared me to hell Edward." Bella muttered angrily glaring daggers at Emmett after she was able to control her breathing and her voice. Emmett laughed and so did we all.

"Just think how did I managed to survive him for seventy years." I asked her in mocking tone.

"Now I see why you say Jasper is your favourite brother." Bella teased Emmett. Luckily for us, Emmett fell in her words.

 _No way this is happening._ "How could you do this Eddie?! You know I like you as my younger brother and here I hear you do not consider me your favourite brother. How could you do this Edward?" _I hate you. How could you..._ I could not control any longer. I laughed loudly – still in a voice which does not makes Charlie suspicious of us – and so did Alice and Bella. Emmett saw us laughing like crazy and raised his eyes. Bella threw her book at Em and Alice threw another pillow at him at the same time.

Seeing Alice and Bella so happy and together after a long time reminded me of the vision Alice had after the van incident – of Bella and Alice being best friends. I was fighting with destiny – everybody told me. Now even I can feel I was fighting a lost battle. I can also understand the reason now for that second vision – Bella as the vampire. Even before the seven months of despair, I never thought about her like that, but now I don't have to. Bella has made up her mind and so has Carlisle. There is no space for my opinion. The only space is of making Bella convince for a little more time.

Alice, Emmett and Bella played with Bella's stuff for a few minutes and then sat in their places again.

Emmett was watching Bella having fun with Alice. _It's good to have you both back Edward._ I nodded and smiled looking at Bella. Bella was talking animatedly about our today's day. Whereas Alice was trying to tell her about tomorrow's plan, to persuade her in wearing something fashionable. _And I swear the next time you hurt her – either it is your fault or not – if you ever hurt my little sister, you will regret it for the rest of your existence, and I will make that sure._ I grinned, nodded and kissed Bella's head. Bella turned around to see me and then turned towards Emmett. She thought about something, nodded her head and again started chatting with Alice.

For him to give me a warning was what I expected. But for him to address Bella as his little sister was not I was expecting. _She is really special, bro. She forgave all of us, and had already made a permanent place in our family. Don't ever leave her again. And don't ever yell at her again. It was so rude of you, you should know that._ I nodded towards my brother who was glaring daggers at me. _Thank God Bella is not angry with you. If it would have been Rose,_ he shuddered _._

"Why is Emmett looking so angry? What happen Edward?" Bella asked me, then turned towards Emmett and then Alice.

 _I am going to tell her._ Alice informed me "Yesterday, when your stupid boyfriend lost his temper, he broke Emmett's favourite television." Bella gasped and eyed me angrily.

"And by breaking she means he crashed that plasma television like one tears a paper." Emmett added. "And he haven't apologized me yet. Do you want to know how much it cost me?" He huphed. Bella glared me angrily with her arms crossed over her chest. I sighed and dropped my eyes.

"I am sorry Emmett. I was out of control. Forgive me." I apologized before he could say the exact amount of his plasma. Bella was never the one for expensive things, and if she knows about my deal of repaying by gifting two plasma, she would be upset.

"Okay." Emmett grinned. He was never the one for tantrums. He forgave me easily. That was the reason I loved him like my brother. _But don't forget you owe me two new telly._

"You too just look adorable together." Alice said aloud.

"What are you two doing here?" Bella asked.

 _Don't worry. We will not remind her about Victoria. We don't want to make her tense._ "To make him repay what he did." Emmett said in a small voice, which I hope Bella didn't heard, and grinned evilly. He was remembering some questions which were not proper – just to embarrass me in front of Bella.

"Nothing. Emmett wanted to see you so we both came." Alice answered cheerfully while she got up and started fuming around in Bella's wardrobe, making a list of herself what clothes she should bring for Bella.

"Oh. It was nice of you to come here." Bella grinned. "And Emmett, I know why you came here. You should take Edward for a good hunt. He really needs it." We all looked at Bella. She was very perceptive. Her face was flushed, her heart was thumping in her chest loudly, her hands were sweaty and trembling a little. I tried to look in her eyes, but she was hiding them from me by looking at Emmett.

I knew it. She was again trying to be brave for me.

 _Wow Eddie. She knows why I came here. And you thought she is not brave._

 _I knew this was going to happen. She is stubborn and thus you will give up. You are going for hunting, and I'll be here to keep an eye on her. Nothing will happen. Trust me Edward._

"I am not going anywhere today Emmett." I again reminded him with authority.

"But..." Bella started but she shut her mouth when I eyed her incredulously.

"I will come for hunting, but not today. End of argument." I told her, but it was also directed towards my brother and sister. They both huphed at the same time.

 _Why is he so stubborn. Bella is brave. She can handle herself for at least two hours. Can't she?_

 _Ugh! Do whatever you want. When have you ever listened to me?_

"As Edward wants." Bella said in a small voice. Did I heard the relieved as well as tense tone in her voice or was I imagining it?

Emmett grinned and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. _You are lucky Edward she took her back. I am sure Rosalie would have burned me up if I have done anything like that._ I closed my eyes and nodded.

This is what I should deserve. Not my Bella's trust and love. And again she is making sure I do not neglect my needs. I do not deserve an angel like this but I am really happy that God, if he really cares for me, had given me another chance to look after her.

 _You just have to change your mind and Emmett and Jasper would come to take you after Bella sleeps. You can come back before she wakes up and you would also be able to check the trail yourself. Just think again. You know you just have to decide, and we all would be there to help you._ Alice said sweetly and with that both of them climbed out of the small room.

"You should go." Bella stated when only we two were there on her small room.

"I am not going." I declared in a tone I hope would not lead to any further arguing.

"Why not?" She demanded with an authority. She was not going to make it easy. She looked in my eyes and cupped my face in her delicate hands. Her hands where still sweating, but not trembling any more. "I don't want you to hurt yourself Edward. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for you, and I don't want you to make it any more harder by neglecting your thirst. I want my golden eyes Edward back and not this black eyes Edward who is just being a little stubborn."

"But Bella."

"Shh. If you don't want to go today, then don't. But what I am saying is I don't want to make it more difficult for you than it already is. Not over me." She pleaded. I cannot deny her anything. But I don't want to stay away from her. She again looked down at her lap and started playing with the sleeves of my shirt. "It's not that you are not going to be in the school tomorrow? Isn't it?" She said timidly which again came out as a question.

She was still having a little doubt that I may not come back. I gently put my fingers at her chin and made her look up. She looked in my eyes, and in her brown pools I saw love and a little uncertainty.

"I'll not be at any place where you are not with me." I vowed and kissed her gently. She snuggled closer to me, and I laid down on the bed with her head on my chest.

"How did things go with Charlie?" I asked her.

"In a way, pretty well but also very disturbing. What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing exciting. Alice and Emmett came here to entertain me," I stroked her cheek with my fingertips. "as my favourite host was busy entertaining her father." Bella blushed and leaned her face against my shoulder. Her warm cheeks were warming my body as well as my heart.

"Bella, I am so sorry for yelling at you this morning. Sorry, I lost my temper. Please forgive me."

"Edward, I know." She smiled. "By the way, you know, I haven't seen you yelling like that at anyone before. For once you were looking like a real vampire." She laughed.

"Your sudden decision took me off guard. I am so sorry love." I apologized again. But her comment took me off guard. She never saw me like a real vampire before. This was my Bella!

"Edward." She scolded. What an irony, I thought. A small fragile human was scolding a vampire. "You shouldn't have done that. You know how Emmett is with his toys."

"I am sorry." I shrugged. "But I didn't know that to make you see the real vampire I just had to yell at you." I asked by slapping my forehead with my palm. Bella nodded and blushed.

"What would you like to do now." I checked the time. It was near ten. As an answer Bella kissed my cheek. I laughed and kissed her head.

"This is perfect." She told me embracing me more tightly. I kissed her on her cheek, and placed my chin on her head, bringing her more close to me.

 _Yeah! It was perfect. As perfect as it could be with us._

"What will you do tomorrow?"

"We will go to school." I chuckled. What else would we do? "I will face the consequences of my mistake. You forgave me easily, but it was not I deserved." I reminded her.

She may be the most forgiving person, but I am sure nobody else would. They would still shout in my head for coming back.

The girl who all the school boys adore, was once again in my arms. _How can I get more lucky?_

"There was nothing to forgive." She again told me looking directly in my eyes. I kissed her head, and travelled kissing towards her lips. By the time I reached her lips she was already lightheaded and dazed. I kissed her lips, and once again thanked heaven to let me give the opportunity once again.

Charlie was busy down watching his favourite team playing football, while his daughter was busy tempting me. She was kissing my lips hungrily, eagerly. I tried to keep it simple, but I was losing my control so I slipped my lips to her neck and started worshiping her skin there.

This may not have been possible before we parted, but now the story was different. Then, she was responsible, but now she was also a little reckless along with her responsibilities. She was trying her best to make me give up. Then, her blood had been a constant reminder of what kind of monster I was, but now the thirst for her blood was no more than a soft and a forgettable buzz in my throat, but the hunger for her body – the type of hunger a man has for his woman – was more.

We held each other for an immeasurable time. It was near ten thirty when she yawned. Her eyes were getting heavy, but she was trying to delay the bed time like a small child. "Sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up." I promised and kissed her eyes and the tip of her nose.

"No, I am not sleepy." At the same moment she yawned again, which she tried to hide. I laughed and sang her lullaby. It was really unbelievable that two days ago I thought I may never be able to sing her hers lullaby again, but now I was singing to her, and that too when she was conscious. Bella also had the same thoughts I guess, as a lone tear ran down her eyes. The tear landed on my finger and I tasted it.

"Shh Bella. I am here. Don't cry love." I murmured.

"No. It's just that... I really missed your lullaby. I haven't heard it since," her voice broke, and she hid her face against my chest. I held her to my chest until she was calm. She had my shirt clenched in her tight fists, as if she was still trying to hold me there in place.

"I am so sorry love." I apologized again for everything. "I should have listened to my heart and not my mind. I will never leave you again ever, until you push me away from your life."

She laughed. "Then you are stuck with me for the whole eternity, for your information, as I would never want a minute where you are not with me." She swore.

"I'll keep your word." An eternity with Bella. My dream would become true one day, but for that Bella has to sacrifice her mortality. She would be giving up her everything, parents, friends, mortality, just to be with me. "But I don't want you to give up your human life for me. I won't mind if you decide to delay it for some more time."

"I would be giving just a thing, and in exchange of that I would receive many more things."

"Bella." I sighed. But she interrupted me by asking when would I go. Her words were firm, but I could feel her slight trembling of her hands and her fists getting more tight. "I am not going anywhere Bella." I said firmly.

"I thought you were going." She smiled.

"Not today." I repeated. "I will never be anywhere where you are not with me."

"Oh. Is it? I have to go to the school alone tomorrow – I am not allowed to go with you." She challenged.

"No. I'll be there. I will accompany you in that thing." She interrupted me by growling and saying, 'My truck is not a thing. It is a classic.', but I ignored her and continued as if she hadn't interrupted me. "Then we would attend the class together," I smiled, then remembered that I may not be able to sit next to her if the seat next to her is already taken by someone like Mike or Eric or Tyler. There may now be more admirers for her. "if the seat next to you is still available." I added.

"That seat is still available. No one wanted to sit beside me at that time as I was..."

"Go on."

"Not responsive." She finished lamely, but in her eyes I saw that there was more to that. She was not telling me the whole story, fearing that I would get hurt. She was again trying to save me from all her suffering.

Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, they all admire Bella, but were not with her when she needed her friends the most. Angela would have been a good friend – she was always good to Bella. I am sure Jessica and Lauren would have told the others to let her be, they were always jealous of her. I wanted to rip all those people's head who have neglected her, but I couldn't do that. Secondly because she wouldn't like that, and firstly because if that list would have ever been made, I would have been at the top place. I sighed sadly.

"Don't be sad." She pleaded kissing my cheek.

"Why would I be sad." I dodged her questioning eyes, looking instead at the ceiling. "And are you sure you would be able to sleep peacefully." I asked. Alice told that she always had nightmares when I was not there those months, and that she used to scream in her sleep. I have not seen her struggling with nightmares today, but I hope she is over with that screaming. I hope these all things doesn't happen ever again.

"I'll sleep soundly, if you sing to me." She said yawning again. I laughed and kissed her goodnight before resuming singing her lullaby.

She was asleep within a few minutes, but her fists were still clenched with my shirt. I smiled looking down at my angel, and kissed her hair, her eyes covered with dark. circles, her shallow cheekbones, and finally touched my lips briefly to hers. She responded to my kiss even in her sleep, and snuggled more closer to me.

"Edward." Bella mumbled in her slumber, and sighed happily.

I laid down with my love, imagining I could sleep too. I matched my breathing with her, and imagined if my heart would be beating, it would be thumping at the same pace.

 _Lying with her like this, it was like I never left._

 _Almost._

The whole night Bella had a nearly peaceful sleep. Nearly because she once or twice called me back exclaiming 'don't go...' or 'come back...', but other than that, she didn't had any nightmares – for which I was extremely happy.

The Jacob point never came back, even in her dreams, for which I was intensely glad, but I knew Bella was not the type who dumps a person so easily. She will definitely try to contact to Jacob, and I will be looking on her, to stop her from evading to LaPush, where I cannot know weather she is safe or not.

To be honest, her security was the main reason, but not the only reason to stop her from going there. Jacob Black loves my Bella, Alice has seen in his eyes, and he is willing to fight for her – I am certain about it. And I don't know if Bella loves him or not, and if yes, then to what extent? Is he capable of replacing me in Bella's life? There were so many questions regarding that wolf I had no answers to, and I never want to find any.

"Edward." She murmured in her sleep. I smiled and kissed her head. For now, she was mine, and I will do anything so that it doesn't changes.

It was nearly seven in the morning when the sun rose in the shy. It was again a cloudy day, just as Alice had predicted. Bella started tossing around in her slumber, and she suddenly opened her eyes, after saying a loud 'no' in her slumber and sat up.

"Bella! What happen?" I exclaimed watching her like this – she was looking around her surroundings as if she was expecting something. I also sat up on her little bed and held her face in my hands. I just hope she has not one of her nightmares.

"Oh!" She choked and again looked around. Her eyes finally locked with mine and she was again near crying.

I just hope she doesn't starts her 'I'm dreaming' once again – I already had enough of that!

She moved her eyes over my whole body as if to examine if I was hurt or something. What on hell did she dreamt about? This question was getting on my nerves now! Only if I could have been able to read her thoughts! She threw herself at me and took a few breaths. "It was just a dream, It was not real." I kept murmuring to her in her ear.

"Oh Edward!" She started crying again.

"What happened love? Please tell me!" I wish I could read her mind. It could have been so easy if I would have already seen what it is that is troubling her.

"I was on this very bed, sitting with you. We were doing nothing, just cuddling and talking. We were about to kiss, but then suddenly the door of my room opened and Charlie came inside with a loaded gun and shoot you." She cried. I laughed out a shaky laugh. I didn't knew what expression I should feel? – Should I feel relieved that she was not having a nightmare, sad that she was crying, or to get amused at her vivid dream – which was similar to her father's. I finally settled with amusement – as along with her mind, her dreams were also out of my imagination.

I laughed before saying anything. "Bella, you know it love, that a bullet can never harm me."

She nodded. "I know that, but it was a dream, where I had no control what I am thinking." She tried to defend herself.

"Bella, nobody will ever harm me. Please stop crying." I pleaded. She again nodded and wiped her wet face with the back of her hand.

"There now. Good morning." I murmured kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"Nothing is good about this morning." She grumbled.

"Shh. No more moping over a vivid dream." I ordered. She nodded again and leaned her full weight on me, relaxing by my side.

Bella looked over my shoulder to watch the time. It was after seven. She sighed quietly. "We have to get ready for the school." Why was her tone sad?

"Don't worry love. It will not be bad."

"I was actually worried about you. I know it is going to be a very hard day for you."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll handle that part. Your only work is to get ready for school." She smiled. "I'll go get ready myself. You get ready." I instructed her as I stood up from the bed. She nodded looking down.

She was looking so small when I told her about my small departure. I got anxious and put a finger under her chin making her look in my eyes. "I'll be back in no time, I promise."

"I know, just hurry back as soon as you can."

"I definitely will, forever and always." I swore and placed a kiss on her head before jumping out of her window. She waved me back with a smile and a flying kiss. I made a funny action of catching that kiss and waved her back. She laughed at my gesture and went inside to prepare for the day.

With that I went in the forest running for my home.

I was home in a few minutes. Today the big mansion was again looking like a house. Even yesterday, when I came, there were only Esme and Carlisle, but today all my brothers and sisters were also there.

Alice and Jasper were in their room. Emmett was busy playing his video game. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room, Carlisle was reading a book, whereas Esme was drawing some blueprints for a house in Seattle. And Rosalie was working on my Volvo.

 _Finally the lover boy is back._ Emmett.

 _I hope Bella is fine. Motorcycles? Really? What all had she been hiding from us?_ Esme.

 _I hope he give me some time. We have lots to discuss._ Carlisle.

 _Hello Edward, good morning._ Rosalie.

I didn't say anything as I passed Rosalie. I may not be furious with her, but that doesn't means I am going to forgive her. I was not ready for that yet.

"Hey Eddie! Wanna play a game?" Em asked as he offered me the PSP player he was playing. I shook my head 'no' and went upstairs in my room.

After a shower and change of clothes, when I was ready, I went down, where I was greeted by Esme. She was singing to herself as I came down. _He looks so happy. I am so happy to see him back. I wish Bella was also here._ I smiled at her thoughts.

Carlisle, who was still reading a book closed the book. Come with me, _I want to talk with you._ I nodded and followed him out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle leaped the river in one jump to be away from my family's prying ears. "What happened Carlisle? Is everything all right? Why did you called me?" I demanded as soon as I was in front of my father.

 _Will you calm down for a minute? Take some deep breaths and relax your mind. There is no current danger._

I scoffed at Carlisle's words but did what he said. After a few breaths, when my mind was able to think properly, I looked at Carlisle.

 _Sit with me._ He was sitting on a wooden log where he patted asking me to join here.

"How are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked loudly when I sat down.

I was feeling better. Though my thirst was not at all saturated, it was better. I was still very thirsty, but that will have to wait. "Fine and a little confused." I muttered looking at the him.

"Can I know the reason why you were reluctant to go for hunting yesterday?"

"Emmett is big enough to complain like a kindergarten child." I objected.

"Edward!" He scolded. _I know you are still feeling guilty for what all happened but this all have to stop. You can only protect Bella when you are strong yourself. How are you expecting to protect her when you are fighting with your needs? You cannot bear getting this thirsty in front of anyone, and especially not with Bella._

"I am fine Carlisle. Her blood doesn't appeals me the way it used to do." I blurted out in defence, without thinking about it.

 _Care to explain._ He asked with raised eyebrows.

"You can say I have grown somewhat immune to her blood." I explained slowly, explaining him the best way I can. "Her blood still smells the same to me, but the thought of her not existing anymore, it changed many things."

"Hmm, interesting. I have never heard anything like this, to get immune to your prey, but there have never been any others like you and Bella. It all makes sense. I think your leaving have done something nice. I don't think she will even be in a danger with you regarding your lust for her blood." I smiled. Carlisle was always the optimistic. He would see good in every one. Just like Bella.

 _Edward, I wanted to discuss something with you. About Bella._ My eyes grew wide realizing where this conversation was going. "I wanted to ask you is there is anything that you both are hiding from me and wish to discuss with me."

I shook my head keeping my eyes on the grass, avoiding it from him. I didn't want to discuss Bella's hallucinations with him.

You have to tell me son. He pressed. "I am Bella's physician, and I have a right to know all this stuff. You know I can ask this directly to her, and I will make her answer me, but I don't want to embarrass her. This is a thing which should be between you two only, but being her doctor and your father – and you know I consider her as my daughter too – I need to know."

I was still shaking my head. Even if Carlisle was right, it was a thing which I didn't wanted to discuss with anyone.

"Do you want to know how many times have Bella visited the ER in the last two months. Do you want to know who used to bring her here." I could see through his thoughts the file of Isabella Swan – she had visited the ER more than twenty times – each time she came with Jacob Black and went with new stitches on her head or hands.

 _Bella riding a motorcycle, doing hiking alone in the woods, cliff diving, it is not so Bella, son. I know it was something serious._ "Please tell me. I want to help you both."

I was still looking down and shaking my head a little.

"Edward." He murmured and placed a hand on my shoulder.

It took me a few minutes to look from the grass in his eyes, and when I did, I broke down. I swallowed my pride, my ego and laid my guard down as I leaned my head on my father's shoulder.

"She was risking her life dad." I started and all the words started flowing out of the floodgate. "She said that whenever she did anything risky, she could hear my voice properly, as if I was standing just beside her, yelling at her to not do this, to protect her. She did all the things, just to hear my voice! That day, when she jumped off the cliff, she said that she did that to hear my voice, but when she jumped, the currents turned wild. She was ready to... die, Carlisle." I shuddered just by saying this. "She decided it in the water that she would end her mere existence, just to avoid the pain I inflicted on her. She would have... di-died that day if that wolf wouldn't have been there to save her."

While I was telling him all the truth, he considered my words, and rubbed my back to sooth me. When I was able to control myself, I straightened myself and looked in his eyes before looking down at grass.

 _You mean she was having hallucinations about you protecting her._ I nodded. _Poor child, what had happened to her. Your leaving helped her transforming from a responsible girl to an adventurous girl who is ready to do anything just to hear the voice of her loved one. You know, if you were already not feeling guilty or I would have not known your intentions, I would have definitely thrown you out of the town._

"Then, I think you are thinking on the same line of Charlie." I muttered with shame and guilt shining in my eyes, still playing with the grass with my foot.

 _You should be happy that Charlie is not taking such drastic measures, else even I would not be able to help you. After all, who want to get against the chief of police, and especially a girl's father._ Carlisle teased lightning the mood. I sighed but couldn't help but smile with him, though it was a tight smile.

"What should I do Carlisle? It breaks my heart to see her like this. She is still so wary that I may not come back. Even in her sleep she shudders when I move even half a inch."

"As a doctor and a father, my only answer to this will be make her believe in you again, that you will never leave her nor you will go away." I acknowledged that he was indeed right. The only way for this was to make her feel loved again.

 _Now, about your hunting. We will plan it in a short time._

I punched a fist on the wood in disgust. The wood groaned against my pressure. "I am not going for hunting anytime soon Carlisle."

 _I was not asking you to go for a hunt today or tonight, son. I was suggesting that we will be going for quick hunt today. Then, on Saturday, as Bella would be busy at Newton's store, we will go for a full day hunting and be back by seven in the evening._

Though I knew that I have to hunt again, I had promised myself I will be with her. She is my first priority I will not leave her anytime soon. I was still shaking my head. Carlisle chuckled, but it sounded off.

 _I know she is your first priority son, and you know it too that everybody here would look after her, but your brothers had missed you too much. Don't you think you should give your free time – when you are not with Bella – to your brothers. I know they will say nothing, but I also know that they won't have to. You will read your thoughts yourself._

Carlisle was trying to hide from me, but I could say that even he missed me like hell.

I haven't even apologized him properly for my silly mistake of leaving them or going to Volterra.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I think you are right. I'll come with you Saturday, but before that no hunt."

"If you think so, then I am fine."

Carlisle was my mentor, my friend, my companion and definitely my father. And my near death in Volterra had shocked him beyond words. He could hide it well from me, but not entirely. I was still feeling guilty. If Bella was a second late, or if the Volturi had said yes at my first visit... I shuddered. I kept my head in his lap finding comfort in my father's arms just like a seventeen years old boy does.

 _Don't feel guilty. Be pleased that nothing happened._ I nodded in his lap and buried myself more in him. He kissed my head and stroked my hair. "I am really glad you denied cutting your hair. It looks best in their natural way."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Even I think that."

No one of us said anything. He was remembering our time together, since I joined this life and him, and I was relieving those memories.

"Now, I can predict that I will not be able to see you till evening." I smiled. If I could blush, I am sure my face would have been in the most delicious pink colour. "So let me tell you now that we – you, your brothers and I – will be going to check the trail of Victoria once again. Alice had already informed us that you would be kicked out of Bella's house when Charlie comes home, by Bella of course, so we will be using your time there." I nodded my assent, though it was not necessary. Carlisle was not having a no for an answer this time.

I stood up from my former position. "What had Alice seen? About Victoria." I asked curiously.

"Nothing it seems."

I wanted it badly to kill her. I wanted to release some energy so I started pacing on the wet ground. "I wish I can kill her. Due to her, my Bella had to find shelter under those dogs." I spat that word.

"Edward!" Carlisle scolded. _I know you want to finish that Victoria herself, which I think is becoming a necessity now, but don't you think it is a bit rude to think of those wolves like that. Vengeance is never good, son. You should be happy that due to them Bella is safe. Don't you realise what could have happened if the wolves were even a second late when Bella was with Laurent, or when Victoria was chasing Bella._

I cringed listening the thoughts of my father. He was right. I should be grateful to the wolves, and especially to Jacob Black. Due to him Bella was able to at least laugh in the last three months. It was due to him and his pack that Laurent had died without harming Bella and Victoria ran off, not to forget that he saved her from the water during her stupid stunt of cliff diving.

"Did Alice see anything about her?" He shook his head. "And were you able to make out why Alice cannot see the wolves."

"I am still not able to figure it out yet, but my best guess is that they all are new to this life, and as werewolves are generally volatile creatures, they become unpredictable. Even a small thing makes then upset and they loose their control. They are not able to control themselves in regular, so there is no way Alice would be able to see them." He put his one finger on his chin. _But I know that my theory has some flows and it is not properly reliable._

"And I agree to some instant that Bella was at great risk in staying with those wolves. We are old at this lives, but still you know what one paper cut did. Now just think what would have happened if any of those wolves had lost their control, when they were near Bella. They all are young, Bella told Alice that Jacob is barely a few weeks old as a wolf. They lack control – even a small thing trigger them." He shook his head in amazement. "She is really lucky that she survived living with the wolves and that too properly unscathed."

I had to agree with him on this. She was in more risk and challenging death at more times than I previously thought.

He thought about a girl, Emily Young, from LaPush, who was attacked by the bear – this was the official story – and due to which she had her whole right side of her face destroyed. But as per Carlisle it was not a bear attack. It was clear now – a boy had morphed in a wolf when she was near him, through the marks of nails which were now on her right side up of the face and down to her right arm.

She just became a victim of her nearness with one wolf.

"So, you knew that there were wolves nearly a year ago."

"No, I didn't knew that. But something was off with her smell, and I drew a conclusion that it was because of their heredity. But after Alice told us about the wolves, I knew that my old theory was right. It was an attack by a wolf and not a bear."

"Oh." I was now getting more anxious to go to Bella. After getting all these information, I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. I wanted to feel her again, to make myself believe that she was safe and out of danger.

I shifted my weight from one foot to another. Though it had not been even ten minutes since our discussion started, I was getting more eager by each second to reach Bella.

"Oh!" He laughed. _I guess someone is being impatient._

I ran my hand in my hair. I had counted on him to not tease me, but he could get as bad as my brothers if he wants to be.

"You can go now. This all talk can wait."

I nodded and thanked him before we started running again to the big mansion. Alice was still in her room. Jasper was reluctant to let her go away, just as I was to let Bella away from my sight.

 _You go. I'll bring your bag with me. Meet me in the forest half mile away from the school in twenty three minutes. I'll be there waiting for you. Charlie will be out in four minutes._

"Thank you Alice." I murmured.

 _No worries. See you soon. Now go!_

I laughed and ran towards my Volvo in the garage after telling bye to Esme and kissing her on cheek.

I was getting impatient to be back in my love's arms.

 _Getting anxious._ Emmett snickered. "Tell my hello to Jessica and Lauren."

Some things don't change.

"And don't forget Mike. I'm sure they will be ecstatic to see you back." Rosalie added.

I glowered on Rose and Emmett. Yeah, everything was back to normal in a way.

I hit the Volvo off and was on the road in two seconds.

The car was not as same as it used to be once because Bella's breath – taking mouth – watering scent was not lingering in the car's seat. It was as if the most essential part of the car was missing. I cannot wait for the day when the interior of the car will again smell of her.

When I was half mile away from Bella's home, I parked the car in the woods in such a way that Charlie would not find it in any way. I looked for any thought to check if it was fine for me to run. When I was sure of that, I ran at full speed and was in her room in just a few seconds.

Bella was with Charlie, sitting in the living room having her breakfast with him. It had just been twenty four minutes and six seconds since I left her.

A long twenty four minutes!

"Bella, I'm going honey. Take care of yourself." Charlie said as he took his gun. I could see Bella through Charlie's eyes. The blood from her face had cooled down, and her eyes held some emptiness. _I just hope... That bastard!... My honey!_

"Go dad. I'll be fine and safe. I promise." Bella called as she went to the door and waved him off. Charlie was still reluctant to go as he knew that Bella would meet me today in the school, and there was no way he would be able to separate us there. He was thinking about killing me for even being within five miles radius of her. For a second he was actually thinking the same thing Bella dreamt about.

Only if he knew I was just five feet away from her!

"Bye honey." Charlie said the last time kissing her on her forehead, and drove out of the lane in his cruiser.

I silently went downstairs and there saw my Bella looking anxiously in the driveway waiting for me. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders were slightly shifted forward as if in defeat, or it looked like she was holding herself just like I used to do, just like I saw in Charlie's memories.

It broke my silent heart in million pieces when I saw that it was all my doings. She was still wary that I will not come, that I will leave her again. Carlisle was right. First I have to make her believe that I am not going anywhere. I would do whatever in my power to show that I am still here, waiting for her, and would always be here.

I silently went there, walking on my tip-toes – not that I ever make any voice while walking or running, but it made me feel more human. I went near her until I could feel her warm body just inches away from mine, and bent down to whisper in her right ear, "Missing me?"

Bella didn't disappoint me. She jumped a little uncrossing her arms and her breathing became more ragged. Her heart was beating at such a rate that for the one tenth of a second I was scared that her heart may jump out of her chest. I bent down to the left side of her neck and shook her hair from her shoulder to kiss her below her ear. There were tiny goose bumps all over her neck and shoulder.

"You know you almost gave me a heart attack." She tried to sound angry, but her breathing was not supportive. It came out like she was murmuring inaudibly.

I chuckled. "I missed you." I mumbled and kissed her neck.

"You know it is not a good idea to scare a girl like this."

I ignored her and travelled kissed to her shoulder. "I love you."

"But still, you shouldn't scare any girl to death like this." I guess I have lost the power to make her incoherent. I will have to work on that.

"All the proper rules doesn't stand for my girlfriend, you know, she is special."

"Oh! I see. Then in that case, you should spend your precious time with her, and not on a simple, not-so-special girl like me."

How dare she! How can she underestimate her like this!

"Bella." I said abruptly and turned her around so that she was facing me. I cupped her cheeks with both my hands and made her look in my eyes. "Don't you ever say that again, do you understand." I told her in a strict tone and sighed with frustration. What can I do to make her see how amazing she is? "I wish I could show you how special you are. How beautiful you are. How beautiful your soul is."

She was dazzled. She shook her head after a moment – to clear her mind, I guess – and her eyes found their focus again. She saw me like she was seeing me the first time. "I missed you too, so much."

"I know. I could see that." I mused, but there was some sadness in my tone which I was not able to hide. She leaned back and looked in my eyes. Her brown eyes became concerned and she leaned her face to rest on my chest. I placed my chin on her head and pulled her more closer.

"Is it always like this when I am not around?" I asked quietly.

She was quiet for a minute before answering. It looked like she was trying me to tell the truth without hurting my feelings.

She looked in my eyes with a tiny hint of smile. "No. Not always." But her eyes gave her away. I could tell by her eyes that it was much worse when I was not around.

What have I done to my precious angel?!

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I am so sorry, love. Sorry from the core of my heart." Sorry for leaving her seven months ago; sorry for leaving her this morning; sorry for underestimating her love for me; and more sorry for hurting her beyond measure.

She smiled and nudged my nose with hers. It was her way go say the unsaid words _'I had already forgiven you'; 'There was nothing to forgive'_ ; or _'You were trying to do the right thing.'_

I sighed. I was grateful that she is so forgiving, and at the same time angry with her for the same reason – why is so forgiving. I should never be forgiven for what I did, but neither my family nor Bella were angry with me. They understood me and my actions.

Bella went out of my embrace. I frowned. I was not ready to leave her yet, not ready to leave her anytime. She saw my expression and touched her fingers to my lips. I parted my lips tasting her flowery smell on my tongue. "I'll be back in a few seconds. I just have to bring my bag."

"Allow me." I said and ran upstairs without waiting for her answer. I opened the door of her room and I could say that my Bella was now coming back from that ghost Bella. Her room was looking exactly like I saw seven months ago – disorganized but not untidy.

Her sheets were still not managed. There were clothes on the floor and on the rocking chair, and her books were now on the desk. There were also some CD's on the desk. I picked up her bag from her bed and was downstairs. It took a mere three seconds in which I went and came, but those three seconds were precious – I could finally say that my Bella was recovering.

I encircled Bella in my arms again as soon as I was back to her. She smiled and returned my embrace.

"Do I really have to ride alone?" She asked quietly.

"I'll company you till school, and then run back here to fetch my car to come to school." I suggested. She nodded without looking at me.

"Can't we just bunk the school and stay here?" I looked at her and saw that she was not mentally ready to go to the school yet.

"I'm sorry love," I answered morosely, "but Ms. Cope would definitely find it amusing that neither I am at the school and neither you. And I don't think I can see you in more trouble than already you're in."

"Can't you work your dazzling skills on her?" She moaned in my chest.

I chuckled. "Nope. I would rather try my dazzling skills on the person who is now in my arms." I breathed on her face and bend down to gently kiss her.

But when had my Bella gone with gentle? She buried her hands in my hair and tried to pull it with all her strength and pushed herself near me as much as she could, trying to deepen the kiss. I kissed her for five seconds and sighed in her mouth – a clear symbol it was going out of control. I gently removed her luscious lips from mine and kissed her cheeks in an order to calm my overexcited body. It was becoming more agonising to part our bodies from each other, but between the two of us, I was the only responsible one who worried about her. She never had any sense of self-preservation, and now it had become more worse. She was always demanding more, ignoring her safety.

"I guess we have to go to school." I changed the topic.

"Yeah. We have to go. No one can dazzle Miss Cope." She snorted. She was trying to seem happy, but was still not ready.

"Bella, if you don't want to go, then you won't. I'll talk with Carlisle. He will find a way to convince Charlie." I promised and pulled my cell phone out to call Carlisle.

"No way." Bella shouted and pulled the phone out of my hands. "We're going to school."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and sighed. "We have to face the school, either now or later. So let's go already."

"If this is what you want," She nodded. "then let's go." She interlaced her fingers with mine.

"Let's go. Everybody is waiting for the impeccable Edward Cullen." Bella teased. I grimaced. "What?"

"You are sounding exactly like Emmett." And Rosalie, I added in my head. Bella laughed and started walking towards her truck.

We walked together to her truck. I walked with her to the driver's side and opened the door for her. She climbed in the truck with a smile. While the time she was working with her seatbelt, I was already seated on my seat, waiting for her to complete her work, watching her with satisfaction.

She must have sensed my stare as she asked, "What?"

I shook my head. "I love you." I murmured. She flushed a light pink and I kissed her cheek.

"Edward, if you keep staring me like this, I will not be able to drive." She warned me. I laughed.

I stared out of the windshield. A little mist was formed over the glass, the sky above was covered with grey clouds – there was no trace of sun. As soon as Bella turned the ignition, the thing – which Bella called her truck – made a huge sound before coming to life.

I laughed at the noise. "I really missed this sound." I mused and moved my gaze around the truck when I saw the space where once a stereo was there. There were marks of screwdriver all over the area and also her nail marks. I quickly averted my eyes. The whole movement was so fast that I doubted Bella had even seen it. She said nothing and looked outside.

She drove in comfortable silence, and I was content in this silence. I again stared at her. What else should I look at, when the most beautiful thing of my existence is sitting beside me! Bella again looked at me and I smiled showing my whole teeth. If it would have been any other person, he would have recoiled from me, but not my Bella. She was dazzled. I chuckled.

"Edward, stop it." She yelled with a glint of smile. "Do you want me to drive or not?"

I shrugged. "Sorry love. But there is nothing more interesting than you anywhere." Bella obviously blushed and escaped my gaze.

We reached the school in ten minutes – thanks to her slow driving and the truck's old pace. Bella seemed pleased about something. Wish I could read her mind to find out! I kissed her head and promised to be there in no time and ran towards my car. I was a mile away from school, when Alice joined me on the road.

 _Can I get a lift?_

I laughed. Alice climbed in the car and together we went in the school. Alice was thinking about Jasper, as usual – she was reluctant to leave Jasper. As soon as I was in the school premises, the mental babbling started.

 _Is this the Cullens' car?_

 _Are they really back?_

 _Do I look nice today?_

 _I hope he is over with Bella to look at me?_

Like that is ever going to happen!

I parked the car in once my usual parking place. Alice was sitting confident in the passenger seat. I looked at her. "It will be fine. The mental chatter will last for three days, and it will get a pause on Monday. And don't worry about Bella, she is a strong girl. You just worry about yourself." _You have not hunted since you know. Take care of yourself._ With that she opened the gate herself and jumped out of the car. I too opened my and stepped out of my car.

 _They are really here._

 _How did I forgot how handsome he looks?_

 _Wish I get a chance to date him!_

 _Where is he going? No way!_

I was headed towards Bella, who was still seated in her truck – with a look which said that she may throw up anytime – which was five cars away from me. Alice was walking beside me, trying to give me the support she thought I needed, but in actual I did not want.

All these mental accusations and babbling was important to me. By these I can find out what Bella is hiding from me.

Bella relaxed her fixed position when I gently knocked on the door, signalling her that I am here. She sighed a sigh of relief and finally opened the door. I took her hand and helped her out. She smiled gently – but still a tight smile with many worries for me in her eyes – and entwined her fingers with mine. I encouraged her to not get afraid by looking in her eyes.

Alice, who was till now standing beside me, took the other side of Bella. This whole arrangement made me remember that day in Volterra, when we were near death, and I squeezed Bella's hand to reassure myself that everything is perfect for now – as perfect as it should have been, if I have not made a rough decision.

Our small exchange had not gone unnoticed. The whole crowd in parking plot had stopped their work and were watching our little exchange – clearly in a deep shock. They have made an assumption – Bella had went to L.A. to plead with me to take her back. Little did they knew that I was the one who pleaded her to be back with her!

 _They are back together!_

 _How can she forgive him?_

 _I would have never forgave Bill if he had done anything like this to me._

 _What does he sees in her?_

The most loud and recognizable mental voice were of Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory.

 _How are they back together? I can bet that Bella pleaded with him to take her back, and he must have took pity on her and did an obligation on her. I wish now Mike pays full attention to me._ Jessica.

 _How can he be with her again? I am far more beautiful than her, and he deserves to be with someone so good looking like me and not a plain and always sulking girl like her._ Lauren.

 _No way this is happening! How can she take him back? She should know he is not right for her. He is dangerous, why doesn't she understands it. He doesn't even deserve her._ Mike.

Ha! Like I don't know all these. Tell me something different, Mike, that I don't know.

All of they remembered Bella, sitting like a zombie in their table, eating next to nothing and never talking. I shuddered witnessing those petrifying images of Bella.

It have just been ten seconds since I was back in the crowd, and already the day has started getting on my nerves. God knows what will happen to me till the school gets over for the day!

Bella witnessed the tension in my body. She had a big grimace on her face, her teeth were constantly biting her lower lip. She was looking so nervous. I rubbed her lower lip with my index finger, escaping her lip from her teeth, and smiled looking at her.

"How bad is it?" She asked me looking at the crowd which was eyeing us incredulously.

"Not worse." I soothed. I did not want her to worry about me.

She must have seen my half lie as she moaned in a small voice. "I don't want to go."

Alice placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and spoke in her ear. "We have to face them either now or later Bella, so why not today? I can tell that it will stop or you can say get reduced to minimum by this Monday."

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Absolutely." I grinned and kissed her hair. She looked around to see that every person had it's eyes only for us.

"I am getting nervous." She said.

Was I making the day more difficult for her? Was my presence making her more nervous? I didn't know should I ask her or not, but after watching her sick face, I couldn't help myself and asked her. "Do you want me to leave?"

Her reaction was more frightening than I thought. Colour faded out of her cheeks and her eyes now looked glassy with the hint of tears in her eyes. Her heart started beating at a frightening pace. Her shaky and sweaty hands grabbed my right hand. _What a good question Edward. This is what was left._ Alice and I thought at the same time after observing her reactions. "Don't go. Please don't. You promised." Bella cried.

"Shh love." I shushed her tracing her cheeks with my finger. "I was just referring to the school. I was not going to leave you. Never again."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She relaxed listening to this and leaned on my side.

 _Ugh! How can she tolerate him._

 _They are going to be more cosy from now on._

 _I can't believe this is really happening._

I ignored all the mental accusations and walked with my _girlfriend_ and sister towards our class. Alice had her government class for the first hour, so she left us as soon as we were at the sixth building. She waved us bye after squeezing Bella's hand. Bella's face became impossibly more smaller as soon as Alice left us. Her grip on my hand increased.

I squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. No one will give a damn to any one of us." I assured her.

She nodded and together we started walking towards our English class. When we entered the class, every face jerked up to look at us, their thoughts suddenly incoherent seeing us together. They were expecting that we will never be together again.

Bella became more conscious and she stumbled more. I left her hand and the colour drained from her cheeks. It was a very wrong move on my part. I put my hand at her waist – she relaxed visibly. I smiled at her and guided her towards our previous seat. After putting our bags down, I sat on the chair – such that there was no space in our arms – and interlaced her left hand with my right on the table. Bella looked down to escape the scrutiny of the peeking eyes.

"Don't be conscious Bella. It is all right. It was to be expected." She said nothing, just smiled slightly. "Do you want to go home." I asked watching her face. She shook her head, but again said nothing. "Are you sure." She didn't answer. I was about to ask her to talk something, but Mr. Berty chose that time to come in the class. His head was a safe place to be. He already knew I was back and was eager to complete the chapter he started two days ago as he was going out for a two day vacation.

He started taking the attendance. After announcing five names, he said loudly "Cullen Edward?"

Every face in the small class turned their head around to glance at me. "Present sir." I answered. Bella had leaned her head on the table, her heart beating frantically.

Mr. Berty nodded to himself and moved to the next name, for which I was excessively happy. He took the attendance and then asked "Swan Bella?"

Just like at my time, every head turned towards us. Bella looked up and said in a small voice. "Present sir."

After taking the attendance, he started the chapter. No one was paying attention to the story. Every head was trying to make their own assumptions. The only reason I was able to ignore them was Bella, who was continually fidgeting. Though she become a little relaxed after some time, but still not completely composed. Every time when a head turned to look towards us, she became conscious again and leaned her head on my shoulder to find some comfort. The whole time I rubbed her palm with my thumb, to make her calm, but only to some extent. Even when we had to take notes, she didn't left my hand, so I wrote my notes with the left hand – not that I minded it.

She sighed happily as soon as the class ended and everyone stood up from their seats to leave. I kissed her hair. Our second class was not together. I was having gym whereas she had calculus. "Do you want to go for the second period, or want to go home. You just have to say, and I will ask Carlisle to find a way out for you." I offered.

She shook her head and stood up from her seat. "I am ready for the second period, are you?" She asked me instead.

"Only if you are." I hedged.

"Then, let's go already. I don't want to be late. Mr. Varner is already pissed off with me." She muttered and took her bag. I smiled and stood up. When we reached building four for her calculus, she unwillingly removed her hand from my grasp. Mr. Varner was about to start the class, which meant Bella had to hurry. I told her the same, and she glowered at Mr. Varner.

"I will be fine. You go for gym. I'll meet you after this hour?" She tried to sound confident.

"I will be waiting for you." I murmured and kissed her hand before releasing it. She frowned – disappointment was clear on her face – and slowly moved in the class. I watched her going away from me – though she will be away for only one hour, still it was like the hole in my chest was slowly making its presence back.

It was going to be a very long hour!

As I had predicted, the whole hour seemed like a whole day. Time passed very slowly, even for a vampire. I had never been so anxious for the gym to be over.

I received the same reception I got in English. Every head was turned towards me and were trying to make their own assumptions.

Alice – who was also having this class with me – knew that I was not mentally present in the class.

Today, we were playing volleyball, a game which I liked to play, even if we had to play at a very slow pace and with human strength, but even this game held no interest of mine. I was busy keeping an eye on Bella, in which Jessica was very helpful.

When Bella had entered in her calculus class, Mr. Varner eyed her with disappointment, as she was late by three minutes, though he hadn't start anything. Jessica saw Bella coming towards their table, her eyes down, and she decided to ask her about me, but then she remembered that she was angry with her.

And then I saw the clear memory of Bella in her head.

They had went to Port Angeles to watch a horror movie about zombies – _Bella never had any taste about horror!_ – and when they were out of the movie theatre, she saw four man sitting over a bar. Jessica got frightened, but Bella started moving towards them. She said that she knew them. Jessica tried to move her back but to no vail. And then suddenly Bella stopped in midway, her eyes sparkling for the first time in four months, and then she was as normal as she was then.

The whole memory was so unnerving, that I was not able to concentrate on anything. If my guess was correct, then it was the first time Bella hallucinated my voice. The thoughts of Jessica were also not helping in any way.

 _Creepy. I bet she needs hospitalization. First she gets all depressed, then she suddenly acts suicidal, starts hanging around with those Quileutes', and then she disappears, and now she is again with that Cullen. If I was in her place, I would have sent him to jail. I am really happy, for once, he dumped me. I would have definitely killed him if he had done anything like that to me._

Even Mike Newton was not helping. _I wish he was here when Bella asked me for that date. It was one of my best days, which would have ended properly if I haven't fell sick during that horror movie._

The whole idea was making me sick. Bella watching a horror movie, and that too with Mike as a date – I felt like throwing up. I really hoped that Bella had a good choice when it came to boys. Not that I had any say in the matter. I had left Bella with hope that she may find any normal human, and Mike clearly qualified for that, if we ignored his offensive thoughts.

Alice saw my anxiousness and tried to keep me up from jumping around by comforting me by soothing words or showing Bella's happy future, but the only thing in front of my eyes was Bella in present, her knee bouncing with nervousness. So it was not a surprise for my sister when I had ran to the changing room as soon as the bell rang.

 _He is really being crazy. I hope he gets back to his senses in a while. Alice._

 _God knows what is with Edward Cullen today. I have never seen him so out of mind._ Ms. Clapp.

Alice met me outside the gym class when I had changed. "Your abnormal behaviour today was catching everyone's attention." She asked fervently.

"I am so sorry Alice, but I hope you can understand why."

"I know." She sighed sympathetically. "That's the only reason I am not stopping you. But take care. I'll see you at lunch. It is going to be more hard for both of you at lunch." She warned and started walking. _Now go. Bella will start getting queasy if you are late for more than one minute._ She thought as she started walking and smiled. I smiled back and ran towards Bella, who was still packing her bag.

I leaned down casually against the wall while I waited for her. All students who passed me glanced at me and shuddered seeing my pitch black eyes. They all had just one word in their mind for me. _Creepy._

Jessica came first and she also glanced at be. _But he is still the hottest boy I've ever seen. I think I may have forgave him. I am sure it was Bella's mistake due to which he left and then she would have begged him go take him back. Come on Jessica, you cannot let him go like that. Maybe he now realize that I am much better for her than that psycho._

Bella came out after Jessica. She was still looking out of the door when our eyes met, and both our face lift up watching each other. Jessica saw our silent conversation and grunted, leaving with all the words she knew shouting at Bella in her head.

Bella came near me. Her warmth soaked in my cold body as she gripped my hand. I kissed her hair and together we went for our third class.

"How was your class?" I asked her as we were walking.

"Slow." She replied.

I smiled and replied "Same for me."

She noticed the tension in my body as she asked, "What's wrong? Why are you so tensed up?" I didn't wanted to argue with her in the lobby, but it was important for me to know. Should I ask her?

Alice saw my hesitation in her vision and answered me by screaming in her mind. _Edward! Don't you start now. I have seen that if you ask her now, she would get upset and you both may start having a fight in front of the whole class. Ask her when you are alone. She will answer you when both of you are ready for it._

I decided to tell her thank you. Alice saw it and answered it anyway without the actual words being said. _You are welcome big brother. Though if you want to thank me, I won't mind a yellow Porsche as a gift._ I smiled. Bella noticed the change in my mood – though our conversation was over in two seconds – and smiled back. She was very perceptive. "It was nothing. I just hate being away from you." I answered her question.

"I know." She sighed happily. "Same here." She mumbled in a very small voice.

We reached our next class, and the next three lectures were the same. It was during lunch when the pattern changed, as Bella was even more scared to face the people over here face to face. I and Alice tried to reassure her that everything will be fine, but she just nodded and said nothing.

When we entered the cafeteria, every head jerked up to watch the three most popular gossip of the town walking in here. It was enervating to walk down the aisle for both I and Alice, so undoubtedly Bella was getting more keyed up to sit far away from the scrutiny of the gossiping pupils. Even when we were standing in the queue for lunch, Bella's grip on my hand didn't loose. She was far too nervous about the mental and verbal murmuring in the whole school.

Alice was trying to distract Bella in her own way, for which I was imagining tearing her body apart. "Being a Cullen always attracts attention, so don't be nervous. You are going to be a Cullen soon. You should take it in a positive way as your future practice."

Bella smiled slightly. _Don't overreact. This is bound to happen, so it is high time you also accept it._ Alice shouted in my head. I imagined giving her a blue old model Porsche on the Christmas. Alice's face covered with horror and she huffed loudly. Fine! "I'm sorry Bella, but I guess we have to end this topic soon, else I will never get the thing I want the most." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I already guessed that much." Bella giggled freely for the first time since we entered the school. Alice joined her and I couldn't help but join too. Though we were not laughing loudly it caught everyone's attention and many more accusations were thrown at me, mostly pictures of Bella never laughing in the past seven months, each from a different angle, a different prospective.

My laughter died quickly. Bella saw this and she again turned conscious and looked down as I bought food for her. After taking sandwiches and juice for Bella and granola bar for me and Alice, we walked to a vacant table – a little far from the table where Jessica, Lauren and Mike were glaring daggers at us with the others.

 _She is more twitchy than I previously thought._ Alice saw the continuous fidgeting of Bella and sighed sadly. "Don't worry about them Bella." She tried to calm her as soon as we were seated. "They will all get new to gossip about this Monday. Don't get worried about their reactions."

"It is easier said than done Alice." Bella muttered. "I know that they are trying to find a new gossip to share, but I am actually worried about you." She turned towards me. "Firstly, you have not hunted – I've never seen you so thirsty – and secondly, I know that the mental gossiping is much more louder than this, and you are suffering more than you are showing." She put her free hand on our entwined hands. "I am so sorry. Due to me, you have to hear all of these."

Alice and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows at Bella's confession. _I can understand now how you feel when she answers what you have not expected._ Alice smiled amusingly. I rolled my eyes at Alice and turned towards Bella. I cupped her cheek with my free hand and she leaned in my touch. "Bella, never worry about me, I can take care of myself. You just have to worry about yourself, and no one else."

"But..." Before she could say anything, I placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Shh, now eat, or should I call Carlisle?" I challenged. Bella resigned and started eating her lunch.

I was busy with Bella, that I didn't heard the thought first. "Can we join you?" An unexpected but familiar voice asked. We all looked to see Ben and Angela standing over our table with their lunch trays in their hands.

"Sure, why not?" Alice said eagerly and motioned with her hand to them to sit. She was excited seeing Ben and Angela here with us.

They both eased up on the table. "How are you Edward, Alice?" Angela asked politely.

"We are good." Alice replied for both of us. "What about you?"

"We are fine." Angela then turned towards Bella, scolding her, just like a best friend does. "And you Bella! You got all of us scared! Never do that again. You cannot even guess what your father went through those three days."

"I am sorry Angela. It was a sort of emergency." Bella explained.

"It's okay Bella, but don't do any such thing again." She pleaded without demanding for any explanation. Bella nodded and swore with her hand on her heart. Angela and Ben laughed seeing her act and Alice joined too.

 _God knows what happen last fall, but I am happy to see Bella back and okay. Even Edward looks terrible. I knew he was not going to be away from her for a long time._ Angela.

 _Bella looks better today. Even Edward doesn't looks good. I can bet they both have gone through the same phase._ Ben.

"What happened there that you came here?" Alice asked curiously.

"I know." Angela sighed. "They are being so noisy about all the fuss that I and Ben decided to leave them alone and join you. Looks like you all needed some company."

"Thank you so much Ang, really." Bella said relieved. If I was reading her face properly, then she was relieved to see that her one friend was ready to accept me back.

"No problem Bella." Angela smiled and Bella and Alice smiled back.

"You know, I really feel a little smug saying this," Angela said, "but I knew that you both will reunite soon. Anybody who have ever seen see you both together could say that. And I am so happy for both of you."

"Thank you Angela. It really means a lot." I murmured with awe clear in her voice.

Bella squeezed Angela's hand and murmured a thank you in her ear. Alice was feeling a little left out, so Angela removed herself from Bella's arms and hugged Alice tightly. "I missed you too a lot Alice." Angela said. For the first time Alice was speechless and she returned Angela's affection with gratitude. Alice had never made friends except for Bella. Listening Angela's words Alice heart melted.

"So how was L.A.?" Ben asked me as the girls started talking about random things such as shopping and gossips. Bella was trying to be a good sport with them and was clearly relived that her school friends are not abandoning her.

"It was good, but not interesting to hold our interest for a long time."

"You look bad." He noted.

I sighed. "I know. Being away from Bella didn't work for me as well." I said and kissed Bella's head. She turned towards me, smiled and again resumed her conversation with the others.

"I can guess that." He said and smiled. I smiled back. "Even she was the same as you." My smile faltered from it's place. Ben saw it and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." He added. Ben may never say it allowed, but he was also happy to see Bella smiling again.

"It's okay Ben. I deserve it. I did very wrong with her." He nodded and this topic was never approached again. We both talk about some random things. He was not as comfortable with me as Angela was with Alice, but he was trying to put his all effort for Angela – for which I liked him very much.

Mike Newton and group were all buzzing continuously, and jealous that Angela and Ben were sitting with us. They were trying to find out a gossip to share, but were not able to.

"You look sick, like you haven't eaten in a long time, are you alright?" Ben asked me suddenly without thinking. Alice and Bella turned towards us to see my reaction and I had to stifle a chuckle. _How to tell him that I am very thirsty for blood and I haven't really hunted properly since a couple of months._ Bella and Alice also smiled. Angela and Ben became confused and looked at each other.

 _Just say the real reason and then add 'Just kidding.'_ Alice.

 _Have I said anything wrong_? Ben.

 _What is all this about? They seem to be enjoying some private joke_. Angela.

"Sorry Ben, your sudden question took me off guard." I apologized with a chuckle. "Actually I was not able to look after myself since I left." That was true enough.

 _I think so. I have never seen him so sick._

Our awkward conversation was ended as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch period. Ben and Angela stood up along with us and together we walked out of the cafeteria. "See you guys." Ben waved bye and with that Angela and he left us. Alice had her history while we were heading towards physics.

"What would have happened if you'd tell him that you were thirsty rather than hungry?" Bella asked teasingly with a big smile.

I chuckled. "Nothing. He would have ran from the cafeteria. Not everyone here lacks self – preservation, you know." She laughed too.

"Just two hours more and then we can be alone again." Bella sighed happily. I nodded and kissed her hair. She seemed delighted after seeing that Angela and Ben were ready to accept me and Alice back with open arms. "I have to study calculus after school. Mr. Varner will be taking my test this Friday and I have to prepare for that." She sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll tutor you."

"I know. This is why I'm not freaking out at the name of calculus test." She smiled at me. I smiled back. The way she trusts me was so amazing. I kissed her head again. Some things were said easily by actions rather than words.

.

.

.

 **I know the pace of the story is too slow, but it is to cover all the things which happened in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes one of my favourite chapter of this story. Hope you like it.**

 **P. S. The meadow scene in the Twilight book was an amazing one, and I really like that chapter. And I have tried to create the same magic in this chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the school went as similar. The only difference was that Bella was now not being overly conscious. She was smiling constantly, even when we exited the school building after the end of school. Though students were still glaring at us, trying to dig for any exciting news, Bella didn't seem repent by the whole thing, and I just had my eyes for Bella.

I walked to her truck with her, opened the door for her and kissed her forehead before she made herself comfortable in the cabin. "I'll be in your room, waiting for you." I murmured as I closed the door. She smiled and started the thing and was out of the school in a minute.

Alice was waiting for me in the Volvo, already seated in the passenger seat. _She will not be so anxious tomorrow. She is going to be fine._ "Thank you." I said as I eased myself on the driver seat and drove out of the school premises. "Alice? Can I ask you something?"

Alice already knew what I was going to ask and answered me the unasked question. "Charlie will come home late today, nearly by eight. There will be no rain after two thirty, so you can take her to your meadow at that time."

"Thank you again Alice."

"You are welcome." I pulled over when I was able to see Bella's truck ahead of my car. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I know this time is very important for both of you and the conversation you both will have today is also important, but please, don't get too upset listening whatever she may confess. And don't push her either in saying something she doesn't wants to talk about." She advised.

"I'll try my best Alice." I said a little bit uncomfortable. I was not fond of someone else having a look on my relationship with Bella. Of course I was used to Alice knowing everything, but it made me a little shy.

"And by the way, I really hope you make her dance willingly." She knew what I was planning. She grinned showing me a quick glance in a vision where Bella was standing in my arms, on my foot, letting me twirl her. I grinned – I was getting excited to make this vision a live memory as soon as possible – and ran towards Bella's home. I climbed through her window. I could have used the front gate – Charlie was not there to notice anything – but he had ordered me to not come through the door again and I was upto keeping that, until he removes the restraining order himself. I had already hurt him too much, and I wanted to make it up to him, no matter what.

I heard the sound of Bella's heartbeat first over the roar of her truck which was beating constantly, not rapid for the first time. I was delighted listening the calming voice of her heart. It was another proof that she started to believe me that I was not leaving her, never ever again.

As soon as she parked the truck I ran for the door. Before she could bend down to take the keys from under the eaves, I open the door for her and took her in my arms kissing her fervidly. She kissed me back eagerly, trying to deepen the kiss. So again I was the one who broke the kiss before I lost the control on my emotions.

She tried to kiss me again and I restrained her. Luckily the phone rang at the moment stopping her try. She pouted lusciously and pulled me along with her towards the phone and answered it. "Swan residence."

"Bella." It was Charlie on other side – and if I was right, then he was calling to make sure she was alone and in the house, not anywhere else.

"Hey dad, what happen?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that I may be late today. If you want you can call Alice or any of your girlfriend." He suggested. It was clear by his words that he was still not ready to accept me.

"Okay dad. And your dinner?"

"I will be eating at the station."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Um, Bella? Remember I don't want any trace of him near my house." He reminded her sternly. Bella looked at me and sighed sadly.

"I know dad." She said, neither lying not telling the truth.

"Good." Relief was clear in his voice. "Bye kid." He said as he cut the call.

"Bye dad." She said, but the call was already over. "He is being more harsh on you than necessary." She commented as she put the phone down.

I sighed. I was happy that she was ready to fend me but I did not want her to fight with her father due to me. "Please Bella. Let him do whatever he wants to. After all, he is doing all this because he loves you and is worried about you." I reasoned. She nodded and leaned on my side. "Let's go in your room." I encouraged. She was lost in her thought, but honoured my request.

As soon as we were in her room, she went for her human minutes while I was sitting on the rocking chair waiting for her. She came after a few minutes, but instead of sitting on my lap, like she usually does, she sat crossed leg on the bed and patted her lap murmuring 'Come here.' She knew me much better. She knew I nearly had a headache in the school today. I smiled and laid down with my head in her lap on her little bed.

As soon as I was laid in her lap, she massaged my head with her warm fingers. "Today was a hard for you." She stated.

"Not that I did not expect." I commented with closed eyes. After hearing the loud chattering for the whole time, it felt astounding to have my head only to myself.

"Tomorrow?"

"You have nothing to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I am still worried about you." She whined. "I don't like it when you have to hear some nonsense about me or us."

I opened my eyes and looked deeply in her deep brown pools. "It is important for me Bella. Please let everything go as it is going." I requested.

"As you wish." She mumbled. Her hands were still massaging my scalp absent-mindly. It felt incredible feeling Bella's hand in my hair.

It was quarter to three in the evening, and the rain had stopped – just as Alice predicted. It was the time to ask Bella.

"Bella." She came out of her reverie and looked at me. "Can we go to our meadow." Her heartbeat increased listening my words and her hands became sweaty and started trembling with fear. I knew what was troubling her. I took her shaking hands in mine and kissed her wrist. "Laurent will never come back to harm you – the wolves have taken care of that – and I will never let anything, not even me, harm you."

"I know."

"If you don't want to go then we won't. Whatever you prefer." But she didn't wait for a second. She smiled kissing my nose and encouraged. "Let's go."

After seven minutes we were ready to head out for the meadow. She suggested we should better run than to take her truck, doubting that somebody may get suspicious not seeing her truck here. So there we were, running along the woods – with Bella on my back, her cheek against my neck – for the meadow. She was enjoying the ride. Unlike the starting times when she used to faint due to my running, she had her eyes open and was watching the greenery blur in front of us.

In no time we reached the magical meadow.

The meadow was just as I remembered it – surrounded by the trees, a small oval shaped beautiful clearing with white, red and yellow flowers blowing in the wind. The fragrance emitting from the sunflowers and lilies was very powerful, but not as powerful as the flowery aroma of my love.

As soon as Bella was out of my back, she took my hand and lead me to the very centre of the meadow. Just like the first day when I brought her here, I laid on the ground and she sat beside me tracing my forearm. I had my eyes closed and was enjoying the feel of her warm touch on my hard skin. She trailed her hands upwards and started tracing the dark circles under my eyes.

"You need to hunt." She reminded me.

"I am fine." I told her nonchalantly. It was true. Though the fire in my throat was like never before, it was not troubling me. The pain in my throat was nothing in front of the pain in leaving her for even one second.

"Please Edward. It makes me feel more bad that now I am messing with your thirst too. Please, for me, go for a good hunt." She insisted. Her voice was sounding confident but her heart gave up. She was mortified that I would be leaving her even for a day. My mind was made. I was not leaving her anytime soon. The hunt Carlisle was planning this Saturday can be postponed to another week. Bella was far more important than any exciting animals.

I sighed because I knew she will try on insisting, even if I reason with her. "Come here." I held my arms as an invitation, asking her to lay down with me. She complied by lying down beside me. I squeezed her to my side and she rested her head on my shoulder exhaling a sigh of contentment.

"What are you thinking?" She shook her head and smiled at the sky. "How could I hear every mind, but am not accessible to the only thoughts I want to hear." I complained watching the sky.

"I tell you everything." She said, still looking in the sky.

"Not always, and not all your thoughts."

"Thank God you cannot hear them."

"What are you thinking?" I asked her again looking at her.

She brought words to her thoughts after a big long minute. "You know, it feels so good to be here with you again. I missed this place too much." She whispered. "I never thought it will be possible for me to lie down with you here again." Her voice broke. She sank further in my embrace, trying to hide her face which had some tears and some sadness in her eyes.

"Even I was thinking about the same." I mumbled and squeezed her to me more firmly.

"And you accused me of not sharing my thoughts." She laughed though her voice was still tight.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I apologized and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked after comfortable silence of a few minutes. Her hand stopped drawing some idle patterns on my chest and I stopped tracing her arm with my fingers.

"That depends on what you want to know." She answered cautiously. She was still not looking in my eyes.

"You remember the first time I brought you here," she nodded saying 'I remember.' "I confessed my every weakness, the worst moments of my life in front of you. So, if I ask you to tell me what happened – every little thing – when I was not here, when I... left you, will you?" I asked cautiously in a whisper, keeping my eyes on the sky.

Her heartbeat took a sprint. "Do we have to discuss this?" She asked me instead.

"Please Bella, I want to know everything." I emphasized looking at her. It was a wrong move. She already had her eyes filled with tears. I quickly lifted my eyes to the sky again so that I do not loose my control or my guard.

"Are you sure?"

"Only if you are." I qualified. She nodded biting her delicate lip. She rested her head on my shoulder, entwining her hand with mine and started drawing small circles on my wrist with her thumb. My body was already tensed anticipating that I was to here the worst thing ever – I knew I just couldn't hear Bella telling me what all she had seen, what she had went through, and that too all because of me, but my mind was set. Alice had just given me a basic outline of Bella's past month, but nothing more.

"When you left me in the woods –" she started, her voice no more than a whisper, "– I tried to follow you." She breathed loudly. "I knew I was not going to succeed, but I just couldn't let go like that. I followed you until I knew I had lost you forever... and then as if everything landed on my shoulder like an unbearable load, I fell on the ground." Her voice was near breaking. "I knew it was raining and I was soaked badly, but I could not feel anything. I was still clinging to the hope that you will come back to protect me." She stopped and then resumed after long seconds. "But you didn't." It was almost inaudible.

I gulped the feeling of nausea listening to her thoughts. _It was just the starting_ , I reminded myself. The worst is yet to come. I opened my closed eyes as if by opening them I would stop imagining the picture in my head.

"Charlie had to call for a hunting party to find me."

It means she was lying on the forest floor, getting soaked in a heavy rain, for more than just a few hours. I have read it in Charlie's mind that she was lost till a few hours, but to get things to this point that a search party has to be called. I shuddered just by imagining this, but my Bella was on that situation. just because of me. I cannot even protect her when I was supposed to do, not even from a simple rain. And here she is lying in my arms, even after facing the Volturi, the worst monsters ever!

I was worthless! I couldn't do one thing right. Not protecting her, not tracking Victoria, not keeping my promise. I was worthy of nothing, and definitely not worthy of her love!

"It was dark when Sam Uley came finding me and took me back to Charlie. There I found out, through Mr. Genardy, that Carlisle had resigned from the hospital. I went in my room and there I found that you had done everything thoroughly." She swallowed loudly, but her voice was less than a whisper. "There was no trace of you – not one photo of you, not your CD, neither the tickets. It was just like you promised – it was like you never entered in my life. The pain finally hit and I crumbled down on the floor." I nodded minutely still keeping my eyes on the sky. The scent of tears started growing signalling that Bella was crying now, but I was not able to move my hands to wipe her tears. My right hand which was behind my head was in a tight fist. I could feel the pain of pressing so hard on my hand, but it was nowhere in comparison to the girl who was breaking down slowly reliving the story she had lived.

My hand turned into a tight fist. It was hurting me, but I didn't care. I needed to feel this pain, which was nothing in front of what I did to Bella.

She continued after few long breathes. "That whole week was horrible. I kept imagining that I was dreaming and that you have just went for a hunt and will be here by my side when I wake up... but I knew I was not sleeping... Charlie tried to make me eat something, but I didn't have the power to do it. I'd lost any power I had to do anything..."

She paused for a minute to control herself, as she was near the verge of breaking down. Suddenly she buried her face in my chest and cried. "I cannot do this Edward. I don't want to remember those days." She cried and tightened her hold on me.

"Then?" She shook her head. "Please Bella. I need to know."

She swallowed loudly.

"He got worried and finally he called Renee. It was at that time – when Renee was packing my clothes to take me to Florida – when everything snapped in its place. I woke up, cried in a way I never did and told them, shouted actually, that I was not going anywhere. They both finally agreed."

I knew she was not telling me everything. She was still trying to make it easy for me, but I didn't interrupt her. I knew it was very hard for her. She was opening her guard, which itself was a very big thing for her.

"I tried to do everything that made Charlie happy. Not letting Charlie in the pain was my only motive then. I made him food, did my homework properly, but I was not fooling him. He knew I was keeping myself busy so that I do not have anytime left to think about... I never allowed myself to think about... anything. I overdid each and every thing I did. I made hard dishes for Charlie, did extra work at Newton's, worked more at calculus, completed my homework before time and studied the same chapters again and again." I knew what she meant. She tried to avoid thinking so that she doesn't thinks about me.

"But I slipped. I thought... And I broke more. I was not able to breathe. I was not able to think... to think about you, or your name, or your voice. It hurt beyond measure whenever I did."

Her voice then suddenly turned almost inaudible. "You became a... a formidable thought in my life."

To hear this out was like my worst nightmare had come true. I heard a small, almost inaudible, cracking sound of knuckles which were giving up by the pressure I was exerting on them.

"Nobody mentioned about you or any other in front of me, neither Charlie, nor the students at school. Soon I started to forget everything about you. I tried to forget, but it stink badly. I tried to remember, and when I did, I almost fell on the ground."

Again she stopped, and this time when I pleaded she said nothing. Just shook her head.

"The nightmares?" I asked again.

"Please don't." She cried and more tears flew down to my shirt.

"The nightmares?" I asked one more time. Alice warned me that I should not push Bella but I was not taking that advice now.

 _I wanted to know. I needed to know!_

Bella said nothing, but took a few breathes to calm herself. She was silent for more than ten minutes, collecting her thoughts. She finally said something before I asked her again.

"I tried my best not to think, and in the day I was able to," She whispered in my chest, "but during the night, I cried as I couldn't help but start thinking. I cried and cried, but the tears never stopped, they kept flowing." Tears were still flowing down to my shirt. I was still as a statue because I knew if I move even minutely, I will break down myself. "I was not able to sleep in the starting, because whenever I did, I dreamt of nothing, absolutely nothing – I kept searching in the woods, but found nothing. That was the time my screaming started." She stopped all together.

"Then?" She shook her head. "Then?" I insisted again. She swallowed loudly once again before continuing.

"At first, Charlie was over the top. He kept running in my room thinking someone broke in my room, but then it was more horrifying for him when he found out what was... frightening me." Her voice broke. Tears started flowing more freely. My whole body was tensed up with the words she said.

Bella's hold tightened on my waist. "Are you okay?"

Who can be after they listen what they did to the person they love the most. "I am." _As okay as I can be._ "Please continue." I pleaded. She shook her head. "Please Bella. I can handle it." I begged. I have to handle it. She sighed and remained silent for some five minutes or so. The grip on my fist did not lose neither did hers.

"The months went by, but for me it was like I was living the same day everyday." She resumed which seemed like after ages. "Sunday's were the worst! Charlie never stayed with me in a room. I knew why he did that. Whenever we were together in a room, he tried to talk to me about something. Anything. Just to make me talk. I answered him whenever he asked, but no more than that. It was like my soul died." She used her free hand to wipe her tears away. I closed my eyes to stop the sob that was building inside me.

 _Get a grip on yourself, you fool._ I ordered myself. _You cannot become weak, not after hearing what you did to her!_

She was silent for more than one minute. I stayed silent thinking she may continue but she never did. "Then?" I knew I was pushing her but I couldn't control myself. I had to know. She shook her head crying 'Don't'. "Please?" She still shook her head. "For me? Please?" She gulped and resumed her story.

"One day, when I was eating my breakfast, Charlie came towards me and said he would send me to Florida. At first I was confused – Why? I never broke any rule Charlie imposed on me, so there was no reason for him to freak out! – but then he explained his reasons, that I was... that I was not... not coping. I got very upset when he..." She stopped. I waited patiently. She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "...when he mentioned about you." I inhaled sharply and kept my eyes carefully on the black clouds which were slowly covering the sky.

"That made me angry and I decided at the moment that I was going out to Port Angeles with Jessica. Jessica was always a good sport whenever it came to gossiping. We decided to watch a horror movie – romantics were out of my list. We watched a movie about zombies. When we exited the theatre and started walking to a restaurant, it was that time when it happened." I knew what was coming.

Her voice was suddenly a little excited and nervous. "We were walking when suddenly I saw four men sitting outside a bar. It all seemed like a Déjà Vu. I walked towards them, ignoring Jessica and her pleas to come back. I was still figuring what I should do when I heard your voice." _As I had guessed._ "It was as perfect as I remembered, even more. I had a fear that I may not remember you completely, that I may start forgetting how your voice sounded like, but that night I heard you yell at me, trying to tell me that I should go back to Jessica. I knew I was going crazy, but I didn't mind it. I welcomed your voice. If by being crazy I could hear you, then I knew what I had to do."

"The next day I found out a pair of motorcycles, which were kept out for sale. I got them for free and took them to Jacob. He was happy to help me." _Of course he was!_ After all he had a crush on Bella since the first time she had flirted with him to get my secret out. "I helped him find the parts he needed as I knew the more sooner he completed them, the more sooner I will be hearing you. Till that time I started spending time with him. He helped me stay together, he never let me breakdown. Charlie encouraged me more to go there more often as he was happy observing me getting a little active."

Her voice was now happy, excited but still with a little reserved tone under it. "One day Jacob called and told me that the bikes were ready. I knew your voice was not very far from me now. And the same happened. The first day I rode my bike, I had the best delusion of you. You were clearly pissed off, even in my mind, and shouted at me." _Obviously I would be angry!_ "Even your anger that time was making me happy. I got into a accident getting a cut in my head, but it didn't pain, because I just heard you." She smiled brightly. I grimaced. Carlisle's words were echoing in my mind – _Do you want to know how many times have Bella visited the ER in the last two months? Do you want to know who used to bring her here?_

"I knew I had to make up with my other friends too, so we made a plan of going out as a group. At the end time, everyone cancelled leaving I, Jacob and Mike. We went for a horror movie."

She laughed freely for the first time. When she said again, her voice was no more broken. There was a constant smile in her voice. "Both Jacob and Mike were acting strange. They both were trying to show each other that 'I am her best friend.'" She shook her head with a laugh. "Halfway through the movie, Mike got sick and we went home. Mike was on his way to vomit in Jacob's new car he had built." She laughed again. "You should have been there to see their face that day. Jake had to bring a popcorn bucket so that Mike doesn't spoils his car and was checking every few seconds to confirm that Mike hadn't spilled it out in his backseat." I laughed aloud for the first time, though it was a hesitant laugh. Poor Mike and Jacob. For once I wished that Mike had threw it out in that car. It would have been a very nice scene to enjoy.

"Stop laughing." Bella hissed, but she also laughed with me. My body was shaking heavily, making her body also shake with laughter along with mine. After a few minutes when the last hint of laughter died, I asked her to continue. Her voice then was again small. "It was that evening when Jacob phased for the first time. I told him he looked sick. He went home and never called back. I was sick myself."

I interrupted and looked down at her. I kept my eyes fixed at her hair. I knew if I looked further down in her eyes I will breakdown myself. "What happened to you? Were you all right? Did you got checked up by s doctor? What did he say? Was there anything serious? I have to inform Carlisle. He will look after you. Which doctor did you showed to? Is it still paining? I'll call Carlisle." I bombarded the questions on her while stroking her arms and face. I looked at her as if she was still sick. Again a wrong move. Her eyes were shining red with tears and red rims were formed under her eyes.

She smiled a little. "I had got just a flu – I was okay after a day's rest." I sighed with relief and relaxed in my former position. "I waited for Jacob's call but he never called me. I harassed Billy by calling him continuously, but he said the same – Jacob is still ill; I am not allowed to go over there; He doesn't wants me to get ill. It was worse for me then." I snorted. How could she get more worse than what I had left her in?

Her voice now was almost defensive. She was trying to defend her actions then. "Over the time, Jacob had became my refugee. When he was not around me, I got back to my... previous state. Charlie got more worried which led to more fights between him and Billy. I knew that Billy and Jacob were lying to me, and it hurt to know that Jacob did not want me around as he was not that to me what I was for him."

She shuddered.

"I was hiking, trying to come here at this magical place, in hope to hear your voice. It was the only hope that would keep me to sanity." Only Bella could think that having hallucinations meant she was sane.

"I was not able to for a few attempts, but one Saturday, when I was hiking alone, I made it here. I had just reached here, when I saw Laurent." I hissed. Bella kissed my palm again. It was the reminder that she was safe and in my arms again. "I heard your voice then. You were guiding me, telling me what should I do to escape him. Your voice told me to scare him, beg him, but nothing worked on him. So I distracted him asking about Victoria. He told me about Victoria, and he was just an inch away from... me when the wolves showed up. I was frightened – it was an understatement. That day, I was not able to sleep, imagining that Laurent will help Victoria find me here. After that, every night I prayed that they get settled with me and leave Charlie safe."

 _My poor Bella! How can a little soul handle all the pain and fear together?_

"I tried to call Jacob, but he never talked to me. So I pulled over his place one evening. He broke up with me there and I crumbled once again."

I got angry in an instant at that arrogant boy. _That stupid mutt! How can he harm Bella, even by his words? How can anyone harm her?_ I thought angrily.

Then I recalled that I had harm her beyond everything. Beyond imagination. My anger towards that dog evaporated as my self-loathing took over.

"I had just slept that night when Jacob showed up in my room at night." I hissed. It was a thing I did and only I had a right to! "He told me that I knew the reasons why I was not able to be near him. He told me the same story again when I figured out what you were. And I guessed correctly. And then I knew it – he was a werewolf!"

Why was she so perceptive? If she wouldn't have guessed properly, Jacob would have gave up and left her alone.

"I met him at LaPush and told him that I was okay with it." Leave it to Bella to be okay with the idea of having a monster as her best friend. "He told me about Victoria, and I informed him the news they needed – Victoria was after me. I also told him about your mind reading abilities." She shrugged slightly. "Sorry for that, but it just slipped out that time. Anyway, when the wolves got to know that I was the main clue, they made a new plan of how to catch Victoria and how to protect me."

 _For which I owed those wolves my life._

"I started spending the days at LaPush, so that they could protect me. Charlie was again ecstatic knowing I was better now as Jacob was back." Charlie was willing to push Bella towards Jacob. Even now. But I couldn't blame him. He was trying to see Bella happy just as I wanted her to be. It was his way of coping to see Bella just doing something rather than not doing anything. "But I missed your voice. So when Jacob suggested for cliff diving, I agreed eagerly – anything to hear you out. The next day they found a new trail of Victoria, and went to trace her. I got bored and I was getting eager to hear your voice, so I decided to go alone to dive. And I did."

Her voice was excited, though she visibly shuddered. "You were there with me, pleading me not to do that, shouting – naturally – but I went on anyway. At first I enjoyed it, but when the currents became wild, I gave up." I shuddered along with her. She told me this yesterday, but it still hurt to listen. My fist – which had somewhat loosened while she told me about Laurent and Victoria and wolves – the part where I was a little curious – but it again tightened when it came to the stupidest thing Bella had ever done. More stupid than to love a vampire and befriend a werewolf. "But Jacob saved me. He told me about Harry being ill and hospitalized. I realized that time that all my stupid stunts could have caused me death, give Charlie a heart attack, but I was not yet ready to give up your harmless memories. I was still deciding when Billy came and told us that Harry died."

"Jacob dropped me home that evening. I knew that you were never coming back, so I was planning on making everyone happy – Charlie, Jacob, Billy – when suddenly Jacob got edgy as he smelled a vampire in my house. I saw the Mercedes and I knew it was a Cullen in there. Jacob felt betrayed and left me wishing I don't die." How can he leave Bella if he thought there was a vampire in her house? – dangerous or not, leave it aside? Some best friend! I scoffed inaudibly. "There I found Alice waiting for me. It was the best moment in my life – my best friend was back." I felt her lips turn upwards into a smile against my chest.

"She told me about going back to Carlisle and I nearly fell again. I was not ready for her to leave me again. She agreed half-heartedly." Alice had filled me with this. She had even showed me her face, that how it fell when she mentioned about leaving, and how Bella became hysterical. "I told her everything I knew and she filled me with every detail – except for you, I was still not able to say anything about you." She sighed apologetically.

"The day Charlie went for Harry's funeral, Jacob came back. He questioned me about whatever he wanted to know and started to leave me. I knew I was hurting him, but also knew that I couldn't just let him go – after all, Alice may not be here for me everyday. Jacob thought the same, and was about to kiss me." That was a new information. I knew he loved Bella, but he was about to kiss her. Kiss her! That was beyond disgusting! I looked over at Bella to see what her reaction was. She had her face hidden in my shirt. I was not able to make any assumptions what she thinking now or at that time.

She looked at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I was not decided what should I do. I knew you were never coming back, but I knew that I cannot misguide Jacob. And then the phone rang. He answered the phone. I tried to take the receiver from him, but he didn't let me. And then Alice came and told me what you were planning. And you know the rest." All clicked in at once. That day when I called, Bella was just a few inches away from the phone, away from me. I was just a small distance away from listening her voice.

If that dog was not in between, we could have been able to talk and nothing like that would have happened!

Leave it to that mongrel to spoil my everything!

I leaned down towards her and my lips followed her teary path and wiped her every tears away. A kiss for her every pain which I had inflicted on her, for her every pain and every suffering. "Edward? Will you tell me what were you doing when you called." She asked warily. "If we're confessing everything, then I want it over now itself." She asked me in a small voice. I agreed easily – I was not left with any power to not give her anything she wanted. After listening all this, if she had asked me to be friends with Jacob, I would have even agreed to that too, just to make her happy.

I looked at the sky again and swallowed loudly before saying anything. I brought her more close to my body. I just need a comfort that she was real, that she was really here and it was all past. "I was in a small attic – God knows since when. I lost Victoria's trail and my mind was a big mess." I whispered. I looked down at her and tried to smile. "You had many people to look after, but I had nobody. I was no good. I never talked with Carlisle or Emmett. Esme was worst. Alice was still very angry with me, but she was not upset. She knew I would fail in staying away from you and would come back to you. Rosalie was... well she is Rosalie. And Jasper had to feel everyone's pain."

I again looked at the sky. "I called them once on Christmas, but talked only for a few minutes – I didn't have any energy left to say something, to even talk about anything, even to my own family."

I still remember that phone call, how Esme pleaded to me to talk for a few minutes but I excused by saying that I have work to do. Work like letting my memories take over and let myself dwell in the grief.

"I talked with your delusions." She gasped at this information and examined my face. I looked down at her and saw that she was crying again. I rolled to her side and wiped her teary cheeks with my fingers while I continued. "I knew they were just my illusions, but still whenever you were talking to me, even if in my head, all the mess cleared up from my mind. It felt like you were with me, motivating me to do some work. That was the only reason Carlisle allowed me to track Victoria, because he knew that if I didn't do anything, I may get insane."

"When I lost the trail of her, I broke down. Not because I lost her, but because I knew I couldn't fight with my own memories. I was dying to be with you, but my brain was commanding me that I should not go. 'I had promised.' I kept repeating this mantra to not come back here." I swallowed loudly. Only if I would have listened to my heart!

I leaned my head against hers and put a hand at her waist bringing her more close to me. Her soft body moulded to my stone chest. "Every time I closed my eyes, you were there in front of me. Even if I closed my ears, your voice still rang loudly in my mind." How did I manage to survive all these months without her? "I knew I was growing insane, but those delusions were so pleasing, so calming, that I welcomed them with open arms." But that what they were – delusions. Just a small glimpse of my real Bella that my mind provided me whenever I needed. Because it wouldn't let me go back to her. Because I was a monster. Not because I was a vampire, but because I had hurt all the people I love beyond imagination. "The small attics in Rio where I hid were my only ally. It provided me with darkness, a reminder to where I belonged and why you weren't with me." Bella shook her head to interrupt, but I continued.

"Then Rosalie called. I got a little irritated at her, but when she told me that Alice was in Forks, she had my attention. At first I drew the conclusion that you were with your mother in Florida, that you have moved on, but then Rosalie clarified what she meant." The worst day of my life. "And I cut the phone on her. I was not able to breathe. I knew you will not do any such thing, you had promised."

"So I did the thing I was restraining to do the whole time. I called on your phone. I thought that if it was your voice, I will put down the phone, but at the same time I was somewhat hoping that you will be the one who will attend the phone, so that I could hear you myself, really hear you." I realized how true these words were. I was a fool to believe that I could put the phone down once I hear her voice. "But... all my hopes were thrown out of the window when I heard a male voice. And my world shattered when he said Charlie was at funeral. And you know the rest." I closed my eyes. I was not able to say anything, my throat was tight with all the sobs I was holding, to not break in front of Bella. I rolled back to my side. I was near to releasing all the sobs and I didn't want to do that.

I was against the idea of Bella watching me breaking down.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Bella asked me suddenly.

I smiled despite of myself. She was still worried about me. "If you're asking for a real hunt, and not spiders and rats, then I don't even remember the last time I hunted. Two or three months prior, maybe, or even more." I shrugged indifferently.

We both were still looking at the sky, Bella's heart and breathing more than usual, when she rolled fully to my side so that she was half leaning on me.

"Kiss me." She said abruptly and tugged harshly on my collar. I turned to look in her with confusion written all over my face. Her warm chocolate eyes bored into mine which still held some tears in them. She kept tugging on my collar.

"What?"

"Kiss me! I want to forget everything that happened in the past. I want to bury those horrifying memories here and not carry their burden with me anymore. I don't want to remember any pain or fear from the past months. I want you to kiss me so hard that I forget everything but you. Kiss me." She did not wait for my reaction and her lips were on mine, moving harshly. I was worried about her safety and was still not reacting to her kiss.

She rolled and was on top of me before I could stop her, kissing me fervently. My head was shouting 'She will hurt herself', buy my heart was saying 'You too need this'.

Her hair fell down creating a dark curtain around us. At that moment all my emotions, which I was trying to control, came out from the floodgates. I knew exactly what she meant and I wanted the same. I didn't listen to my brain this time, and I gave up all my thoughts and reacted with equal passion to her demanding lips. She kissed me like never before. There was a new passion in this kiss. She rolled to her side and I followed her lead. I was now hovering over her, leaving no space between our bodies. She traced my every feature, my face, arms, shoulders, hair, everything. I did the same. She hitched her leg at my calf and I let her do that. I was far away from telling her no. I put a hand at her waist bringing her impossibly more closer to me.

Finally she shook her head, trying to gasp as much oxygen she could while I kissed every detail of her face, her neck, her palm, throat, every part I was able to.

She cupped my cheek after she was done with gasping. We looked in each others eyes, forgetting everything else. "I love you." She murmured against my lips.

"I love you too. And I'll never leave you again. I promise." I murmured back and kissed her again. There was no lust now, no urgency in this kiss. Pure love. She kissed me back with the same love I was showering on her.

While I kissed her, I thanked every God my human mother believed in. I thanked to the God in whom Carlisle believed. I was grateful to all of them that they gave me another chance in Bella's life.

When I parted my lips from hers I saw her serene face. Bella was flushed beautifully. Her cheeks were in the most delicious pink I have seen in the past three days. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her chest, above her heart, listening the most beautiful sound of my world. She wrapped her arms around me, engulfing me in her arms, hiding me there.

We laid like that for an immeasurable time. I rolled on my side and brought her more closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Thank you for everything. For trusting me, for forgiving me, for taking me back..."

"Don't." She interrupted me. "I want to forget everything and..." She looked at me and sighed. "if we keep talking about the past how can we get to the future. So, no more remembering the... the dark times." She suggested with a real smile. I nodded and brought her more closer to me.

"Whatever you say. Your wish, my command." I murmured and kissed her head.

After some time her breathing became more even, which meant she was near sleeping. I hummed her lullaby and let my mind drift to the first day I brought her here.

That day was perfect, even more perfect than I had thought. That day I had laid down my every secret, my every thought in front of her, and so was today. That time I'd hunted more than necessary, but still her blood, her maddening scent was overpowering my every sense, but today it was the opposite of that time. I was thirsty like never before, but her blood was no where in my mind. That day I had told her everything, my strength, my weakness, my worst moments, but still she chose to stay with me. Her words of that day were still clear as bell in my head. 'You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you.'

"What are you thinking?" I asked her after we both were silent for a long time. I had thought she slept, but when she sighed I knew she was not sleeping.

"About the first time you brought me here."

I laughed. We were again on the same page. "Even I was remembering that day." I mumbled without missing a beat. She smiled. I knew she was thinking about the same words I was thinking which she had said then, and how true her words were.

We were both cuddled on the ground. She was resting beside me with her head against my neck. Her warm breath was tickling me. I was singing her lullaby to fill the silence we both were comfortable in and also to distract myself from the not so gentleman thoughts I was having. After pouring every pain from my chest in front of her, it felt like the heaviest burden has been taken from my shoulders. I decided to speak my thoughts.

"You know, I missed my first Valentine's Day with you." I said looking at her through my eye lashes.

She smiled. "I know." She looked in my eyes with her half lidded eyes. She was dazzling me unknowingly. I almost forgot what I to say while I looked in her eyes but then I left her eyes and caught my thoughts before they get in another direction.

"Do you want to celebrate it today?"

"Do you mind if I celebrate that day with you today?"

Her return smile was dazzling. She may never understand the power she has on me. "I'd love it." She placed her palm on my cheek and I leaned to her touch closing my eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whispered against her palm and kissed it. "And today I promise you that you will always have me by your side. No matter what happens, I will never leave you. Unless you want me to, I'll always be around you."

"Then Mr. Cullen, you should be careful. Because you are stuck with me for ever, even when my heart stops beating."

And here I was thinking about making the day more beautiful by not thinking about that.

But for today, and for this time I let it go. I didn't want to ruin the mood now. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. Then I recalled the scene which ice had shown me. I was just planning to ask her to dance with me, to make the small vision of Alice true, but before I could say anything, she asked me. "Dance with me?" She inquired. I opened my eyes at her question. She was never the one to take the forward step when it came to dancing. I raised my one brow at her in astonishment and she blushed deeply.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked when she didn't answer me.

"I thought if we were celebrating this day as the day to celebrate love, then what is better than to start it with dancing." She said it with a shrug. I laughed out loud and stood up giving her my hand. She took it without thinking twice and laced her fingers with mine.

I held her up by her arms and placed her gently on my feet. She put her hands at my neck while I put my hands at her waist. Soon we were twirling in small circles around the small meadow at the music of the song I was singing. Bella had rested her head on my chest in satisfaction and I had my chin resting on her head, leaving no space in our bodies. She was drawing some idle patterns on my shirt with her one hand while her other hand was sandwiched between our bodies. My one hand was holding her by waist while my left hand was stroking her arm with love.

"Promise me." She said abruptly. I looked down and stared at her. Her eyes were still closed with her cheek on my chest. "Promise me that from now on every decision that will be taken about us, will be taken by both of us." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Neither you nor I alone will make any decision."

This I could take care of. I had already thought of this. "I promise." She closed her eyes again after smiling and I also rested in my previous position. "So, does that also include your transformation?" I asked though I knew what her answer would be.

She laughed. "Nice try, but no. Anything but that. Besides, you already got your say in it and you have decided what you want. If you got your way, then I will die at the age of seventy and I am not ready for that." She knew me better.

"Nothing to even postpone it?" She shook her head. "Not even the proposal?" I teased. I just hoped that she may have changed her but still when she shook her head, the denial hurt.

Bella's heart was beating at a very calm rhythm. She was never this calm since I was back. Her heart beat was filling every void, healing every pain which was still left.

She was drumming her fingers on my chest nearly at the speed of her heartbeat. The drumming sound of her fingers along with the splendid sound of her heart beating against my chest collectively made me feel like it was my heart which was beating at such a peaceful rate.

"I wish I could make my heart beat, even for one second, for you." I murmured breaking the silence.

Bella looked up that she was looking in my eyes. "You don't have to." She smiled. "Your heart is still beating, only I can hear that sound." She murmured as she put her cheek just above my silent heart, and then said something which lifted my heart to ecstasy. She wrapped her one arm around me and squeezed me to her small body. I bosomed in her loving arms. She took my right hand with her left and placed it above her heart. "Besides, it is beating for both of us here."

"And I don't want this sound to ever stop." I murmured so quietly that I doubted if Bella even heard. But she did.

"But it have to. For both of us. It will stop for better." She said in solacement.

I sighed. "It is an existence, not a life, Bella. And I don't want it for you. It is not a trial and error case, where you try and if you fail, you try again. What done is done, you cannot change it."

She twined our hands and put my cold hand against her warm cheek, relishing in my icy temperature. "I know that. And I also know what I want. I want you and only you. And I can have you just by giving up my humanity and I am ready for that, to start my proper life with you. Besides, if you will be my side, it will be a life and not an existence."

"But..."

"No Edward. We have already discussed this. I am waiting till graduation and then I will have my way." She declared ending the topic.

Well, if she was not willing to talk about her change, she can talk about the other thing, the one thing which I wanted the most.

I looked at her wearing the smile she loves the most. "Only till graduation? I thought you were going to wait even after that if you want me to change you." I mused with a smirk.

"Ugh! You are really a monster, you should know that." She grumbled. I laughed.

"And still you seem happy to be in such close proximity with the monster." I asked feigning horror.

"Oh!" She smacked her head with the palm of her hand. "How can I be so foolish. I should be running."

"Trust me my pretty," I said mocking a wicked smile and a dangerous tone. "you are not going to get free any time soon."

Her hands slowly made their way to my neck. "I am very much counting on that."

"I promise to not let your hope down, Ms. Swan. Never." I swore.

I leaned down to kiss her. She also stood on her toes for the kiss. Our kiss started slowly but soon it was building. She was already close to me but I wanted more in that moment. So I lifted her up by her waist so that I don't have to lean down and gave myself in the kiss. She gasped at my not so usual movement but gave herself to me, demanding more. But I couldn't give her, so again I had to break the kiss. She leaned her head against my neck and tried to control her accelerated breathing.

We both then talked about nothing in particular, just kept dancing in each others arms. I cherished her warmth while I danced with her in my arms. She was still afraid of dancing on her feet so she was standing on my feet which brought her more closer to me.

I was having a hard time keeping my lips away from her. I kissed her hair, her head, face, neck, hands, every part I was able to while we danced, but never her lips, because I knew that if I kissed her there, her safety will be at risk.

"What were all thinking in the school?"

"Nothing much." I answered while kissing her cheeks. "They were throwing every bad word they knew at me." I hope that was true enough that she doesn't asks more questions.

"And?"

"And nothing." I shrugged. She was not accepting this. She wanted more but I wasn't going to tell her more. So before she could ask me anything else, I kissed her neck and throat more seductively, to distract her. She moved her head to a side providing me more leverage while her hands moved in my hair not letting me stop. It was getting more for me, so I reluctantly leaned back and kissed her head to not let myself carried away.

She asked more questions after she was somewhat coherent. "What were Angela and Ben thinking?"

"They were happy to see you happy and also to see us together."

"I'm happy that they are happy to see you back."

"And I'm happy because you're happy."

"And others?"

I shrugged. "They will take time, but their opinions don't bother me." She smiled tightly.

"Will you go for work tomorrow?" I asked after she was silent again.

"Yes." She answered in my chest. "I will."

"I'll have to be away from you for four long hours!" Disappointment and sorrow was clear in my voice. Bella looked up to see my pout and laughed.

"I promise I will make up with you for that." She tried to negotiate. "Will that be okay?"

I made an action of thinking. "Okay. I am counting on that." I said suggestively while I bend down to kiss her behind her ear.

.

.

.

When the sky started turning to grey indicating that twilight will soon occur, we both sighed at the same time and laughed.

"We should go now." She stated. I nodded.

"Charlie will be home soon, and you have to study too." I reminded.

"And you have to leave." She muttered. For the first time there was no uncertainty in her voice.

But still I tried to assure her. "And I will be back soon."

"I know." She sighed. "Where will you go?"

I will be going to follow the trail of Victoria myself with my brothers. But I wasn't upto telling Bella that. She has already do much to fear about, and I was not letting even the thought of that Victoria scare her again. "Nowhere in particular." I said feigning casual. "They want to spend some good time with me and so do I. So we will be having a wrestling match today and talk like three brothers do."

"I am so happy that you are giving time to your family too."

"And I am so happy that you are happy." I repeated.

"Let's go and prepare for that calculus." She muttered as she stepped away from my feet. I nodded and followed her.

.

.

.

 **Stay tuned... More chapters on the way.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on my black couch in my room.

It was near eight fifteen and I was already missing Bella though I had left her just for ten minutes. Em and Jazz were busy wrestling where as Carlisle was busy at the hospital, and he was going to join us at the trail directly. We all decided to go to check on Victoria's trail but first both my brothers wanted to finish their wrestling match which they have been playing for two hours. Jasper was winning as always, but Emmett was not upto accepting that he lost.

In the time apart, when I was sitting alone, my mind drifted to the today events in our meadow and the ride back home.

We were back to her home in no more than a few minutes. The ride back here was as peaceful as it was before our 'dark time', as Bella had put it. The trip to our meadow went as I had wanted. There were once again no more secrets between us. Bella told me not everything, but a rough image of what she had gone through, and I did the same. Though it was agonising to hear and say all those things, but after doing that, we were back to normal. As normal as we could ever be.

I was still trying to act normal, trying to swallow all my sobs. In this area, I envied Bella, because she could allow her grief to let out by her system through her tears, but not me. I wish I could cry, to let my emotions flow free through tears, but it was not possible for me.

Bella went to her room after eating some sandwiches to study for the test. I followed her there. As she was searching for her book on her desk, I sat by her computer table and looked at her every movement. She had her hair made in a loose bun, some strands of her cascading down deflecting me. I'd happily moved out of the chair to distract her from her search, but the better side of me was telling me not to, and I listened to it.

"Let's go down and study." She said groaning and stood up from her place. "Charlie will need an evidence that I was studying."

"As you say." She just had to move a foot, and I will still be standing beside her, no matter what.

We both decided to study on the dining table. A few strands of hair moved out of her messy bun and flowed down to her collarbone, distracting me. I raised my fingers to swipe the strand away and set it behind her ear. She slapped my hand lightly. "You're not helping Edward." She muttered annoyingly, but with a smile. I raised my hands in an action of surrender. She said nothing and resumed her studying. I helped her study for a few minutes after that, and I did my best to not get distracted by her charms, which were still unnoticeable by her.

She was now quite good at calculus now, so it didn't took her a lot of time in understanding the small things.

Her hair was quite alluring, distracting me every time. Bella herself was quite adorable when she tried to concentrate on the problem in the book with the pen she kept twisting in her hands or biting it. Neither her heartbeat acted in her favour when I moved my hand to stop her hand, which was continually tapping the table as she was not getting an answer right. Though she was trying to act strict with the whole _'let me study, don't distract me'_ plan, her heartbeat gave away whenever I placed a finger near her on the book or took the pen from her hand to explain her properly. It also didn't help that she was herself so tempting whenever she twisted her hair around her fingers or bit her lip while she was thinking over a problem or twisted her hair around her fingers.

When I was explaining her a question she tried to crack answer many times to, I was sitting very near to her that her hair was brushing my face. I inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair greedily and my lips made their way to kiss her behind her ear without my brain's consent. She turned around to shout at me but stopped realizing I was too close to her, our face just inches apart. At the same time a strand of hair fell down from her ear. I removed it from her face such that my finger came in contact with the skin of her neck. We both were dazzled by each other. Our lips were just half an inch apart when she captured my lips in an instant.

Everything else was forgotten at the moment when my lips touched hers, her books, Charlie, Alice, everyone.

Alice interrupted our small intimate moment. "Knock knock." She tapped on the front door when she was inside.

Bella didn't hear her. She was lost in the bubble of joy and she didn't care if Alice saw us like that. Neither did I cared. _Just get a room you two!_ "You have a guest to attend to." Alice added when we both decided to ignore her. "Fine," she huphed. "when Charlie will come in two minutes, I'll tell that Bella is ignoring me as she is busy inside with Edward." _You know I can do it._

We both froze and looked incredulously at Alice. She could do it.

Alice never threatened someone with something she couldn't do.

"Alice!" Bella screeched. "You wouldn't dare."

Alice shrugged with her angelic devil smile. "I didn't came here to see both of you making out. I thought we will be having some we time!" Alice said in a small voice with a sad face, indicating with her fingers that she wanted to spend some time with Bella.

She was trying to overdo it, but Bella fell in her trap. She was very naive to get pinned down by Alice. "Oh Alice!" Bella moved from her seat and went to Alice and squeezed her tightly to her. Alice returned her embrace lovingly.

 _She looks much good now than she did in the morning. I am happy that you got to spend some with her the way you wanted to._ "I am so happy for you Bella." Alice said lovingly in Bella's shoulder.

"What will we do?" Bella mused while they both came towards me. Alice made herself comfortable in the dining chair while Bella sat on my lap.

"What would you prefer? I think we should first go for selecting some clothes for you, you have a very bad shortage of clothes. Or we can do your pedicure. I am sure you will love that. Or..." I stopped listening to them. It was a girly stuff in which I was not at all interested. Instead, I started playing with Bella's loose hair.

I twisted her hair around my index finger and saw how it slipped gracefully from my fingers. I breathed in her scent, by trailing my nose on her hair or her neck or her hand. Bella was still busy trying to be a good sport for Alice, but she wasn't fooling me or Alice.

After some time, Bella went out of my arms to prepare food. It was ten minutes to eight when Alice said the unpleasant news. "You should go now Edward."

"No!"

"But why?"

I and Bella whined at the same time. Alice was not considering anything. "Because Bella have to look presentable before Charlie comes in. And also Em and Jazz are waiting for you." _And you have to go to trace Victoria's trail before it gets lost._

I knew Alice was right but still it didn't feel right leaving her. It also didn't help that Bella had the sleeve of my shirt clenched in her tiny fist. I just couldn't leave her like this.

"But..." I tried to reason but Alice beat me there.

"You have to go." She added stubbornly, not listening to my plea.

"You should go." Bella said looking up to me with a smile she thought was convincing. But it wasn't. "I'll be fine." But her heartbeat gave away. She didn't want me to leave. And so was with me.

 _But at least I can do one thing for you._ She added in her head. I looked at her with narrowed eyes. What was she planning? _You can come to pick me up. This way we can get to know when will you be allowed in her house officially. Charlie is being hard on you, so I can't see when he will allow you inside, but if it goes well today, then we may get an answer._

I didn't miss a beat before grinning ear to ear. This was a good plan. At least Charlie will see that I am totally sorry by my heart for inflicting such pain on her little child. "I'll owe you big Alice." I murmured. _Of course you do Eddie._ Flashes of the yellow Porsche she stole in Florence came in her mind. I nodded minutely in Alice's direction. _Now go._

I stood up from the chair and came to stand near Bella. She turned and encircled me in her arms with her head on my chest. "Aw! You both are too good!" Alice exclaimed. "But still you have to go now. Charlie will be home in nineteen minutes and fifty eight seconds and she has to take a good bath before he arrives."

"When will you be back?" Bella asked me with her eyes hid in my shirt.

I drew her more closer to me and kissed her hair. "If you don't want me to go, I'll happily stay in your room." I murmured in her hair. Stupidly, I was thinking of all the ways to persuade Alice to let me stay here. Alice glared at me, already knowing what I was planning and showed me another vision of I searching in the woods.

"You should go." Bella said feigning enthusiasm. "I'll be fine."

"At least I can wait here while you take a bath." I suggested, because I wanted to discuss something with Alice about Victoria, which Bella cannot know. She will freak out for no reason. Bella didn't disappoint me. She jumped out of my lap for a quick bath, stumbling once, and throwing a "Stay here!" over her shoulder at me.

"I'll be back in no time." Bella called over her shoulder and almost ran up her stairs. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Alice, did you see anything about Victoria?"

"Nope."

"And Volturi. Are they still decided on letting give us time?"

"I am pretty sure, Edward. If there is any change in anything which is not according to us, I'll tell you first. I am having a good eye on them. There is nothing to worry about." I smiled but it wasn't a full smile. Just a small upward turning of mouth. Alice frowned and placed her hand on my hand. "Edward, if I see anything, you'll be the first person to know. Don't worry."

"Okay. And make sure that Bella doesn't gets to know about Victoria."

"You are being ridiculous! I love her too, and do you really think that I could ever say anything to her which may give her any stress?"

"You are unpredictable Alice." I muttered, but I knew she was right. She too loved Bella and I had nothing to worry about it this matter.

She laughed. "So tell me how did it go in your meadow."

"As if you don't know already." I teased.

She huphed. "I know how to keep privacy and maintain it. I am not a sneaky as you think."

"Fine." I surrendered. "It all went well." Alice and I talked about my time in meadow with Bella and she showed sympathy as I revealed Bella's side of story to her. _She is such a little girl. How was she able to live with so much pain and horror?_

"Trust me Alice. I ask the same question to myself every time since I came back."

"I would have been so glad if you would've listened to me in the starting itself."

"I know I am a dumb ass." I accepted.

"Good thing Emmett is not here to overhear you saying this."

"Don't tell him about this."

 _We'll see about this._

Bella returned after twenty three minutes, in a new pair of her clothes which Alice had bought for her. She soon returned in my lap and kissed my jaw. "When are you leaving?" At the same time I heard Charlie pulling his cruiser in the lane. _He is fifty seconds away._ Alice answered silently.

She didn't hear any answer from me but she understood that I would be leaving soon. She tried to smile encouragingly. "Hurry." She whispered.

I gave her a quick smile. "I'll be back in no time. I promise." And kissed her.

Our moment was again slightly interrupted by Alice. "You. Out. Now." Alice said poking a finger in my direction. _Charlie cannot catch you here._

I quickly gave Bella one more kiss and slid out of her embrace to her room. I waited till Charlie was busy with Bella to slid out of her window.

"Bella?" Charlie called as soon as he was inside the house.

"Inside dad." Bella replied and Charlie exhaled with relief. He was scared that Bella was with me. "With Alice." She mentioned further when Charlie was getting his shoes out.

Charlie smiled at that. "Nice to see you Alice!" He greeted her warmly when he went inside. He wasn't having any remorse towards Alice, neither did he held any grudges against her.

When he was busy with the girls, I slipped out of the window before murmuring in a voice which only Alice heard. "Take care of her for me. If she gets scared or anything, I'm just a phone call away."

 _You worry too much Edward. Nothing like that will happen. Go now and concentrate on finding Victoria. She is safe. And I promise to call you as soon as something goes wrong, which I promise won't happen._

So here I was sitting with my phone in my hand, debating weather I should call Alice to know how Bella is doing. I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud knock on my door. I looked up to see Emmett at the door.

"Yes?" I asked without looking at him.

 _Thank God finally he answered._ Since how many minutes was he knocking the door? "I thought we were going for the hunt of Victoria?"

I recalled why was I sitting alone. I had to do that for Bella. Letting her memories enter once again in my mind and heart, I stood up. "Yes. Let's go."

We met Jazz downstairs. He acknowledged me by nodding and started running towards the forest.

When there was no trace of Carlisle I asked them where he was. He was going to give us a company and he never backs out of his words. "He got an emergency call from the hospital and had to stay there. He apologised for not accompanying us."

I nodded in understanding. Only his work can keep him away.

We went through the trees which led us to the border of Quileute land. "Victoria's scent is all over the vegetation over here. It seems she climbed on the trees to escape the wolves." Emmett said what he observed.

"You're right Emmett. Even I think so." Jasper put his finger on his chin as he thought to himself. "But the question is where did she go. According to the scent, she went through water. We tried to follow her scent further but were stopped either by territory or by water. Near the territory, the scent of wolves was not tolerable, and so we could not make out where she went."

The wolves even have to interrupt us even when it was our work to do. "Damn this wolves! Why do they have to interfere everywhere?" I cursed in my breath, but my brothers heard it. Jasper raised his brow at my vengeance, but he let it out. He knew it was mainly for one wolf and not the whole pack and not to raise the topic now as Emmett was here to make the subject a joke.

"I think that Alice's presence scared her and she flew away from Forks." Emmett concluded

"Even I think the same Emmett." I agreed wholeheartedly. I had never been so happy that Alice broke my rules and came here. It was only due to her that I got my love safe, and that too unharmed.

 _But I don't think Victoria would drop soon. She is furious, and we all know what a vampire can do if he lost his mate._ Jasper looked towards me, and I shrugged.

Nobody knows it better than me!

"We have to wait for her, and there is also a chance that the wolves scared her. With Laurent not with her, she was already alone."

"I agree Jazz." I told him. "And now as she knows about the wolves and about our return, she would be more careful. We cannot make any sudden movement. We can just wait."

"Now about Volturi."

"I know that was my fault, due to which they now know about everybody in our family, and especially Alice."

"What's done is done Edward, you cannot change it." I was happy that Jasper was ready to forgive me for exposing Alice. Then I read it in his mind. He thought it was just a part of karma, that he once threatened my girlfriend due to our nature, while lead in exposure of his wife due to Aro's talent.

Jasper never believed in karma, so it is more likely that Alice made him believe him in this theory, so that there is no animosity left between her two favourite men. Alice was such a relief for me. If it wasn't for Alice, I am damn sure Jasper would have still accused me of exposing his wife to the worst threat ever.

"The only thing you can change is Bella, which she has already decided." Emmett said without thinking about it so I was not prepared to hear about this. I kept my face straight with an effort. The topic of Bella's upcoming change was still a topic I never wanted to discuss. "You know it is inevitable now Edward, so why fight it? Be happy that you get to keep your mate with you forever." I nodded absent-mindly.

I knew it was decided, but it didn't mean I have to be full supportive about it. What I need the most is just for a reason to make Bella see what she will be leaving behind. It was true that if she gets turned into a vampire we both will be very happy, and especially me, but what I want more than anything was to see Bella happy. And I don't want her any decision to be made on the basis of a stupid vote she had made.

"What?" He asked when I was silent again.

I shook my head. Carlisle was the only person who I wanted to talk to, and I have done that. I never thought of discussing it with my brothers.

I decided to give it a try. "It's not just the change, but I don't want this life for her, ever."

"But she will get it." Emmett said with authority. He was not trying to think about it but I made it out of his mind. He was silently threatening me that I cannot take any such foolish move ever again, and if I even think about it, I will better be dead.

Emmett was really protective about Bella.

"And we will look after that." Jasper added, his thoughts in agreement with Emmett. _She has two protective brothers to kill you if you even think about it._

"Yes. She will if she doesn't changes her mind." I resigned.

"So there will be no involvement of Volturi as Bella will be changed. Problem solved." Emmett cheered up by his own idea. "But till that..." _This is the only part I hate. I wish I could kill her. I need some action. Guess life in Forks would not be that boring from now on._ I growled. _Geez, I was just thinking._

Jasper chuckled. _Always ready for a fight!_ "We all know you are dead bored, Em. Have some patience." I chuckled too and Emmett groaned.

"It's not my fault. First those months when no one laughed, then this Victoria and Volturi" My smile faded as Emmett and Jasper both remembered Esme always crying, Carlisle never smiling, always grieving, Alice never jumping like she does, Rosalie trying to cheer up everyone but failing miserably. "but now that you are back and Bella too, we can finally have some fun." Emmett said cheerfully. He turned towards me and tried to punch my arm, but when he saw my face, he understood what happened.

"We're sorry Edward. We didn't want to make you feel guilty." Jasper murmured keeping his hand on my shoulder, trying to make me feel elated. But it wouldn't work on me now, not when I could see what I did to my family.

I kept my head down and played with the grass with my foot.

"Relax Edward." Jasper said, trying to take my grieving away with his talent. "What all happened was past. Don't beat yourself continuously. You cannot change the past, but you should now look after Bella." _She needs you now more than anytime. And trust us, after what all happened, and specially in this last three days, your love will bloom with time._

Though I was feeling a little guilty, the topic of Bella made me happy. My mind again drifted to my love on its own accord. She must be smiling now while talking to Alice. I wished I was there to make her smile. We would have been kissing or cuddling together in her little bed. I would have sang her lullaby then, just like in the meadow, after she confessed a part of her pain. She didn't tell me everything. How much was the pain she actually endured more than this? Why was she not telling me truth? Will she again start thinking I am leaving her again? What should I do?

 _You are a big mess of emotions Edward._ Jasper complained while running towards home.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey! This is not fair. What are you discussing?" Emmett croaked.

"Nothing. I was just telling him to get a grip on his emotions. He is joyous at one moment, and then sad in no time, and again anxious in another moment." He then turned towards me. "You are literally giving me a headache Edward." He scolded.

"Oh don't be hard." Emmett mocked with his wicked smile. "He is afraid that either Bella will fall off the stairs or burn her hand or stumble around or..." He said. I decided to ignore him. 'Alice was there to take care of her.' I chanted the mantra in my head to block Emmett and the things he was having. Because I knew when it came to Bella, anything could happen. _Huh? You are ignoring me? Should I say more Eddie._

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That. Stupid. Name. Again." I barked each word clearly and distinctly.

"Jazz, did you hear calling me my li'l brother with any name?"

Jasper knew what happened but was having fun and decided to play along. "No Em. I didn't hear anything. By the way which name were you referring to?"

"You know that one. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie." He started singing my name. I pinched the bridge of my nose to control my temper and not launching myself on Emmett.

I looked at my brother with a menace. "Emmett. Once more you say that, and you will be missing your one limb. I swear." I threatened.

"You know what Edward? Oh, sorry, I meant Eddie."

"That's it." I growled. Emmett tried to run away for me. I decided to give him a head start, because I knew I was going to win anyway.

I caught him within seconds of my running and leaped on him. I sat on his back and pulled his hands behind his back, blocking his hands. Jasper was standing sideways, enjoying watching us fight. He was laughing freely for the first time since this September I remember. I also started laughing, courtesy of Jasper jovial mood and the happy vibes he was spreading around us.

"Once more you say that name, and you will be gone." I threatened playfully.

He gasped for the unwanted air. "Okay, no more Eddie. Only Edward." He panted.

"Fine." I said as I released him. No sooner I stood up, he was attacking me again. I got a glimpse of his move in his mind and tackled him, and again he fell on the ground. "Not so soon big brother."

"Huh. Just because I let you win this time, doesn't means I will let you win every time."

"Really Emmett. I think that..." But before I could continue I was interrupted by the phone call on my cell. I opened the receiver to see that it was Alice on other side. "Alice, what happened? Is everything Okay? Is Bella safe?" I bombarded the questions on her.

"Relax Edward. Nothing much. I just wanted to tell you that I will be leaving for our home in thirty minutes. Charlie was not ready to have you near his house, but Bella literally begged with a cute puppy face and Charlie reluctantly agreed."

"Thank you Alice." I murmured in awe of Bella. "She could do anything for me!"

"Yup. I know that." She murmured with a laugh and ended the call.

Jasper sighed. "This was what I was saying. His emotions now a days have become such a big mess, it is difficult to concentrate." He told Em.

I smiled sheepishly, shifting my weight from one foot to another. "Alice said she has another half hour. You cannot go before that." Jasper saw what I was thinking and told me. _You know Alice will be pissed off if you go there before time. And nothing is much worse than an angry Alice._

"Have some patience lover boy." Emmett teased. I ran my hand through my hair as they both started thinking about their mates in a way I never wanted to see.

"Please, can both of you too have some patience regarding your thoughts." I hissed through my teeth. They both started thinking a difficult poem to keep control on their intellection.

We talked and played and discussed about the wolves for another twenty minutes or so. We all came to the same point, Victoria will come soon and we have to ask Alice to look after her any unusual move. Nobody wanted any further involvement from the wolves. Volturi was not a risk for now, and if Bella still plans to change according to her graduation plan, they will not be a problem ever.

And I didn't say a word to them about my deal with her. I wanted to tell them when she finally agreed, not when I am not getting her _yes_.

Emmett wanted to have a fight, so I and Jasper played with him, also to practice if there is any sudden movement by any. When I couldn't take it more longer, Jasper groaned. _You are really going to be a hell from now on._

At the same time my phone rang. It was Alice, I saw in the caller ID. I quickly clicked the send button and put the phone at my ear. "So eager, aren't you Mr. Cullen." Alice sang.

"When should I come to pick you up Alice?" I asked impatiently. I was getting more eager to meet Bella, though even for a minute or so.

"Meet me at Swan residence in ten minutes. Charlie is not in a good mood, but I know you can handle him."

"I will. Is Bella near you?"

"Nope. I have came to the restroom to talk to you. Trust me Edward, you owe me much more than a fancy sports car."

"I know Alice. And I'll owe you for the rest of my life. Love you." I murmured and shut the phone. My mood was suddenly joyous as I was going to see Bella again. Jasper chuckled at my expense and so did Emmett. I looked down at the ground to hide my boyish grin. I would have been blushing a tomato red if I were a human.

"What are you waiting for. Go!" Jasper urged. "I can't take any of your sudden changes in emotions any further." Emmett laughed loudly. We quickly ran towards my house – but still I somehow managed to tackle Em again.

I went towards the garage as soon as I was near home. I was not considering lingering in the house for any more minute.

So what if Alice said me to go there in exact five minutes. I thought when I was sitting idly in the car for ten seconds. I can happen to be there two minutes early.

With this thought, I turned the key for ignition and drove towards Bella. And it was hard anticipating what was waiting for me there other than Charlie's wrath. He was angry at me, bit me already, and I didn't want to ignite any more fire than it already was.

When I was just a few seconds away from her, Alice words entered in my mind. _I have told Charlie that you were in Port Angeles today after school to buy some stuff._

That was the reason I loved Alice. She covered for me every time. After all, a freak is always there for another freak.

I parked my Volvo on the curb and tried to relax. The moment I was three feet away from the door of her house, the door flew open and Bella emerged – she was breathing a little loudly which means she ran to attend the door – outside the house with a big smile on her face.

Alice came behind her. _Charlie asked me what did you got as punishment, so I told him that you are not allowed to be with Bella, and not even too close in the school, until Charlie gives you assent or removes the ban from you for entering the house. Play along, then I will leave you two alone. Bella is already feeling so impatient to be with you._ She then mentally rolled her eyes. _Trust me, you both are going to give a good competition to Em and Rose._

Bella was standing so close to me but yet still so far. I could feel her warmth, emitting from her body and her intoxicating aroma which was carried to me by the wind, bit I wanted to hold this precious warm body to me and hold her close. I inhaled her scent and looked intently in her brown eyes.

I didn't notice that Charlie was standing just behind Bella until he grunted loudly.

"Hello Ch –"

"Feel free to come tomorrow Alice." He said looking at Alice – who was now standing beside me – to break any form of statement I was going to say. I nodded looking down. I just hope I gain his confidence soon. But I knew it will take a long time then I think. Because he loved Bella more than his life, and I had hurt his daughter beyond his imagination. He moved a few feet away from me along with Bella and put a hand around her shoulder in a protective stance. Alice also noticed it but decided to let it go.

"Bye Charlie." Alice mumbled.

"Bye honey. And if you want, then I can come to pick you up."

Translation: No more trace of Edward here again, not even to pick you up.

Alice understood what he was referring to, but bit her tongue to not say anything. "It will not happen again Charlie. I'll manage." _I don't think Charlie would remove the ban from you anytime soon. He had not decided anything yet. Sorry!_

Bella, who was still standing near Charlie, looked towards me with pleading eyes. How can I ever leave her, even for a moment, when she uses that face? I was a fool to leave her in the forest that day.

"Bye Chief Swan."

"See you tomorrow Alice." He spoke hurriedly before I could say any more. I didn't need any skills to read his mind to know that he was thinking how much I had hurt Bella. It took everything I had to not lean my forehead against my knees. The images he was throwing made me dizzy with sickness. It was a proof that Bella didn't even tell me one tenth of what she had endured in the months apart.

 _How can... talk to me? Why did... come back..._ More flashes of Bella came in his mute mind. Bella screaming over her lungs. Throwing her clothes everywhere. Not eating anything. He then remembered the changes in Bella when she started hanging around with him. _She smiled... getting better... Bella and Jacob... My baby... kill him... my gun... Carlisle... treat him... so horrible... never again... just a tear... he will die... What... waiting for? No way... Bella... never..._ "It's getting late Alice. You should go." For the first time he looked at me directly in my eyes and roared. "Now." Another signal that I should leave this instant. _If he doesn't... my gun... Bella..._

 _Edward, let's go_. _There is no need to make him more furious than he already is._ Alice urged when she saw the more I stood here, the more Charlie's face got boiled with anger. Bella also looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't need my power to read her mind for the moment. She was furious with Charlie for not even acknowledging me, and also sorry that I was at the other end of Charlie's wrath.

"Let's go Alice." I murmured while keeping my eyes a little down. Alice knew that I was angry at myself, for what I did. She decided to give me the space I needed and greeted Bella and Charlie once again before sitting in the Volvo.

"Bye Bel –"

"Let's go inside Bella. It is getting a little cold here." He interrupted me again and took Bella inside the house with her and shut the door on my face.

I quickly recovered from my stone form and moved towards my seat. The engine roared to life when I turned the key to ignition. We both were sitting silently while I drove the car. Alice was deciding weather she should comfort me or not for Charlie's behaviour. She was a little upset for me and didn't like the way Charlie ignored me completely.

"Edward, don't get angry on Charlie. He will come around." Alice advised placing a her hand on my shoulder when I turned towards the Cullen driveway.

I took a moment to organise my thoughts. "Furious! Angry!" I scoffed loudly. "Why would be I angry on Charlie?" I knew it was no sense to yell at Alice like this, but the anger I was feeling towards me made me yell at her. "What he is doing is not even one fourth of what I deserve, Alice. I have done far more worse. I should be happy that he didn't kick me out of Washington." The steering wheel groaned against the pressure I was exerting on it. _It was not your fault._ Alice thought towards me. I snorted. "At least he is giving me the punishment I deserve for what I did to Bella."

I stopped my car at the Cullen garage and tried to control my voice. I thought about Bella, how happy she is, how beautiful she looks, but was not able to. The only images I saw were that of Charlie's memories, clear like bell in his mind.

After hearing what Bella said to me, I had tried to swallow the pain every minute I was away. Even with the fun of tracking, the sorrow that Bella couldn't even express her pain in words was killing me from inside.

When I said the next words, my voice was not loud, but sharp. "I say that I love her, but which boyfriend leaves his love alone in the woods and walks away? Or which man becomes the reason that his girlfriend is ready to fight with her father for him? I am fed up of listening that I was doing the right thing. After all, if it was a right thing, then Bella would have been happy, not depressed, not roaming around like a dead body."

"It was not your fault, Edward." She mumbled, trying to make sense to me. I glared at her. "I mean, it was your fault, but you were doing the right thing there."

"Right thing." I snarled. "Charlie had seen what Bella was like when I was not there, and trust me, just by the small flashes my heart drops in my knees. Then just think what Charlie had to live through for whole seven months. To see her daughter roaming like her soul had been sucked out." I shuddered. All my sobs which I was trying to swallow poured out of my heart. "If anything would have happened to Bella, when she did that cliff diving..." I was not able to complete. All my sobs released at once. I buried my face in my hands and let my cry, I was holding, take over.

Suddenly my side of gate was open and I was held against my mother's chest. She stroked my hair lovingly while I cried in her arms.

"Shh Edward. Bella is fine. Nothing is going to happen to her. Nobody will harm her. Please control yourself. Bella is fine. Bella is fine." She kept murmuring in my hair in an act to comfort me while Alice left me with Esme to give us some privacy. She knew it was my mother whom I needed the most for now.

 _Edward, please keep a control on yourself. You'd never like if Bella comes to know about your breakdown_. Alice thought before going out of the car.

"If she was hurt by the wolves or Victoria or Laurent." I shuddered more and tried to bury myself more in Esme's comforting arms.

"Shh Edward. Bella is fine. Please stop tormenting yourself over something you don't have control upon."

"Please don't say that it was not my fault." I muttered a bit loudly. Why was it that everyone was trying to assure me that it was not my fault. It was entirely by fault. "It was all my fault." My words started flowing rapidly out of my mouth. "Due to me, my whole family suffered. I was trying to keep Bella safe, but she suffered to such extent that I cannot even imagine, even her own father was thinking her in a zombie state. And in all this, Charlie also suffered so much that no father should – he saw his own daughter living like a dead – and still you all are saying that it is not my fault. And not only that. Even my whole family suffered due to me. I even took the family's happiness with me. I never wanted to see you sad, bug it was me who mad you unhappy for so much time. My one stupid decision, and all our lives shattered."

I took a deep breathe and tried to control my emotions in check. I was able to do that. After some effort I got my emotions again in my control and leaned back. "Please understand that I am so sorry. I cannot even tell how much sorry I am. I'm so sorry for that." I murmured lightly.

 _My child._ Esme kissed my head. "Don't apologise, Edward. Everyone has a weak point at a time." _Be happy that your weak point was not in front of Bella._

She stroked my hair lovingly. "There was nothing to forgive Edward. You did what you think was right." Sometimes I think that Bella and Esme decide together what to say. Bella was, in a way, the exact copy of Esme, and in a manner just like my human mother. I smiled lightly. _Why is he smiling now. Did I say something wrong?_

"No Esme. I was just thinking that Bella also said the same words."

"Hmm." _Boys always want a partner in whom they get a reflection of their mother. I think you have gotten what you didn't know you wanted._ She smiled. _I always knew this will work out. Thank you God for giving my son the happiness he deserves. Thank you so much._

"You're making me blush mom."

"I cannot control my thoughts, can I?" I shook my head in understanding and smiled. "You look so good when you smile." She murmured and kissed my forehead. "Now you should go. Someone is waiting anxiously for you at her window." I laughed. She knew Bella better.

I came out of the car seat. Before I could run, Esme squeezed me to her side. "Everything will get fine. Just give some time for things to settle down."

I nodded and kissed her forehead before slipping out of her arms and running for Bella.

As Esme had predicted, Bella was standing by the windowsill with a book in her hand. She was roaming in her room, trying to read the book, but in every few seconds she would look outside the window – to get a glimpse of me?

I smiled and frowned at the same time. I was exultant that she was waiting anxiously for me, but the reason why she was so anxious to see me was ever present in my mind.

Charlie was busy watching a football match. His whole attention was in the match, which will go on for a little more time.

I quickly scaled the tree and entered in her room through her window. Bella was now standing near her bed, trying to learn the theory of calculus for the test tomorrow, when I entered her room. She was biting the pencil she had in her hand. She was too busy in her book to see me coming. She looked so tempting with her little act, I almost took her in my arms. So, instead of going towards her and doing what I wanted to, I went in a corner of the room, near her wardrobe, where I knew she wouldn't see me and silently watched her. She sat down on the centre of her bed and tried to concentrate.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

I was instantly worried – what happened?

"Can you please explain me this one? It is going out of my head." She pointed to the book without looking at my side.

I came out of the corner where I was hiding and sat on her tiny bed in a blink. I put my hand over her shoulder and leaned back on the headboard. She closed her eyes and snuggled in my chest and put her cheek above my shoulder. Her warm breath was blowing above my neck and tickling me with marvellous sensations. I placed my cheek on her head and closed my eyes. "I thought you didn't know I was here." I asked as she relaxed on my side.

She opened her brown eyes and looked up at me with so much love for me in her warm eyes. "I always know when you are near me." She told with affirmation. My heart almost swelled by her words. I leaned forward to kiss her, but she placed her fingers on my lips, restraining me. "You're not helping Edward." She cautioned.

I sighed, frustrated, and removed my hand from her shoulder and placed some distance between us. "What are you doing?" She asked me with a raised brow.

I was confused. What did she mean? "Um, I thought you didn't want any distractions?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, this is fine." She took my hand and placed it behind her shoulder and snuggled in my chest, in her former position.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why is calculus so hard?" She moaned. I laughed and kissed her hair.

"No more kisses until I say, Edward." She stated firmly, looking towards me and smiled angelically.

"Are you really trying to punish me Bella?" I asked, baffled.

"No. I am trying to concentrate for my calculus test. Because if I don't, I will not be in any position to complete the graduation." She answered and resumed her studying.

"As you prefer." I muttered.

"That's like a good boy." She said and kissed my cheek.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, smiling. "I said you are not allowed to kiss me. But this rule doesn't apply for me." She stated.

Only her intriguing mind can come with such rules. "You are really going to be the death of me, Bella." I said. She laughed.

Well, two can play the same game at the same time.

"Okay." I murmured and leaned forward.

She was already dazzled. She shook her head to clear her mind after a moment and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled devilishly, still leaning forward in an intolerable slow speed.

"Edward!" She whined and put her hand on my chest in an act of confine.

"What love?" I asked innocently.

"Don't." She tried to sound and act stern, but failed miserably.

"Hmm?"

She gulped. I leaned forward until my mouth was an inch away from hers. Her heartbeat was already beating rapidly. I leaned down towards her neck. She swallowed loudly. I smiled and exhaled on her neck. Tiny Goosebumps were raised all over there. I brought my nose close to her neck and traced it's outline with it from a distance. Her hand travelled upwards till it was on my neck on its own accord.

I took the pencil from her side and leaned back slowly. She looked at me with slightly glassy eyes. My lips were just a mere millimetre away from hers. I exhaled on her lips. She gave me her permission to kiss her by placing her hand in my hair and closed eyes and parted lips.

I leaned back fully. "You'll need this."

She opened her eyes. Her kitten–tiger anger came back in her eyes when she saw the pencil in my hands. "Humph."

She hit my head with her book and I let her. "I think I deserved this." It was fun to relax with Bella, and do little things just like human.

"And no teasing either." She added with her arms crossed over her chest. "Else," She muttered and leaned forward such that she was speaking against my lips, our lips quiet touching. My breathing was already too fast. "if I start teasing you, I won't show any mercy."

I gulped. "I'll behave. I promise."

"That's like a good boy." She grinned leaning back and winked. She snuggled closer to me and started reading her book without looking at me.

"You're really a small dangerous creature." I muttered.

She said nothing, just giggled lightly and read her book. I smiled and helped her study for the upcoming test. I behaved this time, I didn't disturb her study. I explained her all the little things she didn't understand. She studied for more than half hour and then closed the book when she couldn't study any longer.

"I hope I don't fail."

"You won't." I promised.

"Hmm." She nestled more in my embrace. I brought her more closer to me and sighed with disappointment, because I wanted to kiss her very badly, but her stupid rules were stopping me.

She turned towards me, but again she got dazzled by my close proximity. We stared at each other for some immeasurable time. Then I noticed that she had stopped breathing. I brushed my thumb across her cheeks. "Breathe." I reminded her with a chuckle. She inhaled deeply. I was leaning forward to kiss her, but at the exact moment, we were interrupted by her father.

Why was everyone interrupting us today? First Alice, then Bella's stupid rules, and now even his father. If I didn't know better I would have thought that Charlie sensed me and came to check on Bella for than reason.

Charlie was climbing the stairs to look on her. The stairs were creaking under his feet. He was three steps away from her room. I froze. Bella noticed my tensed posture, and before she could ask, I muttered "Charlie" and was out of her bed in a blink.

While Bella tried to lie down, I switched off her lights and went out of her window, closing them lightly. I stood under the eaves of her house, and looked into Charlie's mind.

Through Charlie's eyes I could see Bella, lying down on her bed, rolled to the wall. Charlie was sad that he had hurt Bella's feelings by not talking with me properly.

He remembered the conversation they had when I went home.

Bella said as Charlie sat on the sofa in the living room, frustrated and angry, "Dad!"

"Listen Bella." He muttered, his voice more furious than her daughter's. "I know what you want to discuss and I don't want to discuss that. I am going to watch sports. If you want to watch the telly, you can sit with me." He told her without any emotion and flipped the television on.

"Fine." Bella stomped her foot with anger in her eyes and went in her room.

 _How to explain... so small... I wish... understands... time..._ "I wish I could explain why am I acting this way." He mumbled in too small voice for Bella to pick up the words. "I wish you were not so madly in love with the boy who had always hurt you."

 _Promise me, Charlie,_ I wanted to comfort him, _even I wish sometimes the same thing._

He went out of her room and closed the door silently. I again scaled her window and cuddled around her body putting a hand on her waist.

She twined her hand with mine. "I am so sorry for Charlie's behaviour." She mumbled.

"Please don't apologize." I requested. "And don't fight with him over me."

"I will argue with him." She stated. I sighed. "I wish I could explain him about your sudden departure. Then he would understand." _If it was possible I would have done that._ "But it is not possible." She completed my thought.

I placed my cheek on her shoulder and leaned my head in her tresses. I knew what I was going to say now will striking a chord, but she needs to understand. She has to understand.

"Please Bella. Just hear me out." I said hurriedly as she was about to interrupt me. She sighed and stayed silent and let me speak. "Don't fight with him, and especially not over me. If you have decided to go with your graduation plan, then you are left with just a few weeks to spend with your father. Then you will not be able to meet him for months, or even years. Do you want to leave him with your bitter memories?" I asked. She was silent, and her heart was beating at a slight high rate.

"I know what I am saying is not pleasant, but it's the truth. I never got a chance to express my love to my parents, due to Spanish influenza, neither any member of family got one. But you are getting a chance Bella. Don't ruin it with arguments. Let him do what he wants to do. Because what he is doing is right according to him. And if I can get a chance to do the thing which I thought was right at a moment, then he should get it too."

I could smell the scent of tears. I knew it was hard for Bella to hear it out, but she needs to understand, and I hope she understood.

"He loves you too much, love, and hates it when you both argue. He never got enough time to spend with you, and now when he is getting, let him have his fun. Consider it as a farewell gift which you are willing to give and only you can give him. At least he will have your pleasant memories of you with him to spend his life with." She sniffed.

"Sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." I mumbled when she was silent except for the few sniffs.

"How do you know what to tell a person at a time?" She asked after a long time and with a few more sniffs.

"Decades of practice, love." I replied with a tight chuckle.

"I'll not fight with Charlie. I can try that." Bella finally allowed.

"Thank you so much." I nearly kissed her hair, but then again I remembered her stupid rule. "Now can I get my kiss?" I asked.

She turned in my arms. Her eyes were not red, but it was obvious she had cried. She placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned my head in her palm and kissed it. Then I slowly moved my lips across her cheeks and dried her tears. "I'm sorry for making you cry." I murmured and kissed her eyelids. She said nothing just wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled herself more closer to me.

"I love you so much." I murmured as I kissed her. She said nothing, but gave herself completely in the kiss. After a few seconds, I removed my mouth from hers and unwrapped her arms from my neck.

She leaned her head on my chest and sighed. "I love you too. More than you believe I do." She mumbled. Her voice was too small, almost drained by her fatigue.

I said nothing, just sang her lullaby as she drifted off to her slumber, all the while hoping that I find a reason to delay her change.

.

.

.

 **Just like everyone, Edward also needs some time to understand the intensity of his doings and get his guilt out of the system. And who else is better than a mother when you need to get a control of your feelings.**

 **Alice asks Edward to pick her up as she wants to know what does Charlie thinks about letting Edward in,and as Charlie is undecided himself, she does this.**

 **The three brothers discuss about the problems they will have to go through so that no other problems are created in the way.**

 **And not last, bit the least – some more Edward-Bella romance on the way.**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **Do read and review**.


	7. Chapter 7

It was near two in the morning.

And I was very thirst!

Bella was sleeping peacefully in my arms, with no sign of distress. Her breathing was deep and calm indicating no sign of nightmare. I just hope she never gets those nightmare again. Her warm breath, which she was breathing against my neck and face, was causing me both pain and pleasure.

Pleasure because it was tickling me with such foreign and wonderful sensation.

Pain because I was very thirsty and my throat was on fire like never before.

The day in the school – I was very out of practice in living with humans and be surrounded be them for a long time – along with all my emotions which I tried to swallow after hearing to Bella along with my thirsty throat was becoming more intolerable.

 _I have to go for a quick hunt._

 _Now!_

But the question was, Can I leave Bella?

I quickly calculated everything in my mind.

I'll be gone for maximum twenty minutes. She won't wake up in that time. Just a two or three deer or elk and I will be back in no time. I can even ask Alice to look after her for the time I am away.

I thought about taking a risk. If not, then I don't think I'd be able to attend the class tomorrow. Being away from her for twenty minutes was a better offer than being away from her for one hour or one day. Then she is also having her work today, so the latter option is out of the box. I sighed. I'll have to leave her.

I just hope, I thought, Alice is not busy with her night activities with Jasper, as I took my cell out to call her.

My luck was with me today. Alice answered the call in one ring. "I'll be there in two minutes." She told me as a greeting.

"Thank you." And the call ended.

By the time Alice way on her way, I decided to arrange things for Bella so she doesn't miss me. I took the CD which I had given her on her birthday – she had kept that on her desk – and played it in the CD player. The lullaby which I had made for her was playing smoothly in the background. I kept it on repeating mode. Then I took a paper from her desk. If she wakes up before I come, then she should know I am gone for hunting and not left her again.

 _'I am going for a quick hunt. Don't worry. I would hurry back as soon as I am able to. If you wake up and I am not there, Alice would give you company. Till then I'll miss you every second I am away. Love, E.'_

I placed the letter next to her pillow, and saw Bella's angelic face, and kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed.

 _I'm here._ Alice chirped mentally. I sighed and decided it's the time for me to leave her for a quick hunt.

After I wore my shoes, I again glanced at Bella, who was still sleeping soundly. Thankfully her slumber this time was not restless. I kissed her again on her cheeks, and jumped down the window on the lawn.

"Sorry for disturbing you." I apologised my sister who was sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. For someone so small, the small branch also looked huge.

"No worries. I was not that busy." She rolled her eyes. Thankfully she was not thinking about her intimate scenes.

"You're not going inside?" I asked when she didn't make any movement to go inside Bella's room.

"Nope. I don't want to disturb her. I am busy ordering clothes for all of us. The company I'm calling will get closed by this week, and I want our clothes to be delivered by then." She laughed.

"Right. Clothes matter." I smirked.

"Yup." She agreed and laughed.

"Look after her. I'll be back in no time. And if anything happens..."

"You're just a call away." She completed for me.

"Right." I ran my hand through my hair and again looked at Bella's window.

"You should go now. She'll be fine."

"She better be." I muttered and ran at my top speed towards the forest.

For the first time, I was in an actual hurry to not let my senses get much active and looked for an easy prey. I found a small deer a few minutes later. After a few minutes and two deers, I was about to go for the third kill, but my phone rang.

 _Please not be Alice. Please not be Alice._ I prayed as I took my cell out of my pocket.

It was her.

The phone didn't even completed it's first ring before it was at my ear and I started running towards Bella. "Alice, what is it?" But I heard my answer before she even took a breathe. In the background I could clearly hear a loud world shattering cry coming from Bella. "Please... don't... no..." She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

 _What happen? Did any wolf come, that Alice didn't see them coming, and he harmed Bella. Was there any sign of Victoria? Was Alice not with her when Bella screamed?_

Bella screamed again. I was so panicked, I didn't even care where was Alice and why was she not saying anything.

I was back to Bella in no more than ninety eight seconds. I didn't even wait to look after Alice, and climbed directly in Bella's room.

The scene there was so anguishing I felt my whole body would crush under the sorrow.

There on the bed was lying Bella, trembling like she was going to explode, tossing around in her little bed, her hands grabbing the sheet so forcefully that her knuckles had turned white. Tears were flowing down her eyes even in her sleep. "Edward... come back... don't go... please..." And more tears flowed down her cheeks. Alice was trying to sooth her, by talking to her and patting her shoulder and waking her up, but her screaming was not at all stopping.

Charlie in the other room had also woken up. What he was thinking was like shoving a knife in a wound. _Again a nightmare... I hope... he did... my child... always screaming... every night... should I go... no... not a good idea... wait here..._ That means Bella had these nightmares every night. What have I done? She was always screaming in her sleep, crying for me, and there I thought she doesn't loves me like I do.

Alice looked at me with panicked eyes but I didn't look at her. Instead I laid down on the bed with Bella, and cradled her sleeping form to my chest.

"Don't leave me... Please, come back... No..."

"Shh Bella. I am here. I am not going anywhere. Shh..." I kept repeating in her ear, rocking her, trying to sooth her as well as me. Tears were still flowing down her eyes, not stopping. The only difference was Bella was now grabbing my shirt instead of her sheets. "Bella, I am here. I swear I am not going anywhere, calm down sweetheart." She was still screaming, but her voice was now muffled by my shirt.

"Alice, what should I do." I begged my sister who was now sitting silently in the rocking chair with her chin in her hands and her fingers pressed to her temple, trying to get a glimpse in the future when Bella would get calm.

 _The only way to comfort her is to let her cry. There is nothing we can do for her now._

"Alice?" She was not helping.

"I don't know. Maybe you should wake her up." _Maybe I should call Jasper, he can help us. Or Carlisle?_

I didn't listen to her. She needed sleep badly, and I am not going to disturb her slumber, no matter how restless it is. Instead I sang Bella's lullaby. This seemed to calm her down. After a few minutes, Bella's screaming was stopped, but her breathing was still shallow and her heart was still beating furiously.

In the other room, Charlie was trying to also trying to sleep now that Bella was not screaming, but was not able to. He was also trying hard not to cry by hearing her little baby cry like this. Even in his little subconscious mind, he was worrying about his only daughter who was crying even in her sleep. He was remembering all the nights when Bella was screaming, which turned to be almost every night. I could see through his memories how he rushed to her side almost every night, sometimes twice a night, just to help her wake up.

"What have I done, Alice? Charlie was handling this continuously for all these months, and he was so used to it that he could actually sleep." I shook my head and kissed her head while rocking her. She sighed and snuggled more closer to me, her hands still holding my shirt in a death grip, as if her whole life depended on it. "I will never forgive myself." I whispered inaudibly.

"Yeah! Just like a very, very bad game of dominoes. Your one wrong move and the whole game was in pieces." Alice said smugly.

I swallowed audibly. Even I cannot deny her in this analogy. Just like a game of dominoes! My one stupid move and Bella's life turned into an meaningless existence. I could depict that Alice was trying very hard not to say 'I told you so' either mentally or verbally.

"Yes. You are right." I croaked with anguish all over my face. Alice was right. I made a wrong decision, a very, very wrong decision, and every piece of my life fell apart. My family was hurt, Bella was nearly dying on daily basis, and Charlie, poor Charlie!

Bella was now breathing properly, her breathing now no more shallow, and her heartbeat rate has also decreased – though nowhere near calm – she was still restless.

 _I should go now, leave you with her._ I could see in her mind that she was still worrying about Bella and wanted to discuss it with either our parents or her husband.

"Thank you Alice."

"I'm so sorry Edward. You asked me to look after her, but I didn't do any good."

"No worries Alice. I am to be blame for this, not you." I replied wistfully.

"I'm so sorry. You had to miss your hunt too."

I shook my head. It was not her fault that Bella was screaming. "My thirst is not a matter Alice. I'd rather stay without hunting for another month than leave Bella alone for any more minute." I sighed and kissed my angel's head, who was now breathing more evenly, her heart beating at a near calm rate, but her hands still holding me in a death grip.

 _See you in the morning._ With that Alice left us. She was deciding about discussing it with Carlisle and Jasper. I wanted to say her no, but Carlisle had asked me – as Bella's doctor – to tell me any sign of her distress and I could do that, put my ego aside to help Bella in anyway I could.

Bella's hands were turning white due to her death grip. I tried to loosen them, but she whimpered and her grip increased, if that was possible. I kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'll be with you. Relax." My words didn't do any magic on her distress.

Bella shivered in her slumber. I tried to wrap her in a blanket, but she was still clinging me in such a way that I was not able to cocoon her in the blanket. Whenever I shifted a little or tried to shift her, her heartbeat also shifted and her whimpering started. So I wrapped the quilt around her sleeping form in the best way I could and sang her lullaby.

After ten minutes her breathing became even along with her heartbeat, and her death grip on my shirt loosened. I kissed her head and continued my singing.

I could sing to her every second of it is what it takes to make her sleep free of nightmares.

After three hours of her little restful sleep, she started shivering. I was still singing her lullaby when I noticed that. I tried to move, and this time I was able to. After I removed her head from my chest and untangled our bodies, I got up. Once I was out of bed, I kissed her head. Bella's face was now settled in an alarm. "I am here love. I am not going anywhere." I murmured continuously while tracing her cheek until the sadness from her face settled down. I sat in the rocking chair after that and kept singing her lullaby.

Bella was looking very beautiful even in her sleep. The dark circles under her eyes and her shallow cheekbones were not able to hide her beauty. Her hair was spilled over her pillow forming her face. How could she not see how beautiful she looks, even in her sleep? Even the word 'beautiful' fails to describe her beauty of her heart as well as body.

I saw Bella's eyes flutter slowly and she patted her hand to her side, where I usually laid. She didn't find any body there and so her heartbeat quickened.

"Edward?" She asked sleepily, but still warily.

My lips turned into somewhat between a grimace and a smile. "Over here." I replied. I didn't want her to shiver or get any chill due to my already chilled body.

She relaxed and smiled hearing me, stirred and stretched her hands above her head, yawning. Then she turned towards her side facing me. A smile was plastered on morning face, looking just like a proper angel straight from heaven, designed specially for me. "What are you doing over there?" She asked innocently.

"Um, you were shivering, so.."

Her eyes widened and she covered herself more in her blanket, forming a cocoon. "There, now I will not get cold." She was pleased with her idea and patted next to her. I laughed and complied joining her on the bed.

As soon as I was on the bed with her, she snuggled closer to me and sighed with contentment. "Good morning."

"Mmm."

"What were you dreaming last night?" I asked after a minute.

"Nothing that I remember." She replied, too nonchalantly.

"Not even a bad dream."

Her breathing got hitched. She knew I heard her screaming. "Um, it was nothing." She defended herself. Was she really saying that that was nothing. What does it mean? Does she cries more loudly in her sleep. Was her nightmare not like her usual ones?

I looked at the ceiling. "Bella, you were screaming in your sleep, not only screaming but also crying for me, so loudly that for a moment I thought someone had entered in your room." I almost yelled at her. I shook my head trying to control myself, still looking at the ceiling. "Charlie could sleep through your cries which means he got used to them." I deserve to be treated with the worst torture, but Charlie was not even trying his worse. Charlie was being much easy on me then I deserved. "Bella, it was not just a nightmare. It was the worst nightmare one should never have, and you were having them since I left."

"It was not the worst nightmare." She again tried to defend herself. That means I was right. She used to have much worst nightmares. How much worse? And did I really want to know? Yes, I want to know. It just made one thing clear for me – Bella didn't tell me even ten percent of the pain she was actually in. The mere ten percent was enough to knock me – a vampire – out of my knees, then how did she managed to live was beyond me.

Bella winced at her own words and I took a few breaths to make myself calm. I turned my head to look at her and put my hand at her jaw. "I am so sorry love. I never wished any of these for you, but look, due to me you were suffering a lot, worse then I ever imagined. I am so sorry love." I apologized and leaned my head in her long tresses to keep myself in check. I cannot loose my calm facade in front of her. I inhaled her luscious scent, calming my nerves more effectively.

"Shh. Calm down Edward." She stroked my hair. "There is nothing to apologize. Please stop tormenting yourself."

"Please Bella. Let me be myself for a few moments." I requested in her hair. "What I had done cannot be changed, but please let me torment myself. I deserve much more, but you –"

"Edward, stop this." She said too calmly. "I guess we have to get ready for school." She interrupted, reminding me in a teasing tone, but I could depict the slight tone of worry for me in her voice.

I sighed but bit my tongue. I kissed her beneath the ear. "Sorry for ruining your morning." I whispered.

"Well, you can still make this morning a good one." She suggested, wrapping her arms around my neck. I laughed and brought her lips to mine. It was the best remedy for me. Just by touching her lips to mine, my all worries flies away. This time she didn't throw herself at me, but instead just left her lips on mine, and then she leaned back breathing loudly.

In the other room, Charlie had already got up, and he was planning on watching on Bella.

"Get ready love. Charlie would be upstairs in a minutes, and till you get ready I would go home and get ready myself for the day." Her face fell as she learned that I was going to my home, and her eyes went blank.

She had become good in restraining me from reading her eyes.

I instantly knew where her thoughts have gone. "And I promise to be in school before you, waiting for you." I swore and pecked her lips.

Her face relaxed a little as I promised to be in school before her and she kissed me on my cheek before getting up from the bed. I went to the window with her and kissed her forehead. "Hurry back to me." She whispered.

"I definitely will, forever and always." I told her, meaning it with all I have. With that I went in the forest running for my home.

I was in my home within a few minutes.

Alice was waiting for me in the porch. "She is fine." I said as she was worrying about her best friend. She smiled.

 _I just wanted to say that I talked with Carlisle on phone. He told he wanted to have a conversation with you regarding Bella and her insecurities after school. I'll give Bella a good company while you are with Carlisle_.

I nodded reluctantly. Alice had already decided she wanted a little time with Bella, and I wanted to talk with Carlisle about the hunting trip he was planning this Saturday. I cannot leave Bella now. My absence for even one minute makes her uncomfortable, I don't know how she will act if I approached her with the topic of my hunting.

"Bella will be ready for school in fifteen minutes. She is being good with Charlie today, I can say that."

"Alice, I wanted to know when..."

 _When will Charlie allow you back in his house, formally you mean?_ She laughed. "Charlie would grant you permission to enter in his house by this Monday, and that too under some strict rules. I didn't tell that yesterday to make Bella happy." I nodded with a thanks – my face showing all the guilt at the mention of strict rules – and went upstairs to change.

After my change, I hurried to my Volvo and waited for Alice there. She was saying her goodbyes to Jasper, in a way I didn't want to think about. She came after two minutes. _Impatient, are we?_ She chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started the ignition.

We were in the school in no more than five minutes. I came outside and leaned back on the drivers side, waiting for my love to come. Alice accompanied me. Everybody here were watching us, the same thought in everyone's mind – _What happened that we left?; Why did I came back?; How did Bella took me back so easily, or rather how did she begged me to take her back? I didn't pay much attention to them._

After a few minutes I heard the sound of her monstrous truck, which was roaring no more than a mile away. A few seconds later, Bella entered the school campus, her face beautifully flushed, but due to her discomfort.

No sooner she parked her truck, I was at her gate, opening it for her. "Hey." We both whispered at the same time and laughed.

Alice saw Bella and huphed. "Really, Bella." She chided, eyeing her dress. She was wearing her old brown sweater with sweatpants. "You could at least wear something more appealing."

"If that is the case," I murmured, tracing Bella's cheek with my finger, breaking Alice thoughts of harassing Bella with online shopping, "I'm happy she wore this. I don't think any boy would have lived another day if he caught any glimpse of her." She flushed more and broke our gaze by ducting her head down. I laughed and kissed her head. Alice also chuckled and dropped her impending shopping thoughts, with a warning to me that she will talk later about it.

The rest of the school was better than yesterday, at least for Bella. Everybody scrutinised our every action, but that was still expected. Bella was not that conscious today, which was a good thing. At lunch, Angela and Ben again sat with us and talked randomly about everything they thought. Angela had accepted Alice wholeheartedly and Alice was jubilant about that, and so was Bella.

But for me, it was as the same as yesterday. I heard every single mind throwing images of Bella in a broken state at me and accused me every time Bella smiled or laughed, thinking that they never saw her smile since we left.

I dropped Alice home and ran to Swan's residence, back to Bella. She was getting ready for her work. I leaned at her window, watching her work. She was adjusting the bed covers. "I'll miss you." I muttered.

She jumped slightly at my voice and turned around with a smile on her face. "I'll miss you too." She whispered and came to my side. I immediately opened my arms and held her to my chest. "But I've got to go." She added.

"I wish I could come at your working hours, accidently at the same time to purchase something, and monopolise your attention, but Charlie will come to know about it."

She sighed. "We can use this idea some another day." She proposed.

I laughed and kissed her head. "I'll remember that." I promised.

She giggled and kissed me swiftly. "I will get late if I don't go now." She said and moved out of my arms. I frowned and she giggled. "I'll be back in no time."

"Yeah. Just five hours. Five long hours." I muttered. My voice was so low, I doubted she even heard. But she did and laughed.

"Wanna accompany me till there?" She asked over her shoulder. I was beside her in an instant. She giggled and together we walked to her truck. She drove to the Newton's store, while I watched her from the passenger's seat.

We finally reached the corner from where Newton's store was just a few stores away. She turned towards me. "You should leave now. I don't want anyone to see you here and tell to Charlie." She looked so sad to say this. I nodded and went out after kissing her forehead.

I followed her, staying under the woods. I saw Bella parking her truck in the parking, sighing, and then she put a brave face and came out of her truck. She nearly stumbled, and I had to stick to my place for not running to steady her, but she claimed her balance with the support of the gate. Her lips curled up by this, and I longed to hear what made her smile. She shook her head and went inside.

She was welcomed by Mrs. Newton, who was just as curious to know why Bella went with Alice Cullen as much as his son. But she was all business now. Bella smiled faintly at her, relieved, and went inside, where she was greeted by that obnoxious Mike.

"Hey Mike!" Bella greeted eagerly. Mike was astonished at how her face was glowing, and he was comparing her face then and now.

Oh Bella! He cried in his thoughts. She looks so good without that Cullen hovering over her. She would look even good if she is with me. His thoughts were still so vile, I was thinking the ways of showing how much his fantasies will cost him. Should I ask now? Jess and Lauren will be disappointed if they don't get any information by tomorrow. Hmm... So he was going to ask her questions which no one had asked her yet, except for Charlie and Angela.

"Hii Bella. How you?"

"I'm fine Mike." She replied as she wore her apron. "Lots of work today." She muttered, stopping Mike in voicing any of his thoughts, for now.

No, not now. At first she had to know I am still her friend. When she gets comfortable, then I would ask her. Hmm... Maybe during the break time?

After forty minutes, when Mike was helping Bella arrange the things properly, Mike built the courage. Now seems a right time to ask her. He thought and cleared his throat. Bella glanced at him for a second, smiled, and resumed her work again. I knew she still likes me. "Bella?"

Bella turned around and glanced at him with her questioning eyes. "Yes Mike?" She asked sweetly.

"I wanted to ask... _why is this so difficult?... I just have to ask her a simple question!..._ how were you?" He asked lamely.

 _Coward_ , I thought.

I could see Bella through Mike's mind, her brows were raised bit she smiled and said "I'm fine, Mike. Thank you."

That annoying boy smiled in return and gathered his courage to ask her the questions he wanted answers to. "So, everything is back to normal, huh? You and Cullen are back together?" He asked acidly.

"Edward," she emphasized, "and I are back, yes."

This triggered the anger boiling in Mike and his tone became cutting. "How could you forgive him so easily, Bella? After what he done to you, how he left you alone?"

"There was nothing to forgive, Mike." She told him firmly. "There was just a misunderstanding between us which is now clear."

"Misunderstanding!" He snorted. _I know she is telling a lie. What was the matter that he had to leave her like this. I am pretty sure he had to beg her to forgive him._

You are pretty much close Mike, I thought.

"And what about that Black kid? Is he now forgotten?" Mike asked with his voice now a little controlled.

Bella looked down at the boxes in her hands for a few seconds. I could hear her heart's disrupted rhythm. She spoke with her eyes still down. "We are not on talking terms for now." Her voice was so small, I almost went there to comfort her. Almost.

"Oh!" He murmured in a feigned voice. _I knew it. The way he looked at her it was clear he wanted to be more than her best friend. I bet he is really pissed off that all his lines are blocked since the return of Cullen. I can sympathise with him, after all, the same is with me._ "So, are you prepared for tomorrow's calculus test?"

Bella nodded with a sigh. _Why is she not telling me anything. Should I dig for more information? She is looking so small!_ I could see that Bella was lost in her own thoughts. And I had a good guess that her thoughts were far away in LaPush. She was worrying about her werewolf best friend!

"Do you need any help in study? I could help you after here." He offered.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled brightly. "Actually no. Edward and Alice are there to help me if I need any." She told him with a shrug of indifference. _She is saying as if nothing happened in the last months._ Mike glared at her and went to other side with the excuse of arranging things over there.

After that he talked to Bella but of nothing significant. Just small talks of here and there. Even during their small break he was silent, and so was Mrs. Newton, though her curiosity was piqued more than that of her son, who was just content with having the answers Jessica wanted, as he knew if he asked for more, he would get further disappointment.

At six, Bella came out of the shop and went to her truck. I also went there and met her at the passenger side, opening it for her. "I missed you." I said as I pulled her to my chest and inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair. She at first embraced me back but then stiffened. I released her immediately and asked her what happen.

She shook her head and looked around with wide eyes, and then at me. "Edward," she scolded, "somebody may see us here together and tell Charlie."

I laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "You silly stupid girl." I teased her as I tapped my forehead with my forefinger. She blushed realising it was a moot point as I would know first hand if anyone see us. "Now, let's get inside. Charlie will get suspicious if you don't reach home in record time." She nodded and moved to the passenger seat. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella! Please? Humour me." I said as I helped her in the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" I asked her as we turned away from the street.

"Just as usual. Nothing interesting." She answered still lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She replied, not so truthfully, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. I knew she was still worrying about that mutt, Jacob Black, but she knew I didn't like talking about him and so she was not humouring me. "How was your time? What did you do while you were busy looking after me at Newton's?" She asked me after a time with her raised brows.

She knew me so much better. I laughed and shook my head. "Apart from seeing you, I just thought about the ways to punish Mike for his volatile thoughts."

"Don't be mad. He was just gathering information for Jessica and Lauren to pass as the latest gossip."

"You are too perceptive to be a mind reader." I told her truthfully. The way she is perceptive, she could almost read others' minds. "But you are wrong about one part, though. You don't know how offending Mike's thoughts are towards you. You should be happy that I didn't kill him."

She looked incredulous. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You never see yourself clearly, do you?" I asked as we turned to her street.

"You're biased." She muttered with a slight smirk. I shook my head at her with a grin and turned to her home. Charlie was still not there. I helped her out and she went in through her door while I stayed over there. "You can come." She offered. "Charlie is not here to say anything."

I shook my head no. "I'll be in beside you in one second." I told her and took off to her room, climbed her window and was behind her in a second. She was looking outside, searching me. "Found me?" I asked leaning over the raincoat stand beside the door.

She turned abruptly at my sound and scowled. "You could come through the door, then why this?" She inquired.

I looked into her eyes to make sure she understands my point. "Bella, I don't want to disobey Charlie, neither his rules." I explained. "He has banned me to enter through this door and I am willing to follow the order, at least this one. I have already hurt him too much, I don't want to hurt him more by not following his rules or restrictions. I will follow his rules until he himself takes them from me."

"I wish Charlie could hear this and understand how much you respect him. How much you love me."

"He will come around." I promised her, hoping that it was the truth. "Now, you should start preparing for dinner. Charlie will be home anytime." I said as I looked at the wall clock. She also looked at that and sighed with a 'yeah'.

Today she was preparing potato salad with sandwich. I helped her as much I could in the salad while she prepared for her sandwiches. After the food was made, she went upstairs to bring her book, so that she could study for her calculus test. I helped her in that. I got distracted many times but controlled myself. Her test was more important.

At near seven, Charlie came at the street with his usual silent thoughts. I could make up from his mind that the wolves problem, which was high in last two months, was now almost over and so he was relaxed. He was terrified about them as Bella had seen them. But he didn't know that his daughter spent most of her time with those wolves only. And especially one wolf, who was in love with her.

Bella was doing her calculus sums, when I got up from my seat and kissed her top of the head. "Charlie will be home in no time. Alice will be here to give you company, while I run home and will be back at night."

She nodded while looking down. I was worried that she was upset or worried, but then she looked up at me with a half smile and nodded. "You go. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She added.

I kneeled down in front of her and took her face in my hands. "Are you sure. I can stay if you want to. You just have to say it." I asked her again.

She took two breathes looking down, and told me still looking down. "I am absolutely fine and sure. You should go. Alice will be happy to spent some alone time with me."

"But what about you?" I asked desperately as I lifted her chin with my fingers. Deep down, I was trying to find one reason to stay her and look after her.

"I'll be fine." She again looked down and swallowed audibly. "Just come as soon as you can?" She pleaded without looking at me. She was scared and embarrassed to ask me this much. What she didn't know was that I was completely at her mercy. Just her one word was enough to change my all plans.

"No doubt in that." I assured her. "I'll be back by ten. Till that you handle my sister."

"Alice!" She hissed and shuddered. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Charlie had already parked the car and was now taking the keys from the eaves.

"I'll be back." With that I went to her room and out through her window and ran towards my house.

Carlisle called me up in his room as soon as I reached the porch. I knew what was coming. I went in his study to find him reading the latest edition of his medical book, his eyes burrowed in the book. I looked at Carlisle, already knowing what we were going to discuss about.

 _Sit._ I sat on the chair in front of him and put my chin on my hands. He looked up at me after a minute in my eyes with the look of a concerned father. _I had already guessed this much that now you are not willing to join for the hunting trip. Am I right?_

I grinned listening this. He knew me very well. I sighed, trying to explain him my point. "I cannot leave her Carlisle. You were not there yesterday."

 _Alice told me that. And I'm so sorry that you had to see that and Bella had to suffer._ His tone was full of sorrow. "Now, Bella will be having her day busy with her job. We can go for a one day hunt. Alice can have a sleepover with her, and you will be better yourself." He pointed out.

I shrugged, not considering any of this. _Then I'm sorry son, but I have no other choice left._ He looked directly in my eyes and said sternly, "You are coming with us on Friday. We will go by early evening on Friday, nearly by six, and be back by the same time in morning of Sunday."

He was not going to negotiate in this matter, it was clear. Still I tried. "But..."

"No buts or ifs Edward. You have already denied the offer of small hunts, but not this time. As your father, I'm not going to tolerate this behaviour of yours anymore. You are coming, and that's final."

"But Bella..."

"She is a strong girl Edward. As of yesterday, I guess it was more of you not telling her and going that made her imagine such things in her dreams. If you inform her earlier this time, nothing like this will happen. Also there will be Alice to look after her and call you if there is anything to worry about."

"Okay dad." I surrendered. "You win. I'll come with you all." He smiled and patted my hand. _That's like a good boy._ He thought. I chuckled. _You should go now. There is nothing left to discuss._ I smiled and went out of his study to the living room after telling him a 'thanks'.

There in the living room were Jasper and Emmett playing their chess game once again after almost a year, this time with ten boards. I went to sit near them and eyed their game. "No Edward." Em waved me off. "Else you will team up with Jazz and do cheating with me."

"I don't do these stuff like kids do Em, or I should say like you do." I retorted.

"Whatever." He huphed absent-mindly and moved his elephant two step back to protect his queen.

"Wanna wrestle?" I asked my brothers.

"What happened that you are not with Bella?" Jasper asked, looking at me for a second then again down to concentrate on his game.

"Nothing. Charlie came home so I leaped out." I replied as I showed him Emmett's next move with my hands. Emmett didn't see that. Jasper took my advice and took off Em's knight by his pawn. Emmett swore at the lose of his knight and we both laughed.

Thanks.

I nodded towards Jazz and sat there, telling them my advices on each one's moves. They both waved me off after a few minutes as Emmett was thinking I was pairing up with Jazz. Jazz apologized with his thoughts as we both knew that when Emmett is serious for a game, never screw up with him, and went to the piano. As soon as I touched the keys, my fingers automatically started playing Bella's lullaby.

 _I missed his piano so much._ Esme thought.

I smiled and more music flew. I played music continually for the next few hours until I heard the thoughts of my sister. I ended Esme's song, which I was playing, and took off to the front door.

Alice joined me there. _I knew you were as bad as her._ She thought sarcastically as she showed me a picture of an impatient Bella who was asking Alice 'when will Edward come back?' in an inaudible voice.

I smiled widely.

"I told her that you will be going for hunting tomorrow, else you would have found a way to not go." She told me as a matter of fact.

"What?" I screeched. "Alice? Why did you do that. I would have told her myself."

"Because I didn't see you telling her any such thing Edward." She countered. I looked down guiltily as it was true. I was still trying to postpone the coming hunting trip.

"How did she take that?" I asked her changing the topic.

"Bravely. She is still terrified of letting you go but she understands that you are not in the best condition now and she doesn't wants to hurt you."

I sighed. _She cares so much about me,_ I thought, _much more than I deserve._

"I have talked with Charlie. I told him that I have missed Bella so much and since all the boys are going out for camping tomorrow evening for two days, and I don't want to go, he himself asked me if I want to have a girls stay over for two days. He will ask Esme personally tomorrow." She giggled.

"Thank you Alice." I murmured, ruffling her small hair.

"You're welcome." She mumbled, then smiled her pixie devilish smile and added "Eddie." This made Jasper and Emmett laugh and they both started shouting 'Eddie' in loud voice, making me growl.

"Thanks." I muttered bitterly to my small devil sister and went out of the home to run to Bella.

When I reached there, I first looked at the small white window, which was opened as widely as it could. There was no lights on but by her heartbeat I knew she was not asleep. I decided to climb up but I heard the baseball match was still going on – it seemed Charlie was going to stay awake for a few more minutes. I waited for another fifteen minutes. At about quarter past eleven Charlie switched off the television and climbed in his room. After five more minutes he was snoring loudly.

As soon as I knew he was asleep I climbed in my love's room. There I found her reading _'Pride And Prejudice'_ again in the dim moonlight.

I leaned on the window with my arms crossed over my chest and cleared my throat. She looked up at me from her book. "I thought you will be trying to read for tomorrow's test." I teased.

"I read it already." She replied and shifted a little on her tiny bed, making space for me. I complied and sat beside her in a blink. "Besides, I know I am already going to fail, then what is the point in studying." She muttered with a frown.

"Bella!" I disagreed. "Don't underestimate yourself. You are doing fine. And I am absolutely sure you will top the test."

"Yeah! Like I could top the test with the two perfect Cullens' in the competition." She muttered sarcastically. I laughed with her and kissed her hair, bringing her close to me. She nestled her head in the crook of my arm and sighed. "So... when are you going for hunting." She inquired after a minute.

"By tomorrow six in the evening." I told her reluctantly. "But I don't want to go –"

"You are going for a good hunt Edward." She interrupted me, saying firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She grinned at me. "Besides, Alice will chew me up if I don't spend these two nights with her. She is so excited, and I don't want to spoil her mood."

She was so unselfish. She was still thinking about my sister rather than her. I sighed internally and kissed the side of her forehead. "Thank you." I murmured.

"For what?"

I smiled down at her. "For understanding me, and handling my sister." I told her. She scoffed and waved her hand before nestling once again beside me.

"So why were you reading 'Pride and Prejudice'? You have already read it, um about five hundred times." She said nothing except for a slight moan. I tried to settle her on the bed, but she groaned. I chuckled and kissed her head. "Sleep my angel. I love you."

"Mm-hmm." She replied, her voice no more than a hum, a clear sign she was trying to deny her slumber. "Me too." She breathed. I chuckled lightly and sang her lullaby. She was asleep in no time.

After she was asleep in my arms, I stood up with her and put her sleeping form on the rocking chair. She was already far gone in her slumber to notice anything. I cleared her bed, placed the book on the desk and arranged her bed. After that I picked her up and settled her down on the bed and cocooned her in the comforter and laid down beside her.

She nestled more in my arms and breathed deeply. I kissed her forehead. She smiled and twined our legs by putting her leg on mine. I kissed her hair and sang her lullaby.

This was heaven.

The whole night went peaceful. Bella didn't have any nightmares for the whole night. She seemed to have just good dreams, for which I was so happy.

Maybe she will not have any more nightmares while I am away.

When the sky started turning to the light grey colour, indicating dawn, Charlie woke up. He, as per his routine, came to check on Bella before going to work. While he was in her room, I hid on the ground, under the eaves. After breakfast Charlie finally left for his work.

When it was ten to seven, I tried to wake Bella up, but she groaned. "No, I want to sleep." she said as she put her arms around my neck, trying to cling to her sleep.

I chuckled. "Bella! Today we have test. You don't want to be late." I told her.

"Mm-hmm."

"Wake up love." I shook her, this time a little hardly to shake off her sleep. She groaned and opened her eyes with a pout. I kissed her bottom lip –how can she think that I can resist that – and murmured a "Good morning." over her lips.

"Oh! Morning breath." She muttered as she put her hand on her mouth and jumped out of her bed to her bathroom. I laughed.

She came back in five minutes after her morning routine. I kissed her forehead and slipped out of her room to get ready myself.

When I got ready — after tackling an excited Alice – she was excited for her two days night stay with Bella; an exulting Emmett and Jasper – who were delighted and eager for the hunt to began already; a glowering Rosalie – there is no need for a reason, she just needs small things to spoil her mood; and an euphoric Esme – who was happy to see all her children happy — I got in my Volvo with Alice and went for the school.

The whole way Alice was thinking of the things she would be doing with Bella, for her and to her. Manicure, pedicure, head massage, spa, and what else! It was dizzying to follow her thoughts so I left her alone with her overexcited thoughts and concentrated on the time left in meeting Bella.

We reached the school campus in five minutes, and there were still ten minutes for Bella to arrive.

"Alice?"

"Hmm." She murmured absent-mindly. She was choosing the best places to shop for Rose and Bella.

I shook my head and cleared my throat to gain her attention. She finally looked at me with the expression which meant she already knew what I was going to say. "Please don't worry her too much while I'm away." I pleaded. "She will not tell you anything, but remember she has to enjoy, else all your work will be fruitless."

"Oh, come on Edward. You worry too much." She waved her hand dismissively. "I love her too. Besides, I will do whatever she likes, and she will like all this, you can count on that." Then she sighed dramatically. "You haven't seen her." I raised an brow at her statement. She corrected herself. "I mean you haven't seen her like I did. She badly needs a good salon time, and I am absolutely ready to give her that service. You just have to go for a good hunt and feed yourself properly while I make your Bella look more alluring." She grinned and I grinned back.

"Fine Alice. You are on your own."

"Thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I have to search something very important." And she again resumed her work for finding the best garments.

The crowd in the parking plot increased with in minutes. The mental chatter today was about the test each one had and, as usual about the Cullens'.

After four minutes of trying to ignore the loud mental chatter, I heard the roar of an ancient Chevy truck. I smiled and climbed out of my seat, and so did Alice, and we both leaned by the hood of the car. After one minute, Bella arrived in the lot and parked her truck four cars away from mine.

She too climbed out of her truck and smiled at me. Both I and Alice started walking to her.

When we reached her I twined her hand with mine while Alice started talking with her about the things she was planning for today. Bella also talked with her enthusiastically. She seemed eager to spend some time with Alice, and so did Alice. I was just content in seeing her happy and holding her hand.

After English class, it was time for Bella's calculus test. Mine was in the sixth period when she had her gym.

She was looking agitated as she kept bouncing nervously on the ground. "You'll do fine." I assured her.

"Hmm." She murmured absent-mindly as she read the calculus theory once again.

"Bella!" No response. She just hummed but didn't say anything. I called her again. She finally looked at me and asked "What?" I smiled and kissed her head. "You'll do absolutely fine. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right." She sighed. "It's just that, if I didn't do good in this test, there would be less chances for me to pass the graduation."

"You'll do great." Then I thought about making her feel good, so I added, "and if you are still that scared, I can arrange that for you." I offered teasingly.

She scowled. "No, thanks, I'll manage."

"That's my girl."

She blushed and went in her class when the bell rang. I went in the gym and found Alice waiting for me, as today we were again playing volleyball.

She'll do fine, and get ninety percent in her test.

"Thanks." I mumbled, delighted. I knew she would do fine.

"You're welcome." We both grinned at each other and started playing that boring game as Ms. Clapp called.

I again met Bella after my gym hour. She seemed gloating. As soon as she reached me, she took my hand. "I take it that you had done good in your test."

"Yup. I got almost all the answers right, at least I think I did." I laughed and walked towards our third class. "The theory was not that good, I think I may not be scoring good in that part, but the sums were good enough."

"I am sure they were." I assured her taping my temple.

Her lips turned down in a grimace. "How?" Was she upset by the thought that I could read her mind. Probably.

"Jessica was trying to copy from you, so I got a good look of your paper."

"And you think that I did great."

"Yes. Also Alice says that you will get about ninety percent." I offered. She gasped and mouthed 'ninety.' in a dazed way. She was not even expecting fifty. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at her dazed face and kissed her head.

The rest of the day at school went just the same. We attended class, we had a company with us at the lunch, and after the last class, I walked with Bella to her truck and kissed her forehead before going to my car, where Alice was waiting for me.

As soon as I reached there, she started as I took the car on the road. "Carlisle will be home by five thirty and he will insist that you all leave by six. Emmett will fight with you if you get late. Even Jasper will be willing to join him if you are not willing to go. They will pick you up by her house. I'll give Bella a good company while you are away."

"Thank you." I said acidly. I didn't want to leave.

"You are welcome, Edward. Now, have a good time with her."

I can take care of that. "Thank you Alice." I was trying to think of ways to spend a good time with her before I depart for the hunt. I thought about taking her to meadow, but Alice informed that it will rain today, so it was out. Then I thought about taking her to my home, take her to meet Esme, but then I remembered that Esme had went to Olympia for her architecture work. I thought about more things, such as watching a movie or a picnic in a remote place or in her lawn, or some fun with my running.

We reached the big house in no time. I. parked my car in the garage and went inside to change in some casuals which will be appropriate for my hunting. I changed in my sweatshirt and a faded blue jeans, which Alice had kept for such big hunts as according to her, you should never waste your clothes on hunting.

 _You could at least stay with me for a while._ Alice muttered in her pleading tone. _I will not meet you till Sunday._

I rolled my eyes at her puppy face but smiled. "What do you want to do?" I inquired.

"How about a poker game. We all can play." She suggested. Emmett and Jasper, who were busy in their chess game, came towards us in a flash. "Yeah." Emmett said, zealous while Jasper said a "I'm on." and he cracked his knuckles against his palm. Alice rolled her eyes at them but nodded anyway. "It's settled then. We'll play three games of poker. You coming Rose?"

"Consider me in." She called.

"Okay."

"Let's play." I muttered, equally enthusiastic. After all, I haven't played a nice game with my sibling since a long time, Rosalie included.

Rosalie came down with a deck of cards and we wasted no time in playing. Jasper was the king of poker amongst us, and he shuffled the cards and distributed.

We played the game five times in almost twenty minutes, each time Jasper won with a good margin. Alice and my talents were no use her as no one got to see the cards until someone asked to show so it was an almost even game. Even Rosalie was being nice to me and so was I. We all laughed and played a few more times after that. After ten more minutes, I had won two thousand dollars, Emmett had lost five hundred dollars, Alice had won fifteen hundred dollars while Rosalie had won twenty five hundred dollars. The winner was, as usual Jasper, who had won six thousand dollars.

 _What would Bella think when she will see this?_ I thought when we wrapped up our game and I ran to Bella, after hearing some not so subtle comments from my siblings.

 **Stay tuned... More chapters on the way...**

 **Do read and review and tell me about the things which you think are lacking or is inappropriate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is part in Edward's pov while the other part in Bella's.**

* * *

I found Bella reading her book, 'Pride And Prejudice.' She was sitting on her bed, cross legged, one hand in the book while the other playing with her hair. She was looking so adorable that I just wanted to hold her right then. "Do you want to finish the reading within this hour?" I asked controlling my feeling of going to her and kiss her immediately.

She didn't turn around but answered anyway. "I think I could." She replied sarcastically. I chuckled at her teasing. She hadn't even reached mid place of the book.

"Let's do something else." I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Movie?"

"Nope."

"Our meadow."

"Nope."

"I'll run and you can enjoy the ride."

"Nope."

"Reading this book."

"Nope."

"Caught you."

"Humph." And we both started laughing like two idiots.

I went to her and sat on the beside her, my back to the wall. She leaned on me such that her back was on my knee. She was still busy reading the book. A strand of her hair flew down to her neck. I tucked the strand behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She slapped my hand away. I laughed, unoffended and kissed her jaw. "Edward," she whined, "I'm trying to read the book." I said nothing but kissed the side of her head. This time she swallowed audibly. "Please, will you let me read this book?" She pleaded.

I laughed and motioned with my head for her to continue. She smiled and started reading her book. I kissed her behind the ear. She didn't say anything, instead read more loudly. I chuckled under my breath.

I knew why she was doing this. She was trying to ignore me so that I could go for hunting.

Well, two can play the game at the same time.

I pampered kisses to her neck. She turned her face slightly to give me more leverage, and I complied eagerly. After I finished kissing her skin there, I turned to the other side of her face and kissed every place I was able to.

"Can I ask what are you trying to do?" She asked me after a few minutes when her breathing was more controlled.

"Why not?" I said while kissing her throat.

"Edward!" She giggled as she pulled my head up, through my hair, with her hand.

"I will be away from you for two days." I explained. "So I was trying this instead as a bargain."

"Then in that case Mr. Cullen, I have been lacking from proper kisses since my birthday." she pointed out as she pulled me closer to her and twined her hands behind my neck.

She was insatiable. "Well, I can comply to that." I mused as I kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

The book was all forgotten. When we both started kissing was not known by any of us, but in no time our mouths were glued to each others, everything else forgotten. There would have been a earthquake and we wouldn't have known.

For the whole two hours, we just made out. We kissed and talked and kissed. We talked about unimportant things, trying to fall into oblivion that my brothers were going to pick me up and separate me from Bella just in one hour.

When it was five thirty, my cell phone rang. It was Emmett on the other side. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to remind me for the hunt. I thought about not receiving it, but then thought better of it and clicked the send button. "What?" I asked.

"We will be leaving for the Olympia National Park in thirty minutes." He announced cheerfully.

"Anything else?"

"Say Hii to Bella from me and Jasper."

"And."

"Stop being a dork." He chuckled. "Bella will really not like this face of you."

"Bye Em."

"Bye Eddie." And before I could say anything else, he snapped the phone shut on me. I growled on the phone.

My anger at my brother was subsided when I heard the melodious sound of my Bella's laughter. I looked at her was awestruck by her beauty. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and love. She looked at me and her face broke into a big grin. "What?" I had to know what was going in the mysterious mind of hers.

"Nothing." she replied, then added, "It's good to see you so happy." She said and put her hand on my cheek. "I was fed up of your always angry or sad look. This" she kissed my cheek. "mood suits you the best."

"My anger?"

"No stupid. The way you are with your brothers. Angry and loving at the same time. I thought you would never come above your self loathing, but thank God I was wrong."

 _Hmm,_ I thought, _I was good at hiding my mood from her, but I guess I was wrong._

"You really need a very good time with your brothers."

"I don't think so." I objected as I put my hand on hers. "I'd rather spend my every minute with you."

"I know that, but your brothers missed you too. And I don't want to be the reason between the distance between you and your brothers." I shook my head a little to disagree but she continued. "I know they understand, but still I wish you have a good time with them and a very good hunt, so that when I see you next, I look in your golden butterscotch eyes which I love the most."

"You don't like my black eyes?" I inquired. If I knew that, I would have surely done something about that. "Are you scared when my eyes are black?" I had to know. Did I scared her, did she didn't like it when I was a little carefree around her. Maybe she was scared that I would loose my control anytime – possible.

"No silly." She pecked my lips. "I love you, and your eyes are a part of what you are, and I love them, no matter what shade they ate. But when your eyes turn black, I could also see how much you are hurting yourself." She looked down and gulped. "I know this is my fault that I need you with me every moment, but I don't want to hurt you either. I am being so greedy. I am sorry. Due to me you have to suffer a lot, you can't even go for a proper hunt. I am so selfish." She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

I was bewildered. How can she think she was selfish when she was nothing that but kind-hearted and so forgiving that she forgave a monster like me who had done nothing but hurt her again and again.

I took her in my arms and kissed her head. She buried her face in my chest and held me tightly. "I am so sorry to hurt you." She murmured against my shirt.

I shook my head but she couldn't see that. "I should be the one to say that and not the other way around." I told her veraciously.

"It was not your –"

I knew she was going to say that it was not my fault, and I knew that it was only and only my fault so I quickly interrupted her. "You should cook for Charlie. He will be coming soon." She nodded but didn't move. I smiled and kissed her head once again. The feeling was mutual. Even I don't want to be away from her for any second but I was going away from her for almost two days.

She kissed my shoulder and got up from her bed. "Let's make dinner for the humans." She muttered and took off for the kitchen. I followed her down.

She was looking in the refrigerator for some vegetables. I sat on the kitchen chair and watched her work.

She always looked radiant whenever she did something she loved doing, like cooking. She finally took some potato and started making salad of that. Then she took some more vegetables and made something else for dinner.

"Do you want something?" She asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and completed her work in another fifteen minutes.

"I'm done." She stated and looked at the wall clock hanging on the wall in front and frowned when she saw that there were just five minutes left for my brothers to come and take me far away from her.

She looked at me and tried to smile, but couldn't. I opened my arms as an invitation. She came towards me without any hesitation and sat on my lap with her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll miss you." She murmured against my shoulder.

My hands tightened around her form. "I'll miss you, too. So much. Every second I'm away."

"Mmm..."

"I don't want to go..." I mused. I really didn't want to go. My thirst was not that much of a distraction.

"You are going, Edward." She repeated firmly. I sighed because it was a moot point. Everybody wanted me to go, even Bella.

"Yes." I whispered reluctantly. She smiled and kissed my inner jaw. "But I want to be beside you. Nowhere else."

She said nothing but wrapped her hands around my neck more firmly, as if trying to hold me there, not let me go. My hands automatically tightened around her waist and I bend my head in her hair, trying to take as much of her scent within as much I could so that I could take a part of her with me.

We sat there for the next important five minutes, the last five minutes I would be able to stay with her before I part with her for two days.

The thought of staying apart from her for two days felt like my heart was again stolen from me. I wouldn't be able to do that.

I heard the thought of my brothers and my father. My brothers were excited about the hunt and Carlisle was happy to spend some good time with his sons.

They were still a minute away from reaching here.

I can not stay away from her. I just can't. "Please ask me to stay" I asked desperately trying with my every hope that she accepts my request and asks me to stay here with her, to not let me go. "Please, ask me to not go anywhere."

I could smell the faint scent of her tears. I knew she was trying to blink back the tears, to be strong for me.

She shook her head. "No Edward. You need to go." She was trying to tell this to me as well as to her.

But she had to know what I needed and what I wanted were two different things. What I needed was a good hunt, I couldn't deny that. The fire in my throat was like never before. But what I wanted was to stay with her, cuddle with her, not let her go for even a second.

I heard the pressing of brake and the stopping of a jeep. I knew they were here. "Hey Edward, ready for a big game." Emmett called. He had parked his jeep in the woods, waiting eagerly for me.

"Just one minute Em. Let me tell her a proper goodbye."

Bella's heartbeat spiked up at the word goodbye.

Emmett groaned, but Jasper understood I needed this time. _She is scared to let you go Edward._ Jasper thought sensing her mood. _Confront her and make her see that you will come back, else she will hyperventilate in no time._

But it was Carlisle who replied to my request. _Take as much time as you want, son. We'll wait. And make sure that Bella is fine._

"Please, please don't think that I will not come back." I requested, hoping that she doesn't have those nightmares ever. It was just a temporary goodbye. "I'll never leave you again." She nodded, her tears escaping from her eyes. This was much more difficult for her than it was for me. "I'll be back in no time, before you get up on Sunday morning." I promised.

She gulped audibly and spoke after a few seconds, when she knew her voice wouldn't break. "I know." Her hands tightened more around my neck, that if I was a human, I would've been choking for air. "Just hurry."

"You know I will." I murmured and kissed her head and stood up with her. The grip of her hands was still the same. "I'll be back in no time."

She slowly, gradually started to loose her hands and remove them. It looked like suddenly her fingers turned to steel that they couldn't be lifted. Same was with my hands which were at her waist. I slowly removed each finger from her and took her hands in one after prying her every finger away from my neck. I kissed her every finger. She took a step back, still not looking at me, but I could see her cheeks, which had a wet trail on them from her tears.

Oh Bella! How could I ever leave her?

I took the two steps and enveloped her in my arms again, refusing to let her go. She pushed on my chest and I stepped back confused. "You go now. I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Go now." I laughed lightly, a tight laugh, and kissed her forehead. I wanted to kiss her lips, but I knew if I did that now, I will not be able to go away. "You be fine and safe while I am away." I told her, ordered actually, firmly. It was not a request but a demand, a command.

"Alice will take care of me."

"You also take care of yourself." I said. She nodded and looked outside as the horn blew loudly. Emmett was getting impatient with my delaying. _Lets go already, lover boy, big lions and bears are waiting for us._

"Go." she urged, "I don't want to fight with Emmett."

Outside Emmett and Jasper laughed hearing this, imagining a small Bella fighting with him.

"I love you." I said again as I kissed her head and walked away. I heard her "I love you too" clearly as I stepped outside through the kitchen door, flashing her a quick smile and a wave of hands. She smiled and gave me a flying kiss. I made a stupid action of catching the kiss and kissing it back in the air. She laughed and waved me back. I knew it was time to leave her with Alice and go to feed myself. But then I remembered that Alice was not here yet, neither I could hear her in my mind.

I picked my phone and called her. I couldn't leave Bella alone with Victoria focused on the kill. Bella needed a protector right now. She answered the phone in its first ring. "Where are you? You were supposed to be here!" I yelled in a slight high voice.

"Cool down Edward." She told me. "I'll be there in two minutes, as soon as you go." Then she muttered with a slight pout, which was audible in her voice. "Charlie would ask me to eat food, and I have to escape that, somehow."

I also laughed. "All the best for that."

"Thanks, I really need them for the next two days."

"True." I sighed. "Take care of her Alice, and if she gets any bit of nervous or anxious, you call me. Okay?"

"Not a problem brother. I'll take care that nothing sort of this happens."

"I am counting on that, Alice."

"Bye, Edward. Enjoy your hunt."

"Thanks." And I clicked the phone shut. The conversation lasted for only ten seconds, and I took off for the jeep which was waiting for me under the woods after a last glance at the old Swan house.

 **BPOV**

 _You should have asked him to stay._

My inner voice said, irritated by the flow of tears which had started as soon as Edward had flew with his brothers.

"No." I said, frustrated by my inner voice.

 _He is not coming back. He had, just like that day, kissed your forehead and flew away. He didn't love you enough to stay._ My inner voice told me. _You are not good for him. He is fed up of you, of your need for him._

No. He was just gone for a good hunt. He will be back in no time. This kiss was nothing like that one. He himself promised to be back in no time. He has to come back!

But what if he didn't. What if he was fed up of my always wanting him, of my I-desperately-need-you attitude.

No, he has to come back. He will come back. This goodbye was not like that one.

"Will you both stop trembling?" I yelled at my hands which were shaking violently on the table, and my tears which were pouring out rapidly from my eyes. I tried everything to make them stop but they were hard set on not stopping.

It has been just two minutes, just one hundred and twenty seconds since he left, and already I was freaking out.

What if he came back to check on me? He cannot find me like this. No, he can't. He will blame himself again and again. He had very hardly came over his masochist behaviour, I cannot push him back in that zone.

And Charlie would also be coming in a small time. He also cannot find me like this. I cannot trouble him more.

With great difficulty, my hands stopped their trembling – not stopped but reduced to minimum, and my eyes stopped crying. I wiped the tears with the back of my hand and straightened up on the kitchen table, taking deep breaths, all the while thinking _why is Alice not here yet?_

I have to be strong. He is coming back. I am strong. I chanted like a mantra and comforted myself with the epiphany I had. He loved me. He will not leave me.

I was taken out of my reverie by a high pitched voice which sounded strained. "He is coming back, Bella. He just went for a hunt." Alice said the words which I wanted to hear as a confirmation, but her voice was hurt, seeing me like this.

I shook my head. "I know Alice, trust me, I know. And I want to be strong, but..."

In a flash she was beside me and I was on her strong and cold arms. "I know. It's hard. Even Jasper was reluctant to leave me for a second after we landed home safely. I can understand it." She assured me. "But you need to know, and to trust him, that he will never break your heart again."

"It is hard Alice. I am trying, but..." And I couldn't control myself. "I know by my heart that he would never leave me, but my mind is a different story. It still tries to question what if he never..."

"He is coming back." She stated, shushing me. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No." I shrieked. "He cannot hear me like this. He will leave his hunt and come back in an instance without thinking if he gets to know about this. Alice, he can not be informed about this. If he does, he will never go for hunting, blaming himself as he does."

"Don't worry about that, Bella. I am very good at keeping secrets from him. You just have to stop crying and I promise you will never know how this two days went so quickly and you will be in his arms in no time." She patted my back, kissed my cheek and leaned back. "You just have to allow me to take care of you."

I giggled at her enthusiasm. Only she could be serious about small things like makeover or parties. "I will." I promised, and a warm smile came on my face. Edward would be happy to see that I had a good time with his sister.

She laughed with me. "Better?"

"Who wouldn't be if she has a best friend like you?" I teased instead and she laughed loudly with a big "Yay" and clapped her hands.

I went to the sink and washed my face, clearing any evidence that I was crying. "What do we do now?" I queried Alice as I wiped my face.

"Hmm?" Her eyes became dazed for a moment and then she blinked and a smile came on her face. "Charlie would be here in just two minutes. If I stay, I'll have to eat your food, so I am leaving now, and will come back in one hour, with all the things we need for your 'Barbie time'."

"Ew, I hate your definition of 'Barbie time'." I muttered.

"Be a good sport Bella. We'll have a good time, I promise."

"We'll see."

"Good. I am leaving now. And you, don't freak out this time." She pointed out. "He'll be back." She added in a soft tone.

"Thanks Alice." I murmured, really grateful. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." She said and went out of the back door in a blur, and my 'Bye Alice' died before I could say her.

No sooner she went, I heard Charlie opening the door with the hidden keys. "Bella?" He called.

"In here." I answered. "Where else?" I asked myself in a small voice.

Charlie seemed zealous. There would be a good news today. "Hey kid. How was your day?"

"Fine. What about you? You seem overly excited about something." I pointed out.

"You remember the killings we were having in the woods, suspecting the bears?" I nodded, silently correcting him in my mind. _Not bears dad, the bad vampires were doing it._ "It seems that problem is solved. No more killings have been noticed in the last couple of days."

I looked down and gulped. Of course, no more killing were there, as my once a best friend and his sort of brothers scared her away. "It is good dad." I finally replied.

Charlie didn't notice my pause. He was babbling about how they celebrated the news in the station.

My mind was not there, but on my best friend, Jacob. He was so angry with me that he wasn't even picking my phone calls. I knew I had hurt him, but he could at least call me to check on me. But no, he and his stupid prejudice about animosity with vampires!

I was now angry with him. More than angry. How could he give up on me? I was his best friend. Isn't it his responsibility to at least pick my call once and at least say that I am fine and glad that you are safe and unharmed?

"Bella? Bella?"

Oops! Charlie was calling me, since when?

"Yes dad?"

"I asked what did you do today?"

"Nothing much. After coming from school I cleaned up my room little and read my books." _What else to do when you are grounded?_ He just nodded with a slight smile, which appeared like a grimace. He knew what I was referring to.

We didn't talk much after that. I served us the food and we ate it in the soothing silence. After dinner, I cleaned the dishes and kitchen and sat with him in front of the television, watching some boring baseball game.

Edward never liked it whenever I said anything about Jacob, and I didn't want to upset him anymore. It seemed a nice time to get some information about my former best friend. "Dad, did you hear anything about Jacob?" I asked with a hope that I do get some answers.

Charlie looked at me with a half sad smile. "Not much, Bells." He confessed and then tried to defend himself. "He knew where were you but didn't tell me anything. This built a rift between me and Billy, and so I haven't heard anything from them much. Why did you ask?"

I looked straight at the telly, finding the sports much more interesting. "He isn't talking to me." I explained slowly. "I tried to call him many times, but he just doesn't shows up on the phone."

"Do you want me to check on him?" I just nodded, hoping that Jacob is all right and not hurt at all. "Will do kid." He promised. "Tomorrow, after fishing, I will go to Billy's and work things out and look for Jacob." He proposed.

"That will be good dad. I'll try once again though. To call Jake."

"All the best kid."

I said a thank you and went to the old phone in the living area to call Jacob. I was calling him one hour early than yesterday. Hope he will answer it.

I dialled the number. It rang for six times before Billy picked it up. "Black residence."

"Hey Billy! How were you."

"Oh! Hey Bella. I am fine." He said in the same way when Jacob just morphed in the rust wolf.

"Good. Can I speak to Jacob?" I crossed my fingers in hope for a positive reply.

There was a long pause, and I could hear, just like I always heard, faint voice of Jacob in the background. "Err... Sorry Bella. He is busy running the perimeters now. Sam is not willing to put off the guard."

"Oh! So Jacob is not home." I qualified.

There was again a long pause, and I heard Billy saying 'If you prefer so.' I knew Jake was home, but still too angry with me to talk, even through the phone. "I hope not." Billy finally muttered with a long sigh.

"Okay Billy." I mumbled, dejected. "Tell him I called and call me when possible." When he is not hopping mad at me.

"'Kay. Bye Bella." and he put the phone.

I was so depressed, I just wanted to go to Jacob and kick him in his guts to not contact me.

And I was more depressed because I just wanted to be with Edward, in his arms, on my bed, talking with him about nothing in particular, just like two young kids in love. I was missing him so much already. I was still left with more than one day until I see him.

Was he feeling the same? Did he also wanted to come to me as soon as possible? I couldn't say it, but I hoped he didn't. He needed a very good hunt. He have been neglecting his thirst since a long time.

I was saved from my sorrow when the door bell rang. I knew instantly it was Alice, just as she promised. "Coming!" I yelled, though I knew she would have heard it even if I had whispered. I ran to the door and opened the door as wide as possible.

She giggled at my speed. "That was a first." She informed as she hugged me.

"What?"

"First time you ran without stumbling." She giggled while I snorted.

"Bella?" Charlie called me.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice called as we went inside. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine honey. Just watching sports. Do you girls want to watch something?" Charlie was putty in her hands. Just like me, he could do anything for Alice. She was like a second daughter to him.

"No, we are fine." Alice said. I felt like I was the one guest here, who had walked in her friend's home. "We were just going to her room. Your daughter needs a girls time very badly."

Charlie laughed rolling his eyes. He had a rough idea about what Alice's little girls time meant. "I'm sure you are very capable of that."

Alice giggled and waved him bye and snatched my arm to take me to my room. "What was all that about?" I inquired.

"Nothing much. Just a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises Alice!" I reminded her, if in case she forgot.

Of course she rolled her eyes at me. "You'll love this one." She assured me. "Now lets see what can we do."

Once in the room, I took my 'Pride And Prejudice' and started to read it while Alice started to dig in my wardrobe for what, only she knows. Then suddenly she started to throw some clothes at me. "What is all this about?"

"Making some space for your clothes in here. We are going for a good shopping trip once you get ungrounded. You are in a deadly shortage of clothes."

She was unimaginable. She was really going to throw some of my clothes without my permission. But again, she was Alice Cullen who could do anything.

"Is this necessary? Can't we delay it till I am ungrounded." Which would be till my whole life, I added in my head.

She shook her head and threw my favourite orange sweater on the bed. "Nope. I am going to get a headache if you wear any of these clothes again."

"It was my favourite."

"Exactly. Was." She emphasized on the word 'was'.

"Alice!" Now I was angry. Very angry.

Where was Edward when you need him the most. "I won't stop him when he tries to kill you." I threatened. In her reply she just scoffed and dug put more clothes. "I am grounded, if you remember, so I cannot go to shopping with you." I crossed my fingers hoping this stops her.

But no! Nothing can stop Alice when is determined for something. "Easy." She chirped in her high pitched voice. "We'll, or I should say I'll, be doing online shopping for you."

"Ugh! You are unbelievable!" I sneered.

"Thanks for your recognition." She answered sweetly, unoffended. "Your temper will go down when you will receive your surprise."

"And that is?"

"You'll come to know about it... in thirty three minutes."

"Ugh! Can't for once can you tell me what I should expect?"

"A good surprise."

"Any hint?"

"Nope. You'll figure it out."

"Alice!"

"No chance Bella." She stated firmly. "Try to relax and close your eyes." I did that. I closed my eyes and rested my mind. But my mind was not ready to relax. So I tried to read the book, but even this book reminded me of Edward.

I was missing him very badly. I just wanted to be in his arms, and no where else. I wanted to lay down with him, tease him, snuggle in his hard and cold but at the same time comforting chest. I wanted to tell him that I love him, and hear him say that he loves me too. I wanted him to make my heart flutter with his kisses and his touch. I closed my eyes and thought about all the things we had done till now. This made me ache for him more and I wanted to cry because he was not with me to say that he'll be back in no time. But... "When will he come back?"

"By Sunday morning. He will greet you once you are awake."

Yeah. He told me that, but he didn't changed his any plan. Should I be happy that he is having a good hunt and a family bonding time with his brothers or should I be sad that I am still left with more than one day to see him again? "He's gone for a long hunt." I groaned at myself.

Alice chuckled at my expense. "Try to relax Bella. He'll be with you in no time and you'll have a hard day tomorrow at your work."

"What do you mean by hard day?"

"Mrs. Newton will have you arrange a large lot tomorrow."

"Thanks so much for that Alice." Now I just have to take stress about tomorrow. Why was everyone determined to make my day more hard than it already was. First Billy's negative response, then Alice and her ways of entertainment, and now this news.

Great! With Edward's absence, I just needed this. Just Great!

Alice laughed and I scowled at her. "You think this is a good news?" I asked, now irritated.

"No." She murmured. She was trying to explain me like I was a five year old toddler. "This means that you will not have any time left to miss Edward tomorrow while you work, and after that I'll look after you, entertain you in many ways. Then next day, when you wake up from your slumber, you'll be back with him, where you are dying to be. Now this is what I call a good news."

"You make it sound like it is a one hour distance." I murmured, smiling. It was impossible to remain angry with her. She snickered at my comment but said nothing. I closed my eyes and tried to think about Edward. What else to think about than the reason of my life?

Then I recalled that I was lacking some information I should have. "What are you suppose to do while I go at work?" I needed the official story ready with me in case Charlie asks me.

"Easy. I'm supposed to go to Port Angeles for some shopping with Esme."

"Oh! So, officially, we are having a two day night stay at my home?"

"Yup."

I relaxed and recalled the last few days since I was back from Italy. I recalled my every moment with Edward. His every word, his every promise of never leaving me and coming back. I also recalled the day we spent in the meadow. Our meadow. I smiled at that thought.

I was disturbed by his confession that he was miserable just like me. I never wanted Edward to be sad or unhappy. I wanted to see him smile, to see the light in his golden orbs.

I wanted to know how much Edward suffered in my absence. "Alice?" She was the only person who can be straight forward with this and say me everything.

"Hmm." She said, too distracted to look at me. Her voice made me wonder what did she found so interesting in my wardrobe. And then I gasped because it was not at all interesting, but heart wrenching.

She was looking in the far left side of my wardrobe, where I had tried to dispose all those memories of them. "Not there Alice." I shrieked and stood up from the rocking chair too fast, forgetting my klutzy nature and fell on Alice. Luckily she had the same nature of preventing me from harming myself that she caught me before I could collide with her marble body. She caught me in her strong hands and made me sit on the bed.

"Are you fine?"

I dodged her question. "You shouldn't have looked there." I accused her, but my voice betrayed me. Instead of coming in an accusing tone, it came in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Why not? I have a right to see how much we have hurt you." Her tone was so sad that I wanted to comfort her.

I grasped her arms and pleaded. "Please drop this Alice, and not let Edward see this in your memories. He will never forgive himself. Please!"

"He has a right to know." She told me in a final tone which meant that she was going to show him. My heartbeat quickened. I was not ready to let Edward see it, and never for that matter. Then she sighed. "But I'll respect your wishes."

I tried to control my heart beat by taking deep breaths and finally whispered. "Thanks Alice."

She sighed and threw her hands around my neck. "I'm so sorry we failed you. So sorry." She leaned back with a full pout on her lips. "Just wait till Edward comes home. I'll beat him on his guts. Not that he doesn't deserve that. He deserves far more from that."

I laughed at her pout. "Please don't. He already feels miserable and I know he'd also suffered more."

"I can't argue with you in that, but it was all his fault, and you can not argue with me in that." I laughed again and kissed her cheek. She sighed. "He is right though. You're far too good for him."

I snorted at that. He was far too good for me, not the other way around. "Can I ask you how was he? He didn't say much when I asked him about this." I accused her brother. He was such a cheater. He made me say almost everything but didn't day a word himself.

She laughed. "He can be such a cheater sometimes." She sighed and her voice fell by two octaves. She whispered in a low voice that I had some difficulty to hear him. "But let's say he was in a vampire catatonic zone. He locked himself in his room, and tried to keep his mind busy. To not think at all. He actually cropped all the grass by exact two inches, one by one, to keep his mind busy." She laughed at that memory, a small curt laugh.

"He really did?" I blurted out, shocked to hear this. This was not something I expected of him.

"No one can believe this." She shook her head. "He did everything to keep his hand busy and even used human speed to do all work, saying, 'it consumes more time when done in human speed.'" mimicking in his perfect tone. "Even hunting with him was miserable. He hunted one day, and then suddenly he ran to his room and closed his door." Because I always wanted to watch him hunt? I guess that was the reason. "Carlisle asked us to give him some space. He opened the door after three days." My eyes were full of tears listening this. I never expected all this from such a responsible person like Edward. "After five weeks of seeing him sulking in the house, we caught the scent of Victoria and I saw a vision of Edward tracking her. No one stopped him because he was determined, and secondly, it meant he will have something to do, not just lock himself up in his room."

"Why did no one went with him? He could have been harmed or..."

She cut me off. "Do you really think I would have let my brother go all by himself f I saw something like that? I just saw two possibilities, Bella. Either he will fail or will kill her. So Carlisle thought that it was subtle to let him go on his own, on the hope that on his run he would run back to you."

Tears spilled out of my eyes on their own accord. He never deserves to be this sad. He has to be happy. But he was not. My inner voice yelled at me, _'Because he loved you more than his life, you idiot.'_

I just wanted to be with him, in his arms and never let him go.

At the exact moment her phone rang. Before it even had it's one ring end she had the phone on her ear. "Hello to you too... Yeah... Impatient... Nope... What would I get?... Hmm... How about we celebrate the Christmas in next month?" And she laughed her chirpy laugh. "Okay... Here Bella." She gave me her cell phone.

"Who?"

"Someone is dying to talk to you." She sang. I instantly knew who could be on the other side.

I wasted no time in putting the phone on my ear. "Edward!" I breathed, sighing with relief. If not whole of him, than at least his voice.

"Bella!" He too breathed at the same time. I just smiled and listened to him. "How are you?"

I smirked. "What if I say I and my clothes are being harassed by your sister and I'm missing you terribly."

"I am missing you too, so much, love. And as of my sister, in that matter I am so sorry to not help you. She is unstoppable."

"I know." I sighed. "What are you doing?"

He sighed, exhaled loudly, and let out a small chuckle. "Well I am talking to a girl right now, as my girlfriend is busy in Forks."

I blushed at his words. It seems he is in a good mood. I played along. "It is so bad Mr. Cullen." I said in my best apologetic voice I could muster. "How can I make you feel better? You can tell me if you some of my services." I laughed inwardly. He was definitely in a good mood today to start this type of talking.

I heard him inhaling deeply and his voice lowered by one notch. "There are many ways you can make me feel better, Ms Swan, but for that I have to come over there."

I mimicked his tone and tried to say in a seductive voice, at which I failed miserably. "You can come anytime you want, but I too love in Forks. I see that then it is a problem."

"No. No." I could hear stuffed laugh in his voice. "It wouldn't be any problem. I am a very good sneaker, you see."

I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed. He was really going for flirting. "Oh, I have a good idea about your sneaking habits, Mr. Cullen. I heard you are very good at sleeping in your girlfriend's house, right under his father's nose." I just hope Charlie doesn't heard this. He would kill me.

"Yup. You heard it right. My girlfriend is quiet marvellous to sneak in her bedroom."

I scoffed at the word _marvellous_. I was pretty, but not all the words Edward used for me. "You're biased, I guess."

"Nope. She just doesn't sees herself clearly." His voice was all serious now. But I wanted to continue this little flirting. It felt so good to act like two normal teenagers, crazy in love, without this vampire nonsense.

I decided to change the topic. "Now I am getting offended Mr. Cullen. You are appraising another lady in front of me."

"Sorry to offend you, Ms. Swan. But my lady is always in my mind. I cannot do anything about it." He sighed apologetically.

I laughed. "Oh! So what would she say when she hears that you talked with a stranger?"

"I am talking to you to figure out the same thing." Edward was good at this game. He was trying to figure what I would say.

I laughed at his words softly. "So, I am as a bait here, waiting to see your lady's response."

"Believe me, she always surprises me, so yes." He was using that velvety voice of his again unknowingly. My heart almost melted by his words and I almost asked him to come to me, but stopped and took a deep breathe. We were playing a little game.

"What if I say she is also talking to a stranger right now, who is trying to flirt with her, I might add."

"She is quite a charismatic beauty that everybody flirts with her. She has a lot of admirers there."

I again rolled my eyes. He is way too biased. "And you are not happy about it."?

"Of course not! Who would be happy to have so many admirers for the only lady you love and admire."

I laughed at his term _admirers_. I do not think that I have admirers, only Edward thinks that. And I consider Mike as a puppy dog who just follows you everywhere and never gets tired. So he was not counted.

"I can totally understand your point, Mr. Cullen. Many girls try to tempt my boyfriend too, you see."

"Does that make you jealous?" He was sounding almost pleasing and excited by this fact.

"Nope. He just looks so adorable when another girls tries to lure him."

"So, you're not jealous." His tone was playful, but also painted a little with a little pain, which I thought I was assuming.

"Why would I be? I trust him with my life."

"You love him too much, I see." He mock mused. His voice was again filled with that sincerity.

"Oh, yes. I do." I mumbled in that same tone of his, full of love. Then I grinned at the phone and played with the blanket. "I can show you how much."

"You shouldn't talk with any stranger my pretty like that. What if I snuck out and get you in trouble."

"I think I can handle that. I am quiet known for being a danger magnet."

"I cannot deny in that." He laughed in his musical voice. "I've heard too much about it."

"Oh! So tell me about you, now that you are trying to flirt with a complete stranger."

"Well, my girlfriend is also talking to a boy right now." He defended himself.

"Are you trying to say that you're jealous."

"Hmm... Let's see." It felt he was thinking what to say next. "She'll be seeing an obnoxious boy tomorrow while I am away. This bounds to give me a reason to get a little jealous."

There was no way he was serious, was he? "What if she likes that boy?" I asked him. I was liking this game too much. He was always so verbal about harassing Mike.

"I will kill that boy!" He practically growled, all serious now.

"Oh! Edward Cullen is jealous." I sang. "Edward is jealous of Mike Newton." Beside me Alice started to laugh. I forgot that she was here and listening to us. I looked at her to find her sitting on the rocking chair with a fashion magazine in her hands.

"I don't like the way he watches my girlfriend!" Edward said and brought my attention back to him.

 _Neither do your girlfriend for that matter._

"Well then, you can come by tomorrow to see if that objectionable boy have some inappropriate thoughts towards your girl." I hope he did that, and I also hoped he didn't. Mostly I hoped he did not.

"I am dying to come back, but my brothers are holding me with their whole strength to not let me go."

"This means that I was right. You are one of those sulking men." I laughed and he did too.

He sighed. "If missing my love so terribly means I am sulking, then I guess I am."

"Oh! Someone is dying to see a particular girl here, I see."

"Now just a particular girl, but the most sensitive and beautiful and amazing lady in the whole world."

"Don't you think you are overstating everything about her."

"Nope. Every word I say is an understatement in compared to her."

"You must love her very deeply, I assume."

"Very. With my whole life." All the playfulness was gone from his voice. His voice was the most sincere. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered and gulped. I almost asked him to come back as I was being pathetic and missing him terribly.

He laughed. I was about to ask the reason for his sudden mood change but he beat me there and said first. "Are you ditching your boyfriend?"

I growled "Edward?"

"Yes love?" Even his voice had the power to melt my bones and my heart.

"I love you."

"You are my life."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"Hurry back."

"As soon as I am able to."

"Soon."

"Very."

We both stopped talking and enjoyed this silence. I could almost feel how his eyes would ogle me and then I would get lost in his eyes.

We were interrupted by the loud voice of Emmett in the background. I could hear him clearly. "Hey Eddie. If you are done with your flirting, then you should come back. We are going for a round two."

Edward groaned. "Ugh!"

I laughed. "Go." I urged him. "Have a good hunt, enjoy your time with your brothers and then hurry back to me. Your little human is waiting eagerly for you."

"You are making it more difficult to go Bella." He said with again in that low and raspy voice. I laughed again and he sighed. "I'll talk to you later, if I get any more access to the network here. It is a difficult task in such a forest area."

"No worries. I love you."

"I love you more." I scoffed at that. "I'll talk to you when you are well rested and free of that Newton."

"Fine." I whispered. "Now go, or else Emmett will snatch you." He laughed once again murmuring a _'you're right'_ and _'I love you'_ and clicked the phone off.

I was still excited by listening his voice. All my sadness disappeared when I heard his voice after these many hours. I laid down fully on the bed and closed my eyes, forgetting everything, just him, and somewhere in that I drifted to unconscious as sleep took me over.

.

.

.

 **Edward is reluctant to leave Bella, while Bella starts hyperventilating as she had seen the worst and fears that she will wake up and everything will be lost again. I mean, it sounds a little dump that as soon as Edward comes back, Bella is all normal again. She still has her doubts as she stated in Eclipse that she never liked it when Edward went hunting as she missed him terribly.**

 **I have seen it some movie where the female protagonist wants to pass the time and thus the waters every leaf separately. I thought to apply this to Edward's condition too. And it fitted too perfectly so I thought why not.**

 **Alice loves shopping and wants Bella to do it as Bella had thrown all her old clothes when Edward left her.**

 **Edward misses Bella and thus called her,and Alice wants it to be a surprise for her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is fully in Bella's point of view. Hope you enjoy reading what goes in her mind while she is away.**

 **BPov**

This night sleep was one of the nice one as I didn't dream at all, given the fact that Edward was not with me when I woke up.

When I slowly came back to consciousness, the first thing I noticed that there was a cold body laying beside me, wishing me good morning, but it was not of the vampire I wanted to see. It was Alice I was greeted by. Not that I don't love her. But I was so accustomed to having my vampire boyfriend wishing me a good morning with a morning kiss that I felt the need to sleep till next day until he wakes me. But I had to be responsible and sensitive. He was gone for a hunting and when I wake up tomorrow, he will be wishing me morning. A smile broke on my face with that thought.

"Nice to see that at least I made you smile in the morning."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my hands and yawned, stretching. "Morning to you too Alice."

"Good morning sleepy head." She chirped.

"Human moment." I informed her as I got up from my bed. She nodded and I went in the bathroom. After my human moments I was again greeted by her in my kitchen. She was seating in the seat where Edward usually sat. I frowned. I woke up just ten minutes ago and I am already missing him terribly.

After my breakfast, which was a gossiping time for Alice, as she talked nonstop for almost all the time about nothing and everything and I had to just nod and smile at the proper places, I left for my bath. There was no problem now in keeping attention to them as they talked. The bubble which I had created around me during those seven months was now no longer needed.

I walked to my wardrobe and saw that all my old clothes were back in their place in the wardrobe. This was not possible as Alice was damn serious when she told me she would change my clothes with the garments she chose for me.

I saw a small figure leaning against the door frame from the corner of my eye. "I saw that you will never use the clothes if I throw on you, so better to go for a shopping trip with you rather than let you throw a fit on me." Alice said softly.

I was, for once, glad that she let my clothes be. "Thank you so much Alice." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome."

I nodded and took my sweatpants and a sweatshirt for my work. After taking a warm shower and telling bye to Alice, I went to the Newton's store, all the while hoping that Mrs. Newton doesn't gets hard on me and that by some miracle Edward returns home early.

I reached the store at the exact time, not at all late.

Mrs. Newton smiled at me as I approached her. "Hello Bella."

"Good morning Mrs. Newton."

"Morning to you too." She smiled her fake smile and I returned the smile as normally as I could. "I am sorry to say but today you and Mike have to work in the warehouse area, as a big lot is coming and you both have to arrange it there." Just as Alice had predicted. "Mike is already there, working. You can join him there."

I finally sighed and inwardly cringed. Why I didn't fake illness today despite knowing that today was going to be hard? "Okay Mrs. Newton."

"See you in the break, Bella." She smiled a little apologetically, which I know she wasn't, and I smiled as politely I could. After all, she is the boss here.

This was the last thing I needed. To be alone in a room with only Mike to have as a company. He was still pissed off with me that I forgave Edward easily, but he didn't understand the reasons of both of our actions, and I was not going to tell him any. I just hoped that he forgives me easily. He was one of the first friends I made in Forks and also one of them who never left me, even when I was like a living hell. They deserve better than to be ignored in such a way. I owed Angela and Mike huge to not let me be alone, even when I wanted to be.

I walked to small warehouse behind the store, which was, to be precise, a small room with more than necessary good stuffed inside it. The lights were off, but I could see blond hair working at the far off section.

Mike was at the gloved section, arranging them in the order of their size and colour and brand. I exhaled and put a cheerful mask on my face. "Hey Mike!" I greeted him a little cheerfully.

He turned around as if I scared him and then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was me. But his relief mask fell when the pile of shoes in front of him fell on the ground with a loud thud. "Hey Bella! You scared me." He chuckled.

I blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. But why are you working with lights off?"

From the little light which was coming from outside, I could see that he was a little angry. "It seems bad luck is with us for the whole day." He scowled. I didn't like the sound of it. "Mom got a whole new lot for us to arrange and on top of that, the light here is broken. It will be repaired by four, till that..."

"We have to work in this dim light." I concluded, horrified. For a clumsy girl like me, it was like walking on a death trap.

He nodded, and cringed. "We have no other choice. Mom's mood is totally off today, and if we don't complete the work by today, we will be at the end of her wrath." He shuddered visibly. "Good luck for today Bella." He repeated and resumed the work on the gloves section.

There was no other option then to start the work and complete it as soon as possible. I let my eyes focus in the darkness. How good it would have been if Edward was here to help me! His ability to see even in the dark would have been so useful. But it was not going to happen because I would never ask him to do my part of work.

When I was a little confident that I would not fall, I went to the shoes section to place then in order. I fell many times, but after one and a half hour I had the shoes section arranged. We worked in silence till that, but silence was the last thing in Mike's mind at this point because he started making small conversations with me. I answered to the things he said and laughed whenever required.

"I swear my mother and Mr. Varner have made a team to torture us. First his tests that are so difficult and now my mother's extra work."

I laughed. "Your theory seems very nice and appropriate, but I really hope your mom doesn't hears it. Because if she does..."

"Don't say." He nearly yelled. I was having a little fun though, by all this conversation. "I know what will happen."

I giggled at his horror-struck expression. He was acting as if she would throw him in the water. "She doesn't seems that bad Mike." I objected. Sure she was strict, but not a monster.

He shook his head. "You don't know her properly then. My mother is usually sweet, but when it comes to work, God knows what comes inside her. At work my dad is far more tolerable than her."

"I can agree with you on that." I laughed again.

What will Edward think when he sees that I am having a nonsense conversation with Mike? I laughed again imagining his livid eyes.

Suddenly Mike came towards me and engulfed me in a friendly hug. "I am so happy that you are finally back Bella. We missed you so much. I am so happy for you."

"Err," I awkwardly stepped out of his embrace. Why every time I enjoy Mike's company, he has to make it awkward. "Thanks Mike. And really thanks for sticking to me. Even when..." I didn't know how to form words for what I was going to say.

To my deep relief, he understood what I meant. "Hey! What are friends for?" He nudged me with his shoulder. "I am still angry with Cullen for doing that to you, but I am really glad that he came back, because he brought you back."

"Um," I looked down to escape his blue eyes which were now shining with awkward excitement. "Thanks Mike."

"Err, let's get back to work. I don't want mom to find that we were gossiping." He laughed and the tension released which was till now heavy in the air. I nodded smiling and went back to work.

After some few more hours of working on arranging the things in a proper manner and that too in the dim light, we finally managed to put all the things in order. We both sighed together and laughed again. Though I was still uncomfortable when I was with Mike, but it felt so good to talk with him, acting normal again after living in the werewolf and vampire world that it felt good to be back in the human world, with my normal friends, talking about normal stuff.

At three in the noon, we completed arranging all the things properly. We both sighed, and he even high fived me for our group work. Then we went in the main store to tell Mrs. Newton that we have arranged everything.

Mike announced the news, and she seemed happy that all the work was done. I was thinking about asking her for a half day, as my whole body was aching with these work and also I had tripped so many times that I had little scrapes over my palms and ankles. But luck was never with me, it seems.

Before I could say any word, Mrs. Newton brought her apologetic smile back on her face. It meant there was a bad news for us, again. "Sorry for the news, but we are having a lot of customers today, and since I am getting alone, you two have to help me."

Mike whined. "Mom, no way! We have already done too much work, and that too in almost dark. We both are very tired."

"Please Mike. It is important."

"Okay Mrs. Newton. We'll do." I said as calmly as I could manage given the circumstances that I was furious with her beyond imagination in that moment.

Mrs. Newton clapped her hands in delight and relaxed her posture. "Thank you so much Bella, Mike." and she went away as she found Mrs. Stanley coming to her. Two gossipers cannot miss the chance to find out new gossips, in any situation.

Behind me, Mike snorted. "You shouldn't have said that. Now we have to do extra work."

"Sorry Mike, for that. But it is work, and sometimes it happens." I tried to sooth him, and it worked a little. He finally sighed and went in the store, followed by me. We worked for another two hours. When it was near to five thirty, Mrs. Newton came and announced that we can leave now. I was so excited to finally leave this place after this much work that I almost stumbled again, but this time two warm hands came to stop me.

"Be careful, Bella. I don't want to take you to the ER saying that you stumble on your own feet."

"Trust me, Mike. It has happened many times."

He laughed with me at that and walked with me to my truck. "Are you sure you can drive the truck, or I can drop you home." He offered.

This was why I sometimes hated Mike. Why can't he understand that there can never be anything between me and him.

"No Mike, thanks. I really think I can make it to my home without any difficulty."

"I hope you do."

"Then let us both together both for the best." I murmured, but it brought the wrong impression in his mind and he smiled at me alluringly. "See you later, Mike." I finally said as I climbed in my truck and drove, leaving a little happy Mike there.

All the while I drove, I just thought about Edward saying Mike thinking something irrelevant, but then I left that train of thought as I started thinking about Edward all the while that when will Edward come home. After our seven months of separation, this two days of distance was killing me, urging me back to snap inside my protective shell back. The fact that I was not listening to it was a big achievement for me. Even talking with Mike about some casual stuff was not that interesting, as I made him believe. It made me miss Edward more.

I knew I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. The thought of Edward never coming back was always present in the back of my mind.

I never thought about it as Alice was there around me or I tried to keep myself busy, to not think about it. The thought of going back in my room, where I would not be greeted by him, where he was not waiting for me in the rocking chair was shuddering. He had promised to come back, he himself said it. I kept chanting in my head to not let my hands wrap around my torso to keep that hole in my chest intact.

When I reached home, it was as silent as it could be. There was no sign of Charlie or Alice. I called Alice a number of times but to no response. _She was here. She has just gone home._ I searched for her everywhere but she wasn't here. Not in the living room, not in my room, not in the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen chair, helping relax my aching body for nearly thirty minutes. I had to cook for us, but my body was not in that mood. It was demanding a good sleep.

I waited and waited for my body to relax, and eventually it did, but my mind went in another zone. It had been a longer time since Alice didn't show up. She had promised me to be present when I reach home. Unconsciously my hands wrapped around my torso, trying to not let my hole grow. I was gasping for air in no time.

 _They promised._ I kept reciting in my head. _He promised. He has to come back. He cannot leave me again._ Tears fell from eyes without my consent. _I was not going to become weak. He will come back. He cannot abandon me again. He told me himself. But what if he thought that coming back was a mistake? What if he again thought that he was threatening my life with his closeness? What if he convinced Carlisle to go back on his promise of changing me and leave again for my own safety._

"Bella!" I heard someone call me. The sound was familiar but not his. What if this was one of my hallucinations? What if the previous days events never happened? What if I was still asleep, trying to cling to the unconsciousness and dream about my life if he would not have left. I felt something cold touch my arm and then my face. "Bella, honey! Look at me." The voice called frantically. It was sounding pained.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked in honey golden eyes. It was familiar. The cold touch was familiar. I blinked and looked again to find myself staring at Esme, who had a pained and terrified expression on her face. "Esme?" I clarified.

"Yes, Bella. It's me!"

"Oh Esme!" I cried and threw myself on her, literally. I wrapped my arms around her cold neck to not let her go, even though my hands started to pain with the grip I was holding her with. "I thought... I just... oh Esme!" I failed at forming coherent words and cried on her shoulder.

"Oh dear! I am here. Nobody left you honey. You are not alone."

"Edward..." I asked through my sobs and instantly regretted it.

She sucked a deep breath and held me closer. Her voice was pained, like she was near to crying, when she said her words. "He will be back, sweetheart. He has just gone for a hunt. He will be back by tomorrow. He is not going anywhere."

"Alice..."

She chuckled, but the sound was off. "Alice is making some urgent calls for her fashion emergency. Nothing to worry about." She was trying to assure me like a toddler.

"You didn't..." and more tears flew down, this time for my stupidity.

Esme smiled slightly and patted my back lightly, kissing my forehead. "Never again Bella. You are as much part of our family as much Edward is. No one is going to leave you again. If we leave, you will be traveling with us." She assured me. "Now stop crying. Do you want Alice to see you like this?"

I shook my head and sniffed. "I am so sorry." I whispered, ashamed for my lack of trust in them.

"Shh... It's fine. Calm down. Calm down." She cooed me.

After five minutes or so, when I calmed down a little and my eyes became tearless, I loosened my grip on her and looked at her. "I am so sorry Esme for acting like this. I just..."

She shook her head and kissed my forehead. "Shh Bella. It is fine. Nothing to feel shame or worried about."

I wiped the tears which were still on my cheek with the back of my hand. Then I tried to explain myself. I didn't want her to feel that I was just a freak, though I knew Esme would never ask me for the reason of my breakdown. "I just freaked out when Alice didn't come even though she promised. I am so sorry for not trusting her."

"No problem there Bella. You know how Alice is. She said you were fine and wanted to relax a little so she decided to give you some time."

"Where is Alice, and you here? Is everything all right? What happen? Is Edward –"

Esme cut me off. "Everything is all right. Don't freak out, please. Alice said that you had a hard day today, so I thought you might appreciate my food today."

"Oh Esme! You shouldn't have done that."

"No problem there. I was already planning to make food for you today, some food full of protein and carbohydrates. Edward told me that you were not having proper food, as Carlisle had ordered you." She scolded as I felt guilty. Carlisle had warned me that if I didn't follow his diet, he would ask Esme to make food for me, but I did not know he was damn serious about that. "You were supposed to eat properly Bella! Do you want me to talk to Carlisle about that?"

"No."

"So you are eating what I brought today." She said firmly. It was an order and I was to follow that, no negotiations there.

"Okay Esme."

"That's like a good girl. Now, you go for a good shower while I set up a good dinner for you and Charlie. Alice will be back in fifteen minutes."

"You should not do that Esme. You are already doing so much for me."

"Are you trying to say that you are not going to follow my orders?" She asked with a smile of victory on her calm face.

"It's not fair." I complained with a pout. It earned me a musical laugh from Esme. I grinned at her and went to the shower.

Esme really knew what I wanted the most at the moment. Just like my mother. The warm water which was hitting my body helped my tensed body relax a little. The muscles in my body started to relax under the spell of this warm shower. After the much needed shower, I went to Esme, who was waiting for me in the kitchen, reading the magazines. "How are you now?" Esme questioned as I stepped on the last step.

"Fine and hungry." I replied and laughed with her. She waved with a hand towards the dinner she had set up for me on the table. She had made cheesy gnocchi casserole with ham and peas and salad. "Esme, this is too much."

"Just eat, Bella!" She ordered.

I nodded and took a bite of the casserole. "Gosh Esme, It's wonderful!" I complimented, really meaning it. The casserole melted in my mouth as soon as it entered in it. It was beyond delicious. Esme was such an artist when it came to cooking. For a vampire, who is revolted by the human food smell so much, she was such an amazing cook.

While I ate the food, Esme read the magazine or watched me eating. I was used to having someone watch me eat so it didn't bother me. Alice came after some ten minutes or so, just when I was cleaning the table. "Bella, Esme, I brought the whole new collection of those clothes from Milan in half the price. You should see the collection Bella. It is very nice, and I'm sure you will love it. Rosalie is already planning to wear some of the clothes."

I was not impressed by her excitement. "You are late." I accused.

"That's the reason I sent Esme here." She smiled angelically at her mother, who in return rolled her eyes but grinned back. "Anyways, you will be wearing some of that clothes when you go for a date." I was about to remind her that I am grounded, when she hedged. "After you are ungrounded. But you'll love it, and Edward will too. I bought you a blue gown too. Edward would love you in it. And for you Esme, I found out a silver dress, nothing more, just simple. Carlisle will love you in that. Honestly, I think you both should go for a mini vacation. I will shop for you. That's it. I'll ask Carlisle about it. If he says yes, which has a less chance, for now, then you should both go to London. There will be no sun for the next two weeks and..." I stopped listening to her ranting. Instead I made a plate for Charlie, who was about to come in five minutes, if I were right.

As I had predicted – living with a psychic has some effects on you too – Charlie came home by six thirty, his usual time.

"Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. It had become a habit of him to ask for me whenever he comes back home, as if he is thinking I ran away, again. Which was the reason why I thought I deserve this punishment. I had made Charlie suffer more than he should ever. This whole thing made me so guilty that I would have accepted any punishment he had given, just to assure him that I was never going anywhere. And also because after graduation I would not see him again, because then I will be a blood thirsty new-born vampire.

"In the kitchen dad!" I called again. "With Alice and Esme."

Charlie came inside the kitchen after he hung his belt and remove his shoes. He now no longer felt the necessity to remove the bullets from the gun, the habit which he had picked up again since October, when one day I was staring at the gun. I shuddered again as I recalled looking in his terrified eyes which were filled with silent tears asking his only daughter to not take any rash decision.

His eyes widened when he saw Esme with me and Alice. His mouth didn't turn into a scowl, but turned into a happy grin. "Esme! What a surprise?! How were you?"

"I am fine Charlie. What about you? Is my daughter harassing you too, because Bella has a few complaints against my daughter."

Charlie laughed, but when he looked at Alice he tried to hide his laughter as a cough, for which he got a 'humph' from Alice. "No, no Esme. Alice is as always wonderful. No complaints in that."

"Now you see mom!" Alice chirped in. "I was being good. It is Bella who is being difficult." She whined with her adorable pout. I rolled my eyes at her and so did Esme and Charlie.

"I am so happy you grounded me dad!" I muttered throwing daggers at Alice with my eyes.

"Mom! Charlie!" Alice whined. "Look who is being mean."

"This is not being mean, Alice. This is being cautious."

"This is being difficult."

"Nope. You are being difficult. Why is shopping so –"

She cut me off. "Because it is important."

"Only to you."

"Even to you."

"But I don't want to do any shopping."

"You don't have to. You just have to select the clothes –"

"Selecting clothes means shopping, Alice."

"Fine. Have your way. But don't get furious with me when you see that all your clothes are being replaced by new ones. I am warning you beforehand."

"You are not going to do anything like this."

"You know I can."

"Girls!" Esme almost shouted. We both turned to look at her and looked down on the floor for our argument. Esme chuckled at our expense and turned to look at Charlie. "I've made some casserole for you all." She announced.

"You shouldn't have done that Esme! Bella," He turned towards me and scolded me like I was at fault in this. "you were supposed to do all the cooking, so why am I hearing that Esme made the food?"

"Don't be mad at Bella, Charlie. She didn't ask me." Esme defended me. I looked sincerely at Charlie to make him see that I was not at fault in this. "My elder daughter, Rosalie, stayed in Port Angeles due to some work, and I was alone at home for the day, so I thought about making food for all of us."

I knew that Rosalie was at their home. It was just a lie so that Charlie doesn't gets suspicious.

"It is so nice of you Esme! Thank you so much."

"She had saved my Edward, Charlie. I could at least do this much for her." It didn't went without notice by anyone how Charlie's face turned into a dangerous scowl at the mention of Edward's name. Esme turned the subject immediately. "So, we all had already eaten food, which leaves only you."

"I'm going for a quick shower I guess." He mumbled and went out of the kitchen to his room.

When he was out of the sight, Alice eyes dazed over for a second, then she blinked twice and turned towards Esme with a big grin. "Charlie wants to talk with you Esme about Edward. This will be good."

"I hope so." I mumbled before Esme could say anything. Esme understood what I meant and patted my leg, assuring me that everything would be fine. Charlie came back after a quick shower and I served him the dinner and took my pills which were given by Carlisle. The medicines were making their quick effect and I could see the slight changes in me. My dark circles around my eyes were slowly reducing, and my hair was gaining its usual shine back. I had even gained ten pounds in this week.

Charlie finished the dinner too fast, either because he was too hungry, or because he liked the casserole too much, or either due to both reasons. It was always difficult to assume Charlie. He was a closed book, unlike me, which only opened when he wanted to.

After we, Alice and I, finished the cleaning, we went in my room to give both the elders some privacy. When we reached the room, I sat on the rocking chair, while Alice made herself comfortable in the bed, where she had a big bag laid on. "I must say that I am very tired today, so please don't make me do anything." I warned her, before she could ask me to do anything.

"Got it ma'am." She mock saluted me. "You will not do anything, I will." She added after a few minutes when she started taking out all the things which were needed for a haircut, hair spa, manicure, pedicure, body massage, and what else.

The whole set was more expensive than my monthly salary at the Newton's. "Really Alice?!" I asked, exasperated. She was going far ahead this time.

"Yup." She said and handed me a strawberry flavoured shampoo bottle along with a conditioner. "Go and wash your hair with this." She said and her eyes said her next words. _'Either you do or I will, but it will be done.'_

I said nothing but obliged reluctantly to her orders. You just learn to take her orders than to object to them. I took a good and long time to massage my scalp and hair. After washing my hair, I changed in my sweatpants and my tank top for the night.

"Alice!"

"Let's start our work." She ignored me and she really started to work as a beautician, with me as the client, of course. I was forced to sit on my rocking chair. Alice had made it as comfortable as a parlour chair with cushions and towels on it. "Your hair has lost its some silkiness, Bella." She mumbled, her face showing she knew why.

"I was not attentive Alice." I muttered, defending myself. It was a little easy to talk to Alice about all my suffering. At least she didn't start blaming herself. "At least Carlisle's prescription is working."

She sighed sadly. "I can understand Bella."

"Alice?" I wanted to ask her something, one thing of which I wanted the answer to. And after listening to a quick summary of Edward's alone time, my curiosity got better of me. "You didn't see me in any of your vision when you left?"

She shook her head. "You never made any decision to look at any, Bella. And when you made it, you disappeared, so that didn't count."

She was right in that context. I made almost all my decisions in LaPush. All my other doings were snap decision, not matured ones.

"And you went without greeting me because –"

She cut me off. "The vision of you and Edward together never disappeared, Bella. Not even when Edward decided to leave you. Just the timing got delayed, but never ever I saw you both away. That was the reason he didn't want to talk with me while he was away."

"Never?" I asked. She knew what I was referring to. Did she mean that my path was still intact even I thought about going to Jacob?

"Do you mean that you ever wavered from the future you thought with Edward?"

"Never!" I said, too fast, which was the truth.

The reflection of Alice in my mirror smiled at me. "Then never."

I was really relieved listening this. "Thank you for telling me this, Alice."

"Any time Bella." She kissed my hair. "Any time. Now stop thinking too much and try to relax." And she combed my hair with her skilled fingers.

I closed my eyes as she worked on my hair. After some time I heard a sharp sound. I opened my eyes to see Alice working with the scissors on my hair, trimming it. "Alice?! I don't need a haircut."

"Yes. You don't need a haircut, just a little trimming and you'll be fine, as new as never."

"Edward will kill you for cutting my hair."

"He'll approve of your much needed trimming." And she tapped her temple smugly.

"Stupid, freaky, annoying vampires." I snapped at the freak in front of me. And she even had the nerves to laugh, even though I was furious at her. "Freak!"

Her smile was all smug now. "Now, keep it like this." She tapped on my head, where she had applied some lotion on my hair, and let it dry. "Till that I'll do your nails."

"I should go down and see if Charlie wants anything, or Esme." Anything to escape her little torture.

She rolled her eyes, as she knew what I was thinking. "Esme left two minutes ago. Charlie had already got himself a glass of bear and will go to sleep early by eleven for his tomorrow's fishing." She informed me. "Now, be good." she told me and started to rub my toes with soap water.

I never knew my legs were aching for this. It felt so good, so relaxing. "It feels so good." I told her.

Her tone was smug. "I told you so."

"Tell me more Alice." I suggested, just filling the silence which reminded me of Edward with little gossips, and then asked timidly. "How is Rosalie doing?" Rosalie was the only member of the Cullen family who hadn't accepted me yet. And she was right. Due to me, her whole family got separated. But that day, in the car, she was good to me. She even apologized to me.

"She is still feeling guilty. Not that I can say that she shouldn't. She got almost all of us killed." She muttered with a scowl and a shudder retrieving those memories. "But she is trying her best to gain everyone's forgiveness. Edward's too." She added. "Don't tell to Edward, but she even asked me to keep a guard on you when nobody's here."

My mouth formed in a big 'O'. Rosalie, asking Alice to tell her when to look at me like my guardian. "Really!?"

"She is good by her heart, Bella. She just had a bad past." I knew that. Edward had once told me – when I was in Phoenix, lying on the hospital bed – about Rosalie and her bitter past. "It forced her to make a iron cage around her heart, but once she let's you inside, you come to know the real Rosalie."

But will she ever let me understand her, to let me know her? "Will she ever give me a chance, Alice?"

"She is trying to."

I comforted myself with that. At least I knew that I could get a chance to know Edward's sister, and maybe, just maybe, we become good friends. Not like Alice or Angela, but like any other not so close friend.

"We should have shopped for you something in Europe. We could have purchased in the short time. Now, we have to wait for no one knows how much time to shop for you. And the worst part is you are not agreeing to online shopping."

My eyes narrowed. "Shopping." I accused her. I didn't want to argue with her. "Can we talk about something pleasant, and not a nightmare."

Alice scoffed at the word 'nightmare'. "Shopping is not a nightmare, Bella." She muttered.

"For me."

"Not even for you."

"Whatever." I huphed.

We both were silent after that. She was humming to herself while I tried to relax.

This all felt so good – this relaxing with Alice, waiting for Edward while he was away hunting – like all these seven months never happened. Like Edward never left me. But it all happened. My being grounded was a proof of that.

My thought then penetrated to other zone which I was trying to not think about since our nearly demise. The day when I was too close to loose Edward.

What if I was late by one second? What if he entered in the sunlight?

My whole body shuddered just by the thought of it. Alice sensed my uneasiness and looked at me. I wanted to talk about it, but not with Edward. Not with anyone. I wasn't that strong to talk about his death. But I wanted it out of my chest. I finally decided to tell about it to Alice. She understands and she wouldn't say anything to Edward. "Alice, can I ask you something, not so pleasant?"

Her hands slowed their motion on my legs. "I know Bella, I know how unpleasant it is. And I don't want to talk about it, so please don't. I can not even think about losing my brother, not even in imagination." And she stopped her small motions of her hands on my legs all together and her whole body started to shake with silent sobs. "You have just thought about it. But I have seen it, many times, in my visions. In each vision, I saw Edward... and then you..." And her whole body started shaking violently.

Even I started to cry. I never thought about it that time, but if he would've died... then I would have died too. I just couldn't continue without him.

And I was feeling so sorry for Alice. I never thought till now what that encounter with Volturi had done to her. I was selfish to be happy in my own bubble to not notice my almost-sister's burden she had on her small shoulders.

I brought Alice's slightly trembling body in my arms and held her close, soothing both of us with the touch. "I've seen it Bella. The whole scenario. Edward... then you... Carlisle's and Esme's grief, Rosalie's guilt, Emmett's sad face, and first of all, Jasper would've never forgave himself."

"I'm so sorry. So sorry to bring this up." I mumbled, furious at me to even bring this up. I've never seen Alice so sad.

"I've talked about it with nobody, not even Jasper, just Carlisle. And he was so shocked to hear all this. We owe you our family's happiness Bella. We owe you much more than that."

"Hey, I want my happy and chirpy Alice back and not this crying one. I even promise to be good and shop with her."

She giggled and sighed. "I love you." She murmured in my shoulder. I murmured a 'I love you too' in her small hair and kissed her hair. "So, where were we?" She inquired to herself as she again started to massage my toes.

"Right! Barbie Bella time."

"Yup. You promise and now you can't back up."

"I didn't say I will."

"That's good. Now, close your eyes and try to relax. And if you may, think about the dresses you want to buy." She giggled and I scoffed at her last statement.

"Is Edward going to call today too?"

"Nope." This made me feel dejected. I had hope I will get to listen to his voice again. "They are in the dense part of Olympia forests right now. There is no mobile connection for him to call you."

"Oh! Is there any changes in their arrival time?"

"Not that I don't know." This means he will be back in no time, just eleven hours more and I will be back to home, in his arms.

After massaging my legs, she massaged my hands. She also painted my all nails with gold colour telling me it will look good. After my hands, she took me to the bed and started to massage my full body, starting with my back. It felt so nice to feel her capable hands on my body and making it relax. At one point, when she was rubbing my lower back, unconscious took over and I succumbed to sleep.

I found myself in a sunny crowded street with people wearing red everywhere. It was a sort of Déjà Vu. I was running, shouting his name, trying to make him see that I was here, but he never listened to me. He had a small smile on his face, with his eyes closed. For that moment he looked so relaxed. He took one last step and entered in the sunshine, which made him sparkle like diamonds in the ally. People gasped seeing the sight of this creature. Before I could take a step, two dark and cold figures emerged from nowhere and took a step towards Edward. Then one more figure came. I recognize him in an instant. He was Aro. "It's a pity that you took the matter in your hands and left us to deal with the circumstances, my young friend." Aro said in his child like voice. "Now I have no other option that to kill you." Edward smiled more and said in his clear velvet voice, "I love you Bella." And with that the two dark figures broke him in pieces and threw him in fire.

I tried to call him, but with fruitless attempts. There was no one left to hear to my cries, except for the ones who were wearing cloak and laughing watching Edward burn in the fire. At some point, two cold hands held me closer by my waist and tried to shake me off from my trance. "Bella! Bella! Wake up." And I finally opened my eyes after a great effort to find myself in my room, on my bed, and not on the allies of Volterra. "It was a dream." Alice murmured slowly. Then I realized that it was all my dream, and not the reality. Edward was safe and not burning in fire.

"Oh!" I finally mumbled as relief washed over me. "It was a dream, Alice" I chanted again in respite. "Nothing happened to Edward." But it came like a question.

"Nothing." She assured me and then she took me in her embrace, hugging me quietly to her body. "He is safe."

"It was such a bad dream!" I cried on her shoulder.

"But that what it was. A dream."

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go back to sleep." She commanded.

"What time is it?" I asked leaning away, stretching my now relaxed body. I didn't feel like sleeping more.

"Just after six. You slept for nearly seven hours."

"Where is Edward?"

"There was a change of plan at the last moment. Emmet wanted to play a few game of cards, so they decided to come by seven. Charlie left just eight minutes ago, as he planned."

"Oh!" This means one hour more before I got to see Edward.

"You can sleep for some more time if you want to." She suggested.

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to sleep."

"Okay." We both sat more properly on the bed. "What should we do while you're awake?" I instantly knew what was about to come. With Alice, sometimes things are predictable. "We can spend time making your hair, or we can play dress-up Bella for a while."

Just like I thought. "No way Alice." I could read my book. My book seems more promising to me than the Barbie Bella time.

"Then what? Don't say you want to read a book, that too the book that you've read, what thousand times!"

"It's a classic, Alice!" I argued. Why can't this brother and sister duo understand the importance of a classic book?

She sighed and a huge smile broke on her face when her eyes dazed for a second. "Fine. You read your book, while I go home for a change of clothes and answering some emails. I'll be getting my clothes in twenty hours!"

"This fast? I thought you ordered then yesterday evening?"

"'People co-operate more when more money is involved.'" She quoted.

"Yeah! 'The Cullen can do anything'." I quoted back. She giggled, kissed my cheek and went out of the window.

"Bye Alice!" I called, but I don't know if she heard or not as I didn't get any reply back.

I went for my human minutes and after ten minutes, I decided for having my breakfast. After my inner battle over what to make for breakfast, I finally made omelettes and drank some orange juice with it. When there were still half hour left for Edward to come back, I went to my desk, picked out 'Pride And Prejudice' and started reading the last section which was left.

I competed the last section in twenty minutes and then started reading 'The Wuthering Heights' as he wasn't back yet.

I don't know what time it was when suddenly a cold hand touched my cheek and I jumped slightly on the bed, half from the sudden touch, and half from the fact that my vampire boyfriend was back.

.

.

.

 **Alice isn't at Bella's when she arrives after her shift as she thinks Bella should be confident that they are not leaving her ever again.**

 **Alice tells Esme that Bella had a hard day at work and so Esme decides to make Bella and Charlie food.**

 **Alice – being the artist of fashion that she is – gives Bella a good parlour treatment as Bella had been deprived of all those luxuries as she was too much depressed to notice anything.**

 **Alice just tells Carlisle about the visions she saw because Jasper being an Empath, will affect everyone's mood too, and Alice wants to share such things with just her father, as she doesn't wants to hurt Jasper.**

 **Bella has that weird dream because it was always in her back of the mind that she was lucky that she got there at the perfect time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

"Who's up for a poker game?"

"I wager this time I will win!"

"You do this every time Em."

"But this time I mean it. And I will show you that –"

"You are such a loser at this game."

"Jasper, I swear you are in big trouble."

"Who? Me?"

Emmett didn't say anything but jumped on Jasper and almost knocked him to ground, but Jasper, being the best at these strategies, he knocked Emmett to the ground instead at the last moment. Besides me, Carlisle laughed and called for the fight to end but none of them was ready to listen and Carlisle was also enjoying this, weather he would to this agree or not.

We were sitting beside the camp we had made in Olympic forests, to pass the last night here. We had come here for our almost two days hunt, just the Cullen men. Emmett said that we men needed some time away from our girls. But they didn't acknowledge that I was dying, metaphorically, to go to Bella. I had talked to her the previous night but this night I wasn't able to talk to her due to network issues.

She sounded so cute and funny while she tried to flirt, which was actually good on her part. I just imagined what she would have looked like while that. Her cheeks would have been heating with her blush, and her eyes would sparkle with mischief. She would have stuck her tongue out if I were there, and look amazingly innocent and magnificent.

When Emmett heard a part of our conversation, he wasn't able to control his laughter that elicited from him. He was giddy that I had started dirty talks, and then soon Jasper found out about that. That night was one of the long nights as I had to hear their mental assaults as how I should speak dirty and what should I often speak more and many other things. And my brothers made it more uncomfortable for me as they started to think about their experiences in these. The fact that Carlisle didn't know about that was such a relief to me, and for that I was thankful to my brothers.

"Back to earth, lover boy." Jasper called, as he punched me on my arm. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and looked towards my brothers who were covered in a little mud. "Care for a poker game?"

"You always win Jasper." Emmett protested and smacked his elbow on Jasper's shoulder.

"I am in."

"Me too." We all turned to look at Carlisle. "What? Even I want a break from the hospitals."

"Yeah." We all boys murmured in unison. "Okay! So we all will be playing five games." Jasper announced.

"Nope. Lets play ten games. We still have a lot of time in out hands."

I looked at my watch to see that it was one in the night. "We have not that time, Emmett. It's already one, and we will be leaving by three. I promised Bella to be there before she wakes up."

"Aw, come on man." He protested using his child like voice. "One hour will do no damage. And it is a Sunday, so I wager Bella will be asleep even if you go there by eight."

"No Emmett. I –"

This time Carlisle interrupted me. "Don't be hard, Edward. Alice is there with Bella." _Your brothers missed you too. At least you can play with them to make them feel good._

I signed in surrender. "But we will leave by four, no matter what."

"Done." my brothers agreed in an instant.

And so we played not just ten, but twenty games of poker, until it was near to four in the morning. When I suggested we should leave, Jasper and Emmett started pleading for a few more games, but this time Carlisle was with me and so we agreed to leave in no time. We packed the camping kit and drove to Forks in Emmett's jeep. It was still dark so Emmett was able to drive at the speed of hundred and eighty without the fear of being caught. We all joked a little, talked like teenagers, and my brothers kept making fun of me and how I am the oldest virgin ever.

"Will you two stop it? You are giving me a headache."

And the worst part was Carlisle was enjoying their teasing.

"Aw," Emmett showed concern in a mocking way. "Eddie is frustrated and having a headache because he is the oldest –"

"I said stop it Emmett, and once again you call me Eddie then –"

Jasper interrupted me. "Then what will you do Eddie?"

"Why am I talking to such jackasses?" I muttered to myself.

"Look Jasper, Eddie is using dirty words now!" And this made both of them laugh more hysterically. And as Jasper was laughing too, Carlisle couldn't control himself as Jasper was unknowingly sending vibes of laughter around us. Even I failed at not laughing with them and gave up.

They all kept teasing me for all the way, either mentally or verbally. And the worst part was that Carlisle was not trying to stop them. If Carlisle would have warned, then they both would've stopped teasing me, but no! He was enjoying fun at my expense too much, watching all three of us together, to stop it.

Emmett and Jasper, on our way, again started arguing childishly about Jasper always cheating. So they both decided to take a race to the Cullen mansion from Seattle. The one who lose will have to do Esme's lawn work for the whole week. I quickly told them that I wasn't in it and took the wheel and drove to Cullen mansion with Carlisle.

"They will never grow up," Carlisle chuckled at me for saying this. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. "no pun intended." I muttered. He laughed out loud and shook his head, but kept silent about it. He was thinking about Esme and the work he had to do at hospital, and this made me think about Bella more.

When we reached the Cullen mansion at around seven thirty, I all but jumped out of the car and ran to my room to change, but stopped mid way when I saw Alice sitting in the love seat, watching some old movie.

 _She was supposed to be sitting with Bella!_

I went to her and stood in front of her, my posture rigid, demanding for answers. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Bella!" I hissed.

"I was, until this morning." She shrugged nonchalantly, still looking at the telly. "But when she woke up early morning, and wanted to read her books rather than look for new dresses, I came here to do some online shopping."

Leave it to Alice to talk about nothing but shopping and fashion. She knows Bella doesn't likes all that, then why does she asks for it again and again was beyond me.

Actually, if looked it properly, Alice was still sometimes beyond me.

Then something dawned on me which almost gave me goose bumps. "But why did she woke up early? Did she have any other nightmare?" I just hope the answer is no.

"I guess so!" This was the reason I didn't want to go for a hunt, to leave her alone. I should have known that she would have nightmares in my absence. I have already seen a small trailer of how her nightmares were. I loathed myself even more for leaving her, letting her think that I left her again.

 _This is not what you think it is._ She looked up from the telly and looked at me. "She told me it was a nightmare, but didn't want to elaborate it, so I left the topic."

But if Alice is here, then it means she is alone now. What if she thinks we all left her again? I have to go to her as soon as possible.

"And is she alone now?"

"Not in that way!" She defended herself by crossing her arms over her chest. "I looked after her future and found that there was no immediate danger, actually no danger at all. She is safe. And you will be there in... ten minutes. Now go for a quick bath and then go to her, and let me do my work!"

"Work!" I scoffed while I climbed the stairs.

"Don't think that I didn't hear it!" Alice growled. I laughed and went in my room.

I was getting more eager to play my charade and go to my love.

After taking a quick bath and washing out all the dirt from my body, I ran to Bella, hoping that she is asleep now or at least not having any wrong thoughts.

When I reached her house, the first thing I did was to listen after her heartbeat. It was beating at a calming rhythm – indicating she was asleep – soothing my nerves. At least this was a relief that she was not having any nightmares. I quickly scaled the window and the scene in front of my eyes nearly took my breath away.

There she was, not sleeping but sitting by her bed, reading her book. The wind carried her luscious scent to me and I inhaled it greedily. Her hair – which was a two inch short then the last time I saw her – courtesy of Alice, I'm sure of that – was shining with a tint of a little red due to the small ray of sunshine that entered in her room. Her hair was swaying by the moist wind, covering her slightly pink cheeks. She now and then moved her hair out of her face with her fingers. She didn't acknowledge me, like she did that day, but I guess she was really involved in the book to notice anything.

One strand of her brown lock left her ear and danced its way to her jaw. I moved out of the window sill and kneeled beside her bed without making a noise and moved that lock from her face to behind her ear. I missed her warmth so much. Her warmth made its way to my heart and warmed it along with my skin with just a small touch.

My cold touch made her jump a little, and she quickly turned her face to look at me. Her eyes lost their focus as soon as they connected with me, and then she all but threw herself at me after shouting "Edward! You're back!" I didn't have any time to react to her enthusiasm, but I was also too excited to hold her in my arms after this two days. She attacked my mouth with hers and kissed me so forcefully that for a tenth of a second I lost my balance and stumbled back a little, but she didn't even noticed that.

 _Too caught up in the moment!_

After a few seconds of assault of her lips on mine, I moved her face gently away with my hands. She was gasping for air with closed eyes, looking so serene, so tranquil with the pink in her cheeks. I kissed her eyes while she tried to get control on her breathing.

"Of course I am. I promised to be here by Sunday."

She pouted and opened her eyes to look at me.

 _God! She looked so beautiful with her pout._

"But you also promised to be here by six." Even her accusations seemed so hypnotizing when she pouted like this.

I cleared my mind of the not so gentleman thoughts and chuckled. "For that I am very sorry. My stupid brothers made me stay for some while more."

She laughed. "Apologize accepted." She was far too forgiving and holding grudges was not her style. "I am happy that you had a great time with others." She continued.

She put a hand on my cheek and traced below my eyes. Tracing the small bruises which were now almost invisible to us, but she was far too perspective.

This is my Bella. Always thinking about me.

"Did you got something good to eat?" She asked further as she settled on her bed while I was still kneeling down.

"Yup. But that wasn't that tasty." I muttered.

"And what according to you sounds more yummy?"

"Do you really need an answer?" I asked as I started lavishing her with kisses on her neck. She giggled as I kissed her below her ear and squirmed when I kissed her collarbone.

I kissed her forehead and settled us properly on her bed.

I sat with my back to the backrest and she mimicked my position. "Alice told me you woke up early. What happen?" She looked down, escaping my gaze, and played with the spine of the book. This means only one thing. "Did you had any nightmare?" I urged as I took her hand in mine, stopping its fidgeting.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happen Bella? What is it that you are hiding love?"

She swallowed and looked at me. She was looking so sad and horrified that I couldn't help from bringing her in my arms and pressing her against my chest. "Just a nightmare." she mumbled and hid her face in my chest.

Why was I having a feeling that this was not her usual nightmare?

I was frustrated, to sum it up in a few words. I wished and longed to know what is going in her head, but I can not do that. It was at times like this when I desperately wanted to read her thought, but I couldn't.

What a waste that the only intriguing mind to me was not readable!

I gave her time, because I knew she will talk when she was ready. Though it frustrated me to no end, I was not going to force her to say the words. I ran my hands through her hair in an act of calming her. She gave a glimpse in her thoughts after two minutes by voicing her thoughts. "I was in Volterra, and you... stepped in the sunlight... and then –" a few tears escaped her eyes. I instantly filled the gaps and understood what happened.

I brought her in my lap and rubbed her back with my hand to calm her nerves. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate, thanks to the mention of her nightmare.

I should have known better that not just my leaving but also our near death in Volterra have also left dark marks in her memories. "I am so sorry. So sorry." I apologized. If it wasn't for my foolish act, she wouldn't have been having such nightmares.

Alice was right. I am such a jerk!

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked, puzzled, and looked at me with her wet eyes.

Wasn't it crystal clear why I was apologizing? "For all the mistakes I had done. If it wasn't for me, you would not have been having such nightmares."

This made her remove her head from my chest and look at me with a look which said I was wrong. "But if it was not for my stupid decision of cliff diving, then nothing of this would've happen."

"This is where you are wrong Bella." I murmured, silently blaming myself for letting Bella ever think that this was all her fault. It was actually her nature to see everything good in the other and always smoulder the blame on her. "I should have talked to Alice. Just because of a little misunderstanding, due to me, I made you suffer a lot more than anyone should." I looked down at her, in her brown pools. Her eyes were again trying to tell me that I was wrong in this matter, that it was never my fault. "I know you think that if wasn't my fault, but it was. And I will never forget myself for letting all this happen. And never ever leave you again, unless you want me to." I promised her again. I had promised the same thing to her again and again, and I will still do, no matter what.

She shook her head, and was about to say something, and I had a better idea that it was related to saying that I was again wrong, or I was stuck with her for ever, so I quickly touched my lips to hers, silencing her. She was taken off guard by my sudden kiss, but obliged immediately and surrendered herself to me.

.

.

.

After two hours of her book reading, our talking about nothing in particular – she told me about her day yesterday, and how she and Mike had to work so hard, I actually felt bad for Mike, because he has helped Bella so much, but to a small extent – and her almost half hour chatting with her mom – where she said 'oh! ' or 'yes' at the proper time while the main information was filled in by her mother – she was bored. As she was not allowed to go outside the house, and there was nothing to do.

I was reading her a small passage that I had read in 'The Princess Bride', which was very well related to us.

It read as _"Do I love you? My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches…I have stayed these years in my hovel because of you. I have taught myself languages because of you. I have made my body strong because I thought you might be pleased by a strong body. I have lived my life with only the prayer that some sudden dawn you might glance in my direction. I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my rib cage. I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep. There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids…"_

I looked down at her. She had her one hand on my chest while the other one was holding mine, her small fingers playing with my long ones. There was a constant smile playing on her lips.

She was breath-taking. There was no other word for her. "I love you."

She looked at me with so much love and trust. _"I have for the first time found what I can truly love — I have found you. You are my sympathy — my better self — my good angel; I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you are good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my center and spring of life, wraps my existence about you — and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."_ She quoted 'Jane Eyre'. "I love you too."

There was no need for other words, just a kiss. She thought the same as she slowly reached to connect our lips. I immediately obliged.

Carlisle always used to tell me that I was strong than I thought when it came to my relationship with Bella, and I always said that he was wrong. But I think he was right. I couldn't even kiss her properly eight months ago, and now I can kiss her as much as I love to, without any extra precautions.

Love is truly a miracle.

We both were lost in our thoughts when suddenly Bella exclaimed with a loud sigh. "Ugh! Can't we do something? I am getting so bored." She complained.

 _Hmm. I can take care of that._ "Like what? We can go to the meadow, or go for a quick run, or –"

"I don't want to go outdoors now." She said in a tone of finality. "Though meadow seems a good option, but the sky is not promising. It will be raining and I don't want to get wet." She frowned at the mention of getting wet.

"We can ask Alice about that." I suggested. She instantly nodded her head, eager to get out. I chuckled and called Alice. She picked on the second ring, which was not an Alice thing. She usually picked up her phone before the phone could even ring. "Busy little sister."

She laughed. "Yeah, Somewhat like that. It will be raining in no time so you shouldn't go to your meadow, unless Bella wants to get wet, which is very unlikely. So, I'll prefer you bring her here. Charlie will not be coming till six, and neither he is going to call as none of his friends have a phone, so she can stay here till five, and Esme is going to cook them food, so no problem there."

"Okay. I'll ask her."

"You don't need to. I know she will say yes. Okay bye." She said all of this in her one breath and in vampire speed. How can she handle all this and not get dizzy with her zeal.

"Bye Alice." I said after she clicked the call off. Our one sided conversation was over within seconds and Bella was sitting patiently to hear what Alice had said. "She is unbelievable when she is agitated." I mumbled to myself, so low that Bella didn't hear anything.

When I didn't say anything, Bella cleared her throat. "So, where are we going?"

"Um, it will be raining in no time, so meadow is out of option."

"And so is running." She muttered with a smile. I thought she was over her running nausea.

I smiled and continued. "We can go to my house, stay there for a while." _Only if Alice plans not to overwhelm you, I_ amended in my head. _But I also knew that it was very unlikely._

"I like this idea." She grinned.

I grinned back. She was very forgiving and the way she is so approving of my family, I just had one question in my mind which was left unanswered. _What is the reason which is making her deny my proposal?_ Was it really her mother's opinion? I don't think so. Was it the Jacob factor? I hope not. Was it the society pressure? Possible and probable.

I quickly filed that away and kissed her forehead. "Me too." She just blushed and said nothing. God, she was one day going to kill me by keeping her thoughts away from me.

I sighed with frustration over her silent mind. She understood quickly what was affecting me, being as perceptive she is, and included me in her mind's amazing thoughts. "I will be going to your house after a long time."

Surely she is forgetting something vital.

"Bella, you came to that house no more than five days ago." I reminded her. It had just been a five days she came to my house for the vote on her mortality.

"That is not called a greeting, Edward." She disagreed with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "That was an official meeting over my mortality." I clenched my teeth tightly over her nonchalant comment on the deal of her soul.

 _She was acting as if it was nothing!_

I told her to get ready and leaped out of the bed when she went to change her clothes and went to the window, leaning on it to get my emotions under check.

I just wished that she understands why it was so difficult for me. Why I couldn't accept her just like me. She was far too good to lose her soul.

Bella had tried to convince me that I had a soul, and she was right to an extent. But even if she is right, to let her through the pain of transformation for three days, to hear her scream, it was too much. I would never be able to do that. And that to give her the pain myself. Knowing that it would be my venom which would make her scream, make her writhe in agony.

But what if she agreed to my marriage proposal? What if I would have to be the one to inject my venom in her blood? To tear her skin with my razor sharp teeth.

But I wanted that! I want to be the one, whose venom flows in her body. I want my teeth to pierce her skin to make her like me. I want her to be mine, in all the manners that count.

And that's why I am a selfish monster. Because deep inside my head, I know her fate is sealed, and I want her to go through all those notions so I can keep her with me forever. So that I do not lose her ever.

I heard Bella coming in the room but I wasn't able to compose myself because Bella immediately knew what happened that changed my mood so abruptly. She came from behind and wrapped her hands around my waist, with her cheek in between my shoulder blade. "You have to accept the reality, Edward. We both are not better without each other."

I sighed. "That doesn't means that I have to be happy about it." I explained her as I put my hands above hers and kissed her right palm.

She sighed but said nothing, letting me dwell in my mind, all the while holding me from behind, engulfing me in her warmth.

"Esme is waiting for us." Bella reminded with a kiss on my shoulder blade, bringing me out of my reverie.

I took a deep breath to clear my head and my dizzying thoughts and turned around to see my beloved with her favourite smile on my face. I didn't want to think so much on the things which are yet to happen or which have been past. My beloved was standing in my arms and this is where I need to concentrate. All the other things will make their way out.

She was looking intently in my eyes, examining weather I was fine or not, biting her delicate lip. "Let's go." I encouraged. She waited for ten seconds before nodding her head and letting me engulf her in my arms. I kissed her head before taking her in my arms and jumping out of the window. She closed her eyes and hid them in my shoulder, her hands wrapped tightly around my neck, as I jumped.

She was dating a vampire, ready to become one, but was sacred of jumping from the window, even when I was the one to do that task.

I laughed at her innocent expression which she made as I placed her on her feet. "We could have used the main door, or the kitchen door for that matter." She accused. I just laughed and ruffled her hair. "What?"

"I just wanted to see your scared expression. I do not get to see it more." I excused, which was partially true. I actually liked the sneaking when I was with her, but to see her scared expression was like getting a cherry on the cake.

"Oh, so you are trying to tell me that you like and want to scare me!" She accused further as she crossed her arms.

"Don't get mad." I pleaded. "It's not my fault that you become more alluring when you look at me with those scared eyed."

"Words!" She spat at me, which made my laugh more which I tried to stifle as a cough. "Are we going or not?" She muttered with a scowl.

I shrugged nonchalantly and whisked her up in my arms and hooked her behind me as I took off running. As I ran, she giggled at something. I asked her what and she told me it was nothing. I again got frustrated but ignored it and savoured her warmth as I ran and the way she had enveloped me in her arms and legs.

We reached my house in no time. When we were thirty yards away from the big mansion, I dropped her on her feet, and together we walked to the house with my hand on her waist.

She wasn't talking to me. It was a bad sign. "Are you still mad at me?" I inquired, silently hoping that I haven't offended her by some means.

"That depends!" She retorted.

"On?"

"Why do you like it when I am scared?" She blurted out, really curious and a little more mad, and tilted her face up to look at me.

I smiled at that question. "Hmm... How to explain?" I pondered as I stopped midway and turned her so that I could put my hands on her shoulders. "When you are scared, your cheeks turn the most brightest shade of pink I've ever seen." I told her as I placed my hands on her jaw and traced her slightly heated cheeks with my fingers. Her cheeks got more warm under my cold touch. "Your heart," I put my fingers on the delicate skin of her neck. "it picks up speed, filling my ears with the most amazing sound of the world." I kissed her behind her ear.

"Are you trying to lure me with your charms?"

 _Definitely mad!_

I ignored her. "Your eyes. They become as wide as brown marble when you are scared. The way you look at me with those big pleading and scared eyes." I shook my head and kissed her eyes. "It makes me fall in love with you even more." She blushed and ducked her face. Her slight scowl slowly turning to a small smile. I placed a finger under her chin and made her look at me. "But this all are not the main reason. The way you try to dissolve your body in me, when you hide your face in my chest, the way you try to find shelter within me when you are scared. The way you let me protect you, even from a horrifying scene in a movie. The fact that my being a vampire doesn't scares you, but these small things do. You don't know how wonderful you look when you do that." I kissed her forehead as I brought her back in my embrace. "I have initially thought myself of your protector, as your guardian vampire, but when you let me do that task, it is so overwhelming and trusting that I fall more in love with you."

I felt her smile against my chest and I planted several kisses on her hair. She planted a small kiss on my exposed skin below the neck and looked at me. "Esme is waiting!" She reminded again. And then a mischievous smile formed on her inviting lips. She moved out of my embrace and started taking a few steps backwards, towards the mansion. "Race me!" She challenged and ran without any counting.

She was such a cheater! A cute, attractive, charismatic cheater.

It was quite a amazing scene watching her running clumsily, while she laughed so freely, without any caution. The sound of her laughter filled the entire way. She lost her balance a number of times but didn't fall. I also laughed along with her and growled playfully, "You cannot surpass me in this, Bella."

She said nothing but laughed more.

I counted till sixty before running to her in human speed and scooping her by her waist with my one arm, swinging her in the air. Her laughter grew more loud. "Somebody help me!" She yelped playfully. "The monster has caught me!"

I laughed more at her playful tone. "Nobody can save you from this monster, my sweetie." I purred as I walked towards home. She made small motion by her hands for me to drop her but I didn't comply. I was having so much fun.

I placed Bella on her feet and walked with her hand in hand towards the door.

Esme always opened the door whenever Bella came, but not this time. They were all having something large on their mind.

Bella opened the door, and no sooner she did that, a toy spider, attached with a string, came down and started swinging in the air.

"Ah!" Bella screamed more louder than I have ever seen her, and hid her face in my chest. "Spider! Somebody remove that beast!" I held her close with one hand and removed that spider with the other, all the while trying hard to supress my laughter. All my family, Rosalie included, were in the living room, watching a frightened Bella, trying to make a grasp on their laughter too, which they were trying very hard to hide. And then suddenly Emmett couldn't control and laughed very loudly, his laughter echoing in the whole mansion. And then Alice, then Jasper, then everybody.

"This is what I meant." I told her as I pulled her more closer. She definitely looks more alluring when she is afraid.

"Is that spider out of the way?" She mumbled while peeking out to check it herself.

I answered while I laughed too. "Yes, Bella. The spider is out."

"Bella!" Alice laughed. "It was just a toy spider."

Emmett stepped towards us. "Do you want to see it yourself, Bella?" He asked sweetly. Bella slowly removed her head from my chest and looked at Emmett, who had a very big smile on his face, showing his dimples. _This is going to be so much fun._ "See this." He held his palm out on which was another toy spider. And before I could react or read in his thoughts, too enveloped in calming Bella, he threw that toy towards a dumbstruck Bella.

Bella screeched as that plastic toy went in her hair. I tried to rub her arms to control her but Emmett was happy in his own bubble of laughter. "Ooh! The brave Bella – who went all over to Volturi to save Edward – is scared of spiders, and that too the plastic ones included."

"Emmett!" Bella shouted as she removed that spider from her hair where it stuck and threw it at Emmett. The spider missed it's actual point, his head, and instead hit his chest. I removed my hand from her grasp, clutching my midsection so that I could control my laughter at her act where a human was threatening a vampire.

"You are in a great problem, little human." He threatened.

"Oh, really?!" Bella asked as she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. Emmett also saw that she was determined. "And how will you do that?" She asked as cunningly as possible.

Before Emmett could say something Esme came towards us and stood in between Bella and Em. "Be good Emmett." She warned. "Come Bella. Let's get you some food." Bella eagerly took her arm and went with her, to escape a eager-to-take-revenge Emmett, stuck out her tongue to him. Emmett shot her his own deadly look as Bella went in after small protests about how Esme should not do all this things. Alice went with Bella and Esme in the kitchen whereas Rosalie went in the garage, following my rules, _'If you cannot be good to her, then stay away'._

As soon as girls were out, Emmett laughed so loudly that his voice started echoing in the whole room. "That was so much fun." He mumbled while he took slow breaths to control his laughter.

"Yeah!" Jasper agreed easily, still chuckling. "She even got to hit you, taking how she missed her point."

"That was unexpected. But Alice was right! It was so much fun."

"Alice?" I asked, a little confused. How come she is involved in all this?

"Alice saw this all happening as soon as I decided to do this little act." And he laughed remembering her face. _She looked so scared and so funny. I wish I could do this again!_

"Not again Emmett." I warned.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed with me. "Alice helped you once but that doesn't means she would do it again."

"She is such a cheater." He scowled.

"You are talking about my wife!" Jasper growled.

"Nope, I am talking about my sister." Emmett defended himself with a chuckle.

"Okay Boys." Carlisle scolded. But seeing Bella and Emmett like that was worth it. He chuckled.

I smiled too because he was right. It was really good to see her so relax and serene, playing with my brothers. As if she was always a part of my family. Which, in a way, she really was. She was the missing piece my family was lacking. And I was really a fool to not see this point anytime before.

"We should have recorded it for fun." He exclaimed joyously. We all chuckled at his pout while he thought about how to do something else.

Inside the kitchen I heard Bella protesting the food Esme was offering.

But something was not in its proper place.

Rosalie was grieving silently, trying to hide her weak side under the car. She felt left out seeing all other happy without her.

 _They would have been more happy if I wasn't here._

Her this thought made my feet move and took me towards her. Jasper sensed her guilt and her feeling of unworthiness and knew where I was going. _Go._ He ordered. _She will not hear it from anyone but you._

It was still a little difficult for me to forgive her – if it wasn't for her, Bella wouldn't have been in the heart of Volterra, facing the very dangerous monsters ever. But I knew she thought she was doing the right thing. It was her way to see things. Though she was a little vain, she was good by heart and a very strong person to think like this, and she was my sister – is my sister, no matter what.

I went to the garage and silently sat by the tire where she was working under the hood, only her feet were visible.

She sensed my presence. _What happen now?_ She thought minaciously. _Is Bella not entertaining you that you came to me for a fight?_

"Nothing." I told her in a whisper. "I was just missing my sister."

"Alice is not here!" She informed me in a monotone, not at all believing that I came to meet her, to talk to her.

I sighed. "I was talking about my other sister." I mumbled, too quietly that only she heard. "Can you please come out for a minute?" I asked. It was actually true. I was feeling like I was talking to a statue. She sighed and finally came out, wiping her hands out on the waste cloth. Then she looked at me with narrowed eyes, asking what happen suddenly that I want to talk to her. "Please understand Rose, it was really difficult for me to forgive you, but I guess I am ready now, to be nice to my sister."

For once she was quiet, even mentally. For this time, I really saw the real Rosalie, the one I saw in 1933, when she was being transformed. A vulnerable girl who thought she was not worthy of anything.

I actually thought she was going into some robotic mode as she kept her face blank, and then suddenly she threw herself at me. _I am so sorry._ She whispered in her head, not able to make some coherent words as all her feeling poured out of her mind. _Due to me all of this happened. If I wouldn't have called you, then... I could have lose you, and Alice also. Then she added after a few seconds. And Bella too._

I patter her back reassuringly. "It was all past Rose. Let's just move on from that chapter."

She stayed silent for another few moments while she tried to control her emotion and keep them in check. "Okay." She finally mumbled with a sigh of her own as she leaned back.

"And never ever think that you are unworthy. None of my sister is unworthy. You are as much an important part of the family as much as Alice. Never doubt that."

"But this is the only difference." She mumbled quietly as she pressed her knees to her chest. "I don't have anything special. And due to me our family would have been separated for ever."

"It's not true Rose." I shook my head and looked down at my shirt's hem. Why was it being difficult for me to say something which was true? "It was my fault that I didn't clarify it with Alice first. But it doesn't means that it was not your fault. You did what you thought was right, though it wasn't." I chuckled without humour, "But that is what you are Rosalie! Not only beautiful, but a strong pillar of our family, who believes in herself. You were there, binding our family together when I left them at pieces. Without you, I wouldn't have got a brother like Emmett, or a sister like you, with whom I can fight whenever I want, and still she would be there for me. So never ever think that my sister is an unworthy part. Do you get it?"

I looked at her for a moment, as the only I could hear in her mind was my own words and see my own face from a different angle. And then, as if a statue gained life, she slowly shook her head and hung it. "You are being too good." She smiled.

"Is it being too much? Because for me it is." I confessed with a small laugh. This all part was so overwhelming for me, and both of us were not good in displaying our emotions to any other person. She laughed too and again snapped herself in her original non-vulnerable pose which I have gotten used to.

"Eddie, Rose," Emmett called from inside, his voice too excited. "time for some party."

"Do you ever think he will stop calling me by that stupid name?"

"Which name, Eddie?" Rose asked innocently as she got up and walked inside, throwing her golden hair over her shoulder.

Yeah! Some things never change.

I shook my head at that but went inside. As soon as I was inside, I went to Bella and brought her close to me as I sat on the piano bench. She sat beside me, putting her hand on my hand and her head on my shoulder and snuggled more closer to me with a sigh of content. We both were alone for now in the huge hall as everyone had went to their respective partners. I started playing Bella's lullaby, my fingers gliding over the ivory keys as if they knew each more by the heart, which actually they knew.

"I missed your piano so much." Bella murmured silently as she sighed when her lullaby started to drift towards its end.

"Me too." She removed her head and examined my face to know what I meant. I kept my eyes on the piano, because I knew if I was going to tell her, she will get more upset and I couldn't see that. "I never played my piano in the past months. It was unbearable to even look at it when I was not with you." I mumbled, my mind slowly drifting to those days when I left Bella and I was living with my family. Esme has taken care to bring me a piano, to help me gain control on my emotions, but it had the opposite effect and instead of enjoying the piano, I never looked at it.

I felt something touch warm on my arm. I looked down to see her tears which had fallen down without her knowledge. "I am so sorry." She mumbled.

I said nothing as I knew she will not believe me when I say that it was not her fault. So instead of saying anything, I played Esme's song on the piano, kissing Bella's hair.

"I am so proud of you!" Bella murmured as she traced her nails on my forearm.

"For what?"

"Esme told me about your conversation with Rosalie outside, and I am so happy that you forgave her."

"I haven't forget that, but I couldn't keep that against her for a long time." I explained as I continued playing Esme's song, which also slowly started to drift towards it'd end.

"Nobody asked you anything Edward." Bella urged. "You don't need to explain me about your every decision. As long as you are happy, and you think that it is perfect, you can take as many decision you want." Then she amended her statement after a minute of biting her lower lip. "But if you are trying to take a drastic step, please inform me first."

I instantly knew what occurred in her mind for once. "Nothing like that will happen ever again, and whatever I think, you will be the first to know." I promised with a kiss on her temple. Then Alice came down with Jasper. I chucked at her almost blank face. She was busy trying to see the near future. "Only if Alice doesn't sees that." I amended.

Bella laughed along with me while Alice stuck her tongue out. Then came Esme and Carlisle, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. We both also stood up and went to the loveseat, with Bella curled beside me.

When all of us sat in our places – Carlisle and Esme on a loveseat while Jasper made himself comfortable on a chair and Alice sat on his lap, whereas Emmett sat with a for once happy Rosalie in another loveseat, Bella asked innocently. "What are we doing?"

"You mean apart from scaring Bella with a toy spider?" Emmett mused which earned him a slap from Esme on his back.

"You should have told me that they were planning all this." She accused me, looking at Emmett. "I would have been prepared."

"But neither did I knew anything about this, Bella. It was as much as a surprise for me too."

"And how did a mind reader missed this?" She asked with an amused expression. At this the atmosphere in the home settled with laughter eliciting from everyone.

"Because they all are very good at blocking me." I retorted.

She laughed. "Thank God you cannot hear me. I don't know how I would have blocked you out." I laughed out at that, but silently I wished I could get at least one glimpse in her mind.

We both were lost in each others eyes, in our own world, forgetting that our family was sitting here.

The sound of Emmett's chuckle got me out of our trance and this made Bella blush more. Emmett laughed out loud. "Really Bella, you are looking just like a cherry. A delicious red cherry." He licked his lips.

"Emmett, behave." Esme scolded.

"What mom?" He asked innocently.

 _He will always be like this. My big li'l son._ She smirked at Emmett.

"Movie time!" Alice announced and this was how we spent the other two hours watching a thriller movie _'Signpost To Murder'_ as Rosalie was in no mood of romantics, while Jasper wanted to see either a historical film or a thriller.

Alice had turned our living room into a theatre as she let down all the glass shutters, cutting off the source of lights. Esme also made some popcorn and some cheesecake for Bella for the movie. While Emmett made some comments of stinky human food and their revolting smell.

I did nothing but just looked at my love who was, in all way, curled up on my lap. Bella had never seen that movie so she was too engrossed in the movie that her heartbeat also increased or steadied as per the movie. Emmett, now and then, made comments on how scared she was or predicted wrong scenes for her or by opening the suspense whenever the plot was at the climax, each time getting a deadly look from me.

"This was a great movie." Bella said as the movie was now showing its credits. I have seen that movie many times in the sixties, so I wasn't in any mood to appraise the movie. Instead I looked at Bella who was still having a puzzled look on her face, no doubt thinking about the movie climax.

Emmett came towards us. "I am so sorry Bella, for scaring you like that. Forgive me. Please." Emmett pleaded, his thoughts showing nothing but innocence as he gifted Bella a huge gift which seemed like a box. "I bought this especially for you. To forgive me."

But then something was not right. Why was Emmett trying to sing some Italian song, and that too in reverse? And why was Alice having a hard time in hiding her smile, while she tried her best to not let me hear anything in her mind?

Bella looked at me, asking with her eyes that what she should do. Trust my brother on his gift or not take it upsetting him. I smiled encouragingly, hoping with my best that Emmett will not do anything.

Bella hesitantly took the package from Emmett, and opened the gift wrapper. While she was busy I looked at everyone to see if they know what Emmett has planned because I was not able to make out anything from his evil mind. Carlisle and Esme were also curious to find out what Emmett was up to. Rosalie was also curious but she was trying to feign it by looking at her nails. Alice knew what would happen but was shielding her thoughts while Jasper sensed the tensed atmosphere of the room and came to the same conclusion that something was not right.

 _This will be so much fun._ Alice and Emmett thought at the same time.

Anticipation was heavy in the whole room when suddenly Bella opened the lid after looking at me and a big toy clown jumped from the box. Bella shrieked with horror and again hid her face in my chest and the box fell down but Emmett caught it, and pictures were taken by a very zealous Alice, all happening in a second.

For one tenth of a second, everything was silent other than Bella's breathing, but Emmett's loud laughter broke it. Alice joined him in laughing. I threw daggers at Emmett and Alice while I rubbed Bella's arm to calm her.

 _Oh my!_

 _Emmett! Poor Bella!_

 _That was so much fun._

 _Just look at her._

 _It is such a hilarious scene._

"Emmett!" Esme scolded as she slapped his back very hardly. "This was not right. You scared her like hell. Apologize now."

"But –"

She glared at him. "I said apologize now." She said as dangerously as possible, venom leaking from her tone.

Emmett rubbed his neck as he looked at Bella and saw who much scared she was. Bella was still clutching to me from the last two seconds. "I am sorry –" But Bella started laughing while she tried to control her breathing. I looked at her with worried eyes. Was she getting hysteria attacks?

We all looked at her incredulously while she tried to control her laughter. "I should have known something like this is going to happen when Emmett gives you some gift." She stated the obvious with another laugh.

Emmett knew that he was forgiven and Bella was taking it just as a prank, as he wanted her to, and he too started laughing. "You must have seen yourself." He muttered with another of his booming laugh. "No worries in there. Alice has taken some photos."

Bella threw a cushion at him which actually hit his head. This made both of them laugh more and soon everyone started laughing, Rosalie too.

With that we all escorted to our respective works. Alice and Jasper were going for a hunt, as Alice wanted some alone time and a small hunt, while Emmett was helping Rosalie in modification of her convertible. Carlisle was reading a book for Esme in their room.

I brought Bella in my room. My room didn't feel mine as Bella's presence was missing from its every particle, but now it again felt my room.

She looked at my room curiously as if she was expecting some changes or gifts here. "Your room haven't changed a bit." She told as she went and sat on the couch.

"What changes were you expecting?" I asked as I sat beside her, but she had another thoughts in her mind. She made me sleep with my head on her lap by patting.

"Nothing. Just that it has been a long time since I was here. I thought it may look different but it looks just the same, like it was just yesterday when I was here."

"It feels the same to me, too." I said as I kissed her wrist with closed eyes. My whole room didn't feel like my place unless Bella's scent was covered in it. It felt incomplete, but now as her luscious scent was lingering in my room, my room felt more alive.

She started running her hands through my hair. Now and then she would stop and knot my hair in her palm and tug on it, massaging it lightly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands in my hair, savouring their warmth.

"Your hair looks so –"

"Tangled, huge mess?"

"I was going to say amazing and alluring." She defended as she tugged on my roots. I scoffed at her comment. "What? You don't like your hair?"

"They are a huge mess. They never settle in their position." Then I laughed remembering a time. "Esme and my mom even used to ask me to cut my hair but Carlisle and my dad never allowed me. They always said it looked much better in their usual form."

"They were right." She assured me as she ran her hand through my hair once again. "Your hair look much better this way. It even makes you look more human." I snorted at her comment but let it go. At least there was some part of which looked human.

We both talked and laughed over little things. We played music in my stereo, sat by the window and gazed in the forest outside, laid down on the couch. I even encouraged her to dance, but she said no to it.

We were sitting on our couch, she was sitting on my lap, as we were gazing in the forest when she sighed. I looked at her and saw her looking at me intently. "What happen?"

She shook her head and kept her thoughts to herself. This time I sighed with frustration at my lack of access in her mind. She chuckled and leaned into me. "I was thinking about Charlie and you."

"Oh!" Alice had predicted that I will be allowed in her house, officially by Charlie, in a short time, but it wasn't decided yet. But it hasn't happen yet.

"I wish he allows you in the house by this week. I am fed up of meeting with you under his nose. It feels like I am cheating on him – disregarding his rules."

"I am very sure that time will come soon. But please you don't pressurize him. Let him take his time."

She frowned. "I wish he could see this side of yours. How you always regard by his rules and restrictions," I looked at her with an amused impression. "Seeking in my room with my permission is not offending him." She countered.

I laughed and kissed her head. She looked up at me expectantly. I chuckled and breathed on her face, as I leaned in closer to her and connected our lips. She gave herself completely in the kiss as she knotted her hands in my hair and clutched very tightly to me. I was enjoying this, and I wanted to let it go for a while, so unlike other times, I didn't stop her, neither did I deepened the kiss.

Our moment was interrupted by Emmett as he stepped in our room without knocking. _Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to._ He coughed loudly. This made Bella realize that someone else was here.

She looked with her flushed face at Emmett. "Don't you know you should knock before coming inside?" She asked with irritation as she glared at him.

"It's not like you both were doing something else." He defended himself with a chuckle. _After all she is dating a hundred year old virgin._ I scowled at his comment while Bella blushed a deep red. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt you, but if you both feel like playing a game of rummy, like you both are not doing anything, come down." _We'll give you privacy too, you just have to ask._ He commented as he went out of the room after saying 'Enjoy!' very loudly.

Once he was out, I asked Bella, "Do you want to go?"

She looked at first at me then at the gate then again at me and sighed. "Let's go." I laughed and together we stood up to play some game with our family.

When we were almost down, Emmett interrupted us by saying, "Look Jasper. Bella will be playing too. Isn't it great." _What else could she do? After all..._ he wriggled his brows at me.

I pinched my nose with my one hand, the other hand holding Bella so that she keeps my ground else I would have lunged on that smug brother of mine.

Bella saw me and looked at Emmett with eyes throwing daggers. Emmett saw this. "What happen Bella? Are you mad because I interrupted something? Oh right! You are right because –"

"One more word Emmett, and I swear you will in big trouble." She actually hissed at the vampire.

This was too much. It was fine till he limited his innuendos to me but to involve Bella in all this! It was beyond line. He was going to pay for it!

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

This time it was Jasper who answered by punching Emmett on his back. _Serves him right!_ I thought as I now I wriggled my brows at him silently challenging him to cross the line once again. Bella laughed and she stepped down the stairs.

It happened so quickly that I wasn't able to act fast. Bella was laughing more as Emmett gave her killer looks, and in return he got some killer looks from Esme. I was busy trying to glare at my so called big brother that I didn't see when Bella stumbled on the last step, knocking the antique vase of Esme's precious collection down. I reached out fast to catch her, while Emmett moved fast to protect the vase.

It all happened in not even one second, but it was enough to make Emmett laugh hysterically as I made Bella straight. "Is this how you were going to take revenge, Bella? By knocking down Esme's favourite vase?"

"I lost my balance Emmett!" Bella mumbled as she blushed a deep red, slightly agitated as everyone in the room has either stepped far to protect themselves if there is any involvement of blood – it was Jasper who stepped back – or stepped in trying to see what happens – Rosalie and Carlisle.

At her excuse Emmett laughed loudly, and so did Jasper and Carlisle, and everyone else.

"Okay!" Carlisle chuckled. "Let's start the game."


	11. Chapter 11

After playing many games of rummy with Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle – where Bella did a quiet well considering she didn't play the game in her past – Esme made dinner for Charlie and her.

While Esme was in the kitchen, Carlisle asked Bella a thing which I almost forgot about.

"So Bella, in what colleges are you applying?"

In the excitement of having Bella back, I almost forgot that Bella had a deadline on her humanity. That her heartbeats were numbered. That she may not get a human chance to attend the college.

Bella looked up at Carlisle as if he was forgetting something. "Colleges? For what?" She asked, baffled.

Carlisle didn't look at me, but thought towards me. _Just because I promised her doesn't means that she has got the dead line fixed. She still has her choice._ "For your high school?" Carlisle said the obvious.

Bella looked up at him in horror. "But you promised!"

"And I will keep my promise Bella." He said this directly to me and her. "But you should have a backup plan. In case you want to spend some more time as human, you should have an alternative. Not to forget that you have to play this part for Charlie's sake. He will get suspicious if you don't fill any forms."

Bella considered it while she bit her lip for some moments.

"Please, for me." I pleaded as she was not up to any answer. "At least I will have a peace of mind that you have an option."

She sighed and looked at Carlisle. "Fine. I'll fill the forms. But considering that the deadline for those forms is almost past, there is a less chance that I will get selected any where."

I looked at Alice. She smiled. _There are many colleges which are still accepting forms. If she submits the forms by the next Friday, there are many chances she may get accepted in Ivy League Colleges. Peninsula university, Alaska, Dartmouth, they all have deadlines till one month. And with Carlisle's contacts and your money..._ she trailed off as she showed me a vision of Carlisle calling Dartmouth university to give some money for scholarship.

"We'll see." I challenged. Before she could argue Esme entered and Bella gave me a look which meant _'we will talk about it later'._

We went her home when it was past five. Esme and Carlisle asked her to come back soon, while Emmett waved her bye with a few comments. Alice promised to come by six, as she was to spend a day with Bella. She also said that Charlie have something special information. Bella got nervous at this but I know how to lift her mood.

Once we were at her home, she didn't come to sit with me but instead sat in front of me in a business-like style.

"What?" I asked, already knowing what was troubling her. She had that angry kitten-tiger look on her face, looking more adorable and less angry.

"Did you try to persuade Carlisle?" She hissed.

 _Doesn't she trusts me?_

But in this matter, neither did I. If I think by pleading to Carlisle, even begging, he may not perform as per his promise, I would have begged him with me on my knees.

"Of course I did." I muttered and then snorted. "But he didn't listen to me. He wants it himself, to let you have an alternative."

She scrutinized me for a few seconds, analysing if whether I was lying or not. "Okay. But do we have to go through that notions?"

"Please Bella. For me. Please at least fill the forms and I'll do the rest." I pleaded. For once I wished that she listens easily to me.

"Yeah, like you paying, or I must say giving special money, to the colleges so that they accept my letter." She snorted.

"Do you really think Carlisle will allow that. And even if he does, it will not reach there. Your marks are good enough that the colleges will accept you immediately."

She considered it for a moment. "No extra money?" She asked again. I kept my hand on my heart and vowed no. "And no cheating?" I again did the same. "Okay." She finally allowed. I too exhaled the breath I was holding and opened my arms for her as an invitation. She came willingly and settled more properly in my lap. "In what colleges will you apply the letter?"

"In whichever you do."

"And what if we both get select in different colleges?"

"I'll make sure this won't happen."

"You just promised to not involve money."

"I promised to not involve money, but not to not use Carlisle's name and contacts."

"Cheater." She growled playfully as she hit my head with the magazine on the table.

.

.

.

We were studying – Bella was studying and I was tutting her – when I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser on the road. It was my turn to leave Bella for a few minutes.

"Charlie is coming."

She looked up from the Biology book and looked at me. She bit her lip and looked at the door. "What mood is he in?" She was still worrying at what news he has for her. Even I was not able to make it our from Alice's mind that time.

I looked in Charlie's mind to get a look on his mood. He had caught a many fishes today and was happy about that, but he was also missing his friend, Harry Clearwater, and was sad for the loss. "I guess he will be good to you." I finally murmured. I didn't catch anything else from his mind which will get Bella in trouble.

She raised at the word 'guess' and I shrugged. "No need to worry. He is in a good mood." I said again as I stood up and kissed her head.

"What will you do till night?" Bella asked as she closed her books. She and I had decided that while Charlie will be home, I'll be outside so that I could give both of them a little time. She was not ready for that at first, but I held my point, saying that she will not get more time is she still follows her first plan, I didn't have to finish as Bella agreed easily after that.

"Nothing." I said. I have already decided that, but I wasn't going to tell her that, yet. "I think I'll go and look for some stuff that I wanted to check onto."

"Such as?"

 _Your college applications._ "You'll see." I finally said as I pecked her lips and went out of the kitchen door. I heard her shout _'Cheater'_ at me and I laughed out loud as I ran home to check for college applications for Bella and I.

 **BPOV**

My vampire sweetheart is such a cheater. He knows I hate surprises but still he keeps planning one thing or other for me, even when I have said him no many times. But I guess that what Edward is.

"Don't say you are missing him already." The voice of Alice chirped in from the kitchen door.

When will she come to know that she should knock first?

"Hey, Alice." I murmured as I played with my pencil while I learned an answer in Biology. I was very angry with her and I was not going to forgive her so easily. I was determined. I mean, how could she team up with Emmett in scaring me. And that too not once, but twice!

"Are you still angry?" She asked quietly, maybe seeing a vision of I not talking with her. I didn't say anything but nodded. Before she could say anything I heard the sound of tires screeching on the ground, signalling Charlie was home.

Today, before he could open the gate, I reached for the door myself and opened it for him and found a happy Charlie. "Hey, dad." I said as he entered inside.

He did something strange today. Unlike everyday, he engulfed me in his arms as soon as he put his fish container down. "Hey, honey. How was your day?"

"What makes me get this special attention from Chief Swan?" I asked instead as I stepped aside.

"Nothing." He replied as we stepped inside towards Alice. "I just missed you today, a lot." He murmured. "I leave you alone for much too time, I realized."

"No dad, you're doing great." I urged. If he didn't went outside, how will Edward sneak inside. I didn't say that though.

"Yeah. Hey Alice!" He said as he greeted a very happy Alice, who was reading my biology book. "How was your day?"

"It was fun." She replied happily as she waggled her eyebrows at me. At this I tried not to laugh. Sure today was a good day. I went to Edward's home, watched a movie, spend some quality time with Edward in his room, played rummy, and was scared by Emmett's two stupid pranks.

I chuckled at her understatement. "Yeah." I had too much fun. With Edward, of course, but we didn't say that in front of Charlie. He got a little suspicious but stopped his track of mind when his stomach growled. "Come on, dad. I'll serve you food while you go and change." He nodded and went inside.

I took the dish which Esme had prepared for us – pasta, burger and salad. I served the food in plate while Alice tried to see something in her vision. She saw something which made her smile and mumble a big 'Yeah'.

"What happen Alice?" I asked.

She clapped her hands. "Jasper is planning on giving me a new necklace."

"Don't you feel shame that you are spoiling your husband's surprise?"

"Nope." She said with a laugh. "That is the best part, knowing what you will be getting for your surprise. Though he is trying not to think much about it, I caught a small glimpse of the necklace."

"You are terrible."

"Thanks for the compliment."

She was really lucky that she could know what she would get as a surprise. I wish I could also read Edward's mind so that I could know what he was planning.

Then an idea entered in my mind. If I could ask Alice and make her say what Edward is planning for tomorrow. Sure she would answer me. "Um, Alice..."

"Don't even think about it Bella!" She warned without looking at me as she changed the page. "It is a surprise for you, and you will spoil it if you know beforehand what he is planning."

I sighed dramatically. "How can you know what your husband is planning and I can't even get a hint on what my boyfriend is planning!"

"Trust me, Bella. You are not a good actress." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. Charlie came down and I served him food while Alice and I cleaned the kitchen, though there was nothing to clean as I haven't made any food here, but if we didn't do that then Charlie would have become suspicious and that was the last thing I wanted.

"Bye Bella. It was so much fun. See you tomorrow in the school." She said as she reached the door.

But Charlie stopped her. "Alice? Who is going to pick you up today?" I knew that question was coming. It was Charlie's strict order that Edward should not come here again to pick Alice. Anybody else can come for that.

"Carlisle is going to pick me up, Charlie. But first, I have to do some work in the next lane so he will pick me up from there." This was the story we decided to tell Charlie, as Alice was going to run the way home. The Carlisle excuse was used so that Charlie don't get suspicious or offers Alice a drive.

"Do you want me to do you work?"

"No, chief." Alice laughed. "I can do it myself. Anyway thank you. See you." With that Alice went – ran actually.

When Alice went, Charlie and I made our way to the couch where he was going to watch his sports whereas I was again busy with my biology book.

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"I talked to Billy today. About Jacob." He told me. He had promised to talk to Billy about Jacob on behalf me.

"And what did he say." Billy can lie to me but not to Charlie.

"He said that Jacob is not doing any good and that he doesn't want you to call him and harass him any more."

"And what did you say to that."

"That Bella is his friend and will call him whenever she wants to." He said but then his mouth turned in a grimace. "Did I told him right?"

"Of course you told him the right thing. I will not stop calling Jake until he himself says me this."

"Good."

"And I really hope that things get sort out between you two. Jacob had helped you a lot and not its your turn to do it."

"I know that." Jacob had helped me much more than Charlie knows. Be it either from Lauren of from my misery or from an angry Paul.

And I knew that whatever happens, Jacob cannot stay angry from me for more time. We were best friends and he had promised me never leave me and always be with me. And he cannot break that promise.

The only thing I was not sure was about Charlie and Edward. Charlie was still not ready to talk to or about Edward.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said absent mindly. I was busy thinking about Charlie and Edward. At Edward's home, he had tried to convince me that everything will be alright in no time, but it didn't happen. I just wanted Charlie to accept Edward again. Sometimes I wish I could tell Charlie everything so that he understands under what circumstances Edward left me.

 _Only if he knew..._

"I also wanted to... how was your day?" Why did he changed the topic suddenly?

"Nice." Pretty nice. "We played some games, watched movie."

"Good." He murmured absent-mindly.

"What happen dad? What do you want to ask me?"

He sighed. "I wanted to talk about him." I knew what he meant by _'him'_ as his lips turned into a snarl and he showed how much he was despising this situation to ever arise.

"What about Edward dad?"

"How are things going with him?" He asked, and I could almost make the thought from his head – _'Please say you hate him and want him to go.'_

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty slow, it seems. We do not see each other much to work things out." Not much. Just almost twenty hours of the day. I amended in my head, and my cheeks heated at that thought.

He actually smiled hugely. "Good." His tone a little relieved.

"What dad?"

"Nothing? I just wanted to know if you are still ready to forgive him."

"There is nothing to forgive dad."

He actually growled. "Only you can say that Bella, even after what happened to you because of him!"

"Your point dad?" I asked, fed up of trying to conclude his point on my own.

"Nothing?" He then added in a low tone, thinking that I do not hear this. "I just thought you had time to think about it and maybe you got your sense back."

"Dad?" I asked, perplexed. He was now going out of limits.

"Okay." He sighed quietly. "Well, I thought about making your grounded situation more interesting." He paused and continued when I raised my brows at him. "I'll allow him in this house from this Monday, that is from tomorrow, but not before that, and only if I am home. If I am not home, then he is not allowed inside. And that too, from just between seven to ten in the evening."

I can not believe my ears. He was actually allowing Edward back in my life with his permission.

"And about school. He is not allowed to pick you up or drop you, just allowed inside."

For the first time since I remember I acted like a child as I jumped on the sofa with excitement. "I'll tell him." I said, my voice so loud with my excitement. Alice was right. Charlie was trying to give Edward a second chance for my sake. "Thank you so much dad." I smiled and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

He pulled me tight to him, not releasing me. "Anything for you Bella, but promise me one thing. You will never put me to that again. I cannot even fathom the idea of loosing you, ever."

I gulped. Because I knew I was going to break this promise. I had to break that promise to be with Edward. I nodded anyway. Because I knew I cannot hurt him now, when he has already suffered so much in the past seven months. I cannot hurt him now, when all he had done was look after me when I wanted to be alone, be with me even when I was not a good company, and even when I was almost dead, he waited patiently for me, being strong for me, though I know he used to cry silently in the nights. All I wanted to keep Charlie out of my misery, but he never showed any sign on giving up.

I held him even tighter in that moment. I could never give up on him, but I have to. To save him too. Because I know that by my being in this world, I was hurting him too.

I released him after a few moments when I noticed the time. It was eight, the time for his sports. He too rubbed his neck because he was as bad as me in displaying our emotions to other. I have surely gone on Charlie on that matter.

He switched on the sports channel. I sat beside him, he watching the sports, I trying to pass the time, counting the minutes until I see Edward again. I sat for almost one and a half hour, doing my class work. When it was near to nine-thirty, I did my routine work of calling Jake, hoping he answers this time, but again Billy picked up phone and told me the same – 'Jacob is not home. When he comes, he will make him call.' Charlie asked what was the matter as I had a big scowl on my face as I was too angry with my best friend, but I quickly fake yawned saying I was too tired and went to my room so that I could spend my time with Edward.

 **EPOV**

I was sitting with my laptop, searching for all the colleges which are ready to take some more students till next month. Bella was right, many colleges have stopped taking more forms, but there were still a bunch of dozen colleges who were ready. Some of them were even Ivy League who had their deadlines till the next month as Alice has predicted.

Alice came home while humming a rocking song which I never liked, so I ignored her as I wasn't able to pick any harm from her.

"What happen that you are so happy?" I asked as she danced her way to her room.

 _Jasper is planning to gift me a necklace. He is trying to not think about it, but I got a good glimpse_.

"You are really unstoppable, aren't you?"

"Yup. What are you doing?"

"Looking for some colleges for forms."

"Good. Do check for Peninsula University. They will stop accepting in the next week. You should hurry up for that."

Peninsula University is not that bad. "I'll look after that." I said as she danced her way to get room. She was really an unstoppable force of nature. I shook my head at my sister's jovial nature which will never change and continued my work.

After almost two and a half hour of work, I ran to Bella's house. It was still ten forty five, but I was already missing her terribly. I got the forms done. I'll be receiving them by tomorrow and I will be asking her to fill in front of Charlie so she cannot deny it then. I was all prepared for that – her accusations and her pouts and her pleading eyes, but I was decided to not sway from this.

When I reached her house I first checked for Bella, who was sitting in her room. What happen? I asked myself. Then I heard some shuffling of papers, which meant Bella was again reading her book.

I still couldn't understand her obsession with those books which she have read almost thousand times. She just have to ask me and I would get her as many new books as she wants, but no, she never does. She was still of the opinion that she doesn't wants to spend my money on her things, but she doesn't knows that I want to spend my every penny in cherishing her for her whole life.

I had nothing to do, and as she and I had decided, I would enter in her room only after Charlie was slept. She needed a good time with her father too. After all, if she is still continuing with her graduation plan, then she really has no more than seven weeks left with her father.

After fifteen minutes of spending time in circling her house to check for any sign of danger – though there was none, Alice was sure of that, but still I wanted to check it myself – I climbed in her room when a tired Charlie went to his room and started snoring loudly after five minutes.

Bella was, as I had predicted, reading her book. She was reading 'Sense And Sensibility' again for the hundredth time, I guess.

This time she sensed me. "I missed you." She murmured as she closed her book and looked at me. I was still standing at the window sill.

"I missed you too." I said back. More than she would know. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Just sat with Charlie, watched some sports, did my classwork, and was reading this book when a vampire sneaked in."

I laughed at her expression. She had her eyes narrowed with an adorable pout. "Do you want me to ask that vampire to not come?"

"No." She laughed. "The opposite. He is late today."

I laughed as I settled on the bed and pulled her in my arms, cuddling with her. She was already ready for her slumber, dressed in her night dress and her hair washed. "Again this book?" I chuckled.

She scowled. "You are never up to classics, are you?"

"Never." She slapped my shoulder playfully with her already almost torn book and I let her.

"Why were you late though?" She asked as she looked at me. Her eyes were telling she had some good news for me. "I thought you would be waiting in my room."

"Bella!" I reproved with a sigh. "You should spend some time with Charlie too. You –"

"Sure, sure." She muttered nonchalantly. "And that was why I was waiting for you eagerly." She jumped like a child, which was very unlikely for her. She was usually very matured to act like this. I raised my eyebrow to which she smiled broadly. "Guess what!". She nearly shouted, her voice so loud that Charlie's slumber got disturbed for a moment, but he slept peacefully again in no time. We both were silent to hear his snores again. When he snored, Bella, trying with her best, tried to make her voice small. "Charlie said you can come tomorrow over here. Though there are some restrictions, such as time limit from seven to ten, but you are allowed."

I couldn't believe my ears. Charlie has really took his _'no entry in my home'_ ban off. This was a big news. Then I recalled why Alice was so happy and singing an unknown song. Not only because of Jasper's gift, but also because she wanted Bella to tell me this.

I was trying to read Charlie's mind, but he was dreaming about fishing and Harry. "What?" Bella asked as I didn't say anything.

"Nothing." I mumbled, a big smile on my face.

"Oh Edward! I am so happy that Charlie is ready to forgive you."

"Me too." I smiled and Bella ranted about what we will do. She told me about Charlie's condition – that I am not allowed if he isn't home – and I agreed in that. I knew Charlie was ready to give me another chance just for Bella's sake. I tried to smile at her enthusiasm as she kept ranting about how happy she was.

But if she was so elated than why did she sighed sadly after a minute of her ranting. "What happen?" I asked as she silently played with the hem of my shirt.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She said but it was the last thing in her mind as her heart picked up a little speed. I kept running my hands through her wet hair in an action to help her find solace in whatever was troubling her.

She didn't say for a good five minutes, her silent thoughts still foreign to me. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" She said, too lost in her own thoughts.

I need to light the mood. "I am not a mind reader here." I said and to my instant relief she laughed freely and snuggled closer to me.

"Neither am I."

I sighed again. "What happen? Did Charlie said anything?" She shook her head. "Then what happen?" She was silent for another minute. What should I do to calm her? "Did Emmett scare you again?"

She laughed but it sounded off and then sighed wistfully. "I tried to call Jacob, but he is still not picking up my phone." My whole body tensed at her words and I grew as still as I could while I tried to show no emotion on my face. "Charlie talked to Billy today, and Billy told Charlie that Jacob doesn't wants me to call him ever again. This is so ridiculous!"

I knew she tried to call her best friend behind my back, but it was more unnerving to listen that she used to do this. I know it is hard for her as she thinks she is cheating on her beat friend as she is not with him when he needs her – according to Bella – but I also knew that she is not safe with him. He is just a few weeks old as an werewolf for God's sake! I cannot risk her life by agreeing to her on a thing on which I know she is at harm's way.

And the more unnerving thought was that Charlie was so eager to patch up Bella and Jacob.

We both were silent for a few minutes, both of us lost in our thoughts. For this moment, I was relieved that I couldn't read her mind. I didn't want to know what she felt for that mutt. I know she loves me the most – she has proven it again and again, and I didn't want to doubt it ever – but I also know that she feels something for that dog too. Whether she realizes or not, she has feeling for him too. I just wanted to know what does she feels for him. Does she loves him just like she loves Alice, as a best friend, or more than that? Had he succeeded in planting a seed of love in her heart? The stitches he has made on her broken mark left a permanent mark, but what kind of mark – do I want to know?

I didn't know when my hand turned into a fist but I released it when I felt Bella touch it. "What did you do?" She asked as she kissed my shoulder.

Was she really wanting to change the topic, or she changed it just as willingly as I wanted to? Or had she felt the tension in my body? Whatever the reason be, I was happy that she was ready to change the topic. I chuckled. "You'll come to know tomorrow." She surely knows how to lift my mood.

To my utter dismay, she huffed and shifted a little so she was lying on her back and a little away from me, with her arms crossed over her chest. I too put my hands under my head.

"Ugh! I hate surprises!"

"Trust me. I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I love to surprise you."

"You are evil." She huffed as she leaned in her side with her back to me. I smiled and started singing her lullaby as it was time for my little tigress to sleep. And the exact time she yawned. I chuckled too lightly for Bella to hear as I sang her lullaby. She leaned back so that her back was pressed to my chest as she snuggled in my arms, surrendering herself to her awaited slumber.

.

.

.

"Jacob... I'm sorry... phone..."

The whole night was a little difficult for me. Firstly because Bella had a not-so-pleasant sleep, and secondly because she kept murmuring Jacob's name, asking him to forgive her.

"Edward..."

Yeah, there were moments when she said my name just like she does every night, but then she would say his name again. But for once I was happy that she was grounded. If it wasn't for Charlie's restrictions on her going out, I'm hundred percent sure she would have went to LaPush the next second.

I was also happy when the sun started to rise, though the clouds still covered it. She slowly opened her eyes and snuggled in my chest, trying to sleep for some more time. I chuckled as I brought her more close to me. "Good morning sleepy head. Time to wake up."

"No. I want to sleep more." She mumbled, her words slurring with her sleep.

I laughed as I kissed her head. "Time for school. Get ready."

"No." She mumbled as she tried to bury herself in me.

"Really?" I asked as I tried to move my hands. She squirmed beside me as I touched a sensitive spot on her ribs. "Hmm..." I hummed as I again tickled her there. She laughed more as she tried to pry herself from me. But I didn't let her go. Instead I tickled her more which made her laugh uncontrollably.

"Edward... Stop tickling me..." She said between her giggles.

 _What the..._ Charlie's thoughts entered in my mind as Charlie heard his daughter laugh, and that too so loudly. I instantly stopped tickling her and climbed out of her window after kissing her forehead in a second. Bella understood in an instant what happen and tried to control her fast breathing.

I waited under the eaves, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

I heard Charlie opening the door. "Bella?" He asked, cautiously, as he entered the room.

Bella replied after five long seconds. No doubt trying to be sure that her voice doesn't betrays her. "Good morning dad." Bella yawned and I could see through Charlie's fogged mind how she stretched and smiled, blushing with fervour.

Charlie too saw that and I could just make out his thought out if his mind _'Why was she laughing then? Did he?'_ and he immediately started to check her room to check it for himself if I was here or not. Bella also saw that and immediately put two and two together. "Dad!" She whined, "What are you looking for?" But Charlie didn't acknowledge her and went to her bed, trying to figure out for himself. When he was sure that his daughter was alone, and also because she was looking at him furiously, he said a _good morning_ while he too blushed and went outside. I laughed as I too ran to my house to get ready for school.

When I was home, the first thing I did was to play the piano. The music of Bella's lullaby filled the comfortable silence in the house. It also helped me escape my family's thoughts and go in my bubble of joy, where there was no Alice to make Bella busy, no Emmett to embarrass her, and no space for Jacob Black to enter.

After thirty minutes of playing the piano, when it was time for Bella to leave for school, I took a shower myself and went with Alice to the school.

 _FYI, it is going to be sunny tomorrow._

"What?" I asked, already thinking of some excuses to make Bella not go to school tomorrow. Alice saw me making such decisions and glared at me. _Don't even think about it._ In her vision I saw Charlie getting suspicious and asking Mr. Greene was I absent too. "Sorry." I murmured. I didn't want to be in a more bad grace in Charlie's mind than I was already in.

When we reached school, I waited for Bella, all the while thinking how will she handle herself in the school. Alice also wouldn't be there to comfort her. Alice was also thinking the same when I saw Angela and Ben going to their classes. Then I recalled that Bella had one more loyal friend who would take care of Bella in my absence. Angela.

"Good idea." Alice said as she saw a vision of Bella sitting with Angela and Ben. "At least she will at a peace of mind." She mumbled and at the same time we both heard the roar of Bella's truck.

We waited for her. After one minute of waiting, I saw Bella finally entering the school campus in that thing. "Do you thing she would ever get over that thing?" I asked as Bella parked her truck in her usual place.

"I don't see such a vision for now, but I too hope that." She laughed in her bell like voice as she made her way to Bella.

 _Ugh! That both freaks are back._

 _What has Bella done to get Edward Cullen? I mean, why not I?_

I smiled listening this. Some things never change, like people underestimating my love.

But the most loud and wild thoughts were of that Mike Newton. _Now he is going to Bella again. Why can't he leave her alone? She looks much better if that Cullen is not hanging around her._ I glared at him with a deadly expression on my face. That boy really needs to understand that Bella is out of her hands. He stumbled in his walk as he noticed my deadly stare and walked in a wrong direction with just one word in his obnoxious mind. _Freak!_

Bella was waiting for us at her truck while we walked to her. As soon as I was near her, I took her hand. It had been forty five minutes and eleven seconds since I had held her. Long time. Bella matched my longing in her eyes as she squeezed my hand with hers and together we walked to our class with Bella chatting with Alice about Charlie taking off his restrictions.

After our classes, where Bella was too relaxed for my liking to notice anyone glaring at us with curious eyes, we both were sitting on the lunch table with Alice, Angela and Ben. Mike and group still wanted some inside information to make a gossip, but were not able to succeed in that.

Angela was talking with Alice and Bella about her favourite band and the concert which was in Olympia this Saturday. "Really Bella. It will be fun. I wish you could come with us too." She complained as she looked between Bella and Alice.

"I wish too, Angela, but really, I can't. I don't want to hurt dad more. If he wants me to be grounded for the time being, then I'll follow his rules."

I was elated hearing this, that Bella wanted to build her trust with Charlie. She wanted him to see that she will be good and not leave him again. But the fact that she was suffering all of these due to me made my self-loathing overpass the feeling of elation.

Angela sighed. "I can understand, Bella." She murmured as she patted her back. "Hope Charlie releases you from your punishment soon."

"I too wish it Ang, but trust me when I say that I am in for my life time."

"That is too much, Bella." Angela disagreed.

Bella scoffed. "That is Chief Swan for you." She said nonchalantly. At this Ben and Angela laughed with Alice as I squeezed Bella's left hand which was twined with mine. She was happy about all this, trying to find the good even in the situation she should have never been if it wasn't for me, but still she was not ready to blame me. I never deserve such an angel who is too good for you, but I was happy that I have one. A precious angel to take care of.

"What about you Edward?" Ben asked me a little cautiously. Angela was now totally fine with me, but it was a different story for Ben.

"I'm not coming to. If Bella isn't coming, then so am I." I vowed as I kissed Bella's head. She was busy with Angela to hear this, but she smiled when she felt my lips in her hair. I smiled too.

Alice's snicker bought us both from the heights as we both broke our eye contact and looked at my little sister. "Oh come on, you too. You'll get time for all that later." Bella blushed while all others laugh. I smiled too as I again kissed her head.

After lunch, Bella walked with Alice and Angela while I slowed down to walk with Ben, and also talk to him about my absence tomorrow. Angela was in almost all classes of Bella, so I was sure she will look after her.

"Ben?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, distracted by some of his pending work in Physics.

"I will not be coming –" without understanding or listening properly his head turned abruptly to look at me. _What? What is he talking about? Bella!_ He instantly got worried about Bella. I grimaced because I was angry with myself for ever taking such a step that everyone doubted me without even listening me, but I was also ecstatic to see how he cared for Bella. "I was going to say that I and Alice will not come tomorrow as we are going for hiking."

 _Oh!_ Ben released the breath he was holding and actually smiled. _I shouldn't have rushed to my own thoughts. I am such a fool!_ "Okay." He smiled, and understood why I was telling him this. "Don't worry. We will look after her." He promised as he awkwardly patted my hand. _Why is he so chilled every time?_

"Thanks!" I murmured really grateful that Bella had Ben and Angela as her friends.

After that, we attended our lectures, and when they ended, I went with Bella to her home, where I ran and she drove her truck.

She made herself comfortable on couch as I sat beside her. "You should go to that concert." Bella murmured as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I am sure you'll like it."

"I will like it more if you are with me." I emphasized.

She smiled. "You are really stubborn. Aren't you?"

"Just like you." I kissed her small nose. She giggled at that as she snuggled beside me. I let her find a more comfortable position and adjusted myself to that. "Tomorrow will be a sunny day."

"Uh-oh!" Bella muttered, her voice acerbic, as she peeked at me from her lashes. "You will not come tomorrow then!" She stated the obvious. I shook my head. She frowned. "I will not go too, then." She declared.

I knew this was about to come. "You'll have to." I informed her. "Charlie will get suspicious if he finds out we both were absent the same day."

"Yeah!" she muttered, dejected. "The hazards of having the Chief of police as your father!" She fumed.

I chuckled at her innocent angry expression and kissed her brow which was knitted together in anger. "Don't worry." I murmured as I brought her more close to me, tucking her head in my chin, "I'll be near by."

"But not with me!" She grumbled. I nodded as this was true and the yearning was same on both sides. "I also have my work tomorrow, so I will get free by six. Then I will have to prepare food for Charlie, and as per your new rules... our new rules," she amended as I raised my one eyebrow, "you will not be here as Charlie will be awake. So I'll get to see you by tomorrow night then! Only some peeks in between the day but nothing else!"

"You are forgetting something?"

"Like what?" She muttered with irritation. "What else is left to make my day more worse."

"That I am now allowed in your house, so I'll be meeting you by seven." I hummed. This actually made her smile and she said a yes as she kissed me. My lips had missed her since yesterday night, so now when they came in contact with each other, the electricity which was always between us was at a high level, and my insides was yearning to kiss her passionately. My not so gentleman side was about to win, so I parted our lips and kissed her forehead to calm myself.

We did nothing but talked and did some study till it was six. At six, I reluctantly left a sulking and an angry Bella so that she could prepare food for her and Charlie. I was about to come formally and so I wanted to be ready for that.

 _You'll be fine._ Esme murmured as I played my piano. She knew that Charlie has called me in his house, and also knew that I was nervous.

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. I am sure everything will go well."

"I too hope so." I murmured as I changed Bella's lullaby to Esme's song. She smiled as she sat beside me, her motherly thoughts warming my cold heart. She knew I was nervous today and helped me calm by thinking about Bella. _I know you will do your best, for her._ I nodded and continued the song.

I have asked Alice to tell me when Charlie will be home. I wanted to talk him personally, without Bella's calculating eyes watching us, and apologize properly before I enter in his house. _Charlie will be there in ten minutes._ Alice informed. "Thanks." I told her as I played Bella's lullaby to calm myself. I have to be in good grace of Charlie again.

After five minutes of trying to calm myself, I finally stood up and went to my car. It was still twenty minutes to seven. I took a deep breath and drove to Swan residence, all the while hoping that Charlie is ready to forgive me. Alice had not seen anything as Charlie wasn't decided how he will react to me.

I reached her house in two minutes and parked my Volvo in the driveway, near Bella's truck. Charlie will be coming anytime now.

After two minutes and fifty seconds, Charlie finally reached his home, his mood was jovial today as he had not so much work to do and he won some amount in cards. But his jovial mood disappeared leaving hatred behind when he saw my Volvo parked in his driveway. _What? Bella?_ He hurriedly parked his cruiser and stumbled his way out of the car, thinking I had sneaked in his home behind his back.

"Charlie?" I called as he was in his way to the main door of the house. _What? He is here... talk to me... Bella..._ He finally sighed and turned around to look at me with narrowed eyes. "I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry –"

He broke in, not letting me finish what I wanted to say. "Wrong? Sorry?" He barked. "Do you even know the meaning of these words." He had to take three deep breathes to not let his voice raise, his thought only on Bella. "What do you mean by those words? That you were wrong for leaving her in the woods? Or that you are sorry for destroying her soul? I think you should be sorry for ever coming back!" This time he yelled. "First you go without telling anything, leaving my daughter in the woods – she could have been caught by a wild animal! And then you don't even try to contact her, when all she did was to love you. But how does it matters to you? Right! Because you love her enough to leave her alone for these many months and then come back when she was recovering. She was better without you!" He fumed.

He had every right to tell at me like this. But the hard part was to look in his eyes while he yelled. Eyes which were similar to Bella's. Seeing this much fury in his eyes was like I was seeing the fury in Bella's eyes which I wanted to see towards me. But it was more difficult than I thought.

"Charlie –"

"You listen to me Cullen." He poked his finger in my direction as he stepped towards me such that he was no more than one feet away from me. "I don't care about you, and I don't want to know what you were doing till now, but remember my words. My Bella had already suffered a lot because of you, and if she cries even a single tear because of you – and no matter the reason, if even one tear comes out of her eyes or I ever see her in pain again, whether it is your fault or not – I will make sure you will not be seen in this state anymore. Do you get it? You are just allowed inside because of Bella. If it wasn't for her sake, I would've thrown you out of this country. Just be happy that you standing properly in front of me, unharmed. And now, since you've already spoiled my mood, I don't want you to spoil it further. You are allowed inside when it is seven, and since there are fifteen minutes still left for that, I would be very happy if you LEAVE US ALONE FOR THIS TIME." He yelled at his top of the lungs.

Seeing his face boil with anger made me shudder like never before.

He didn't wait for my answer. He turned around and went in his house, closing the door with all his force that the door shook wildly. I was just happy because Bella did not hear any of this, else she would have been devastated.

I leaned against my car for support. Because what all Charlie said was true. Bella would have been recovering if I didn't come here. I was better in a dark attic than here. At least I was not harming Bella by my existence. But then the thoughts of never seeing Bella penetrated in my mind leaving me breathless. I panted just like I did when I was away from her. I cannot live without her. She is not safe without me. I have to stay here. But how can I handle Charlie?

Charlie, who is so angry with me that he don't even let me finish what I want to say. Charlie, who is angry like never before that he wishes I was never in his daughter's life. My apologies were not even accepted by Charlie. He was far too angry with me. What will he do when he realizes that I was going to take his daughter away from her for ever? He will never forgive me, for that I was sure. But what about Bella? Will Charlie be that angry with her too? If yes, then Bella will never have happy. She will always grieve for not having her father's blessings.

I shook my head to clear my mind. Bella was waiting for me, to come there in ten minutes. I have to clear my mind. Being as perceptive as she is, if I do not take care, she will set suspicious and finally put two and two together and fight with Charlie. And that was the last thing I wanted – Bella fighting with Charlie over me.

I got a message on my phone. I thought it was from Alice, but it was from Esme. I quickly read it. It read as _'Flowers are the best thing that expresses a boy's thoughts for his girl. Love you'._ I smiled reading this. She was my mother in every way, knowing what I needed the most at a particular time.

I quickly climbed in my car and drove to the nearest flower shop in Forks. I picked up a small flower vase of Azalea flowers, which meant grateful. I took the flowers and drove again to the Swan residence, where my Bella was waiting for me.

I stood outside the door, clutching the flower vase along with the admission forms in my left hand, eavesdropping a little, as one minute was still left for seven. I could hear Charlie grunting. I tried to look through his fogged mind and saw an anxious Bella who was continually looking at the clock. I smiled slightly, happy that Charlie didn't say her anything.

I took two deep breathes and knocked on the door at exact seven o'clock. I didn't have to wait for more time. The door was opened by my beloved, who was breathing a little heavily, no doubt she ran to the door to welcome me. She smiled at me her angelical smile and I smiled back.

"Hello." She breathed.

"Hello to you too." I murmured back as I drank her appearance in. Then I smirked. "So anxious to meet me?" I winked.

She laughed. "Always." She mumbled as she took my right hand and laced it with hers.

She noticed the flowers in my hand as she raised her brow at me. "Beautiful flowers for a more exquisite lady." I said as I pulled her hand to my mouth and planted a small kiss there, but I quickly dropped it. Charlie was coming here. Bella got suspicious and mouthed _'Charlie?'_. I nodded as I stepped inside after her. Charlie came no sooner I stepped inside and grunted loudly, showing his displeasure of the moment. I showed no animosity towards him – it was not his fault that he was so angry with me – and smiled towards him. "Hello Charlie." I greeted calmly. He said nothing but grunted again ad he stepped aside to let me come inside. His only thoughts were _'Go away and never come back!'_ Bella too understood his reaction as she glared at him but said nothing as I reassured her with my best smile.

Bella cleared her throat. "You came on the right time Edward. I was just going to clean the dishes." She announced, silently inviting me to join her in the kitchen. I nodded silently as I put the flower vase on the kitchen table along with the forms and followed her inside the kitchen. Charlie was not happy about it so he sat in the living room such that he could see more what was going in the kitchen than the telly.

We did the dishes – she did the dishes and I helped by drying them. Charlie was very attentive today, but not for the game. He was scrutinizing my every step. Bella many times tried to touch me, and I let her, but only when I was sure Charlie was not paying attention on us, which was not so often.

After cleaning the kitchen, we sat by the kitchen table. When I was too sit, I heard a small grunt from Charlie, which he hoped that Bella doesn't hears. I sat a little far from Bella, and she accused me with narrowed eyes for that, but I knew I was going to get these things today, so I was prepared. Though I must admit, sitting far from Bella, after almost one week of always being in each others arms was quiet agonising.

"What shall we do?" Bella mused as she played with the flowers I had bought for her. Charlie didn't like this gesture of mine, but he was not verbal about it, but mentally he was not silent. Though his mind was fogged for me, I could see images in it very well. The images of Bella's first week after my departure last September kept playing in his mind as if he was showing me a movie which he has recorded just for me.

"Hmm?" I mused too. Charlie was busy trying to watch the telly from the couch where he had shifted to when I and Bella were done in the kitchen. "How about these?" I wondered as I pointed to the forms I had brought for her.

She studied my face doubtfully as she took the papers and read them. Her mouth formed in an almost horror struck face.

"What?" Charlie marvelled loudly, with tension in his voice. He was worried that I had given Bella something which had hurt her again. "What is this?"

She threw daggers at me with her narrowed accusing eyes and then turned towards her father. "College admission forms." She spat the words at me. Charlie didn't recognize the anger in her voice.

"Oh!" He mumbled, relieved. "Good for you. I forgot to ask you about these. Good that you got them now, else the deadline will occur."

"That's why I did." I murmured but Charlie didn't acknowledge me. He behaved as if I didn't say a single word. I let it go as the more important person was waiting for me to look at her. She gave me a look which said _'meet me in the room afterwards'._ I smiled at her because I knew I had won this round, at least for now. With Charlie here with me, she had no other option than to oblige silently.

She took the forms from me roughly and started to fill the forms. I too did the same. She took the first form and read the address. Her look dumbfounded. "These all are expensive colleges, Edward, where I cannot afford to go." She hissed with gritted teeth in a low voice as she didn't want Charlie to hear it. She knew if Charlie heard it, he will be of the opinion that she takes his help in financing her studies.

"I can help you in that." I offered with her favourite smile to which she grimaced.

She glared at me but then her eyes turned mischievous. She nodded and started to write the first form. I narrowed my eyes this time at her impish smile, knowing she had something in her mind which I wouldn't like, but she just smiled more as she wrote. We busied ourselves in filling this forms while I kept looking between the papers and Bella, and Charlie kept himself busy by watching us. After she filled almost half of her forms, she intentionally spilled some water on her form from the glass, which was placed behind her, with her elbow thinking I didn't see her doing that. "Oops." She murmured innocently, "These forms are spoiled. I cannot mail them now." Her tone was dejected as if she was sorry about that. But I knew better.

"Uh-oh!" I frowned. "I guess you're right."

She smiled at me angelically as she took the papers to throw them in the trash. While she was away I took out the other forms which I had brought along as copies. Thanks to Alice, she has warned me that I may need them. When Bella came back, she was again surprised and shocked to see that new copies of the forms were placed on the table and the glass of water was lying far away now.

This time she scowled at me, but when she saw Charlie looking at her, she obediently sat on the chair and again started to fill them, a permanent scowl on her face and permanent lines on her brow

The whole one hour we just did that – filled the papers, Bella filled them unwillingly while I filled them in hope that it is not just for some charade but I get a chance to postpone her deadline. After we filled the form, I took those papers from her saying I'll mail them. After that we sat with Charlie and watched the television as Bella didn't want to study more. But I knew that she was angry with me to talk with me.

Charlie saw the awkward silence between Bella and I and was hugely confused as to what he should feel – should he feel blissful that Bella was angry with me and was not talking with me, or should he feel distressed that we both were again having fight. The images of Bella lying on the bed in an unresponsive stare and the image of a happy Bella hanging out with Jacob kept swimming in his mind, both the things which I didn't want to think about.

When it was five minutes to ten, Charlie's grunting got a little loud signalling that my time with Bella was over for today. At exact ten, I stood up to leave. Bella stood up to drop me to the door, to Charlie's dismay. When we reached the door, before I could say anything, Charlie's voice came from the living room "Bella, can you get me a glass of water?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she too knew what Charlie was doing – if he was not going to follow us everywhere, make sure that Bella is not out of his sight. I laughed slightly as I kissed her forehead and went for the car, watching Bella who mouthed _'Soon'_ with narrowed eyes – eyes which were filled with love and anger – as she waved me and left for my house to spend one hour with her father before I get to see my Bella again and let her sleep in my arms.

.

.

.

 **Charlie finally decides to allow Edward inside because he saw that was being good and he didn't want to push her any further.**

 **Carlisle knows that Bella is ready to join his family in the proper way, but he also wants Bella to stay human for a while and join when she is ready and not because she has a deal with him.**

 **Bella knows that Edward will do anything to make her stay himan and so she acts childishly by dropping water on the forms.**

 **Even if Charlie allowed Edward inside his house, that doesn't means that he is ready to forgive him. Bella says in Eclipse that Charkie had a special grunt saved for Edward and used it whenever he entered the house.**

 **Do read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is inspired by many other stories.**

 **I am not stealing any ideas or any dialogs. I have just rearranged their thoughts to make then fit in my story.**

* * *

I drove me car back to my home. There was still one hour to spend before I get to go to Bella again. I needed this time because Charlie had just thought about Bella in her lifeless state while I was there, and I wanted to keep my repugnancy to myself, as I never want Bella to notice that I had seen her in that state, even if through someone's thoughts. She will feel deplorable about that. And I also know she will need this hour to calm her temper, because I am going to get a hell of her kitten-anger rage when I go to her at night.

Sometimes I am myself obscured on how a girl like Bella – who didn't even hold any grudges against me for leaving her – is angry because I am thinking about her good and want to have some time for myself on her heartbeats. She is really sometimes beyond me, just like her silent mind. And just like my little sister who was waiting for me at the garage door with a mischievous grin on her small face. I knew in an instant that there was something unpleasant going on.

I parked my car in its place and exhaled loudly as I turned to my sister. "What happen?" I asked, irritated of her trying to keep things off me. But she said nothing, just smiled her pixie big smile and hummed "you're in a big trouble" as she took the keys of my Volvo off my hand. "Where are you going?" I queried, mortified, "and that too in my car!"

"I am going for a small drive with my husband who is waiting for me in the forest. And since I do not see you gifting me a yellow Porsche, I'm taking your car. Bye."

"And what do you mean by 'I'm in big trouble'?" I asked, baffled.

"All the best!" She chirped as she started the ignition and drove out of the garage.

 _Some young helpful sister_! "A small devil!" I shouted as she drove.

 _Don't think I didn't hear that!_ was her last thought that I heard.

I was lost in my thoughts at what she was hiding from me, but then I let it go as Emmett wanted a small fight with me. So I agreed and together we fought for the rest of the time – where I almost won all the matches, thanks to my mind reading – until it was five minutes to eleven. Emmett was reluctant for me to go, but I still ran, though he tried his puppy faces on me for almost five minutes or so. I was about to run, but then he thought _guess he has to go there for some more reasons_ and was thinking about Rosalie and him in a way that I don't want to see. I didn't miss his hidden meaning in his thought, and thus I punched him in his ribs when he was lost in his own thoughts and ran the way laughing loudly. _Just meet me in the morning young brother._ He shouted at me in his head which made me laugh more loudly.

I ran to Bella and reached there. Charlie was getting ready to sleep, and Bella was already in her bed. Her heartbeat was beating at a fast rhythm, a rhythm which said she was angry. And also the strange thing was that her window – which was always open for me – was almost closed. Now I got what Alice was trying to hide from me. Bella was extremely mad at me for bringing those forms and making her fill them in front of Charlie.

 _I was really in a big trouble!_

After ten minutes of trying to figure what is waiting for me in her room, the snores of Charlie could be heard by anyone, so I scaled the tree in front of Bella's window and climbed her room, hoping that she'll forgive me.

I slowly creaked the window open.

The first thing I saw was that Bella was sleeping, rolled on to the wall, fully covered in her comforter, with a small partition of cushions in between the bed on which was a small notebook with a pencil. Also, there on the window sill was a note for Mr. Cullen. I smiled taking the note and opened it. It read: _I am very tired now. Don't disturb me. You may not have school tomorrow, but I have to go. So, good night._

I could feel her wrath and angry vibes rolling off the lifeless letter. I smirked lightly at the letter and her childish act. She was definitely not going to forgive me so easily.

I was still standing at the window sill, watching my Sleeping Beauty sleep, when I saw a small movement of Bella hiding under the comforter as she turned around facing me, but still her face hidden under the quilt followed by her hand coming out to drop a small letter on the pillow.

She was really into something today!

I went to her bed and sat down on its edge, taking the note and read it. _I said I want to sleep, and you are disturbing me._

Two could play the game. I took the notebook, tore a page and wrote. _I didn't say a word to disturb you_ , and passed it to her.

After a moment, another note came. _You laughed at me._

Oh really?! We were going to play like kindergarten today?

 _I am sorry for that, but it isn't my fault that your setup seems a little childish._ I couldn't resist from adding that. The whole setup was indeed childish.

I heard a grunt from Bella. _Just like your act of making me fill the forms in front of Charlie so I don't throw them out_.

I smiled at that because she couldn't be more right. It was for my own safety. _I knew you would throw them away the moment you get them._

 _You are right. Because there is no need for college as I am not going to attend any._ My hand turned into a fist at her statement. She was being stubborn. Too stubborn.

 _Oh yes, you will. I'll make sure of that._

 _You are being stubborn._

 _Just like you. And let's look it this way – Charlie will need an assurance that your future is secured._

 _I can pretend to go to any college. There is no need for me to fill these many applications._

 _Charlie will get suspicious if you fill just one form._

 _I think I can handle that. And Alice is willing to help me, so it is taken care of._

Alice! Why can't she leave Bella alone for sometime and not fill her mind with some nonsense stuff and promises? _Please stop being stubborn and let me do this my way. Even Carlisle agreed in this._ I pleaded.

 _Don't use Carlisle as your defence. He has promised that he will change me._

Thank God she took this topic. I was fed up of fighting with her. _Oh yes, I remember. And I also remember something like I promising you something._

I passed this letter and waited for her response. I could hear her heartbeat increase and feel her blush in the air. There was no response for one minute, though I heard some scribbling and some scratching.

After a few minutes, I received the letter which read _I want to sleep. Good night._

I sighed at her stubbornness. Then I wrote, _How can it be a good night if I don't even get a good night kiss?_

 _Let me think it by and reply to you by tomorrow morning._

 _Not even if I say I'm sorry._

 _If you promise to not bring more forms and not force me to fill up them, then I'll think about it._

Hmm... I pondered on that. I knew I will make her fill the forms, and she didn't want to. I guess, negotiations will work in this case. It has worked for us till now, and I know it will work even now. Keeping that in my mind I hedged my bets. _What if I promise to bring one form for every two days and no more than that?_

I waited for her response which came after the length of her one hundred and eight five heartbeats. _But I still have to fill them!_

 _Filling forms for a few colleges is way better than filling so many forms for so many colleges_.

I again waited for her response, but this time I had to wait for much longer time as she took about five to six minutes in negotiating the conditions. When her reply came, it was not what I was expecting.

 _But I am still angry with you!_

This time I laughed loudly – not that loudly that Charlie wakes up – and laid down on her bed. _Let me make up with you._ I requested.

 _And how will you do that?_ She demanded.

I smiled at that question as I rolled onto my elbow. "Firstly, I will remove these pillows from between us." I informed her. I heard her heart beat rise to its usual irregular pattern. I smiled at that. Her heart always gives her up. She was also excited to see what I'll do to make up to her. I removed the cushions from between us and put them towards the headboard. "Then I'll lay down more closer to you." I continued as I did that. I laid down beside her that I could feel her warmth through that thick comforter. I kissed the top of her head through the comforter and her heart started hammering in her chest. I chuckled at that. "Then I'll remove this blanket from about you –" I did that. I slowly removed the blanket and tucked it carefully under her neck, to see the most wonderful and beauteous brown eyes which were looking at me with so much wonder and love and trust in them. I removed the hair our of her face and tucked it behind her ear as I said "– so that I can see your angelic face."

She snorted lightly as I said that. We both were lost in each others eyes as we just gazed at each other. After some while I slowly leaned forward and breathed on her face, dazzling her intentionally. Her eyes lost their focus and her heartbeat started drumming in her rib cage. She closed her eyes as she gave me her silent permission to kiss her, but I was thinking about something else as I kissed her forehead and pressed my forehead against hers.

"What happen?" Bella asked slowly as she traced my features by her hand.

I shook my head as I kissed her brow. "I am sorry for making you angry." I whispered apologetically.

She smiled and kissed my nose. "Does that mean you are not going to bring me more forms?"

I growled at her. "Definitely no. And you'll have to fill them."

She smiled lightly. "And what if I don't fill them?" She challenged. I growled again as I rolled on to my side. She really wanted to try me.

I put my hand behind my head. "Then, I'll fill those forms myself, in your handwriting. And yes, I sign your signature much better than you." She was about to interrupt me, so I added, "And I'm sure Carlisle will help me too." I mused.

"You!" Bella muttered as she slapped my shoulder with her notebook. "You cheat."

"Thanks." I was not offended.

She made a face with a big pout as she crossed her arms against her chest with a humph. I chuckled at her cute little pout as I tucked her more carefully in her comforter and sang her lullaby.

She sighed after a few seconds as she rolled towards me. "I thought you wanted a good night kiss."

I grinned. "No needs. You were angry with me, and I don't want to spoil your mood."

"Well you can make my mood better." She suggested as she rolled closer to me. I asked her "and how will you do that?" to which she replied with a small peck on my lips followed by another peck and another...

.

.

.

Today I was angry with Angela, Alice, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and everyone else, and most importantly the sun.

Bella was reluctant to go to school, but still she went because she was already lacking in her classes and also because she was afraid that Charlie may find out this and suspect that I was behind it. And I had to agree on that. It was very hard yesterday for me to sit with Bella while Charlie kept thinking about how hard I had hurt Bella by thinking about her position I had left her in.

Though I didn't went to school, I hid by the trees to look at Bella, but she didn't know that.

Bella entered the school premises today with no me or Alice with her, a little late, and hurried to her class. People got suspicious about no presence of Cullens', and expected the same thing – Edward Cullen again left her alone and went. Though Bella didn't listen to any of that, for which I couldn't be more happier.

But unsurprisingly, the most annoying and disgusted thoughts were of Lauren and Jessica.

 _I wish she says that Edward left her for me._ "So," Lauren asked as she stepped out. "How come Edward Cullen is not with you today, or her sister for that matter?"

"They went for camping and will be back by tomorrow." She informed them as she started to move to her next class.

 _I am not buying that. There has to be something more._ Jessica.

 _This is not happening. He has to leave her._ Lauren.

"But what if he left you?" Lauren tried to play with words, and to her amusement, Bella's eyes got wide with thinking about it. "Abandoned you just like he –"

My hand stared to crush the branch I was holding, as I was that angry. Why was everybody trying to discourage her, when I just wanted to build her trust back in me?

Bella shook her head, and that made me feel so good that she trusted me. "I am sorry, Lauren, but that is not going to happen." At least I gained her trust back.

 _I guess Edward was right when he said about taking care of Bella._ Before she could say anything, Angela too stepped out as she covered up for Bella "Lauren, I really appreciate that you are so protective about my friend, but it seems there is no need for your opinion as Edward had went for camping and will be back by tomorrow. So why don't you ask him directly if there is any plan of him going back, because as far as I know, that is never going to happen ever again."

 _Wow! Now my friend is fighting against me for this girl?!_ Lauren.

 _I told Lauren not to do this. Everybody is watching us. What if..._ I stopped listening to Jessica.

Bella turned to Angela. "Don't bother, Angela." She said sweetly. "They both are just being overly thoughtful of me, but I don't think they will really think about letting us go, so why not we both go to our next class." She said as she took Angela's hand and went to her next class.

I got a phone call from Alice. I answered it as fast as I can. "Come back home you fool. She is good there."

"But you didn't see her getting inquired so rudely by that –"

"Lauren? I saw that, and I can say Angela was a total savage, but I see you going in the sunlight if you don't come back in ten minutes, so unless you want to expose ourselves, get here right now." She shouted. I muttered a reluctant 'Okay' as I went off to my home.

I was busy spending the rest of the time in doing such activities which I don't want to do, but did them just because I was bored and Bella was in the school. When I was excited that I will be with Bella in one hour, Alice informed me that Angela was going to give Bella company after school, because she was getting a little weak in her English and Bella was good in that. And after that, Bella was scheduled to go for her work at the Newton's, and I have to wait till seven until I meet her, and since Charlie will be there to keep his eye on my every move, I will not be able to meet her properly until night. I sighed pensively.

"Come on man, be a fight. Jasper plays much better than you." Emmett muttered as he again tackled his car from mine in the car racing we were playing on PSP. "You need to concentrate here." And that's the reason I was angry on Emmett, because he made me play so many games even when I don't want to play any, just because Jasper was unavailable for this moment as he was busy with his some work, for which I was angry with him too. And on Alice too because she was going to spend the whole night in some far away forest and come back by tomorrow evening, and was not trying to see when I asked her to look at Bella.

When it was near to two, I ran to Newton store, to be close to her, and hid in the forest, but kept an eye on Bella through Mike's eyes, as he never looked away from her. She kept herself safe from scathing herself, though she tripped many times. Mike again tried to pull out some gossip from her, but was unable to as Bella never gave up anything on that matter.

 _Is there really nothing that she is not telling me anything? But there has to be some. No way Edward would come back to her in a full moon and ask her to forgive him, and she will forgive him._

It was later in that evening, when I was standing at her door at exact seven in the evening, waiting for her to open the door, even when I heard Charlie's loud grunting, that I was not angry. And when she finally opened the door, and showed her enticingly flushed face to me with her heartbeat already increased, meaning she was as eager to meet me as I was, that I couldn't help grin broadly at her eagerness and twine her hands with mine. I had missed her so much, her warmth, her eyes, and everything else. She too looked at me with her brown eyes with so much love in them. I took her wrist and inhaled the scent which was pure Bella, as I lightly kissed her knuckles. She blushed again as she looked in my eyes, silently telling me that she too missed me so much.

Our little communication was interrupted by Charlie, who leaned against the wall in order to keep an eye on us and grunted so loudly that Bella noticed too and tugged on her hand so that I release it and sighed. I reluctantly released her hand and went inside her house after her. Charlie, who was so angry that he was thinking about picking his gun, let us inside as again he sat on the chair so that he can keep his eyes more on us than on the sports he usually watched.

But Charlie seemed to be in more of a bad mood today than ever. He kept thinking about two faces I've never seen, and Bella.

I was helping Bella drying her dishes, when I finally asked, as I wasn't able to pick out anything from his mind, "Why is Charlie so angry today? I didn't do anything else than to miss you so much."

Bella smiled at my words but shook her head anyway. "Charlie is not a good mood today." She said as she looked at her father. "He is worried about some missings in Seattle. He said something like, not seen since one week, but I couldn't understand much."

 _Oh!_ Even Carlisle was thinking about this today as he was watching the news. I looked at Charlie, and totally understood what was troubling him. It has been just a week when he got Bella back after her three days of unjustified runaway to save me, and Charlie didn't even know the details. Of course he will be angry with me even more as this was what scared him more, that his daughter will not be available for him to spend time with, that I will take her far away. But I cannot console him in that, as I was, in one way or another, going to do that, either willingly or unwillingly.

"Now don't you say that you agree with him." Bella warmed me as she dried her hands with the cloth. "He is already giving me a hard time by saying some emotional stuff like, 'don't leave me', or 'promise me', or like that."

"Bella!" I chided. She was being for too easy-going about all this by being too nonchalant.

"Sure, sure." She waved her hand dismissively as she knew what I was going to say, but then suddenly her voice dropped by two octaves and she fumbled with her sweatshirt. "I know what I am doing, but it's just that every time he say that, I get a feeling that he knows I am planning something huge, and I am going to hurt him." I sighed as I brought her close to me when Charlie was not seeing us, and kissed her forehead. She was silent for two minutes as I just held her, hoping she find solace in my arms when I can do nothing. "I want him happy. I don't like it when dad is sad or tensed." I said nothing just held her, hoping that this may make her realize what she was ready to give up.

She may not realize it now, but I knew that what she wanted would hurt Charlie beyond anything. And I don't want her to feel bad or guilty about hurting her father. But whatever I may say, she will think that I don't want her, and that was the last thing I wanted. So I just held her in the circle of arms and rested my chin on her head, pressing her whole body in mine. She too came eagerly and let herself dwell between mind and her heart, while I combed her hair with my fingers to relax her not-so-calmly beating heart.

"Come on, let's go." Bella said suddenly as she leaned back and looked at where Charlie was sitting. "I don't want him to put any more restraining orders on any of us."

I smiled and kissed her tiny nose. She always knew how to jump from a serious mood to a frivolous one. "Your wish, my command."

But instead of moving away from my embrace, she pressed herself more into me as she again hid her face in my chest. I took her back in my arms willingly and kissed her head. "I missed you so much." She murmured slowly, her voice muffled by my clothes. "I know I saw you this morning only, but –"

"I know, love. Even I missed you, so much more. I even gave a hard time to Emmett and Jasper."

She laughed. "It was worth, though. He scared me like hell that day."

"I am grateful that I was able to take your revenge on him."

"Though I missed it."

"No worries. I'll do it again when you are around."

"I'll remind you."

Our small talk was interrupted by the old man who was grunting loudly watching us so close to each other, his face boiling with fury. Bella saw Charlie's face red with anger and quickly distanced herself from me, sitting on the dining table with the books which were still on them. Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and looked intently at us, and especially at me as he kept an eye on my every action.

When it was ten, Charlie looked at the clock and grunted loudly. "Bella, it's ten." He called as she was lost in her novel – as she was bored after studying fifteen minutes ago – and I was lost in reading the magazine. Bella sighed as she closed her book and looked at me with apologetically eyes. I nodded with a smile as I stood up and went to the door. Bella followed me there, and so did Charlie when he thought we did not noticed him. I turned around and gave Bella one last kiss on her forehead, in front of Charlie as I said, "See you tomorrow." with a wink. Bella smirked lightly as she waved me back until I drove off her house.

But I stayed near, as Charlie thought about taking something important to her, so that I could hear what she and Charlie had to talk about.

"Bella? I thought I made it clear that I don't want him near you?" His voice was calm, which made it sound more like a warning. But before I could even think anything, Bella defended me.

"It's not like he did anything behind your back, dad." She snapped.

"I bet I'll kill him, if he even thought anything like that." He growled.

Through Charlie's eyes, I saw Bella sitting near Charlie and scrutinizing his face for a few seconds. "Is it because of that missing person you heard about in the station." Bella asked measuredly.

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes, cutting me from the view. "That boy is missing since a week, and today I met his parents in Seattle." This explains the two faces he has been thinking since the evening. "And I can understand what they are going through, because I went through that when you went to save that Cullen." He opened his eyes and settled them on Bella. She had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at her father, understanding what he was trying to say. "You and I both know I am not good at this, Bella, but I love you. And I want you to be happy."

"Dad, I am happy. More than happy. I have everything that I want, and I cannot be more happier than I am already."

I could see that now, and so could Charlie. But he was far from accepting it. For him, it was still like I will turn around again and never come back. But I cannot blame him. I knew I had earned all of his blaming and taunts.

"And I know it is because of that boy, but Bella, you were far away from even smiling not a month ago, and that too because of that boy. And I am afraid that, that... it will be more unmanageable for you if he leaves you again."

"It will not happen dad. I trust him, and..."

"That's the difference Bella! You trust him, but I don't. You trusted him before the September, and he left you. You still trust him, and I am getting an odd feeling that –"

"Can we talk about something else?"

This topic was still very hard for her to even listen. And this too is all because of me. Charlie thought the same thing as he exhaled loudly and closed his eyes for a second. "Okay. Fine. So... so how's things are going with Jacob?"

Again that Jacob.

"Other than the thing that he is not ready to pick my phones or talk to me yet, everything else is fine, I guess."

 _Jacob... hard time... pain..._ "Give him some time. I am sure he'll talk to you."

"I hope you're right."

Why does the mutt have to come in between me and Bella every time? And why does Charlie is always ready to push Bella towards him? I wish he knows what he is ready to put Bella into, but I also know that I cannot do that. Not if we want to give Charlie a major heart stroke.

"And I wanted to ask, if I can go out tomorrow for some groceries shopping?" She asked quietly.

"No worries. But make sure you come home by six thirty, no matter what."

"Um, dad..."

"What?"

"Can Edward pick me up for grocery shopping?"

This was unexpected. I hadn't even talked about it with Bella yet, and still here she is trying to find out ways for meeting more often.

To mine and Bella's shock, Charlie took a deep breath and asked as calmly as he could with a small smile on his face. "And why would be that?"

"Because..."

"Look Bella. I am allowing that... that boy in my house is the last thing that I want, but still I've done that, but please don't expect anything else from me."

"But –"

"No buts or if's. If your truck is not working, I'll fix it up. If you are not willing to go in your truck, I will bring the groceries. But there is no way that boy is coming near my house when I'm not here."

"You bet –"

"Oh yeah. I do." Bella was about to say something, but Charlie held up his hand up, stopping her from saying anything. "He is not going to pick you up, and that's final. No more arguments." And he turned towards the sports, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw Bella looking at him with a wild expression. When Charlie didn't react, Bella stomped on her foot as she stood up angrily and went in her room, stumbling almost all of her way.

I debated about going back to her or going back home, but I made my decision when I saw Bella fumbling with her novel collection, and I knew that I should go home. But before that, I called Alice, just for my own reassurance that Bella was fine.

She picked the call before the ring could go. "Do you ever realize what I meant when I said I and my husband were going to spend some quality time." She shrieked on the phone and I heard some grunting-cum-laughing on the other side from Jasper.

I ran my hand through my hair. One never wants to see the angry side of Alice. "Hello to you, little sister."

"You listen to me. Bella is going to be fine, she is a little upset, but she will be much better when you show up at your time, and for now I see the things which my husband is planning, so unless you want to hear them out, good bye..." and the phone went off. I murmured a 'Bye Alice' to no one and ran home after glancing one last time at Bella.

When I reached home, it was as silent as it could ever be. No others' thoughts in my head. Carlisle and Esme were in the hospital for some charity party, while Rosalie and Emmett had went for some hunting and their other activities. I sighed deplorably because I wanted to spend time with my love but I couldn't because she was angry with her father and also because I had said I'll be coming when Charlie sleeps. I finally decided to play the piano and spend my time with it, as I had been not so attentive to my piano lately.

After almost fifty minutes of music, when it was two minutes to eleven, I finally ran back where I was wanting to go, to my love. I ran the way and finally climbed her window in no more than four minutes. Charlie was already sleeping in his bed, while she was in the shower, getting ready for bed. So I sat on the rocking chair and waited for her, while I tried to read the novel 'Sense And Sensibility' which she was currently reading.

She finally came after a few minutes with her intoxicating smell of freesia and strawberry along with her freshly warm skin, wearing a sweatpants and a tank top and a red blush on her cheeks – which meant she was happy – and sat on my lap. I took a long breath along her jaw line and kissed her behind her ear.

"I guess you are really trying to read the classics?" She inquired as she eyed the book.

"Well, I have read this book." I retorted.

"Good for you." She kissed my cheek and settled more firmly in my embrace. "By the way I missed you, so much."

"Hmm... what are you so excited about?" I inquired as I rocked both of us.

"As if you don't know?"

 _What is she talking about? What happen while I was away?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Where were you this while hour?"

Why was she inquiring like this as if I had missed something big? "In my house, playing my piano." I said slowly, measuring her face, "What happen?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "You didn't listen then?"

"What did I missed?"

"Okay. So when you left, I asked Charlie if you can give me a ride to grocery store tomorrow, as we are going out of them, and he said clearly that you are not allowed." I nodded. I knew this much. "Then after about twenty minutes or so, when I was reading my novel, he awkwardly came in my room, and said," She tried to mimic his voice, at which she was not that good, but adorable all the same, "'Okay, fine. He can come and give you a ride, only if you follow my rules', such as, I should be home by six, and if I am even a minute late, I'll be more sorrier than ever."

This was an incredible news. Though the restrictions part was tough, I could manage that she never be late. A huge smile came on my face listening this. "Really?! He allowed me?" I asked, totally surprised.

"So how come you not know about this? Didn't Alice tell you anything?" She inquired as she peeked at me.

I shrugged. "She told me something about you being happy, but she didn't tell me all this. She is with Jasper, in some part of the forest, enjoying their two days vacation."

"Two days?"

"Yeah. They left in the evening for two days, and will be home by the morning of day after."

"Oh!"

"So, tell me what happen in the school today. What all did I miss." I suggested. She hadn't told me anything about her small argument with Lauren in the school yet. Maybe she forgot, or maybe she was reluctant to tell me anything, thinking I may be upset. Well, whatever it was, I have to know.

"Well, you hadn't missed anything for the matter, as you know everything that is in the books. How may time have you studied them, by the way?"

"I don't remember." I shrugged. She was clearly trying to dodge the topic. "Anything else."

"And also Lauren tried to sell me the stuff about you not coming again, or like that, but I and Ang gave her a good lesson."

"What did she say?" I asked, more aware because I knew that it will sound more harsh from her mouth.

"Nothing of consequence, but I know one thing." She snuggled closer to me and kissed my cheek. "That you love me and you will never leave me, so that all things what she said doesn't matters any more." I was stumped listening this. She had finally accepted it and no more doubts were left in her mind. I was afraid that Lauren's words may have stuck her in her heart, but she was over that.

"Thank you." I murmured as I kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled as she yawned. I chuckled and carried her to the bed. "Seriously, I am not tired, and not sleepy."

"But your body is saying otherwise."

"I don't want to sleep. I didn't even get to spend time with you today!" She complained with an adorable pout.

I laughed and kissed her brow. "Tomorrow, I am all yours, but for now, your sleep need you more." She was about to say something else, so I kissed her, stopping her argument and sang her lullaby as she slept peacefully after a hard day.

.

.

.

"Dad... hmm... car... Edward..."

The whole night Bella kept murmuring something intangible, and I had a good idea that it was related to her conversation with Charlie, but sometimes she said something about 'Jake' and 'Pick up' and I again had a good idea that she was dreaming about calling that mutt, and he was not picking up.

I knew that she calls him everyday and he doesn't picks up the phone or talk to her, but she never talks about him to me, or in front of me, as if she is trying to not think about him in my presence, as if she knows that I don't like him. And I hated that part, that she was restricting herself from doing or thinking something just because I was not liking this. And I knew I could never let her be near that dog. He could hurt her in many ways, and I will never going to allow that.

"Hmm... sorry, Jake... phone..."

"Shh," I soothed her while she slept. "It will be alright."

"Hmm... Edward." And she rolled over to my side and snuggled more closer to me. I kissed her forehead as she slept a dreamless slumber.

It was near six thirty in the morning when she started to wake up. "Good morning love."

"Hmm. Morning to you too." She mumbled, her words slurred with her thigh throat.

I laughed as I kissed her forehead. "You get ready, I'll see you in college."

"Hmm." She mumbled and snuggled more closer to me, not letting me go. "We still have half hour for that."

At the same time Charlie woke up for his work, his first thought of Bella. I smirked. "Charlie got up and is going to come check on you. So you get ready, and I'll see you later."

"Okay." She muttered with a frown and a snort. I kissed her lips and ran to my home.

Emmett was sitting by the garage, where he was sitting idly, waiting for me whereas Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. He waved at me when he saw me. _You are looking so happy. Guess, what happen?_ He teased and wriggled his eyebrows at me. I shook my head in resignation because one could accept only that from Emmett.

"Good morning Emmett." I greeted as I passed him to get ready for school and meet Bella.

"Do you know we are leaving for London by evening for this week?" Emmett asked as he thought about Rosalie and him in some London streets.

"I didn't know that." I said as I turned back and went near him. "When did you plan that?"

"Yesterday when we were on our hunt. We were just talking, when she said she wanted a small honeymoon again as we didn't enjoy the last one as you were some far away from home and I was unhappy about that, and she is angry with that."

"And one never wants a pissed off Rose." I finished.

"So I thought about making up to her by taking her to London. She was already thinking about shopping there, and we could even have some alone time."

"Yeah. The newly weds are still searching for alone time." I muttered teasingly. And here I can not even spend time with my love, even when I want to.

 _Guess you are also searching for the same thing._ There was back, his teasing tone again. I looked at him incredulously and he showed me his palm. _Wait. Don't get angry._ "I mean, with Charlie busy keeping an eye on you, I'm sure it is more difficult for you to spend time with her."

"You have no idea." I mumbled as I too sat on the hood of the jeep. "I know what he is doing is all I deserve, but with all his grunting and his incredulous glares full of daggers, I don't see any sign of him forgiving me."

"It will all be good, kid. You have to be positive."

"And that's all I am doing, but with Bella arguing with him all the time over me, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

He was silent for a moment, considering that. But then suddenly, "Does she really fights for you?" He asked, intrigued. I nodded. "Oh boy! She is far more brave than I ever thought."

"Trust me Em, I know that. She told Charlie, without even discussing with me, that I am going to pick her up for some grocery shopping."

"She is incredible." He said, totally amazed. And I couldn't agree more.

 _Bella again!_ Rosalie growled in her head. _Can't anybody in this house talk about anything else other than Edward or Alice or Bella or Carlisle or anybody else and say something about me? Everybody knows she did an incredible job by saving Edward, but I am also here!_

"Yeah. She is. Just like my other sister who is in the kitchen now, and is very angry with you."

 _Thanks Eddie._ Rose thought irritatedly.

 _Oh shit! I am in a big trouble._

I nodded my head and winked at him as I went upstairs to get ready for school, to get back to my love.

Once in school, I walked to Bella, who just parked the thing in its place. "Hey." I murmured lovingly as I kissed her forehead.

"Hii." She said as she laced her fingers with mine. Together we walked to our English class, much to the dismay of Lauren of Jessica.

 _Why can't he leave her? She doesn't even looks beautiful to hold him. I am very sure she had blackmailed him to take her back. I have to tell that to Jess. There has to be something for a good gossip. I am sure Jess wasn't able to find any because she didn't have much contacts. Ugh! How can Jessica not find a good gossip? And Mike wasn't even able to! Life is so difficult._ Lauren.

 _What does she have that I don't? I am far more pretty than her, I have a more good figure than her, but still Edward chooses her again and again. And now I also have to listen to Lauren as Mike wasn't able to find any new gossip. Why can't life be fair to me._ Jessica.

I laughed listening their inner monologue. Their thoughts too run at a dizzying speed to concentrate. "Care to explain why are you laughing."

"Lauren and Jessica wants some good gossip about us, but are unable to find any."

She looked at those irritating girls and laughed along with me. "I guess that explains why Mike was so eager to hear anything yesterday." She stated. She was so perceptive that she could almost read others mind, and here I was, who could read everyone's mind, but cannot read this amazing mind of hers.

The rest of the school went in the similar way. There was nothing interesting to hold my interest other than my love who was holding my hand while I drove her truck. She had insisted me to go with her as we didn't spend much time yesterday, and I agreed easily, because I too wanted to spend my time with her.

"So," I asked as we sat on her old couch. "what time do I have to come to pick you up?"

"Around five. Till that," She suddenly took me off guard by kissing me as she locked her hands behind my head. After a few seconds I separated our close bodies so that I don't loose my mind, "you are totally mine." She quenched again.

"And what am I supposed to mean by that?"

"I missed you so much. We haven't spend so much time lately, since you came from hunting." She complained. "With my being grounded and Charlie, and studies and my stupid need to sleep, I feel like I am not able to spend more time with you."

The longing was equal on both sides. I had missed her too, not that I don't spend my almost every minute with her, but with all the things going on simultaneously, I too feel like we don't spend much time together. I brought her more close to me in my arms and kissed her temple. "I am all yours. What we should do?" I mused.

"Hmm... We can watch a movie for one thing, or we can –"

"Go to our meadow." I suggested.

"I like that option, but I don't want to go out today. Charlie will call anytime soon."

"Okay. So movie it is." We decided. I arranged her eatables for her for the movie while she picked out a Sherlock Holmes movie. "Nice Choice." I encouraged.

She mistook my compliment. "I can pick any other one."

"No. I am fine with it. I was just wondering what happened to you that you started to watch thrillers and horror movies."

"With Jacob." Oh! Again that Jacob! When would he leave me and Bella alone. Bella had her back to me so she didn't see my face, but I kept it neutral anyway to not raise any suspicion that I don't like him. I didn't want to be controlling to Bella to order her or ask her to not talk about him. He was her friend and will likely be if he ever talks to her. "When we – I, Jake, and Mike – went for that horror movie, I was scared of it, but Jake made some funny comments about that, which made me laugh and not scare." And for that I was very grateful to him that he at least made. her laugh when I did nothing than to leave the tears. She laughed again, remembering something, as she turned around. "Since then... What happen to you?" She asked, horrified, no doubt seeing my expressionless face.

"Nothing. Let's watch the movie." I quickly diverted the topic and settled on the couch.

Bella sat beside me and together we watched the movie while I watched her and made some snide comments about how Sherlock or Watson play with the evidences and she joined me in that. Together we made incredible fun about the movie and it's characters and laughed loudly that she even got some tears on her eyes due to her laughter.

When it was near to four thirty, Charlie called Bella. She rolled her eyes as she attended the phone with a "It's Charlie, I bet." I did not went with her to the phone, so I could just hear her part of the conversation. "Hey, dad... Yeah... Five... I know... What would you like?... Okay... I'll be there dad... Fine... Bye." And the phone went off.

"What did he say?"

"Just the usual." She said as she took her former position. "He asked when we're you coming, and I should be home by six, and if not, then I'll be in more trouble."

She was suffering way too much because of my faults, and that too with a smile. "I am so sorry."

She put a hand on my mouth, stopping me. "I know what I am doing, and none of this is your fault. Do you get it?" I nodded as I kissed her small warm finger. She removed her finger and kissed me, forgiving me once again.

When it was five, I ran back to my car, which was hidden in the forest, and again arrived back to Bella, this time formally. She too came out with a big smile hearing the roar of my car. In no time I was out of my seat and opening the passenger gate for her. "Eager are we, Mr. Cullen?" She teased.

"I am always eager to spend my time with you."

"So am I." She said as she settled in.

Now this car felt like mine, as her warm and alluring fragrance mixed with the leather smell of the car. Till now something was missing, but now that she sat so comfortably in this vehicle, it seemed like it was complete now. As if the missing part was now gone and whole.

I drove her to the Forks grocery store and helped her in picking out the things that she needed. We laughed and talked and behaved like two small adolescents while we shopped. While the public at the store thought about the lost Bella with thoughts like, _How happy is she now!; She looks so radiant!; He doesn't deserves her, he had hurt her so badly;_ and many other, but when Bella smiled at me as we walked together, it all didn't matter. She was happy and joyous and that was all that mattered beyond anything.

"So, which college application I am going to fill today?" She marvelled as we waited for our turn in the billing counter.

I was prepared for her college forms, but not for her to initiate this topic. She was totally a mystery to me. Wasn't she angry with me a night before for bringing those applications to her, but then she suddenly is happy about that. Something is not appropriate here. She must have read the confusion on my face as she rephrased her question. "I meant which college application do I have to fill today?"

"No. You just took me off guard, which you often do with me not able to read your mind, but you were angry earlier."

"Yeah. I was, but then I decided that since I'll have to fill them anyway, so why not I be, or at least try to be, happy about that other than to sulk or be mad at you for that."

"Good for you." And for me too. At least it was a relief that she will not be mad for that matter. "And as of today's set of applications," She stopped in her way and looked at me incredulously with angry glares, "application," I corrected, "it is a surprise."

She groaned. "I hate surprises."

"I thought you were now used to me giving you surprises."

"And still you don't get it that I hate them."

"One day you will get used to it."

"So you think that I will get used to it, but you are not ready to stop surprising me. How is this fair?" I just smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing." I tucked her hair lock behind her ear. "You seem to be in a bad mood today."

"Guess you made me mad."

"Guilty." I accepted as our number came at the billing counter.

The old woman, Mrs. Stalen, at the bill counter grunted. _Can't these kids stop romancing at the public store. I was not accepting this from Dr Cullen's child and daughter of Chief Swan._

Bella looked at me as I was grinning listening to that old woman's thoughts. I mouthed 'Later' as I distanced herself from Bella. She looked at me than at Mrs. Stalen and then at me and grinned as she understood what happen and shook her head in amusement as she rolled her eyes.

It was still fifteen minutes to six. "What are we going to do now?" I asked my little human who was looking outside of the window, lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing. You will go to your home while I will go at mine to prepare food for Charlie. I don't want to anger him any more, considering that be has given me this restricted freedom just today itself."

"As you prefer." I murmured as I drove. Something was troubling her, since we watched the movie. And if I was right, it was again that Jacob topic which was disturbing her.

Bella turned at me then. "What are you going to do?"

"Except from waiting for you till I get to see you again, nothing much." Emmett and Rosalie were gone to London, and Alice and Jasper were at there mini holiday. And with Carlisle at the hospital, I and Esme will be spending some mother-son time, it seems.

She blushed at my words as she again looked outside. "I was wondering that it all feels like nothing happened in this seven months." Oh! So I was wrong. She was not wondering about Jacob. She was wondering about this. "As if they didn't even happen. Well, except for me being grounded, nothing has changed."

"You're right." Nothing has changed much, except for that mutt which was her best friend now, everything was as if nothing happened in the last time.

Suddenly she groaned. "Except that I am just four months away from my nineteenth birthday."

I growled. "Again this."

"But it doesn't matters now. Because I will be eighteen forever and will be starting my life properly with you." She said, acting as if I didn't interrupt her. But now that she had put it that way, I know how to go my way.

"Does that mean you are thinking about my part of the deal?"

This time she growled. "That's the reason I keep my thoughts to myself." She spat as she again turned at the window again. I tried to muffle my laugh as I drove the last turn.

I parked in front of her house. "We're back." I told her as she had her eyes closed, her face leaning against the window. She looked outside and then at me. I gave her my best smile and opened her gate in no time. I kneeled down and kissed her. "Sorry for that. Just your sudden assumption took me off guard." She smiled understanding it and put a hand on my cheek. I kissed her palm and held it there with my hand. "I'll be back in no time." I kissed her forehead and helped her out and took her things out.

"I'll be waiting for you." She murmured.

Sometimes I think what would have happened of me if she was not this understanding. I hurt her again and again but still she forgives me every time. "You won't have to wait for long." I promised and drove off after giving her a last peck on her lips.

.

.

 **The paper fight between Edward and Bella is inspired by Eclipse and Ewony77's 'Fifty Eight Nights'.**

 **I read the part where Jasper and Lauren tries to make Bella uncomfortable in an another fanfiction, where Edward interrupts then. Though I don't remember the name, I give the whole credit to the writer of that story I've just rearranged the thoughts.**

 **The part where Edward and Bella make some fun if the movie is taken from New Moon, where Bella describes that Jacob made even a horror movie fun. When she tells about that to Edward, he sees that Bella is so comfortable deceiving her days with Jacob, he gets a little jealous and decided to create the same memories with her in which there is no space of Jacob.**

 **Edward always promises to back in no time because he knows that some wounds take more time to heal and he had given that wound to Bella. He wants to make sure that Bella always remember that Edward will be back with her in no time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hwre cokes the last and final chapter of this series.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

I reached the Cullen mansion and parked in the porch. There were no thoughts in my mind other than my own and my mother's, which was usually a good place to be. She was gardening the flowers in the backyard, humming a song.

"Hey, Esme."

She turned around a little and looked at me from the corner of her eye. _Hey Edward. What you doing?_

I shrugged. "For now nothing, but if you want, I can help you in gardening." I proposed.

"Sure." She agreed and stepped aside to let me do the work. I took her place willingly and started watering the plants, taking my time. Esme kept analysing my face with a big smile on her face. _I've missed this Edward so much. I always knew he was talking a wrong decision, but thank God everything got in its place again._ "Everything seems to have fixed in its place, isn't it?"

I smiled knowingly what she meant. Since I got my Bella back everything became as if nothing happened. Just like Bella said this evening in the car. "I know."

"And still you are opposed to not changing her?" She inquired with her motherly tone.

I inhaled deeply. I didn't want to have this conversation as all of this was out of my hands now. It only depended on Carlisle and Bella. "Does it matter?" I asked with a snort. "Bella has made a decision and Carlisle has agreed to it. It doesn't matter what I say."

"It does to Carlisle and Bella." She murmured. "I am not a mind reader like you, but I know one thing that Carlisle would never do that if you are strongly opposed to anything."

"I guess you have forgotten something vital, Esme." I said sharply. "That he promised Bella to change her despite my tries to stop him."

"That's because you made a major decision that you shouldn't have made." She came and put a hand on my hand which was fidgeting with the water can. "I know it is hard for you, but think it this way. Bella wants to spend her whole life with you, and for that the only way is giving her immortality. And you may even get your heart's desire in the way." _You may get to marry her, marry while she is human._

She always knew how to lift my mood in any case. I grinned imagining this. Bella walking in a white on the alter to me. Bella saying ' _I do'_ in front of all people and becoming my wife. Bella as my human bride. But it was unimaginable to think of her in pale white inhuman skin, to not hear her heart beat. "But I don't want her to stop her heart in that process."

"Her heart will stop, in one way or another. Either by time, or by us, but it has to stop. Either you go with her or she comes with you, and as everybody is for the latter, I guess it is better to follow that rather than to follow your obnoxious beliefs."

"Obnoxious beliefs?" I asked, baffled beyond imagination. How can she say that my beliefs were ridiculous? "If your son was alive today, would you even change him to bring him in this life? Just so that he never leaves you?" She was silent for a second. I knew it was very harsh of me to say like this, just like a punch below the belt. I took a deep breath. The images of her son were swirling in her mind. The only images of her human life which were clear as day. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean it this way."

"You're right." She finally said aloud. "I might not change him, or I might do it. But this case is different. Here Bella is ready but you are against that. If she wasn't ready, then we might not even be having this conversation, but it is not that way. She is ready to enter in this life, in your life in the more sensible way, ready to leave everything just for you, and what are you doing, except for denying it every time, making her think that you don't want her that way."

"You know that is not –"

"Edward, what I am saying is you need to see it objectively. I know it is both of your decision and I am no one to interfere, but I love you, and I love her too, and I want the best for both of you."

I sighed. "I know that Esme." _Good. Now if you don't mind, can you focus on watering my plants._ I laughed and hugged her close to me. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, son."

"And I am sorry to bring that topic of –"

 _I know that, but you were right about one thing though._ "I might have changed my son if I were to get him with me forever. And I don't think that sometimes being selfish is malicious. Sometimes you need to be, so that you get the best part of the deal." _There is still almost three months for graduation. I know you will find your way out, for both of you._

I nodded in understanding and watered her plants while we talked about all the normal stuff like school, Bella, Charlie, Denali, Carlisle, and many more things.

In no time it was seven and I went to Bella, after saying bye to Esme, who was planning something special for Carlisle and I didn't want to interrupt that, and took the papers which Bella was going to fill today.

The same routine was followed for the rest of the week. I walked her to class to class, drove her to Newton's – she convinced Charlie to let me drive her to that store – and spent my night with her and days with my family, either hunting or wrestling or planning out some strategies against Victoria. It was all going well. All well, except for Charlie, whose grunting and grumbling never ceased or slowed down with time, but I could handle that, for Bella.

Though the Jacob point sometimes came again in one way or another – and mostly by Charlie trying to convince Bella to talk to him – I never showed Bella that I was either reluctant to talk about that or I was disgusted by that dog. If she was happy, then I was too. And I owed that mutt a huge, not that I will ever let him have a chance to be with Bella and jeopardize her safety.

It happened one Saturday evening, when I was picking her up from the Newton's. I was delighted to see her after a few long hours, but my smile turned into a grimace as I saw a very angry Bella coming towards me with a big and prominent scowl on her face.

No sooner I sat on my seat, she stomped her foot. "It's just plain rude!" she shouted as she threw her bag on the car floor. "Downright insulting!"

"What happen?" I queried, but instead of answering she turned to the window and sat silently for the time.

"Billy said he didn't want to talk to me." She muttered. 0That he was there, and wouldn't walk three steps to get to the phone! Usually Billy just says he's out or busy or sleeping or something. I mean, it's not like I didn't know he was lying to me, but at least it was a polite way to handle it. I guess Billy hates me now, too. It's not fair!" She groaned as she again looked outside the window.

When I had to stop the car due to the red traffic light, I turned to Bella and took her hand in mine and traced her cheeks with the back of my hand. "It's not you, Bella," I soothed as I kissed her hand. "Nobody hates you."

I didn't have the usual effect on her. Instead of getting dazzled, she muttered sarcastically with a humph. "Feels that way,"

Why can't that boy stay at his home? Even when he was not with us or her, he was the reason that Bella was so distressed. _Damn him and his power on her that she is so offended by this._ I kissed her hand again. "Jacob knows we're back, and I'm sure that he's ascertained that I'm with you," I reasoned. "He won't come anywhere near me." And not even near to my family. And especially me, because our animosity was buried much deeper. "The enmity is rooted too deeply." Too deeply as we both wanted to win the heart of the same girl, and I was clearly the winner, and I was very keen on keeping her mine.

Bella rolled her eyes and exhaled forcefully. "That's stupid. He knows you're not…like other vampires."

Yes, he knew, but it doesn't matter for them. For them we are just vampires – their enemies. But I didn't say all this. "There's still good reason to keep a safe distance." She rolled her eyes again. When the lights turned green, I took the car again. "Bella, we are what we are. I can control myself, but I doubt he can. He's very young. It would most likely turn into a fight, and I don't know if I could stop it before I k – " _Oops!_ "Before I hurt him," I finished, wishing fruitlessly that she let it go.

So I tried to say the thing which I truly meant. "You would be unhappy. I don't want that to happen." If by seeing her _best friend_ alive she was happy, I will never take that.

 _But when has ever she let something go so easily?_

"Edward Cullen," she scolded with narrowed but still angry and worried eyes. "Were you about to say 'killed him'? Were you?"

Instead of looking at her I looked at the road. The car was running at a slow speed of sixty, which was very unusual for me. "I would try…very hard…not to do that," I finally said as a promise.

She was silent for a big moment, and so was I. After a few seconds, she shook her head as if clearing some unpleasant thoughts. "Well, nothing like that is ever going to happen, so there's no reason to worry about it." She declared as she looked at me, scrutinizing my action. Then she smiled half heartedly. "And you know Charlie's staring at the clock right now. You'd better get me home before I get in more trouble for being late."

But she was in a far more trouble.

 _Motorcycle... What was she thinking... Stitches... Kill her... Jacob?... Grounded... Lifetime... Still not here?_

Her _so called best friend_ had made sure that she gets a handful of problem from Charlie as he told him about the motorcycles. And Charlie was beyond furious about this whole thing. Though I was not able to read his mind, I could get it clearly how much he despises these bikes and how much trouble Bella was in.

"You're already in more trouble, Bella," I finally warned her as I parked the car.

"What? What is it?" she breathed with horror, no doubt thinking the worst already.

I took a deep breath. "Charlie…"

"My dad?" She shrieked.

"Charlie…is probably not going to kill you, but he's thinking about it."

 _Great!_ Came the unwanted thought of a slightly familiar voice from the woods. _Now he is making fun! What does he thinks of himself? Oh right! A good vampire who can leave and come whenever he wants. Ridiculous!_

Oh! So Jacob was also here in the woods! Well, if his work of getting Bella in trouble was done, then why was he still here? What was he upto?

"What did I do?" Bella asked me worriedly as she clutched my arm tightly. I turned to her with a straight face. She gulped loudly seeing me serious face and looked around herself as I looked at the red bike which was now parked in front of the house.

Understanding dawned on her as she looked at the bike – _her bike –_ and soon the confusion turned to anger. "No! Why? Why would Jacob do this to me?" I shrugged. "Is he still here?"

"Yes, he's waiting for us there." No sooner I said this, she walked out of the car with anger rolling off her body.

I was amazed how she didn't stumble on such an uneven ground. I quickly recovered from my dumb trance and stopped her by holding her by her waist. "Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to free herself from my hands. "I'm going to murder him! Traitor!"

 _There was no way she really meant it!_

 _Gosh! She is so angry now on me! What if she never talks to me ever again? I shouldn't have done it._ Thank God you realized your mistake. _No worries. Just do what you have came for. Just a few words with that parasite and your work will be done. And I have to warn Bella too._

 _What was he thinking about?_

"Charlie will hear you," I warned Bella who was still oblivious to his thoughts and was looking for him, shouting a little loudly. "And once he gets you inside, he may brick over the doorway."

"Just give me one round with Jacob," she hissed at me as she tried to rescue herself again, "and then I'll deal with Charlie."

"Jacob Black wants to see me," I whispered which made her stop her movements. "That's why he's still here."

"Talk?" She inquired.

"More or less." I said.

"How much more?"

 _If you are done with sneaking in my mind and listening to my personal thoughts, then let's come to the main point. I am here to discuss something very critical._

"Don't worry," I assured her as I placed her on her feet. "He's not here to fight me. He's acting as…spokesperson for the pack." She swallowed loudly. "We should hurry."

When we were near the forest, I saw a big boy, about six and a half feet, standing rigidly with his hands crossed over his chest. I have seen Jacob before but not like this. Even in Alice's thoughts, he was not that clear, but he has surely been gotten by a growth spurt. His head was toying over me a little, and there was no way he was looking like a sixteen years old.

When I knew we were at a safe and a proper distance, I pushed Bella behind my back. If any fight arises, I do not want her to included in any way.

Jacob saw this too and his hands started to shake. _Can't lose control in front of Bella. What if she g gets hurt?_

But she didn't stop here. She ducked her face and looked through my arms as she glared daggers at Jacob with her eyes.

"Bella." Jacob said as a greeting, a very formal greeting.

"Why?" she whispered, horrified and terrified beyond any measure.. "How could you do this to me, Jacob?"

"It's for the best," he replied curtly. _I had to do something to keep you safe._

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded loudly. "Do you want Charlie to strangle me? Or did you want him to have a heart attack, like Harry? No matter how mad you are at me, how could you do this to him?"

 _She hates me now. There is no way she will understand what I wanted._

Bella waited for some answers, but when Jacob said nothing, I interrupted in. "He didn't want to hurt anyone –" I explained Bella, much to Jacob's dismay, "– he just wanted to get you grounded, so that you wouldn't be allowed to spend time with me."

 _How dare you tell her this. You shouldn't even be hearing what I think!_

"Aw, Jake!" she moaned. "I'm already grounded! Why do you think I haven't been down to La Push to kick your butt for avoiding my phone calls?"

"That's why?" He checked. _So it was not because this monster was stopping her._

Well, Bella also has a right to know what _her best friend_ thinks. "He thought I wouldn't let you, not Charlie."

 _Haven't he learned about privacy?_ "Stop that." He ordered as he started to shake. "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your…abilities. So you must already know why I'm here."

I know that he know that I can read mind. Bella have told them about this. But there was a more important thing which I want to say. "Yes, but before you begin, I need to say something."

His shaking got more violent. _I know what you will say – Go away and never come back. You will harm Bella, and all that bullshit. But let me clarify it first. Bella is far more safe with me. I will never leave her, like you, and I know my control is good. So don't you try to keep Bella away from me. If you do that, I will kill you. Do you get that you bloodthirsty monster. Do just go away and never come back._

That boy surely knew how to get on someone's nerves. I exhaled loudly. "Thank you," I began. For a second everything stopped. That dog stopped and so did his shaking. Bella stopped her small progressions of coming around me. Thy both were taken off-guard by my sudden things. "I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am. I will owe you for the rest of my…existence." Bella was trying to interrupt me but I stopped her arguments while

 _Oh!_ "I didn't do it for your benefit," he scoffed in his usual self.

 _Oh, trust me I know that, even when I was not here to read your mind._ "I know. But that doesn't erase the gratitude I feel. I thought you should know."

 _Okay. So now I know. But it doesn't leaves me somewhere._ He shouted.

"If there's anything in my power to do for you…"

 _Go away from her and never come back. I will handle her! Just go and never ever look here again._

"That's not in my power." I objected. And even if it was, I wouldn't have done it for anything. There is no way I'll leave Bella in the hands of a volatile and objectionable dog.

 _Oh really?_ He challenged. "Whose then?"

I turned towards Bella and looked intently in her eyes as I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hers." I said this with as much conviction as much I could. "I'm a quick learner, Jacob Black, and I don't make the same mistake twice. I'm here until she orders me away."

Bella too looked at me intently and promised me. "Never." She swore as she woke up late night. She then turned towards Jacob with an angry glare. "Was there something else you needed, Jacob? You wanted me in trouble – mission accomplished. Charlie might just send me to military school. But that won't keep me away from Edward. There's nothing that can do that. What more do you want?"

"I just need to remind your bloodsucking friends a few key points in the treaty they agreed to. The treaty that is the only thing stopping me from ripping his throat out right this minute."

"We haven't forgotten." I muttered and at the same time Bella asked, puzzled. "What key points?"

 _Don't you think that you can get your way to Bella._ Jacobthought menacingly. "The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. Bite, not kill."

Thanks for the reminder, mutt. As if I was planning on biting Bella without informing her. He didn't have any idea about the case it was now. I wanted to tell him – to inform him actually – that it was not me but her best friend who wanted me to bite her!

But Bella did that work for me. "That's none of your business." She snapped at Jacob.

"The hell it –" bit then he caught the meaning of her words and gasped. _This is not happening! I have surely mistaken. She cannot want this life._ His whole body started to shake violently without his knowledge. _She cannot want this._

"Jake, are you okay?" Bella asked worriedly.

 _Of course I am._ But then he understood what Bella meant and tried to control himself by closing his eyes and trying to get the wolf under control. Bella saw this and started to move ahead to console him.

What is wrong with her?! Can't she see that he is no check of himself and she wants to go to him! I restrained her from going near him. "Careful! He's not under control."

Jacob heard that.

 _Look who is talking!_ "Ugh. I would never hurt her."

Then suddenly the loud voice of Charlie came from the house, making all of us jump in our places.

"BELLA! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!"

"Crap!"

This made Jacob get a check on himself. "I am sorry about that," he apologized. "I had to do what I could – I had to try…"

Yeah try to get her in trouble so that you can have your way!

Bella too thought the same and muttered sarcastically "Thanks!" I too couldn't help but smile a little.

Bella looked behind at her house, imagining the anger with which she will be welcomed and tugged on my arm. I slowly walked back with her, but then I recalled one thing – the thing to which I wanted the answer to since I came back.

"Just one more thing," I said to her as I turned back to face Jacob. "We've found no trace of Victoria on our side of the line – have you?"

 _No we haven't .Just because that Alice came back. If she wasn't here, we would've found her._

"The last time was while Bella was…away. We let her think she was slipping through – we were tightening the circle, getting ready to ambush her, but then she took off like a bat out of hell. Near as we can tell, she caught your little female's scent and bailed. She hasn't come near our lands since."

So this means she knows we are here and is thus thinking about some other technique to come to Bella. Bella will not be left alone for even one moment. And we will wait for her. If she wants to get her revenge from Bella so badly, she will come back. And that time neither James or Laurent or the wolves will come between me and her.

"When she comes back, she's not your problem anymore. We'll –"

Jacob cut me off. "She killed on our turf," he protested. "She's ours!"

"No –" I began, but my protest was unexpectedly halted by Charlie once again.

"Bella! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T INSIDE THIS HOUSE IN ONE MINUTE…!"

Bella tugged on my arm. "Let's go,"

"Sorry. Bye, Bells." Jacob murmured so softly that I was thinking if Bella even heard it or not.

"You promised!" Bella said in a murmur. "Still friends, right?" There was so much longing and no much sadness in her voice. I squeezed her hand in an effort to give her the support that I could give her. Her tears started to spill as she looked at Jacob.

"You know how hard I've tried to keep that promise, but…I can't see how to keep trying. Not now…" _Not with you staying with a vampire._ He thought angrily as he looked at me and his body started to shake again. _Can you stop being in my head?_

"Miss you." Jacob mouthed.

"Me too. Jake..." She said as she stepped ahead to reach to him. And I knew that Jacob was no danger for now, but still I stopped her movement by holding her hand. "It's okay." She assured me.

"No, it's not." If she goes now, it will not be okay for me.

Jacob saw this. "Let her go. She wants to." He fumed as his body started to shake again. _What are you afraid of that she will not come back to you?_

Let me give a him his own medicine. I thought as crouched too after putting Bella behind me. _Come. What are you afraid of? That I may kill you?_

He was really a dog! "No, Edward –" Bella objected as she clutched at my shirt.

"Isabella Swan!" Charlie shouted from inside the house.

Bella looked at her house, than at me, then at that dog, and then again at me. All the while I looked at that dog with calculative and angry glares, and so did he. "Come on," Bella begged as she tugged on my sleeve, "Hurry."

She tugged again on my arm a little harshly. I slowly retrieved my steps as I walked backwards with Bella, all the while keeping eyes on Jacob.

 _That bloody bloodsucker!_ Was Jacob's last thought that I heard as he drove away, and with him away, I slowly gained my little anger-less sanity back and looked down at Bella, who was walking with very slow steps to her father, who was angry beyond hell to listen anything. _Big trouble..._ was the only thing that I could catch properly in his fogged mind.

"I'm here." I promised with a reassuring smile. She looked at me with worried eyes, and tried to smile at me, but wasn't able to. So finally she sighed loudly as she stepped on the porch where a very red-faced Charlie was waiting with his arms folded over his chest.

Looking at this, Bella's legs halted, but she took a step again after a sigh. "Dad, I –"

"Can you explain me what this death-trap was doing with you all this while, young lady?" He asked angrily, his voice fuming with rage. The scent of Bella's tears started mixing in the air, and her body shook with silent sobs, her heart racing at a disjointed rhythm. I squeezed Bella's hand to reassure herself that everything will be fine. She turned to me with her teary eyes and gulped. Charlie grumbled again and I looked at him. He was eyeing me vexedly. _All his fault..._ "I think that as today I and my daughter have some things to talk about, you will not be coming in this house for today. Am I right?"

"Okay, sir." He nodded at me curtly. I took the cue and turned to Bella. "I think I should leave now." She gulped again and mouthed 'Be near' as I released our laced hands. Charlie and Bella both looked at me while I walked to my car and drove it away – Charlie with fury, while Bella with longing and loneliness. Once outside of Charlie's eyesight, I raced my car to a far area, parked it there and again ran to Bella in no time. After climbing through her window, I settled on the rocking chair as downstairs they both argued.

"Dad, I am not riding it now. I rode it, once –"

"Even when I said not to do it ever. Haven't I told you about all those road accidents that I have seen in my life? Bikes are a death-trap Bella. You shouldn't even be touching any! Do I need to remind you how many stitches you have from this bike?" _Again that boy... All his fault... My baby..._

I know that Charlie! If it wasn't for me leaving her, she wouldn't have been driving this crazy thing.

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I want you safe, Bella, and this bike will do the opposite."

"I'm sorry dad." Bella apologized in her small voice. "I promise I'll not do that ever again."

"I hope that you'll stick to your words, young lady!" He ordered.

Bella nodded and wiped her tears. "I'll give this back to Jacob and ask him to sell them out."

"No. You won't." He objected. "He'll not take you seriously. I'll do that for you. Besides, I want to talk about them to Billy too."

Bella gulped again. "Billy doesn't knows about it, either."

 _What? These kids..._ "Then I'll make sure that he knows. Till that you are staying in this house today and the visiting hours for that boy is cut down by an hour. From now he is allowed inside this house from seven thirty to nine thirty, and that too when I am here."

"But why?"

"Because I'm saying it," he yelled with his finger pointed at the floor, "and you will do the exact thing that I say."

"But why do that." She yelled back. "It is not Edward's fault that I rode this bike."

 _Of course it was._ Both Charlie and I thought at the same time.

Charlie shook his head. "You're right. He did nothing but to abandon you for eight months, make you suffer through hell, and then come from nowhere when you were getting better." He taunted with a fake laugh. "I am allowing him in my house just because you want me to, but after I found out about this bike, you just hope that I don't shoot either of the boys."

"Dad –"

"I am really angry about this Bella, and I don't think I can talk about it any more."

"Fine! Have your way!" She stomped her foot and moved inside the kitchen angrily to prepare for food. I knew that I would not be seeing her till her bedtime, so I ran to my car and drove home.

Alice was waiting for me at the porch, sitting on the convertible's hood. _How do they block my sight? There is something which is not clear now. Carlisle had to find out. I cannot believe I missed such a big thing._ She saw me coming and hopped off. "I am sorry I couldn't warn you before-hand about that."

"It's not your fault that you cannot see them."

"I know it's not my fault," she snapped, "but you don't know how unnerving it is to not see something so vital. Only if I could see them!"

"I am not blaming you Alice. You have already done so much more to me than I ever asked. You don't have to take blame for those things which are not in your hands."

"Not in my hands?!" She shrieked. "Just imagine what will happen if you weren't able to hear everyone of us. Not just Bella, but everyone. Now think how would you manage."

"Point taken." I nodded. Just not hearing Bella is so striving, not hearing anyone would be even more sieving. "Now, if you can please see what you are able to and look out what is happening at Bella's." I requested. It was much more important now.

"Okay." _Let me see._ She closed her eyes and saw an angry Bella preparing for food. "Other than hurting herself a little by the knife, I don't think she is in any other problem."

"Thanks for your insight."

"Anytime big brother."

"So, when are Emmett and Rose coming?" They were arriving by today.

"In five minutes. And that's the reason I am sitting over here. Rose found me a black dress, and I can't wait to try it."

"Yeah. Dresses matter." I acknowledged. For Alice, dresses were the most important thing.

"Yup."

After five minutes of waiting, Emmett and Rosalie came in his jeep. They both were thinking about their time in London, both of their thoughts very loud to ignore. "I don't want to know what you guys did in London."

"And that's why I missed you." Emmett concluded as he stepped out of the jeep. "I missed you so much li'l brother." And he pulled me a big hug.

"I must say that was one of the best trip ever." Rose said as she thought about all the things she got to do there.

Alice jumped too. "I told you it will be great, didn't I?"

Rose sighed loudly. "I know that you already know what I bought for you so why don't we just look at it."

"Thank you so much Rose. I have been waiting to watch this since I saw you with that dress..." I stopped listening to the girls and stepped outside with Emmett in the forest who wanted to have some hunt. Jasper was already there out for hunting, and so we decided to join him there.

We found out Jasper, who was just finishing his first meal. "Can we join in?" Emmett asked as he sat by a tree.

"Yeah."

We took off to hunt down some more animals and feed ourselves up. It has been almost one week I had fed but I was hungry already. After a few elks and deer, we all decided to sit by an old tree and just talk.

"I must say there is no fun in London when it comes to hunting." Emmett started.

"I know that Em." Jasper said. "That's why London is not a good option for us vegetarian vampires."

"True." Em agreed, but I was least interested in all this stuff to talk about. I was just worrying about Bella. I so wanted to go out to her and stay with her, but I couldn't because she wanted the time to herself and to make it out with her father.

When will you ever learn to not get too worried about anything?

"What happened? Why are you pissed off?" Emmett asked aloud.

"Why do you think I will be pissed off?" I shot back.

"Because you're yelling at me for no reason, and I have a feeling that it has something to do with Bella too."

"When did you learn all this mind reading thing in London?"

"You are too predictable to guess correctly, little boy. So tell me what happened."

"Later."

Jasper shook his head. "You know you cannot lie from me, so why not you tell me the exact reason and maybe we can help you."

"Fine by me." Emmett urged.

After a few seconds of silence, I finally sighed with defeat. I was going to tell them what was troubling me, and if not they will make me say by one way or other. "When I took Bella back from the Newton's, I can say that someone was waiting for us, or I should say me, by her house."

Jasper gasped. "The wolves?!" I nodded. His soldier training was handy in all this stuff where he always guessed correctly. "Were they really waiting to talk to you?"

They have broken the treaty. Forks is not even their land to step on it. Emmett thought loudly.

"You're wrong, Em. Forks is a mutual territory, so no rule is violated."

"Damn it! I really wanted to take one of them down."

"Can you please let Edward tell what he has to say?" Jasper shot back at Em. "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he wanted me to recall the treaty which said we are not allowed to bite anyone. We do it, and the treaty's over."

"And this means that now Bella too knows about the treaty."

"Yeah. And not only that, but she even indicated that boy in her anger that she was willing to get changed."

 _He has to be kidding!_ Emmett.

 _This could have been more dangerous than it was. We have to be more aware about them from now._ Jasper. And I agreed with him totally.

Suddenly Emmett laughed. "Why does Bella gets to see all of this and not me?"

Jasper hit him in his head hardly. "You stupid big boy. This could have been more risky than it really sounds. That boy could have even turned into a werewolf on his own accord."

"I really want to take a fight with one of them."

I ignored Em and so did Jazz. "But I must say he really had a good control on his instincts. He never even once left his control and let the beast win."

"Well, at least we know how Bella was safe with them for so much time." Emmett thought loudly and started thinking about a fight against the wolves. _It won't even last for a few minutes, I bet. I am sure I can take a few of down in no time._

I _t is not as bad as it seems._ Jasper mused in his thoughts. "I guess the good thing is that Bella came to know about the treaty. You wanted to give her a time to think about it. Now she get that if she wants to be changed, we will have to move first, which will not happen just after graduation."

"Jasper, her life is in jeopardy now that the wolves know, and you –"

"I am thinking about the things that can happen now. Bella has told them, and now we can do nothing other than to make sure than she is safe. And as you are already up to that, I don't think there is anything else left for us than to think how to surpass the wolves and change the human."

"I kind of like that."

I had to agree with him on that. He was right about it though. There is nothing left for us to do. It all just depends on Bella now, and her decision relating to her change. And of she still decides to be changed by her graduation, then we have to move first. I cannot let those mutts harm. my family. "Even I have to agree on that."

"You have to." Jasper announced.

"And I even asked him about Victoria."

 _This we can handle._ "What did he say?"

"They were trying to protect Bella and Charlie by circling her house. And according to him, the last time he saw her was before we came back. She was trying to come to Bella, but when she sensed the wolves and Alice's presence, she evaded."

"But they don't have to worry now about that." Jasper said.

"I told him that too, but he said that since Victoria had killed on their side of the land, she is theirs to handle."

"This may create some problem now. With our being enemies and Victoria, there is a big possibility that things may mess up."

 _Things are a little serious now, I guess._ "So what should we do now?" Em mused, tired of being in this serious talks, which was absolutely not his forte.

"As of now, we can do nothing but wait. And we also need to talk to Carlisle."

"Yeah. He will give the best opinion."

And we all spent the rest of the evening till eight in the forest. When it was near to eight, we finally decided to leave as Bella would be searching for me soon, and I didn't want her to be waiting for me.

I went to her in her room, where she was already lying on the bed, rolled over to the wall. As soon as I entered, she rolled over and patted next to her. I lied down beside her, and she snuggled up my side, hiding her face in my chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" Today was really hard for her, and I didn't want to make it more hard by making bee say something when she was not ready. She shook her head. "Okay. I am here."

"That's the only reason I am not crying." She mumbled with her almost cracked voice. I rolled over and pulled her more closer to me. She cuddled more by me and locked her hands at my neck tightly. I ran my hands through her brain tresses because it usually calmed her down.

"It will be fine." I soothed, what I hope was true. "I don't need Alice to see the future to say that." She said nothing, but I could still hear her ragged breathing. "Shh. I said not to worry." She nodded, and after a time she slept, still tightly succumbed by my side. I sang her lullaby all the time until Charlie decided to see on Bella. At that time, I hid outside her window.

Charlie slowly creaked the door open, and when saw Bella sleeping not-so-peacefully – some worry lines still on her forehead – he thought about how herd he was being on Bella for all the things she was not even responsible for. _But bikes... unacceptable... Jacob..._ For the first time I heard Charlie thinking bad about that Jacob black whom I resented too much, as much as Charlie liked him. After a long two minutes, he finally left the room and I re-entered it and slept again by Bella. She snuggled closer to me again and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

When it was morning Bella finally woke up. "Good morning." I greeted Bella with a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and got up for her morning routine while I prepared breakfast for her – banana porridge – which I had learned on the cooking show. It felt so much better to be preparing for breakfast for her, something that I had never done before now.

Bella came after a short time, in a little better mood.. "How are you now?"

"Never better, and I guess I will be spoiled if my boyfriend keeps on doing all these for me." She mumbled as she came closer to me. "You shouldn't have done that. I could have made myself any other thing."

I just smiled as I kissed her. "Maybe because I don't want to miss any chance where I could spoil my too-good-for-me girlfriend.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Hmm. When did Charlie go?"

"An hour ago." I laughed then ,because someone was going to be at the end of Chief Swan's wrath today. "He was thinking about confronting Billy about all the motorcycle thing."

"Billy is going to get a whole lecture for something he don't even know about." She muttered with a big scowl.

"You are right. Jacob should get a whole lot of punishment for that, for letting you drive such a deadly thing."

"He is going to. Charlie is mad at me, but more on him, because he thinks the same thing that you did now."

"Good to know that Charlie and I are at least on a same page for once."

"And that's the part I hate." She muttered as she threw her hand up in aggravation. "He did this because I asked him to, not because he wanted to harm me."

"If he didn't want to harm you, then he would have kept his distance from you when he phased." I retorted.

"He did kept distance."

I sighed. "I mean, he shouldn't have sneaked in your room and make you guess like that."

"Oh!" She chuckled. "So you are angry because he sneaked in my room." She guessed as she interlocked her hands on my neck. "Well, upto my information one boy does that too, almost every night."

"But that is not without permission, is it?"

She chuckled and shook her head. I smiled too and kissed her nose. Then she sighed loudly. "But besides that Edward, you have to see that he was just trying to keep his promise."

"Which was?"

"To never leave me alone. To always be with me. He bad promised me that he will always be there for me and never leave me just like..." She stopped altogether and buried herself in my chest. I didn't say anything, just held her close to me. Bella was finally recovering and I didn't want to start that topic ever again.

"Well, then he should have thought about your safety and not made you guess. He should have stayed away from you."

Her stomach growled loudly. She smiled half-heartedly and moved to the table where her breakfast was waiting for her. She said nothing but ate the porridge in complete silence. I too looked out of the window in the slow mist. "Do you recall that day when that stupid van almost crushed me?" She asked me from nowhere.

Where was she going? "Very clearly. You were very perceptive even when you were in danger."

"Remember after that, in the hospital, we went for a big fight and then we both didn't talk for almost six weeks."

"It was because I wanted to –"

"And Jacob wanted the same thing for me too, Edward. You need to see that. He came to me and made me guess because I was miserable. I was a mess. If he hadn't come that night, I might have even done something more stupid than riding a bike."

"Like cliff diving?" She shuddered. "Sorry. That was unthoughtful."

"Maybe I would have." She allowed, "The point is, I know you both, you and Jacob, are enemies, and that your animosity is buried deep inside the roots, but I cannot let that point spoil our relationship," She pointed in between us, "or my friendship with him." She pointed towards the forest as if Jacob was standing there. "I know what he did yesterday was immature, but he was trying to save me from his own way, and he is sad because of me. I have to fix it up. Not now, but I will."

"Werewolves are dangerous, Bella. You have to understand that. You were lucky that you didn't get any harm while you were hanging out with them, but it doesn't means that they are any less harmful. You yourself saw how hard it was for him to stay under control. What if he phased, even if accidentally, when you were around and he harms you. Just like Emily was harmed."

"But that is irrelevant." She objected.

"And how is that? I know you may think that I am being far too protective, but please for me Bella. Try to be safe. I don't want you to be harmed by anyone. And especially not by some immature volatile giant wolves."

She said nothing just completed the porridge in another silence. "Charlie is not going to unground me till I complete my school, so that is moot point."

I nodded, but I knew what she was trying to do. To dodge the conversation because we both knew that she would still try to contact to Jacob and make things work between them. She sat in my lap. "Can we go to the meadow today. Just us. No Charlie, no Jacob, no Alice."

"As you say. Your wish, my command."

And we got ready to go for the meadow.

 **Hope you all liked this story.**

 **If you think that there is something where I am lacking or where the story is lacking, please tell me so that I could look after it. After all criticism is your best teacher.**

 **If there is anything that I should include in this story, do tell me.**

 **Love ~ SD2906**


	14. Author's Note

So finally this story is over.

It was being in Edward's head and creating the scenarios which I thought would have happen.

Thanks to all those people who appreciated the story and also to those who criticized me so that I could improve my vision of things and writing.

.

.

.

I have been working on manh stories simultaneously such as **Edward's and Bella's time in Florida** , **Edward and Bella in Chicago from Edward's Pov** and a **what if series of stories** which will be an alternate universe of Eclipse where the story would be same but it would have happened differently.

If you have any suggestions for these stories, do PM me.

All your ideas will be welcomed

Once again thanks for my readers.

Love ~ SD2905


End file.
